Sk8ter L0ve
by Nadia Mutou
Summary: Yami es un chico skater y es muy reconocido por ello, Tea es una chica aplicada en la escuela, pero ella tiene un gran secreto, se drisfraza de hombre para poder competir como el mayor rival de Yami.Una historia de amor, skate, celos y diversión. Y
1. Retrasos, Peleas y Favores

**SKATER LOVE**

_Nadia: ¡QUE ONDA MIS QUERIDOS OTAKUS Y FANATICOS DEL ATEM&ANZU! :D_

_Yugi: Les traemos como siempre historias de buena calidad, bara bara bara bara... de suadero, de res, de lengua... pasele y escoja la que más le guste.._

_Nadia: Son fics...no tacos del mercado o del tianguis ¬¬u_

_Yugi: Ohhh...! Déjame ser! Tu eres la única que se sale con la suya cuando escribe_

_Nadia: ¿Por qué será tú? -.-U... Bueno, estre fic tenía la idea desde hace un monton de time y pues no me animaba, pero ¡ya! Yo digo que si la hago. Bueno pues la historia se trata de que Yami/Atem es un patinador joven que olvida por qué practica el deporte y se le suben los humos a la cabeza, y Anzu será la típica chica con buenas calificaciones en la escuela pero oculta que ella también practica y secretamente, aparte de que se disfraza de muchacho (cuyo nombre será Andrew Miller) y con ayuda de un personaje de la serie de anime que pronto verán hasta el siguiente capitulo, harán posible que Anzu gané el torneo final, pero su secreto estará en peligro de ser descubierto..._

_Yugi: *sarcastico* Vaya que si nos dejas en suspenso ¬¬_

_Nadia: Si calláte. Bueno y en este fic utilizaré los nombres de la versión americana (Tea, Joey, Serenity, Tristan, Duke...etc) y también a ls personajes ficticios de la historia de Crepúsculo (el padre de Anzu, su madre, el profesor Tatsumoto y otros). Aparte de que iré sacando otros personajes ficticios, y también no solo habrá Atem&Anzu, sino también Mai&Jou, Yugi&Rebecca, Tristan&Serenity...pero de alguna pareja para el chulo de Kaiba no sepo -w-...habrá celos! amor! risas! celos! enojo! skate (aunque no describiré los trucos, bueno algunos por eso de una vez les digo) y también celos! xD jajajaja_

_Yugi: Estás bien marihuana ¬¬ ya no te voy a vender droga... Espera ¡Creí que sería un Yugi&Anzu! *toma el guión y se pone a leerlo desesperadamente*_

_Nadia: Ok, pues en lo que mi carnal termina de leer el guión, les presento mi primer capítulo. Recuerden que **NI YU-GI-OH! NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENCEN, LE PERTENECEN A KAZUKI TAKAHASHI Y PUES A LOS PUTOS DE 4Kids TV, **yo solo los utilizo para satisfacer a mis lectores y a los fans...aparte de alguna que otra mensada xD... jajaja...Ok, vamos al fic_

**

* * *

**

CAP. 1  
RETRASOS, PELEAS Y FAVORES.

Era un día como cualquier otro, apenas el sol se hacía presente mostrando sus rayos entre los edificios de aquella ciudad, iluminando la ventana de cierto apartamento donde en la habitación una joven todavía yacía dormida. Dicha joven de piel blanca y cabellos castaños que despertó de golpe al escuchar la alarma del reloj anunciado su inicio del día.

No tardo mucho en levantarse, tendió su cama y luego entro a tomar un baño. Saliendo de este busco en el ropero su uniforme y los tenis que tenían un pequeño rasguño que lo despintaba, pero eso no le importo, ella no era tan delicada en como lucían mientras aun sirvieran, _(N: Sabe a quién se parecerá jeje)_, cepilló su corta cabellera acomodando algunos cabellos rebeldes y salió de su cuarto hacia la pequeña cocina.

Al salir notó a cierto hombre dormido, sentado en el pequeño comedor, recargando su cabeza sobre la mesa y sosteniendo con su mano izquierda una botella de licor; era su padre. Tea simplemente sonrió pero con un tanto de tristeza en su mirar. Se acerco a la mesa sigilosamente y le removió de la mano la botella tirando el líquido por el fregador y tirando la botella al cesto de basura. Abrió el refrigerador encontrando solamente un cartón de leche y en la alacena una bolsa de pan, vació en un vaso la leche y tomo una rebanada de pan como desayuno, miro el reloj que estaba colocado en la pared y vio la hora, las 6:45, ya se le hacía tarde, rápidamente tomo su mochila del rincón junto con su patineta.

Al dirigirse a la salida, vio una nota en el mueble cercano a la puerta:

"_Tea, toma este dinero, estoy seguro que te servirá mas a ti que a mí."_

_Atte. Papá_

Tal y como decía la nota, tomó el dinero y se regresó hacia su padre, tapó su espalda con una chaqueta que estaba colgada en el perchero y depositó un beso en la cabeza de este.

-Ya me voy papá, adiós-le susurró para no despertarlo y salió en camino a la escuela.

Andando sobre su patineta salió de ese vecindario y a lo lejos pudo ver la silueta de una chica de cabello largo y pelirrojo caminando por la acera.

-¡Serenty!-gritó e hiso que la dicha chica volteara a verla.

-¡Tea!-dijo la chica de ojos cafés la castaña deteniéndose.-Buenos días

-Buenos días-contestó Tea deteniéndose en frente de la chica-Iba a ir por ti para irnos juntas a la escuela, pero creo que me ganaste-dijo poniendo una mano detrás de su cabeza.

-Perdón,-se disculpó la chica de largo cabello-pero estaba alcanzando al retrasado de mi hermano, como siempre me dejó en la entrada y se fue con los imbéciles de sus amigos, odio que haga eso.-mencionó molesta.

-Si yo también, pero bueno, hay que irnos si no nos cerraran la entrada-la otra joven asintió y se apuraron a llegar la escuela.

Tea prefirió caminar para no dejar sola a su amiga, pues creyó que la razón por la que su hermano no la había esperado era porque se había ido en su patineta como de costumbre. Tea y Serenity se hicieron amigas desde muy pequeñas, por esa razón Tea también conocía a Jonouchi, su hermano, ya lo conocía, así que no se le hiso tan extraño que dicho chico hiciera tal cosa. Solo se rió para sí misma y continuó caminando.

...

-Oye ya no veo a mi hermana-dijo un joven de cabello rubio montado en su patineta a lado de otros 3 chicos.

-Tranquilo-dijo el mayor de los hermanos Mutou-se quedó atrás otra vez pero no le pasará nada.

-Si, se quedo atrás, porque de nuevo con tus prisas la dejamos, Yami-dijo un poco molesto el rubio.

-Joey tiene razón-habló Yugi el gemelo de Yami-esto no pasaría si no fueras tan desesperante cada vez que llegamos a recoger a Joey.

-Si como tú digas, rápido si no llegaremos tarde-exigió el chico mayor a los demás y estos apresuraron su andar.

...

-Ufff, por fin llegamos-dijo cansada la chica de ojos cafés.

-Si lo sé, pero aun te falta el pasillo y el segundo piso-dijo burlándose la oji azul guardando en su locker su patineta y cambiándose los zapatos.

-Pues tú tienes suerte, tú tienes esa cosa para venirte rápido-dijo Shizuka señalando la patineta-A ti no te duelen las pies y no te salen cayos de tanto caminar.

-Ay vamos, no exageres-dijo Tea-mejor vámonos al salón ¿ok?

-Ok-dijo la otra chica-Créeme que ahora me arrepiento de haber rechazado tu propuesta de enseñarme a andar en una de esas cosas.

-Pues aun no he cambiado de opinión-le sonrió gentilmente la castaña a su amiga.

Ambas iban caminando por el pasillo hasta llegar al salón de Tea, y desde la entrada, Serenity pudo ver a su hermano sentado en su asiento platicando con los demás chicos. Dicho rubio se exaltó y cambió su semblante risueño a uno más nervioso, se puso pálido como si hubiera visto un fantasma, pero era su hermana quien lo miraba con una mirada de "te voy a matar" con estrellitas en los ojos y Tea solo los miraba divertida.

-Creo que tu hermana está molesta contigo-le susurró Tristan a su amigo.

-Ay si no me dices ni cuenta me doy-dijo sarcástico Joey con una gotita de sudor en la sien.

-Emm, Sere…-Tea puso la mano sobre el hombro de la pelirroja tratando de calmarla-ya cálmate que me estás dando miedo, si quieres luego matas a tu hermano.

-Está bien-en eso cambio su rostro al de la niña tierna que siempre la caracteriza-Se me hace tarde, adiós Tea-dijo dando media vuelta sin antes de lanzarle una mirada fulminante a su hermano y acercándose a Tea para susurrarle en el oído-golpéalo por mi ¿sí?

-Amm, ok, supongo-dijo nerviosa la castaña y luego de eso su amiga se fue hacia su salón.

Tea entró al salón y se dirigió a su lugar en donde tomó asiento y dirigió su mirada hacia la ventana, recargando su cabeza sobre su mano derecha. Mientras que en el otro lado del salón, los chicos estaban platicando luego de haber presenciado las miradas de la hermana de Joey.

-Bueno, ahora si la regaste güerito-dijo Honda poniendo su brazo alrededor del cuello del chico.

-Cállate, que por culpa de Yami, Serenity va a matarme en la casa después-dijo Joey quitándose el brazo de su amigo de raro peinado.

-Si claro, échame la culpa a mi verdad-dijo Yami molesto.

-Demonios ¿ya van a empezar?-dijo Yugi con un poco de fastidio-¿Quisieran dejar de pelearse solo por un mísero segundo?-ante esto ambos chicos se callaron.

-¿Qué es lo que nos toca ahorita?-pregunto Joey esperando alguna respuesta.

-Matemáticas-contestó Tristan-¿por?

-No, solo pregunto. Oye Yami ¿hiciste el trabajo de biología?-al oír esa pregunta Yami calló se su asiento ya que estaba meciéndose hacia atrás con su silla.

-¡ES VERDAD! ¡AH DEMONIOS!-dijo levantándose del suelo-¡¿Cómo puedo olvidar la maldita tarea?

-Uuhhh eso si está mal-dijo Tristan-Recuerda que el profesor Tatsumoto había dicho que si le fallabas con este trabajo te irías a hacer examen extraordinario.

-Ya lo sé-dijo el mayor de los gemelos con un aura negra sobre él pero de repente cambió su semblante como aquellas veces en las que a las personas se les "prende un foco".

-¿Ahora qué tienes?-le preguntó Yugi mirando como su hermano había cambiado de estado de ánimo.

-Se me acaba de ocurrir algo…-dijo con una mirada algo maliciosa como si hubiera creado la mejor idea.-Ya vengo.

Yami se alejó de con sus amigos y estos lo miraban confundidos, siguieron viendo y notaron que Yami caminaba hacia los lugares que estaban cerca de la ventana, y notaron que caminaba hacia cierto asiento…al asiento de Tea.

Ella aun seguía mirando por la ventana, perdida en sus propios pensamientos, pero fue sacada de estos al escuchar que alguien estaba tosiendo, volteo a ver quien había sido el causante de dicho ruido y notó que Yami estaba parado a un lado de su asiento.

-Hola Tea-dijo Yami mientras que Tea lo miraba extrañada.

-¿Eh? ¿Hola?-dijo no muy segura la aludida chica.

-¿Cómo estás…?-le preguntó Yami tratando de entablar una conversación antes de hacer lo que haría, pero en eso fue interrumpido por la chica.

-Ve al grano, dime porque me estás hablando o que es lo que quieres-dijo en tono algo cortante la chica.

-Emm bueno, antes que nada ¿hiciste la tarea de biología?-preguntó el de ojos violetas.

-Si…-contestó ella y en eso Yami fue quien ahora la interrumpió.

-¡Perfecto!-exclamó el chico pero al final el fue interrumpido por Tea _(N: Ya chale tantas interrupciones ¬¬u)_

-Pero ni sueñes que te la voy a pasar-dijo Tea volteándose de nuevo hacia la ventana.

-¡¿Qué? ¡¿Por qué no?-Yami ya se había puesto eufórico.

-Simplemente porque no quiero, no se me da la gana-volteó a verlo con una mirada bastante seria-no pienso darle mi trabajo que hice yo misma con mi esfuerzo a un niño arrogante, así como tú comprenderás.

-¡Oye espera un minuto…!-Yami ya iba en contra de la chica hasta que ella se levanto de su silla.

-No, tu escúchame, no quieras pasarte de listo conmigo, que seas tan famoso y que las demás chicas derramen baba por ti cada que te ven no quiere decir que puedas hacer lo que quieras y cuando quieras. Y si yo digo que no te pasare la tarea de biología es porque no ¡Y ya! Ahora largo.

-Eres una…-antes de que Yami pudiera decir o hacer algo más, la profesora de matemáticas ya había entrado al salón con la típica cara de pocos amigos con la que siempre se le veía.

-Mutuo, a su lugar-le ordenó la profesora al joven.

-Permítame un segundo por favor –pidió él.

-No me interesa lo que esté haciendo, vaya a su lugar y siéntese AHORA-dijo seria la docente y acto seguido pues el chico la obedeció y se dirigió a su lugar no sin antes lanzarle una mirada de rabia a la castaña, mientras que varios de los alumnos le hacía burla al chico de ojos violáceos.

-Gardner tome asiento-le dijo la profesora a la chica que aun seguía parada pero en su lugar en comparación con el de ojos violetas.

Inicio la clase y todos los alumnos ya estaban tomando nota de los apuntes en el pizarrón, pero Yami y Tea seguían lazándose miradas de odio, tanto que hasta sus ojos lanzaban chispas. Del coraje, Yami pudo hasta romper su lápiz a la mitad, pues estaba tan enojado en ese entonces, nadie le había gritado y dicho semejantes cosas como lo hiso Tea, ni siquiera Yugi que era su hermano, eso en verdad lo enfureció, ¿Cómo era posible que una chica como ella le hablara así a una estrella del skate?

En cambio Tea sintió que lo había dejado en su lugar, claro que ella no iba a dejarse humillar así por ningún chico, sin importar quien fuera, ni siquiera por Yami Mutuo que según eso era uno de los mejores patinadores jóvenes más experimentados actualmente, pero era obvio que su orgullo de mujer no le iba a permitir semejante cosa, y aunque a Yami le pesara y se retorciera de bilis, ella no se arrepentiría de lo ya hecho.

Así se pasó el transcurso de las horas de clase, incluido el receso, y en todo el día, los dos jóvenes no dejaban de lanzarse miradas de odio y aventar chispas por sus ojos, sin embargo eso no le quitaba lo aburrido y rutinario a ese día, ese día se había pasado lo más rápido posible, pero para los alumnos la clase final, considerada la más aburrida por la mayoría: biología, no era novedad.

No pasó tanto tiempo para que el profesor Tatsumoto, el que impartía dicha materia en el instituto llegara al aula con la típica cara de felicidad de siempre. Varias veces los estudiantes se preguntaban si en realidad ese maestro tenía tan buen humor como para llegar a siempre de esa manera a sus clases, o si simplemente estaba confundiendo a su alumnado con niños de preescolar, pero aun así era preferible a los demás maestros que casi diario se mostraban molestos y presumidos.

-Buen día, jóvenes- saludó amablemente el docente como le era su costumbre.

Algunos de los estudiantes le contestaron, otros simplemente no le dieron importancia o no se dieron cuenta de que había llegado, pero Yami no era de ninguno de estos grupos, el estaba nervioso, tanto que… ¿estaba mordiéndose las uñas? Eso no era normal en él, ni siquiera en las competencias cuando se enfrentaba a los más duros oponentes en la rampa, pero ese momento su preocupación era el no reprobar…o por lo menos pasar con una calificación que los salvara del examen.

-_Grandioso…y ¿ahora qué hago?-_ se preguntó para sí una y mil veces mientras pequeñas gotas de sudor por la frente de tantos nervios.

-Bien tomen nota de lo siguiente en el pizarrón-hablo finalmente el maestro y cada uno de los alumnos sacaron sus cuadernos y comenzaron a tomar apuntes

La clase transcurrió rápido a pesar de ser la ultima hora, pero el profesor Tatsumoto trataba de ser lo más breve posible y que los temas fueran ligeros para que los alumnos no terminaran aburridos, esa era otra de las cosas que le gustaba a los jóvenes del maestro de dicha asignatura, quizá por eso era también el maestro con el que más se entendían _(N: Ay como quisiera que mi maestra de Español fuera así) _

Finalmente dieron el timbre que daba a informar la salida de los estudiantes, todos arreglaron y tomaron sus cosas ya dispuestos a marcharse, pero el grupo del profesor Tatsumoto fue interrumpido por este que no tardo en pronunciar cierta frase que estremeció a un chico de ojos violetas y cabello tricolor que tragó su saliva, como si fuese a ser ejecutado en la orca y su profesor fuera su mismísimo verdugo.

-Antes de que se vayan, háganme el favor de dejar sus ensayos escritos de ayer aquí sobre el escritorio-dijo.

Y en eso todos los estudiantes corrieron hacia el escritorio para dejar sus trabajos, debido a que todos estaban amontonados, Yami quiso aprovechar y salir del salón sin que el maestro lo viera, se movió lo más sigilosamente, pero así como los demás se habían amontonado en el escritorio del profesor también se fueron y dejaron en el salón solo al chico de cabello puntiagudo. Ante esto el maestro se dio cuenta de la actitud de Yami y lo llamó.

Este se dirigió hacia el docente bastante nervioso, más de lo que ya estaba, tragó saliva y una pequeña gota de sudor recorrió su frente y sus rodillas temblaban, tenía que idear alguna mentira creíble pues de lo contrario no habría justificación para su manera de actuar y mucho menos para su trabajo el cual no hiso.

-Yami…-le llamó el profesor a su estudiante-por lo que acabo de ver, tú fuiste el único de entre tus compañeros que no entregó el ensayo-a comparación del oji violeta, el profesor Tatsumoto estaba lo más calmado del mundo.

El chico no encontraba que decir, y justo cuando tenía su perfecta excusa…

-Bueno…es que…yo…-fueron solamente esas palabras que para su profesor de biología no explicaron mucho y tampoco daba justificación alguna.

-Mira, Yami-suspiró el maestro-créeme que no me gusta ser el malo de la historia, sé que si eres un buen estudiante, pero me has fallado todas las tareas de este ultimo semestre…

-¡Perdón maestro! ¡Pero se lo ruego, no me repruebe! ¡Hare lo que sea!...-el chico cayó al borde de la desesperación, para su suerte el profesor interrumpió sus suplicas antes de que se pusiera de rodillas si se lo proponía.

-Yami, Yami, tranquilo. Escucha…-Pidió el profesor-Antes de hablar sobre el hecho de que repruebes mi materia, te quería hablar de algo que puede salvarte y por lo menos conseguir la suficiente calificación para que pases. Pero como vi que te pusiste a escandalizar, pues todavía no estoy seguro de que aceptes mi propuesta.

El profesor era muy astuto, sabía que el chico necesitaba desesperadamente la calificación, pero primero que nada quiso probarlo para ver si de verdad merecía la oportunidad que le estaba otorgando…Yami con tan solo escuchar "suficiente calificación", abrió sus ojos de par en par y no dudo ni medio segundo en aceptar.

-¡ACEPTO!-exclamo el susodicho-¡Lo que sea! ¡Pero dígame que te tengo que hacer!-el chico de cabello tricolor estaba tan ansioso que incluso se subió al escritorio donde se quedo incado, invadiendo el espacio del docente que tuvo que recargarse en la pizarra detrás de él

-Primero que nada, cálmate-dijo el maestro y acto seguido pues este se bajo del escritorio _(N: Jajajaja no que no!) _–Lo que tienes que hacer es entregarme ese trabajo que no entregaste mañana mismo-dijo recalcando esas dos palabras finales.

-¿Mañana?

-Sí, completo, con las mismas indicaciones que les di el mismo día en que lo dejé de tarea. ¿Puedes hacer eso, Yami?-preguntó desafiante.

-Si-fue lo único que el muchacho respondió.

-¡Bien!-Exclamo el profesor bastante alegre cambiando su semblante de serio a uno muy feliz en un instante, se levantó de su asiento, tomó sus cosas y se encamino a la puerta para irse-No lo olvides, mañana…-le recordó al chico que se quedó un poco confundido frente al escritorio.

Yami se quedó congelado unos minutos, pensando si el haber aceptado fue lo mejor para él o debía dejar su calificación mediocre _(N: ¿Yugi por qué escribiste eso de mediocre? Yugi: ¿Qué? ¿Así no dice tu maestra de español? N: Ni me acuerdes ¬¬) _Quizá, como cualquier joven a su edad que triunfa en la actuación, deportes, etcétera, no le serviría terminar los estudios si ya lo tenía todo, dinero, joyas, autos, ropa de marca, y patinetas en su caso, ente otras cosas que cualquier persona preferiría a estudiar, pero ¿por qué él no lo hizo? Tal vez el hecho de querer hacer una carrera profesional además de patinar, o solo poder graduarse con sus amigos…Pero ni él mismo sabía qué. De pronto, recordó algo importante: el torneo de skate que le serviría para poder entrar a el Torneo Internacional de Skate ya que ahora tendría más oportunidad pues ahora la sede de los juegos era Domino City y que era precisamente ese mismo día, ¿Cómo iba a asistir a la competencia y hacer el ensayo?

Tendría que tomar una decisión muy difícil, pero no le costó tanto elegir. Corrió por el pasillo de la escuela hacia las escaleras, bajó rápidamente hacia donde se encontraban los casilleros en busca de una persona la cual puedo encontrar: Tea.

La chica se encontraba cambiando sus zapatos escolares por unos tenis más cómodos y sacando su mochila del locker junto con su patineta para luego cerrarlo, pero antes de que pudiera marcharse, sin darse cuenta, cierto chico que la miraba la detuvo tomándola del brazo.

-¡Oye que te pasa!-Tea reaccionó rápidamente y con la patineta intento golpear a quien la había jalado.

-¡Ey, tranquila!-exclamó Yami esquivando el golpe y soltando el brazo de la chica-Soy yo, Yami.

-Ah eras tú, que mal que no pude darte-dijo la chica con sarcasmo y molestia-¿Y ahora que quieres? ¿Solo porque no te pasé el ensayo ya vas a matarme de un infarto?

-¡Por favor no digas tonterías!-exclamó- Sé que va a sonar raro pero, necesito que me hagas a favor.-dijo un poco más calmado.

-¿Cuál?-preguntó Tea de manera cortante.

-Necesito que hagas por mí el trabajo de biología, es para mañana.

-¡Peor aun! Si no te pasé el trabajo con menor razón te lo hago. Lo siento mucho, pero estas solo en esto. Adiós-dijo mientras se daba la vuelta pero nuevamente Yami la detuvo.

-Por favor, necesito aprobar tan siquiera esta materia para que no se me quede-Yami estaba arrodillado y agarrado del pie de la chica-Haré lo que quieras, te puedo pagar, pero por favor ayúdame.

Yami nunca había estado tan desesperado como para rebajarse a tanto, mucho menos arrodillarse, ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Tea lo miró por un segundo y extrañamente sintió compasión por el oji violeta, después de todo no era mala pues siempre era considerada como la chica más amable y generosa, pero sobre todo compasiva por todos en la escuela.

-Ay ok- la castaña dio un profundo suspiro-Te voy a ayudar.

-¿Enserio?-dudó en un principio el chico pero luego reaccionó- ¡Gracias! ¡Ya sabía que no eras tan mala!

-Si como digas ¡Ahora suéltame!-gritó la castaña agitando su pierna queriéndose zafar del agarre del oji violeta-Pero no te haré nada gratis _(N: ¡No vayan a pensar mal! .) _

-De acuerdo-aceptó el muchacho levantándose del suelo-¿Qué es lo que quieres a cambio? ¡Y de una vez te digo que no saldré contigo!

-¡¿QUÉ?-Tea tomó un tono rojo parecido al de un tomate ante lo que había pronunciado el de cabello picudo-¡NO ESTOY TAN DESESPERADA!...aparte ni que estuvieras tan guapo-susurró.

-Bueno ya, di que es lo que quieres ¿dinero?

-¡Claro!-exclamó la castaña.

-Bien…-musitó Yami-te parecen bien… ¿1000 yens?

-¡¿Qué? ¡¿Tan poco?-la chica se sorprendió ante la cantidad que el chico le había propuesto ya que tratándose de un famoso patinador joven se hablaría de una cantidad un poco mayor a 1000.

-¿Se te hace poco?-preguntó Yami-Bueno tengo una idea, tu establéceme una cantidad.

-Bien-Tea lo pensó por un momento hasta que finalmente dijo su elección:-4000 yens.

-¡¿QUÉ QUÉ? ¡DEBES ESTAR BROMEANDO!-Yami quedó sorprendido ante la cantidad que le pidió la chica.

-Oye no te sorprendas, y no, no es ninguna broma, además ¿Por qué te pesa tanto pagar eso?-preguntó-¡Por favor Mutou! Tú vives revolcándote en dinero, no puedo creer que seas tan tacaño.

-¡Está bien! ¡Está bien!-Yami dio un suspiro para calmarse-Te propongo 2000.

-2500-dijo Tea dispuesta a sacarle el dinero al de cabello tricolor-Es lo menos que puedes aceptar, ti decides, o me pagas para que haga tu tarea o no la hago y que el profesor Tatsumoto te repruebe como el burrito que eres.

Tea quizá no era una mala persona, pero era muy exigente, aparte de que tenía sus propias convicciones, convicciones que nadie más que ella conocía. Yami si que estaba completamente desesperado, vaya que pedirle a una chica que hiciera el trabajo por él con tal de no reprobar fue el haber llegado a su límite, haciendo a un lado su orgullo, pero no para bien, pero él no pensaba lo mismo.

-Ok, tu ganas-resignado, el chico no le quedó de otra más que aceptar el trato.

-Y por cierto, los voy a necesitar hoy-dijo Tea un tanto apenada mientras que en la sien del chico solo se pudo formar una marca que mostraba como una pequeña vena estaba a punto de estallar del coraje.

-Bien…-dijo mientras buscaba su billetera en el bolsillo interno de su chaqueta junto con el dinero acordado-Aquí lo tienes-dijo mientras que se lo entregaba a la chica y esta lo tomo.

-Bueno, fue un placer hacer negocios contigo-dijo Tea con una gran sonrisa y, estando a punto de marcharse fue detenida por Yami.

-Antes de que te vayas, ¿puedo preguntar…para que quieres ese dinero?-la pregunta del chico dejó a la chica helada sin poder decir nada.

Tea no quería ni voltear a verlo, no quería darle ninguna explicación, después de todo era su vida ¿Qué no? Pero una parte de ella quería sacar todo aquello que llevaba dentro…pero ella sabía perfectamente que no era el momento, ni el lugar y mucho menos con la persona correcta.

-Eso es algo que solo yo puedo saber, en pocas palabras no tengo por qué darte explicaciones-dijo aun sin mirar atrás suyo, tomando su patineta y colgando su mochila en su espalda saliendo del instituto y dejando al joven parado ahí con varías dudas sobre su respuesta.

-_Esa chica es demasiado extraña…-_pensaba Yami viendo como se marchaba montada en su patineta-_me pregunto ¿por qué será así? Tan desconfiada…_

Sin embargo algo lo sacó de sus pensamientos, un mensaje en su celular de parte de su amigo rubio, ya había olvidado la competencia por lo que estaba retrasado _(N: Me refiero a la hora, no a que esté retrasado mental ¬¬u) _por lo que tomó sus cosas y se marchó de donde estaba hacia la competencia.

Mientras tanto, la chica ya sobre su patineta, seguía su camino, pero bastante seria pues recordaba aquella pregunta que le había hecho el chico, pero dejo eso a un lado pues sabía que no debía perder el tiempo y mucho menos la concentración en cosas insignificantes. De pronto recordó algo…

-Demonios, Duke debe estarme esperando en la gasolinera…-entonces se apresuró a su encuentro con el destino…

**Continuará...**

* * *

_Nadia: Bien ¡Aquí está el primer capitulo de esta historia! ¿Qué les parece?_

_Yugi: *A punto de terminar de leer el guión del fic y también a punto de explotar de rabia* ¡¿Pero que carajos es esto? ¡¿Por qué nunca me toca ser la pareja de Anzu? ¡Ahora tendrá que ser Rebecca! ¡Como el otro fic! _

_Nadia: Ay... No exageres ¬¬ _

_Yugi: ¡¿CÓMO QUE NO EXAGERE? ¡Si siempre es lo mismo! ¡TE ODIO MOCOSA DEL DIABLO! *sale de la habitación y cierra buscamente la puerta tras de él*_

_Nadia: Creo que se enojó... Bueno, tendré que hecharle ganas a esta historia, mucho mas ahora que olvidé guardar mi resumen -w-u shit... Me despido, así que sayonara mis otakus, ¡Los amo! Nos leemos luego ;3_


	2. Rivales y el Torneo

**CAP. 2  
RIVALES Y EL TORNEO**

_Nadia: ¡Que ondas! xD jeje , pues aquí la continuación , me tardé un chin… bueno mucho porque a pesar de que son los primeros días del regreso a clases, me dejan mucha tarea, -.-U aparte de las labores de mi casa, que tengo que hacer exposiciones en la escuela y que…¡Ay ps un montón de cosas!_

_Yugi: Ey si tu, será el bicho de la weba que no te deja en paz ¬¬ mendiga flojonasa que lo único que haces llegando de la escuela es dormirte, comer, luego volverte a dormir y después ir al ciber._

_Nadia: ¡Ay pues que esperabas! Cambiar drásticamente mi hora de levantarme de las 11:00 de la mañana a las 5:50 para ir a la secundaria es cansado, aparte de que según eso me levanto a esa hora para "llegar temprano" cuando llegó tarte…Como tu ni a la escuela vas ¬¬#_

_Yugi: Es algo de lo que me libere desde hace años XD MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA_

_Nadia: Ok ps cambiando de tema, créanme que me hubiera tardado más pero lo bueno fue que no ¡YEAH! ¡I'M THE BETS BITCHIS! _

_Yugi: ¿What? O-o_

_Nadia: jejeje…nada olvídalo `^^U….y adivinen que ¡juju!_

_Yugi: Ay ya vas a empezar a decir tus frases de Vete a la Versh ¬¬u_

_Nadia: ¡Que adivines idiota!_

_Yugi: ¬¬u_

_Nadia: Bueno, yo lo diré… ¡Ya arreglaron el teclado de la laptop! Ahora si ya le sirve la N, la B y el espacio, ah y el –…y ya puedo escribir mejor ¡y no me tardo nada!_

_Yugi: ¿Y eso que o qué? ¬¬_

_Nadia: Ay nada, olvídalo…Weno ps agradesco a los que leyeron el fic, la neta ya no me acuerdo quienes lo leyeron ^^U pero bueno, espero que ellos si se acuerden ¡GOMENASAI! TT-TT… Y no solo por eso, sino también por lo que viene el fic… ¡Waahhhhh! NETA NO SABEN CUANTO ME ODIO! Ok, solo recuerden que __**NI YU-GI-OH! NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN, LE PERTENECEN A KAZUKI TAKAHASHI-SHAMA Y QUE YO SOLO LOS UTILIZO PARA HACER LOS FICS, **__y que algunas veces me arrepiento de lo que hago waahhh! _

_Yugi: Mejor vamos al fic antes de que te vean cortarte las venas Emo_

_Nadia: ¡QUE NO SOY EMO!...Ok vamos al fic _

* * *

A tan solo unos metros cerca de una gasolinera, quiso asegurarse de no haber llegado tarde a su encuentro, miró su reloj de pulsera y volteo a ver a su alrededor buscando señales del chico al que esperaba o de por lo menos de no haber sido seguida por alguien. Como vio que nadie aparecía, decidió entrar al baño de la gasolinera a cambiar su uniforme por otra ropa, de su mochila sacó unos jeans algo desgastados de las rodillas, aparte de que estuvieran grandes, unas vendas que utilizó para disimular su pecho mas una camisa holgada de color negro, unos tenis Vans de hombre y por último, con mucho esfuerzo, agarró su corto cabello en una cola de caballo que ocultó con una red para el cabello y una gorra.

Se miró en el espejo y notó que ya no era Tea Gardner, sino Andrew Miller, el famoso patinador que con el que lograba competir en los torneos de patinaje, ya que a las mujeres se les dificultaba entrar debido a las reglas y de que en el instituto donde Tea estudiaba se prohibía que los estudiantes tuvieran empleos o que desarrollaran otro tipo de actividades que interfirieran con sus estudios, y más aun para las mujeres, pero el caso de Yami Mutou fue la excepción y eso molestó mucho a la castaña, pero ella tenía que hacerlo por una necesidad, y aunque el mundo entero se opusiera o no pudieran comprenderla no echaría a la basura todo lo que había logrado.

Reaccionó de inmediato en que tenía que salir del baño antes de que Duke llegara o de que alguien pensara de que un hombre estaba en el baño de damas y ahí tendría serios problemas, así que guardó su uniforme en la mochila y salió de ahí, buscó con la mirada al susodicho y vio que apenas iba llegando en una camioneta Suburban de color negro _(N: Aunque yo prefiero las Hummer *.* Yugi: ¿Una Hummer Nadia: Si…*baba* mi camioneta soñada Yugi: Si te gustan las de narco entonces allá tu ¬¬u)_ que se estacionó cerca de la chica y esta entró a la camioneta.

-Oye yo esperaba a una linda chica ¿Por qué subes a mi camioneta? ¡Sal ahora mismo!-dijo por un momento bromeando causando que la chica riera.

-Eres un tarado-dijo Tea todavía riendo-mejor vámonos sino llegaremos tarde.

-Ok-dijo Duke-pero lo de tarado me ofendió-en eso el muchacho de cabello negro encendió el vehículo y partieron hacia el torneo.

Al igual que Joey y Serenity, Duke Deblin era amigo de Tea desde la niñez, sin mencionar que era como un hermano para la castaña, pero lo que ella no sabía era que su mejor amigo estaba secretamente enamorado de la chica y si no lo había dicho era de que no estaba seguro si esta sentía lo mismo, pero no perdía las esperanzas de algún día pudieran llegar a ser más que amigos, por eso la ayudaba a disfrazarse de chico ya que conocía bien sus necesidades. Además de que el hecho de conocerla desde niños era precisamente porque Duke era primo político de Tea por parte de su padre, ya que su madre nunca tuvo hermanos, pues fue hija única, pero eso no se interponía en que Duke quisiera a Tea, ya que su madre estaba enterada de los sentimientos de su hijo hacia la castaña.

-Bien "Andrew", solo te diré lo que siempre te digo al inicio de una competencia: mantente calmado, si llegas a las semifinales no te confíes, no hagas caso a lo que diga la prensa, respeta a los jueces y cuidado que las personas noten…tu sabes-dijo de ultimo causando que la chica riera de nuevo.

-¡OYE!-reclamó Tea-¡¿Por qué ustedes los hombres solo se fijan en…eso?-en eso golpeó el brazo del chico con el puño y cruzó sus brazos cubriendo sus pechos.

-¡Ouch!-Duke se quejó-¡Solo te doy recomendaciones! Ustedes las mujeres son las malpensadas, nomás decimos algo y lo malinterpretan y nos tachan de depravados.

-Ya ok, perdón… ¿me disculpas?-la castaña empezó a hacer cara de perrito a medio morir para poder convencer al de cabello largo.

-¡Oh no! No te vas a salir con la tuya con tu cara de perrito-Duke volteó para seguir viendo el camino pero ¡AH! Como lo convencía esa cara-Ok…tu ganas-dio un profundo suspiro y de repente se estremeció por lo que hizo Tea.

-Gracias, por eso te quiero mucho-Tea abrazó a Duke y este se puso tan nervioso que las manos le temblaban sobre el volante y se puso igual de rojo de que un jitomate.

-Sí, bueno ya-dijo el chico un poco más serio-ya deja de abrazarme sino tendremos un accidente.

Tea hizo caso de lo que pidió el chico y lo soltó de inmediato para luego sonreír sencillamente, el de cabello negro seguía manejando y puso su mirada al frente…

Mientras tanto, en un autobús bastante lujoso, un chico de cabello alborotado junto con su gemelo, su amigo rubio y otro moreno iban hacia la dichosa competencia.

-Oye, Yami, -llamó Joey a su amigo-¿Qué no deberías…no sé, hacer el trabajo del señor Tatsumoto?

-No…-dijo el chico muy tranquilamente-ya lo tengo todo controlado.

-¿A qué te refieres?-al principio Joey dudó pero luego supo entender las palabras del muchacho de ojos violáceos-Dime ¿ahora a quien le pagaste para que te hiciera el trabajo?

-A nadie-contestó un poco preocupado, sin esperar que al primer descuido por su parte su amigo se le lanzaría encima sobre el sofá del autobús.

-¡Dime!-exigió el rubio torciéndole el brazo hacia atrás a su amigo.

-¡Ah! ¡De acuerdo! ¡SUELTAME!-acto seguido pues en eso el de ojos cafés soltó el brazo de su amigo-le pague a Tea ¡¿A gusto?

-¿A Tea?-Joey se quedó en duda de nuevo pero no dudó en preguntar-¿Cuánto le pagaste?

-1500.-respondió.

-Entonces la comprendo…-pensó en voz alta el chico de ojos cafés.

-¿Qué dices?-Yami alcanzó a escuchar.

-No, nada-negó con las manos el chico de cabello rubio.

Joey comprendía el porqué Tea había accedido a tal cantidad, pero prefirió cambiar drásticamente de tema antes de que su amigo comenzara a interrogarlo.

-¿Cuánto falta para que lleguemos?-preguntó Yami un poco impaciente.

-Ya falta poco, estamos a solo 5 minutos-contestó el chofer del autobús.

Mientras que ya en la entrada de la sede del torneo, en la enorme fila para entrar al lugar, una joven de estatura pequeña, lentes redondos y cabellos largos y rubios junto con un grupo de chicas de diferentes edades, estaba discutiendo con los agentes de seguridad que intentaban calmarlas dentro de la fila.

-¡Jovencita!-le llamó el molesto guardia de seguridad a la joven-¡Hágame favor de no desobedecer indicaciones! ¡Quédese en su lugar y no empuje a los de la fila! ¡Espere su turno como los demás!

-¡Usted no sabe quien soy! ¡Soy Rebecca Hopkings! La presidenta del Club Oficial de Fans de Yami Motou-dijo la chica-Así que, o se quita y me deja entrar, porque ya pagué mi boleto… ¡O LO QUITO DE UNA BUENA VEZ!-gritó tanto que aturdió al guardia que la había hecho salirse de sus casillas.

-¡ARG!-se quejó el hombre sobándose el oído-Bien, entonces muéstreme su pase, el que dice que tiene.

Entonces Rebecca sacó el boleto del morral que tenía colgado y se lo mostró al hombre, y acto seguido, pues este la dejó pasar sin ningún inconveniente, mientras que en la pequeña de ojos azules sentía felicidad hacia sus adentros e hiso un gesto de victoria por haber conseguido entrar.

-Bien, llegamos "Andrew", ¿listo?-Ya habían estacionado la camioneta cerca de la entrada del torneo y Duke miraba a una castaña disfrazada de muchacho algo nerviosa y no dudo en preguntar cuando bajaron de la camioneta-¿Nervios?

-Algo…poquitos-contestó Tea para después dar un profundo suspiro.

-Tranquila…-Duke puso una de sus manos en el hombro de la castaña en señal de apoyo-todo saldrá bien, solo concéntrate y verás que será como siempre, podrás hacerlo.

-Gracias Duke-agradeció la castaña para después encogerse en hombros-¿Te puedo pedir un favor?

-Ya sabes Tea, ¿Qué?-preguntó Duke dispuesto a cumplir lo que le fuera a pedir la chica de ojos azules _(N: KYAAAA! Pinche Tea, que suerte tiene /)_

-¿Me podrías abrazar para quitarme los nervios? Ya sabes, como cuando éramos niños-Tea se sonrojó levemente.

-Claro…-en eso el chico de cabello negro se acerco a la joven disfrazada y la abrazó fuertemente.

Tea se sentía confortada y un tanto más tranquila que antes, se acomodó en el pecho del joven mientras este colocaba su barbilla sobre la cabeza de la chica ojiazul, y esta sentía una pequeñas palmadas en la espalda por parte del chico. _(N: Awww que bonitos nyyaaa! ^/^) _Pero el abrazo solo duró unos segundos ya que después de eso se separaron como si nada. _(N: Joder ¬¬…pero tampoco te emociones Duke! Tea es de Yami!)_

-¿Mejor?-preguntó Duke a la chica.

-Si…-respondió esta-Gracias, de nuevo-dijo embozando una sonrisa franca.

-Bueno, creo que será mejor que te vayas a registrar antes de que ya no haya cupo-dijo el oji verde y ambos se encaminaron a la mesa de inscripciones para patinadores que estaba en la entrada.

Yami, Yugi, Tristan y Joey ya habían llegado a la sede del torneo y una vez que bajaron del autobús en donde viajaban juntos, fueron inmediatamente hacia la mesa de inscripciones, claro por orden del mayor de los gemelos Motou que estaba desesperado y a la vez ansioso por llegar a alcanzar lugar en las listas. Lo que no esperaba, era encontrar en el mismo lugar a su contrincante de la rampa: el joven patinador, Andrew Miller _(N: Mejor conocido como Tea!)_

Ambos mirándose de manera desafiante casi a punto de sacar chispas por los ojos uno contra el otro, como gatos enojados a punto de saltar a rasguñar al otro. Yami no pudo más que fruncir en seño y claro que la chica, a pesar de estar vestida de hombre, no se iba a dejar, eso era muy común en ella, no dejarse de nadie.

-Vaya, miren quien llegó…-dijo de manera burlona el de cabellos puntiagudos a la joven que solo mostró sus dientes en señal de rabia-creí que este año no llegarías después de haber perdido, novato.

-Ja, sigue riendo Motou, al último yo seré quien tenga el trofeo-habló Tea endureciendo su tono de voz y, mientras reía, el joven de ojos violáceos se molestaba mas.

-Di, todo lo que quieras, idiota, pero no me quitarás mi título me oyes, jamás-dijo Yami resaltando la última palabra de la oración y marchándose del lugar junto con los otros chicos.

-Verlo a él junto con su sequito me da gastritis…-dijo Tea a cerrando su puño fuertemente pero volvió en sí luego de que el joven que estaba en la mesa de inscripciones llamara su atención.

-Joven-llamó un chico pelirrojo de cabellos rizados, con pecas y un gorra verde puesta-¿Piensa entrar? que estamos a punto de terminar con las inscripciones.

-¿Ah? ¡Oh si! Claro-dijo Tea tomando la pluma del chico y al mismo tiempo comenzó a llenar la forma que este le había dado.

-Bien, puedes pasar-le dijo el pelirrojo a Tea y acto seguido pues esta fue directo a la pista donde estaban la mayoría de los patinadores esperando la llama para iniciar el torneo.

-"_Ok, bien Tea, concéntrate, respira profundo y confía en ti"_-Pensaba la chica ocultando los nervios y respirando y exhalando nerviosamente-_Tranquila, todo saldrá bien, recuerda por qué haces esto…_

Muchos de los jóvenes presentes eran de los mejores patinadores, por ser los más habilidosos aparte de ser muy jóvenes, algunos de ellos habían estado en concursos anteriores donde Tea también había participado, claro que disfrazada. Otros de los competidores por el visto de la chica, eran nuevos en la competencia, aparte de ser más jóvenes, con decir que hasta un niño de alrededor de 12 años estaba practicando maniobras con su patineta.

Aunque claro, no solo la competencia era contra los patinadores era un martirio para Tea, también, y con mucha más razón, estar rodeada de chicos sin poder actuar naturalmente, ocultar los nervios en los vestidores cada que un chico se quitaba la camisa, o no poder coquetear como cualquier chica normal de preparatoria, estando rodeada de chicos, y algunos bien parecidos, aparte de bien formados, delgados pero con músculos resaltados.

-_"Maldita sea…-_refunfuñaba en sus adentros-_¡¿Por qué tenía que haber más chicos guapos que el año pasado? ¿Por qué? ¡Yo que te he hecho Dios para que me castigues así!_-Gritaba en sus adentros debido a tanta tortura.

Pero aunque estuviera a punto de morirse de nervios estando rodeada de muchachos guapos, o tener que aguantarse a no soltar baba debido al deleite (_N: TEA TE ODIO! COMO TE ENVIDIO!)_ Tenía que pensar en cosas más importantes, tenía un solo propósito: ayudar a su padre. Ella no lo hacía por la fama o que simplemente tenía ganas, era algo que difícilmente tuvo que decidir, aunque tampoco fue tan difícil, ya que solo tuvo que sacarle provecho a sus habilidades en la patineta.

Varios de los participantes ya estaban preparados y otros seguían todavía practicando, la mayoría de las gradas del lugar estaban llenas, y la gente ya estaba esperando a que iniciara el evento, ya que el calor era insoportable, muchas traían consigo botellas de agua, gorras y sombrillas, estas últimas las portaban gente un poco mayor.

No faltó mucho para que le presentador de la competencia saliera y diera inicio al evento, todo el mundo se levantó de sus lugares aplaudiendo, silbando y gritando el nombre de su patinador preferido para apoyarlo, el presentador era un hombre no muy viejo, pero de la edad de unos 30 y tantos años, de piel morena, clavo y cuerpo robusto; vestía una camisa con estampado estilo hawaiano, unos lentes de sol y unos pantaloncillos que llegaban un poco debajo de las rodillas, mas unos tenis, tomó el micrófono y comenzó a animar al publico que aplaudía y gritaba de emoción.

-¡Que hay gente!-decía por el micrófono el tipo gordo mientas que la gente aplaudía y gritaba de emoción-Veo que están de lo mejor, el viejo Mike los extrañaba…-se burló-pero bueno, todos sabemos el motivo por el que están aquí ¿no? Ustedes, personas del público, para ver como un grupo de chicos verdaderamente geniales demuestran sus habilidades en la patineta y ellos para poder cumplir lo que más desean en el mundo como skaters…-hizo una pequeña pausa para provocar suspenso-¡Participar en los X Games y ganar la medalla de oro y el reconocimiento al mejor patinador!-exclamó y las personas presentes comenzaron a gritar emocionados pero después el tipo moreno hizo un movimiento con su mano derecha para silenciar el escándalo-Sin embargo-agregó-solo uno de estos chicos podrá lograr dicho propósito ¡Y es por eso que no importa lo que suceda, mientras logren su sueño! ¡Vamos chicos, salgan!

Y acto seguido, pues al escuchar la orden de quien era el anfitrión, todos los patinadores salieron frete al público, se escuchaban varios gritos de amigos y familiares de muchos de los jóvenes, y también bastantes gritos de chicas frenéticas, diciendo varias frases y con cartelones alzados para animar a su patinador favorito, varias de las chicas le gritaban a cierto muchacho de cabello tricolor que se sentía alagado con el apoyo de sus admiradoras, pero no pasó mucho tiempo para que su satisfacción cambiara a un inmenso coraje cuando escucho a chicas gritando el nombre de su rival, y al que incluso las chicas que desde un principio lo apoyaban, rápidamente al ver a cierto joven de gorra y ojos azules. _(Yugi: Mejor dicho "chica" xD)_

-"Como te odio Miller"-pensaba el oji violeta con rabia al ver como adulaban a su rival.

-¡YAMI!-gritaba una joven de cabello rubio y anteojos-¡YAMI TE AMO!-y entre otras cosas similares que hacían al susodicho avergonzarse en vez de sentirse orgulloso.

Una vez formados como se les indicó, el anfitrión del evento decidió continuar hablando.

-Muy bien chicos, les explicare la dinámica. Esta vez no será como otras competencias de otros años, esta vez, todos ustedes demostraran sus habilidades no individualmente, sino todos al mismo tiempo ¿me explico?-pero muchos aun no captaban el mensaje cosa que el tipo gordo vio bastante obvio-Ok… Bueno, a lo que me refiero es que les daremos a todos ustedes máximo 30 minutos para que realicen las acrobacias que deseen, pero lo que quiero que entiendan es que esta vez no habrá duelos de dos contra dos como lo hemos hecho anteriormente…

Y en efecto, ya que este tipo de competencias se hacían muy seguido, pues daban oportunidades a los patinadores novatos y a los expertos que quisieran destacar como lo que son, sin embargo como el presentador lo decía, esta competencia sería la excepción.

-Ahora hemos decidido hacer de esta competencia algo rápido, ya que de ustedes que son un máximo de 20 patinadores aproximadamente, solo es escogerán a los 10 mejores que serán los que pasen a la segunda etapa.

-"Rayos…-maldecía para sí el de ojos violáceos-no contaba con esto, si el novato de Miller pasa a la segunda etapa, estoy perdido"

-"Tengo que hacer todo lo posible para llegar a la segunda etapa-pensaba la castaña apretando la quijada-no le daré el gusto a el idiota de Yami verme perder"

-Así que podrán patinar de manera libre por el asfalto, pero eso no quiere decir que podrán hacer precisamente todo lo que quieran-exceptuó por el micrófono-Ya que los jueces estarán observándolos, pues al que se sorprenda que intente agredir o cause que alguno de los patinadores se lastime, temo que será descalificado, pues son reglas del jurado jóvenes. Así que al escuchar el timbre, comiencen-y acto seguido ya que se escuchó un timbre el cual dio la señal de salida.

Había chicos en todos lados, dispersos en las rampas, en los barandales, en las escaleras y en las piscinas vacías de agua para que los chicos pudieran patinar. Los deslizamientos, los saltos, los backflips, los kipflips, los giros en el aire que iban de 60 hasta 180 grados eran un deleite de asombro para los espectadores, pero también para los patinadores que podían sentir el viento golpeando sus rostros, el sonido de las ruedas de la patineta en movimiento, la tabla chocar con el piso, las rampas y los tubos, con todo. La adrenalina se hizo presente en cada uno de esos jóvenes que amaban la altura y el aire.

Para Tea fue una manera de salir de todas sus preocupaciones, sentir el fresco aire del verano sobre su cara, los rayos del sol pegando a la tierra con gran intensidad, estaba feliz, llena de energía y en sintonía con cada movimiento que realizaba, podía encontrar en el cemento una línea que solo ella podía ver, una línea que le ayudaba a realizar cualquier truco que tuviera en mente, dejando perplejos a los espectadores que miraban asombrados desde las gradas, y no solo a las personas del público, también a varios de los competidores que quedaban en blanco al ver la precisión con la que realizaba cada truco, sus giros, sus deslices, todo, como si fuera una simple pluma siguiendo el movimiento del viento, claro que no todos estaban asombrados, con excepción de Yami claro, que al ver el éxito de cada maniobra de su oponente, apretaba sus puños con fuerza y estaba tan lleno de rabia que incluso se podría decir que le causase bilis.

A pesar de que eran tan solo unos cuantos minutos, pareció haber sido más tiempo para los chicos así que continuaban patinando como si nada, hasta que se escuchó de nuevo el timbre pero este indicaba ahora el final. Todos se detuvieron en ese instante esperando que Mike dijera quienes pasarían a la siguiente etapa, pero para la suerte de los jóvenes, no salió él, sino el mismísimo organizador del torneo, Maximillum Pegasus _(Yugi: ¿Cómo se te ocurrió meter al gay de Pegasus en la historia? ¬¬ Nadia: Bueno tenía que salir, pobre, no lo he sacado del baul al wey)_ Quien hiso su entrada triunfal al subir por una plataforma hasta el pequeño escenario, muy elegante como siempre, vestido con su smoking de color negro y una corbata de un azul oscuro con unas rayas con un tono más claro, su cabello largo tapando la mitad de su cara solamente cubriendo un poco su ojo izquierdo a pesar de las circunstancias del clima.

-Buen día muchachos-saludó de una manera cortés-También para ustedes señoras y señores-se dirigió al publico esta vez-Pues para continuar con el evento, debo empezar felicitando sinceramente a los participantes por hacer un excelente trabajo ¡Un aplauso por favor!-en eso comenzó a aplaudir y a ser seguido por el resto de la gente presente y luego de unos cuantos aplausos, gritos y silbidos, pidió silencio que por fortuna obtuvo-Bien, para continuar, llamaré a los participantes que lograron llegar a la segunda etapa-en eso los jueces le entregaron una lista

El temor y la ansiedad se hicieron presentes, muchos estaban impacientes, otros nerviosos, pero en su gran mayoría, deseando en sus mentes que sus nombres fueran escritos en esa lista. El hombre de canas platinadas tosió un poco antes de comenzar a nombrar a los que seguirían en la competencia…hasta que dijo el primer nombre

-Yami Motou-todo el mundo comenzó a gritar de emoción incluidos entre ese pequeño grupo el muchacho de ojos violáceos-Pase al frente por favor-y este obedeció y rápidamente con una sonrisa y gesto de victoria volteó a ver burlonamente a la castaña, pero eso acabó cuando Pegasus dijo el siguiente nombre-Andrew Miller.

Y de igual manera la gente aplaudía y gritaba eufórica al escuchar el nombre del susodicho competidor que se acercó al frente junto al de cabello alborotado y no dudó si quiera en restregarle que el que ríe al último ríe mejor.

-¿Qué te sucede Motou? ¿Estás enojado?-dijo en un tono de voz bajo y también sarcástica la chica disfrazada al joven a un lado de ella y este no tardó en responderle.

-Creo que el enojado eras tú Miller ¿o no?-dijo burlándose y de la misma manera que la castaña-Cuando dijeron primero mi nombre antes del tuyo, estuviste a punto de explotar de rabia.

-Piensa lo que quieras Motou-le respondió-Pero créeme que no te saldrás con la tuya, te demostraré que soy mejor tu.

-Sueña novato-se mofó el oji violeta.

Aquel hombre de cabello largo continuó nombrando hasta que por fin tuvieron a los 10 competidores que pudieron pasar con una excelente calificación a la segunda etapa, lastima la de Joey, Yugi y Tristan que no llegaron a las semifinales junto con Yami, lo bueno fue que ninguno se sintió mal por ello, por el contrario, así podrían apoyar a su amigo aun más, ya que entre ellos no existía ninguna clase de remordimientos o celos hacia algún otro amigo del grupo, pero ahora Yami no debía perderse del objetivo con cosas que no tuvieran importancia, o por lo menos eso pensaba, tenía que acabar con su oponente para conseguir la medalla de oro, ya lo había vencido una vez y lo volvería a hacer una y mil veces con tal de que nadie le quitara su titulo del mejor patinador…hasta ahora, ya que Miller se interponía en su camino.

-Bueno, jóvenes-habló el hombre de cabello canoso-déjenme decirles que a los que mencioné desde ahora, en este momento, ya están dentro de los X Games, pero no se confíen chicos, queda mucho camino todavía para que haya solo un ganador.

-"_Y ese tengo que ser yo"-_Pensaba Yami decidido.

-_"Tengo que ganar, no importa qué"-_Pensaba la chica.

-Después de este día, tendrán que volver a competir mañana para poder determinar quienes irán a las finales, y al día siguiente de mañana, serán las finales y solamente habrá un ganador, y quien gane no solo se llevara a casa la medalla de oro y el trofeo del torneo, sino que también la maravillosa cantidad de medio millón de dólares, si no digo yens, sino dólares.

Todos los presentes se quedaron casi boquiabiertos por las palabras que salían de la boca del anfitrión, una cantidad bastante buena algo que llamó mucho la atención de los patinadores, ambicionando el dinero del premio más que la medalla y al trofeo juntos, en especial Tea, que haría lo que fuera por dicha cantidad, más que por los 2500 yens que le había dado Yami por pagarle y que hiciera su tarea, si Tea ganaba ese dinero seguramente sacaría a su padre de deudas, tendría una vida mejor y podría continuar sin preocupaciones con sus estudios. Y tal vez, solo tal vez, podría cumplir su más grande sueño en la vida. Pero para eso tendría que esforzarse más de lo que ya hacía, tendría que sacar a Yami de la jugada para tener el camino libre, los demás patinadores no eran trabajo difícil, sería bastante fácil como un jugo de niños hacer que la mayoría solo llegara a las semifinales y nada más, pero Yami…era su preocupación, el chico el habilidoso, aparte de que era más experimentado que la chica, e incluso se podría decir que con tal de ganarle a Tea sería hasta tramposo.

Y al igual que Tea, Yami también estaba preocupado de que el dinero motivara más a su oponente y fuera aun mas difícil deshacerse de él, pero que una pierda en el zapato, no acabaría con Miller, este ganaría el torneo, la medalla, el trofeo, el dinero, el titulo de Yami, todo. Con tan solo contemplar el futuro por unos segundos el oji violeta se estremecía pero no de miedo sino de ira, nadie más en el mundo puede, o más bien debe ser mejor que él, ya que según él estaba predestinado para ser el mejor, nadie, absolutamente nadie. Mientras ambos jóvenes pensaban en lo que acontecería si su rival ganara la competencia, olvidaron por completo que Pegasus estaba hablando, sin embargo salieron de sus pensamientos para escuchar con claridad al hombre.

-Ahora que saben acerca del premio, debo mencionarles que la competencia de mañana será a la misma hora en la que se realizó hoy, mañana se les explicará la dinámica de la competencia. Asegúrense de venir los que pasaron a la segunda ronda lo a la hora acordada, sino me equivoco la competencia de hoy, empezó a las 4:00 p.m. así que traten de venir antes para que no tengan inconvenientes. Y bueno, no me queda más que decirles adiós y desearles buena suerte para mañana.

Ya dicho todo, la gente comenzó a irse, los patinadores se retiraron hacia la salida por la que habían entrado sin que los fotógrafos o las fans locas los vieran y los persiguieran o algo peor, Tea comenzó a buscar a Duke entre el público que comenzaba a irse de las gradas pero no lo encontró, hasta que vibro su celular en señal de un mensaje de texto y por suerte era del susodicho, este decía "Te espero en la salida, date prisa" y esta rápidamente emprendió marcha para irse.  
Una vez que salió hacía el estacionamiento, buscó con la mirada la camioneta del chico, hasta que escuchó el clackson de la camioneta y fue hasta donde estaba, subió con una sonrisa mientras que su acompañante también sonría, y este arrancó.

-¡No puedo creerlo!-decía emocionada la joven mientras se quitaba la gorra y se echaba aire con esta debido al calor-¡Llegué a la segunda ronda! ¿Tú puedes creerlo?

-¿Y cómo no iba a creerlo? Eres la mejor chica patinadora que conozco-dijo Duke mirando sonriente a la castaña.

-De hecho, soy la única chica patinadora que conoces-dijo Tea burlonamente y Duke también rió un poco.

-Ok, lo admito-rió-pero bueno, lo mejor es que nos detengamos en la gasolinera para que te cambies-Tea asintió y a pocos metros ya se veía la gasolinera y cuando Duke aprovechó para llenar el tanque de la camioneta, Tea se soltó el pelo, bajo de la camioneta con la mochila con su ropa y entro al baño.

Ahí dentro, se aseguro de que no hubiera nadie, pero prefirió no arriesgarse así que solo se cambió la camisa por una blusa rosa de tirantes y por debajo de esta desamarro las vendas y se las quitó, se cambió los pantalones que le quedaban grandes por unos de su talla y entubados, se quedó con los mismos tenis y solo guardo lo que se había quitado en su mochila, tomó el cepillo que traía consigo y cepillo su cabello, y por último se puso una sudadera negra para cubrirse del aire helado de afuera, pues ya había oscurecido.

Al poner gasolina Duke no tardo mucho, pero como vio que la chica no salía del baño, entró al mini súper y compro unas cuantas bolsas de frituras, jugos, y unos cigarros para él, pues Tea debido al vicio de su padre detestaba el cigarro y el alcohol. Cuando entró a la camioneta notó que Tea ya estaba ahí sentada esperándolo, ya vestida quedó en blanco al verla vestida un poco más femenina, y aunque llevara pantalones no se veía mal, sino bonita, un sonrojo se hiso presente el rostro del chico de ojos verdes y Tea solo rió burlona, a lo que pronto Duke giró su cabeza varías veces para desaparecer el sonrojo.

-¿Qué es lo que me vez?-dijo Tea riendo mientras que Duke buscaba las llaves de la camioneta en su chaqueta olvidando que las había dejado pegadas.

-Na-nada-contestó nervioso-Rayos, ¿no viste las llaves?-preguntó mientras seguía buscando hasta en la bolsa de su pantalón y debajo del asiento.

-Eres un tonto-Tea rió-Ahí están pegadas-señalo a donde estaban las llaves y el chico no pudo hacer nada más que reírse de sí mismo y avergonzarse también de no haberse dado cuenta por quedarse embobado al ver a la chica.

El de ojos verdes encendió la camioneta y arrancó y de la bolsa donde estaba lo que había comprado, sacó los cigarros y con el encendedor que tenía en el auto prendió el que tenía en la boca, mientras que Tea solo lo observaba, pero después, de que Duke regresara su mirada hacia el camino con el cigarro en la boca, esta simplemente de lo quitó de la boca, abrió bajo el vidrio de la ventana de su lado y lo arrojó.

-¿Ah?-Duke todavía no asimilaba lo que pasaba hasta que reaccionó al no oler el humo de su cigarro-¿Pero qué haces? ¿Por qué lo…?-se escuchaba algo molesto por lo que había hecho su amiga, pero después se dio cuenta de que esta estaba volteada hacia el otro lado intentando no mirarlo, con los brazos cruzados y pudo escuchar como empezaba a sollozar, a lo que cambió su tono de voz a uno preocupado-¿Tea que tienes? ¿Qué sucede?-preguntó pero esta seguía sin responder y solo dio un suspiro lleno de culpa-Oye…lo siento.

Tea volteó su mirada hacia él y lo miró algo confundida mientras que pequeñas lágrimas se notaban que corrían desde sus ojos y Duke la miraba confundido pues no entendía que le pasaba, y para que este no notara sus lagrimas aunque ya fuera demasiado tarde, bajo la mirada y el de cabello negro movió un mechón de su cabello y lo puso detrás de su oreja, luego con su dedo secó una de sus lagrimas y esta volteó a verlo de frente.

-No tienes porque llorar Tea-dijo tiernamente mientras que en las mejillas de la chica se hacía presente un leve sonrojo-No debía haber hecho eso, lo siento… ¿Me perdonas?-en eso el chico tomó de su mano mientras con la otra seguía manejando hasta que se detuvieron en un semáforo en rojo.

-Si…Yo…lo siento-dijo apenada y agachando la mirada una vez más-Pero es que, no quería que fumaras, no me gusta que lo hagas, no quiero que tu…¡Prométeme que no lo volverás a hacer Duke, por favor!-dijo alzando su rostro y derramando pequeña lagrimas mientras que él solo sonrió tristemente.

-Te lo prometo, pequeña-dijo apretando la mano de la castaña y de la bolsa de su chaqueta sacó un pañuelo y con este secaba las lagrimas de esta-Y tu prométeme que no volverás a llorar ¿ok?

Tea solo asintió y volvió a sonreír, el semáforo ya había cambiado del rojo al verde y se escuchaba como los conductores de atrás de Duke le pitaban molestos y desesperados pues este estaba parado impidiendo el paso.

-¡OYE YA MUEVETE!-le gritó un hombre bastante malhumorado.

-¡CIERRA LA BOCA!-le grito el oji verde-¡SI TIENES TANTA PRISA SACA LOS RESORTES Y BRINCALE!_ (Yugi: Oye, one-chan, eso no te sonó a alguien? Nadia: Ammm….la neta no ^^U)-_algo a que Tea solo rió nerviosa y apenada.

Para evitar un problema, Tea convenció al chico de que avanzara e ignorara al sujeto que le había gritado, aparte de que este ya se había bajado de su auto dispuesto a golpear al de la Suburban, pero prefirió escuchar a su amiga e irse antes de que lo arrestaran por provocar una pelea en la calle. Ya unas calles lejos del sujeto "amargado" como dijo el chico, comenzaron a comer de las bolsas de frituras y golosinas que habían comprado y a beber del juego y refresco. _(Yugi: Como que la lombriz de tu estomago tiene hambre verdad? ¬¬ Nadia: Si-.-#)_

-Oye-llamó la atención de Tea-¿Quieres ir a celebrar? Mamá de seguro ya hiso la cena ¿Vienes?-pregunto a la chica pero esta solo se resigno a suspirar.

-Lo siento, pero no puedo-respondió aunque de verdad tenía muchas ganas de ir a cenar a la casa de Duke pues sabía que su tía cocinaba bastante bien.

-¿Eh? ¿Pero por qué?-preguntó interrogante el de ojos verdes-No me digas que ya no te gusta la comida de mi mamá, no Tea, si se llega a enterar se muere-Tea solo rió por el comentario.

-No es eso menso-cuestionó-Pero tengo que terminar un trabajo pendiente de la escuela, aparte de que tengo que arreglar la casa y estar ahí para cuando papá llegue…-lo último hiso que la chica solo se entristeciera y suspirara resignada-Conociéndolo bien debió haber salido a…tu sabes.

-Si ya veo-Duke también suspiró-Ay tío Daisuke.

-No te preocupes-sonrió ella-ya estoy acostumbrada.

-Bueno, por lo menos déjame dejarte en tu casa, tengo pendiente de que si te dejo irte sola te pase algo.

-Tú siempre cuidándome, ¿no es así primo?-dijo Tea con una sonrisa franca.

-Por ti hago lo que sea pequeña, y lo sabes-dijo Duke poniendo su mano en la cabeza de la chica y revolviendo sus cabellos.

Entonces Duke cambio la dirección pues iba camino para su casa, pero como la chica tenía que ir a terminar el trabajo de Yami, prefirió irse a la suya, aparte para que hubiera alguien ahí por si su padre llegaba ebrio en caso de que este se hubiera salido. Habiendo llegado al edificio donde se encontraba el pequeño apartamento, Tea tomó su mochila del asiento de atrás de la camioneta y se despidió de su primo pero no sin antes darle un beso en la mejilla, lo cual puso rojo al chico, con decir que se quedó en un estado de shock.

-Entonces, ¿pasas a buscarme a la gasolinera después del a escuela?-le preguntó esta al muchacho que seguía petrificado por el beso.

-Ah…s-si, como tú digas-aun sin cuadrar palabra alguna o por lo menos darse cuenta de lo que decía, asintió todavía hipnotizado. Tea solo le sonrió divertida al ver a su primo en un estado tan gracioso.

-Eres un tonto-dijo por ultimo abriendo la puerta de la camioneta y bajando de esta-Salúdame a la tía Mei ¿sí? Adiós-y entró al edificio dejando a un Duke todavía en shock _(Yugi: Bueno que pedo? Porque no reacciona? Nadia: No sé, pregúntale ¬¬u)_ Pero al ver que la castaña ya no estaba arrancó y se marcho.

Conduciendo por la avenida, aun tocaba la mejilla donde había recibido el beso de la oji azul que lo había dejado tieso como un palo, pero con una sonrisa al final.

-_"Tea…-_pensaba el chico-_si tan solo me vieras como algo más que solo tú primo y tú mejor amigo"-_pensó por ultimo tristemente y dando un suspiro profundo.

La castaña abrió la puerta del apartamento y entró, pudo notar que su padre ya no estaba en el mismo lugar donde lo había visto esa mañana, se resigno a soltar un suspiro y de dirigió a la cocina que al parecer estaba limpia, pues esperaba encontrarla hecha un desorden sabiendo que su padre tendría una cruda después de su borrachera de la noche anterior, vio el refrigerador y encontró el mismo cartón de leche de esa misma mañana pero ya vacio, maña de su padre de meter los embaces vacios al refrigerador, a lo que solo sonrió irónicamente.

Fue directo a su cuarto y arrojo la mochila que traía al suelo con desgano, tiró su cuerpo ya cansado en la cama y quiso cerrar sus ojos, pero no pudo pues tenía que hacer el trabajo del engreído de Yami, como deseaba que maldito estuviera patinando en esos momentos y se callera rompiéndose un brazo o algo parecido pero tuvo que levantarse y tomar de la mesa donde tenía sus libros la computadora portátil que su primo y su tía le habían regalado en Navidad para hacer sus tareas, y aunque no tuviera internet, era mejor que pagar varias horas en un ciber café o tener que escribir los trabajos a mano como ya estaba acostumbrada. La tomo y la llevó a su cama para poder escribir ya que no tenía escritorio en la habitación, la encendió y abrió un documento para comenzar a escribir, comenzó con el titulo y después a escribir el resto recordando partes de su trabajo original solo que cambiando alguna que otra palabra y verso para parecer que el chico de cabello puntiagudo lo hubiera escrito por más difícil que resultara cierto.

-Ay que fastidio-dijo un poco molesta y con sus ojos ya cansados deseando dormir-¡Argh! Te odio Yami Motou-se quejó por ultimo pero no le quedo más remedio que aguantar las ganas de dormir y se puso a escribir, pues tenía que cumplir su trato ya que el chico ya le había pagado, aparte de que ella siempre cumplía lo que prometía…y pues ¿Qué más da? Al fin y al cabo desvelarse sería buen pretexto para dormir en clase y que la mandaran a la enfermería a dormir un rato.

Sin más que un refresco con cafeína, en vez de un café, pues por lo caliente le causaría mas sueño, sus dedos, un poco de música del reproductor de la maquina continuó escribiendo hasta altas horas de la noche.

**Continuara…**

* * *

_Nadia: Ay ok, ps aquí está espero que les haya gustado, y que las fanáticas del Atem&Anzu no me odien después de esto Y-Y_

_Yugi: ¡Yo debería odiarte! Porque nunca me toca quedarme con Anzu ¬¬#... ¡Aparte no mientas! Que cuando no hayas que más hacer te pones a leer fics de Seto&Anzu o de Bakura&Anzu_

_Nadia: ¡CIERRA LA BOCA IMBECIL! ¿Cómo que de Bakura&Anzu? Nunca he leído de esa pareja, solo de Revolutionshippining y Azureshippining pinche mentiroso ¬¬_

_Yugi: Aja…_

_Nadia: ¡TAMBIEN DE PEACHSHIPPINING IDIOTA! OSEA DE TI Y DE ANZU ¡YUUGI&ANZU!_

_Yugi: Bah, di lo que quieras, ¡pero los comentarios del fic dicen muchas cosas! Acepta que te gustaría que Tea y Duke terminaran juntos. Como ese de "ay qué bonitos se ven"_

_Nadia: ¡No digas estupideces! ¡Jamás traicionaría mis creencias de Revolutionshippining! Quizá me guste el Seto&Anzu pero de ahí no paso…¬¬_

_Yugi: Si claro ¬¬…_

_Nadia: ¡Y ya deja de ajerarme! ¿Crees que no me siento mal juntando a Otogi con Anzu? ¡A WEBO! Aparte que creo que después de esto las chicas que leyeron mi fic y que les gusta el Atem&Anzu me van a odiar…y durante días cantaré la de Panda, "cuando no es como debería ser"_

_Yugi: ¿Cuál? O.o_

_Nadia: (8) TAL VEZ ASI ES MEJOR! ODIAAAAMEEEE! TAL VEZ ASÍ ES MEJOOOR! RECUERDAS QUE FACIL ES. TAL VEZ ASI ES MEJOR ODIAAAMEEE! PUES YA TRANQUILO ESTOOOY! WOH OH OH OH OH OH!(8)..._

_Yugi: Ok ¬¬ mejor ya vete a dormir, creo que te hace daño estar sin internet y escuchar mucho Panda_

_Nadia: Weno me largo, quiero dormir, adiós y cuídense mucho mis queridos otakus ^w^ ¡SAYONARA!_


	3. Manteniedo la Mentira

_Nadia: ¡Ko-nichiwa querido publico conocedor! Ay los extrañé, pero lo bueno es que traigo conmigo la continuación-que la neta estñá un poquito larga-pero bueno. Ay que feliz soy :]_

_Yugi: Ahora explicales a tus "fanseses" porque no subiste el capitulo a tiempo ¬¬_

_Nadia: u-u ok...weno es que fue algo bastante largo, mama me castigo por haber perdido una chamarra-que gracias a Ra ya recuperé-aparte de que mi hermana se llevó con ella la laptop para poder estudiar para su examen de titulación...aparte de que andaba sin diner y la neta estuve como dos días con la maseta seca ¬¬u *en eso aparece otra chica parecida Nadia, pero de cabello largo, a mitad de la espalda, ojos cafés mas claros y sonriente. Esta se lanza a abrazarla*_

_Hikari: ¡One-chan! Te estaba buscando... ¡Nunca más me vuelvas a dejar!_

_Nadia: ¡MALDITA HIKARI, PORQUE NO TE QUEDASTE EN TU MUGRE CAJA!_

_Yugi: ¿Nani? O-o ¿Caja?... ¿Quien es ella y que hace aquí?_

_Nadia: *suspira* Es mi Hikari, mi lado bueno...TODO LO CONTRARIO A MI...y desde ahora vivirá con nosotros_

_Yugi: ¡¿QUEEEEEEEEEE?_

_Hikari: *brinca de emocion* WIIII! regresé a casita..._

_Yugi: Osea que aparte de tener que soportarte a tí, ¿tambien la tendré que aguantar a ella?_

_Nadia: Si no quieres no...por mi ahorcala ¬¬_

_Hikari: Ya no se pelén, convivan como hermanos...quieranse, respentence uno al otro y compartan ratos juntos ^-^_

_Yugi: *susrra a Nadia* Creo que esta medio safada esta Hikari tuya_

_Nadia: ¡YA! Que me desconcentran y se me va el avión...Ejem...Bueno, agradesco los reviews de **dany14-black8, **__one-chan, te agradesco tu review! :D gracias por seguir leyendo mis marihuanadas! tambien a **Anzu-Hyuga** sé que eres apenas nueva, pero no te preocupes, espero que tus historias sean geniales, gracias por tu preferencia xD...a **Kuro-Neko-Angel **y **YamiandTeaLover**...y bueno, gracias por no odiarme...pero una historia es una historia...y creo que mi trauma con la cancion de Panda se terminó ^^U_

___Yugi: A ver a que horas ¬¬_

___Nadia: ¬¬...Bueno, creo que está medio larguito el capi, espero que les guste...Y recuerden **NI YU-GI-OH! NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECE, PERTENECEN A KAZUKI TAKAHASHI...Y SOLO LOS USO PARA SATISFACER MIS IDEAS LOCAS XP...TODOS LOS DERECHOS RESERVADOS...CUALQUIER PARECIDO CON LA REALIDAD EN REALIDAD ES MERA COINCIDENCIA XD**_

**

* * *

**

CAP. 3  
MANTENIENDO LA MENTIRA.

Ya era de día, el sol por fin comenzaba a salir iluminando los rincones de las pequeñas calles de tan bella ciudad, sin embargo Tea aun continuaba dormida, estaba boca abajo recargando su cabeza sobre sus brazos y aun lado de ella la computadora ya apagada, pues se había quedado hasta la madrugada escribiendo el trabajo del egocéntrico skater. De repente su celular sonó pues esta había puesto la alarma, difícilmente se levantó de la cama, se estiró un poco ya estando de pie y fue a darse un baño para quitarse el sueño, tardó máximo 5 minutos en la ducha y salió de esta, buscó en el ropero viejo su uniforme: la típica camisa blanca de manga larga, la falda de color azul, un moño del mismo color y el saco color rosa, sin olvidar sus tenis favoritos, aquellos ya desgastados pero que la chica no soltaba para nada.

Cepilló su cabello y sin nada más ya estaba lista, pero antes de marcharse tenía que revisar bien el texto que había escrito. Encendió una vez más la computadora y miró en los archivos guardados para asegurarse de que este estuviera a salvo, pues con el sueño que cargaba era difícil recordar si en verdad lo había guardado al final o no. Dio un suspiro de alivio al saber que si estaba guardado, entonces tomó la memoria y la insertó en la computadora, pasó el documento a dicho objeto y cerró todo como estaba antes. Tomó la mochila que traía consigo ayer y recordó la competencia que sería ese mismo día, se aseguró de llevar la ropa de hombre para vestirse en la gasolinera donde esperó a Duke el día anterior, más otra ropa para cambiarse al termino de la competencia, salió de su cuarto sin olvidar nada, bueno ya estaba olvidando la memoria, la tomó de la cama y la puso en el bolsillo de su saco y salió hacia la cocina.

Como lo suponía, su padre estaba dormido y con una botella de licor cerca suyo, mientras que el estaba recostado en el sofá con la televisión encendida. Tea se acercó silenciosamente y apagó la televisión, luego de igual manera tomó la botella y como si fuera un déjà vu del día anterior, vació el contenido en el fregador y tiró la botella al cesto de basura. Buscó dentro del refrigerador algo de comer, y esta vez estaba vacío, supuso que su padre se tomó el resto de la leche del cartón de la noche pasada que tenía muy poco a decir verdad, pero no le dio mucha importancia, no era la primera y quizá no sería la última vez que se fuera sin algo en el estomago a la escuela.

-Hoy tengo que recordar ir por despensa-habló para sí misma mientras buscaba en su mochila el dinero que había guardado: el que le había dejado su padre y el que le dio el chico de ojos violáceos y lo guardó en su saco.

Antes de marcharse, se acercó cuidadosamente al hombre dormido en el sillón y depositó un beso en su frente y lo tapó con una manta que estaba ahí mismo.

-Adiós, papá-tomó su patineta del rincón y salió por la puerta cerrando con llave.

Tomó una dirección diferente pues tenía que sacar las copias del trabajo escrito, pensó que tal vez no vería a Serenity como el otro día, pero bueno, si le explicaba el motivo del porque no la esperó seguro su amiga la entendería por más testaruda que fuera la pelirroja. Entró al ciber café al que acostumbraba ir y fue directo con la encargada que estaba en el mostrador junto con una computadora de escritorio, la chica no era la misma que la encargada que siempre veía Tea cada que iba, esta era como de su edad, de cabello negro peinado con unas trenzas y de anteojos, y al parecer muy sonriente.

-Buenos días-saludo la chica-¿En qué puedo ayudarte?-preguntó.

-Buenos días-Tea le correspondió el saludo-Necesito sacar unas copias-dijo mientras le entregaba el USB a la muchacha y esta lo conectaba a la maquina.

-¿Puedes decirme el nombre del archivo?-preguntó la de cabello negro y Tea le respondió y una vez que lo encontró le dijo-Son 7 hojas. Serían 3.50 por favor-le cobró a la castaña y esta sacó de su bolsillo unas cuantas monedas y se las entregó a la chica. Y después de un rato ya estaban todas las hojas del escrito en manos de la castaña.

-Gracias-agradeció Tea con una sonrisa y salió del lugar.

-A ti, que tengas un buen día-le respondió la chica de lentes de igual forma al ver como la chica se iba.

Aunque no tardó mucho tiempo sacando las copias, ya iba algo retrasada, pues faltaban alrededor de diez minutos y sería un milagro si llegará a tiempo, por lo que se apresuró sobre su patineta pasándose los verdes de los semáforos arriesgándose a que alguien la golpeara pero tan solo recibió quejas de los conductores que afortunadamente no la atropellaron. Ya estaba cerca del instituto, por lo que mejor bajo de la patineta, la tomó y prefirió correr, y gracias a sus piernas pudo entrar aliviada, aunque un poco agitada por eso.

Fue hacía su locker y se cambió los zapatos, dejó su patineta en este, lo cerró y se apresuró a llegar al salón. A unos metros de ahí notó que la puerta estaba abierta, lo que daba buena señal de que el profesor de la primera clase no hubiese llegado, a pesar de esto entró casi corriendo y tomando bocanadas de aire debido a que estaba agitada, se dirigió a su lugar y se sentó con desgano dejando la mochila bajo la mesa, poniendo su cabeza sobre el pupitre para descansar. Y justo cuando comenzaba a tranquilizarse y a empezar a dormirse escuchó la voz de cierto joven, la cual le causó molestia y no le quedó más remedio que levantar la vista.

-Bien… ¿Trajiste "mi" trabajo?-preguntó en un tonó algo exigente el joven Motou mientras la chica sacaba de su mochila un juego de hojas blancas engrapadas.

-Aquí tiene "patrón"-dijo secamente la castaña mientras se lo daba casi restregándoselo en la cara.

-Gracias, linda-el chico se burló sarcástico mientras se retiraba del lugar de la chica y esta aprovechaba para poder volver a acomodarse en su butaca para dormir.

-"_Jodete idiota"-_pensó la joven cerrando los ojos dispuesta a dormir, pero no faltó mucho para que la profesora de Historia llegara al salón con su cara de malhumorada como de costumbre, pues ella y la maestra de matematicas eran famosas por ser de las más gruñonas del instituto.

-Buen día jóvenes-saludó muy secamente la docente a los alumnos, que estos correspondieron al "saludo" de su maestra mientras todos se paraban formalmente y hacían una reverencia hacia adelante como era costumbre de educación en el instituto. Todos se levantaron de sus lugares, claro a excepción de la oji azul.

La profesora prefirió no llamarle la atención, no como en otras ocasiones en las que pasaba lo mismo, pues ya estaba cansada de tener que lidiar con el mismo problema cada clase en ese salón, por lo que dejó que la chica se quedara sentada, pero claro, no la iba a dejar así sin hacer nada, según su manera de trabajo, los alumnos tenían que estudiar, pues a eso iban a la preparatorio ¿no? ¿Sino para qué se pagaba para que aprendieran? No iban precisamente a calentar el asiento y a dormir cuando en su casa no dormían, se supone que para eso eran sus casas. Pero luego de que la chica comenzó a dar pequeños ronquidos en señal de que ya nada la pudiera despertarla, la mujer de zapatillas rojas se molestó por ello y la despertó.

-¡GARDNER!-un grito ensordecedor que hizo brincar del su asiento a la chica que quedó completamente de pie frente a la profesora.

-¡Fue Napoleón Bonaparte!-respondió sin saber lo que decía pero luego de escuchar las risitas, y otras no tan pequeñas risas por parte de sus compañeros, la chica se puso igual de roja que un tomate, y mientras estaba de pie frente a la profesora sentía como sus rodillas temblaban de nervios al ver en su mente la idea de ser castigada o ser enviada a la dirección.

-Muy graciosa, señorita-dijo sarcástica la mujer mayor-Pero eso no la salvará de su castigo-entonces calló por un momento dejando en suspenso a la chica frente a ella-Me temo que tendrá que irse a detención.

-Pero maestra…yo...este…por favor déjeme explicarle-Tea todavía no podía hablar bien, es decir, tanto que se esforzaba por ser una estudiante promedio, con buenas notas, ningún reporte de mala conducta, mucho menos de los profesores como la señorita Akibe que era conocida no solo por su mal carácter, sino también por sus castigos y que era capaz de reprobar a un grupo entero si alguien de este no obedecía las normas, que era lo que más defendía desde que trabajaba en la institución educativa.

-Sin pretextos jovencita-dijo la mujer al modo de que no aceptaría cualquier excusa, explicación, pretexto como había dicho o cualquier otro cuento chino que le dijera la joven de cabello corto, mucho menos si esta le decía la verdad sobre su sueño en clase-Váyase ya-ordenó.

-Pero maestra.

-¡A detención dije!-señaló con su dedo índice la puerta de salida del salón y sin más remedio, la chica no pudo hacer nada más que acatar indicaciones por mas injustas que fueran, con tal de no meterse en un problema todavía más grande. Salió por la puerta y la cerró detrás suyo con coraje.

-_"Mierda, siempre a mi maldita sea…"-_maldecía en su mente caminando por el pasillo empuñando sus manos con fuerza casi encajándose las uñas hacia la sala de detención-_"¡Argh! Todo por el estúpido de Motou. Si desde un principio le hubiera dicho que no le haría el trabajito de ciencias, no me hubiera desvelado y tampoco tendría este problema… ¡AH! ¡Te odio Yami Motou!"_

Caminó y caminó desde su aula hasta el final del pasillo y subió al siguiente piso donde se encontraba dicho salón, para ella fue muy cansado ya que estaba aporreada del día anterior por patinar, cansada porque tenía sueño y aparte de que los últimos días no fueron buenos para ella, pero ya que, se repetía a sí misma como una manera de evitar la negatividad…o por lo menos ocultar su desesperación y furia de que estaba harta, ya merecía las vacaciones de fin de año, aunque también una parte de ella no lo deseaba verdaderamente, es decir, terminando la preparatoria todos o mejor dicho la mayoría entraría a estudiar a la universidad, ¿pero ella como podría hacerlo si no tenía dinero? Buen punto, pues conociendo su situación económica, era lo que más le preocupaba desde la secundaría: su futuro.

Sin embargo, se limitó a no pensar en ello y mortificarse por un futuro incierto, del que no estaba segura de que pueda o no llegar a tener, por lo que simplemente terminó de recorrer el pasillo de la planta alta a la que había subido hasta el fondo y al fin llegar al salón de los castigados, o sala de detención como comúnmente se le conocía quitándole lo feo al nombre. Estando parada frente a la puerta de dicho salón se puso a escuchar el escándalo de adentro, como los que estaban ahí gritaban frenéticos, mientras que el profesor, desesperado, intentaba calmarlos pero estos no le prestaban ni la más minina atención. Golpes en las butacas, ruidos de latas por todos lados, probablemente de refresco pensó Tea, con decir que incluso un ruido se escuchó en señal que se había quebrado un cristal, ante tanto escándalo Tea prefería quedarse ahí a tener que entrar a un salón lleno de "salvajes", pues al escándalo no tardó en clasificarlos como dicha especie.

Ya a punto de dar la media vuelta y salir de ahí lo más pronto posible a pesar del sueño con el que cargaba, no pudo dar ni siquiera medio paso para marcharse, pues escuchó como la puerta detrás de ella misma se abría lentamente dejando ver al pobre profesor bastante cansado, con un ojo morado y sus anteojos rotos y chuecos, pero este mostraba una sonrisa… o por lo menos eso quiso aparentar después del tremendo caos de ahí adentro.

-¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?-preguntó cortésmente el profesor a la chica que lo miraba un poco nerviosa pero sorprendida a la vez pues no esperaban que desde adentro el hombre la escuchara detrás de la puerta.

-Em…bueno yo…-no sabía que decir pero tenía que hacerlo, qué más daba, sería castigo peor si no entraba a detención por lo que restaba de las dos primeras clases, pues estas correspondían a la materia de la maestra de Historia, así que se armó de valor y le dijo-La maestra Akibe me mandó por haberme quedado dormida en clase-dijo encogiéndose en hombros mientras que el profesor sonreía divertido.

-Bueno, entonces pasa-dijo mientras abría más la puerta porque solamente la tenía abierta hasta un pequeño espacio por donde pudiera sacar la cabeza y finalmente cuando la castaña entró este cerró la puerta detrás de ella.

-Gracias, creo-dijo no muy segura la castaña pero de igual manera debía corresponder el gesto. Vio como los chicos jugaban con lo que eran bombas apestosas, otros más fumando, parejas besándose e incluso haciendo algo más que solo eso, chicas góticas cortándose con un cúter y entre muchas otras cosas raras, aunque lo único no extraño que pudo ver fue a una chica de tez blanca y cabello largo y pelirrojo, efectivamente era Serenity, lo cual sorprendió a la chica por ver a su amiga en ese lugar, es decir, si Serenity podía llegar a ser traviesa en las clases pero no llegaba tanto a los extremos como para ser enviada a dicho salón, pero para sacarse de la dudas se acercó a ella y se sentó en la butaca que estaba a un lado de la chica, y para llamar su atención, pues estaba distraída viendo según eso "interesada" a los otros chicos, Tea comenzó a tocar su espalda con el dedo (_Nadia: Ya saben así de pico-pico xD)_

-¡Oye!-por simple impulsó la pelirroja golpeó la mano de la castaña pero no tan fuerte, y al ver que era ella se disculpó enseguida-¡Ay Tea perdón! Es que no te vi, no sabía que eras tú ¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó curiosa.

-Pues era lo mismo que te iba a preguntar pero creo que me ganaste-Tea solo se rió-Pues mi maestra de historia me mandó aquí solo por quedarme dormida en clase, aunque apenas iba llegando.

-Que fiasco-dijo Serenity-Eso de que empieces el día con un castigo créeme que no me agrada en lo absoluto.

-Mira tú-dijo sarcástica con una pequeña gotita en la sien-Pero dime ¿Tú qué haces aquí?... ¡No me digas que te has convertido en una delincuente menor pequeña Wheeler!

-Tea no digas idioteces. No hice nada malo…Bueno, solo le puse un cojín ruidoso a la profesora de computación-decía mientras jugaba con sus dedos chocándolos uno con el otro-tu sabes, esos que cuando te sientas en ellos se escucha como un gas.

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA-Tea no aguantó la risa y soltó la carcajada, por más que quería aguantarse no pudo-¡Eso debió haber sido genial! ¡No sé cómo no estuve ahí para ver eso! ¡Eres grandiosa, Sere!-dijo mientras que secaba las pequeñas lagrimitas causadas por la risa.

-No pero debiste haber visto su cara-la pelirroja también soltó la risa a más no poder-Es decir, fue tan cómico, me hubiera gustado grabarlo pero no pude, ¡Fue genial! Es que no sabes, se sentó en el cojín y cuando se escucho el PRRRRRR… se levantó de la silla pensando que se le había roto la falda

-Ay Sere-dijo un poco más calmada la chica de ojos azules-Pero ¿cómo supo que eras tú? ¿Alguien te delató?-preguntó Tea.

-La verdad no-contestó la de ojos miel llevando una de sus manos por detrás de su cabeza-Es que el cojín ruidoso tenía mi nombre escrito con marcador permanente-en eso ¡PLOP! De parte de Tea.

-Solo a ti se re ocurre ¿verdad?-dijo sarcásticamente la de cabello corto a su amiga.

-Bueno, era necesario. ¿Qué tal si se me perdía y quien lo encuentra no sabe de quién es?-cuestionó el comentario de Tea para después reírse de sí misma.

Continuaron hablando de esos temas por un largo rato, claro hasta el término de las dos primeras horas de clases en las que habían estado castigadas. Luego de que el profesor se diera cuenta, las dejo salir y estas fueron a sus respectivos salones a esperar al maestro de la siguiente clase.

-Dime, ¿Con quién te toca clase ahora?-preguntó Serenity a su amiga.

-Con el profesor Tatsumoto-respondió la chica de ojos azules a la pregunta de la de cabellos largos-¿Por?-preguntó ella ahora

-No, nada más curiosidad-Ambas caminaron al salón de Tea y en la puerta se detuvieron por un momento-¿Nos vemos después en el receso?-preguntó la joven chica Wheeler.

-Seguro-asintió Tea con una sonrisa que fue correspondida por otra de la chica pelirroja.

-Bien, adiós, nos vemos-se despidió Serenity y se fue caminando hacía su salón.

Al entrar, Tea aun sentía mucho sueño, pero no pudo evitarlo, ¿cómo no quedarse dormida en plena clase después de haberse desvelado? Pero bueno, eso era lo de menos ahora, como el profesor siempre acostumbraba, a comparación de otros días, biología les tocaba a la tercer hora, bueno, una excepción a comparación de los demás días de la semana, el día no sería tan aburrido, aparte de que si se dormía en esa clase no habría ningún problema, el profesor la dejaría dormir hasta que pudiera recuperar sus energías, pues el profesor prefería eso a que los alumnos causaran algún problema. Mientras esperaba, recargó su cabeza en el pupitre y comenzó a parpadear cansada, hasta quedarse dormida de nuevo, estaba tan cómoda que ni siquiera le importó estar recargada en su pupitre, aunque tuvo que reaccionar minutos después pues el profesor ya había llegado al salón, y al igual que todas las clases, tenía que levantarse y hacer una reverencia, después de eso, la chica volvió a recargar su cabeza en la mesa y se quedo por fin completamente dormida.

La clase transcurrió como normalmente, el profesor preguntó al inicio de la clase el tema visto anteriormente, todo el grupo le responde y si este todavía no terminaba de ver el tema, continuaban hasta el final. Aparte de que tenían que entregar, de cada tema visto, por clase, un reporte de lectura de casi una cuartilla, algo no muy difícil en esa materia, en cambio en otras pedían alrededor de casi 10 hojas o más. Sin embargo el profesor tenía una manera muy diferente de enseñar a la mayoría de profesores del instituto, él creía que no era necesario que los jóvenes se cansaran la mano o tuvieran que matarse leyendo casi la mitad de un libro, bastaba con un poco de entendimiento a través de lo más sencillo: la comunicación. Y era lo que tenía de especial ese profesor en particular, buena comunicación con los alumnos, pues los orientaba no solo en su materia sino en las dudas que tuvieran en cualquier otra, era flexible a la hora de los castigos, pero claro todo tiene su límite, en especial con los mayores, pero en fin, era también racional, no se basaba mucho en las reglas tan estrictas del instituto sobre como disciplinar a los alumnos, ya que algunas medidas eran demasiado extremas, como el caso de uno de sus alumnos fue castigado por otro profesor que impartía gimnasia, que a cierto muchacho que le hiso una broma pesada a uno de sus compañeros, lo obligó a hacer casi 100 vueltas a la pista de atletismo. _(Yugi: ¿Qué pedo? O-o Nadia: Bueno es que se me vino a la mente así de pronto)_ Aparte de que cuando los jóvenes tenían demasiada tarea con el resto de las materias este solo les dejaba pequeños cuestionarios para que ellos los resolvieran después mientras hacían trabajos pendientes. _(N: Gomeme pero la neta me inspiré en mi verdadero profe de ciencias, es que eso hace ^^U)_

Terminó la clase y ya habían dado el timbre del primer receso, timbre que despertó a la castaña e hizo que esta se asustara por el estruendo, pequeñas risitas salieron por parte de sus compañeros y esta no pudo más que avergonzarse por ello, además de que se quedó dormida no solo un pequeño rato, sino toda la clase completa. La mayoría de los chicos de ahí salieron del salón, entre ellos Tea, otros prefirieron quedarse a comer dentro del salón más cómodos, pero Yami no se había quedado por eso, sino por el trabajo que le pidió el profesor de ciencias. Se acercó un poco temeroso al hombre pero después de dar un enorme suspiro se llenó de valor y le entregó a este las hojas engrapadas con el escrito.

-Dime ¿Por qué no están engargoladas?-preguntó el señor Tatsumoto y el chico buscaba la mejor excusa, claro que no podía decir "es que Tea así me las trajo" no era tan tonto después de todo, por lo que ideó el pretexto perfecto.

-Lo que pasa es que como ayer fui a una competencia, cuando regrese a mi casa solo lo escribí y cuando venía para acá fui a que le sacaran copias-pues al fin y al cabo era la verdad la parte de la competencia, pero desde la parte donde dijo que él lo había escrito fue pura mentira de su parte, claro que no le importaba mentir mientras él sacara una buena calificación.

-Bien-dijo el hombre-te creo-comenzó a hojear el texto y Yami lo miraba impaciente y algo nervioso, pues no sabía que Tea de verdad lo había escrito correctamente como lo había pedido el profesor, ya que cuando se lo pidió a la joven no quiso leerlo, es que ¿Cómo iba a ser que un patinador tan "importante" se pusiera a leer? Obvio no.

Una vez que el maestro terminó de leerlo y observar que no había ningún error en él, lo dejó a un lado de él en el escritorio donde estaba sentado. Entrelazó los dedos de sus manos y recargo su barbilla en estos mirando de frente al joven de cabello tricolor.

-¿Y qué le pareció? ¿Está bien así?-preguntó Yami mientras tragaba saliva.

-Me temo que…-hiso una pequeña pausa mientras se quitaba los lentes y los limpiaba con un pañuelo que sacó del bolsillo de su saco.

-"_¡Con un demonio dígame!"-_pensó desesperado el joven de ojos violáceos esperando respuesta alguna.

-Está muy bien, Yami. Te felicito.-dijo mientras se ponía de nuevo los lentes y sonría amablemente al joven frente a él- Sin embargo-agregó-Me gustaría ser un poco más justo, no solo por ti, sino también por tus compañeros, estuve pensando en ponerte solo el 85 y no 100 ¿Por qué? Por la simple razón de que no se me haría justo que tus compañeros que si me entregaron el trabajo a tiempo tengan una calificación menor a la tuya, y quisiera que lo entendieras y me dieras tu opinión ¿Qué dices?-preguntó al chico al frente suyo y este solo parpadeo varias veces sorprendido.

-Pues por mi está bien-contestó feliz el oji violeta-Si con eso no me voy a extraordinarios, ¡perfecto!-el profesor solo sonrió ante el gusto del muchacho-Muchas gracias, profesor.

-No tienes porque agradecerme, Yami-dijo honestamente mientras el chico lo miró de frente-Es tu esfuerzo y simplemente te lo reconocí, sé que eres buen estudiante y que te esfuerzas mucho, y me alegró por ello, por eso no hay nada que agradecer.

Las palabras del hombre hicieron recapacitar un poco a Yami sobre ello, "es TÚ esfuerzo y simplemente te lo reconocí". Palabras que por un momento hicieron sentir mal al joven skater, es decir, claro que él sabía que desde siempre había sido buen alumno, pero con el skate se olvidó de sus estudios y había bajado drásticamente su promedio, y ese trabajo, esas hojas que aunque no estuvieran engargoladas, aunque estuvieran un poco dobladas de las orillas y solamente adheridas unas con otras con un pequeña grapa, eran el verdadero y único esfuerzo de una sola persona: Tea. Que aunque Yami desde un principio la trato mal y esta le cobró por hacer el trabajo por él, ella cumplió su parte del trato y nunca le puso pretextos para no hacerlo. Un sentimiento de culpa comenzó a invadirlo extrañamente, ¿Cómo si se supone que él quería aprobar y salvarse de hacer un examen de todo el año? Quien lo diría, Yami Motou sintiéndose culpable.

-Bueno-el hombre se levantó del escritorio y tomó su portafolio para marcharse-Me tengo que ir, queda poco para que termine el primer descanso y me toca clase con otro grupo después. Adiós Yami, cuídate-se despidió del joven y salió del salón mientras que Yami aun seguía parado ahí.

Yami solo se quedó callado, las palabras del profesor Tatsumoto lo hicieron reflexionar, y vaya que bastante como para dejarlo en trance por unos minutos, pero dejando de pensar en eso, salió del salón y se encaminó el patio de la escuela en busca de su hermano y sus amigos y, mientras caminaba por los pasillos las palabras del profesor se repetían como disco rayado en su mente. Sacudió varias veces su cabeza para eliminar ese recuerdo y mejor se apresuró a encontrar a los chicos, pues según el reloj, faltaba poco para que terminara el descanso.

-Ay qué bien dormí hace rato-decía la castaña a su amiga sentadas en el césped bajo un árbol que daba buena sombra mientras se estiraba.

-¿Entonces te dormiste toda la clase? Eres una maldita-Serenity se burlaba y Tea solamente le sacó la lengua infantilmente pero sin molestia, solo con diversión.

-Oye ¿Pues que querías que hiciera? La maestra de historia no me dejo dormir, aparte de que me desvelé toda la noche haciendo…-la chica calló por completo tapando su boca con sus manos, grave error el que cometió, sobre todo al callar pues su amiga con lo curiosa que era (_N: Cofcofcofcofmetichecofcofcof) _no tardaría nada en preguntar qué era lo que estaba haciendo.

-¿Eh? ¿Haciendo qué?-la pelirroja miraba a su amiga sospechosamente y esta solo se puso nerviosa ante la mirada de la joven-Dime, Tea.

-Creo que no es buena idea-cuestionó la de cabellos cortos.

-Anda dime, please-la chica comenzó a utilizar el truco de Tea de hacer cara de perrito a punto de morir, claro que ella misma se lo enseño a la pelirroja para convencer a su hermano siempre que quisiera-¿Si…..?

-¡JAJAJA! Eso no te servirá de nada-dijo la oji azul burlándose de la pelirroja y esta se molestó que hiso un puchero ante la respuesta de su amiga-Acéptalo, el maestro no puede caer ante sus mismos trucos.

-Ah, pero aun no conoces mis trucos Gardner-entonces la chica de cabello largo lanzo una mirada maliciosa a su amiga y esta sintió un pequeño escalofrío al ver ese rostro travieso de Serenity, pues aunque no estuviera muy segura de lo que iba a hacer, ya suponía lo que haría la chica.

-No Sere, espera-pero entonces la pelirroja se lanzo hacia la castaña-¡NO SERENITY!

La chica se había lanzado a su amiga pero no con malas intenciones, bueno más bien a intenciones malas no tan graves, pues lo que hiso al lanzársele a Tea fue simplemente hacerle cosquillas, la mayor debilidad de Tea, sobre todo en el estomago. La castaña estaba revolcándose en el pasto de la risa debido a que Serenity no la soltaba, ni siquiera la dejaba respirar bien. Ella también estaba riéndose por las caras que estaba haciendo la oji azul y ya hasta que Serenity se cansó se alejó de esta para que pudiera tomar algo de aire.

-Y bien… ¿ahora si me dirás?-preguntó aun maliciosa la de ojos color miel.

-Ay está bien…-Tea hablaba un poco agitada pero con tal de no recibir más cosquillas se resigno a contarle a la chica-Me quedé haciendo una tarea que no era mía ¿Contenta?

-Ay-dijo desilusionada la pelirroja-yo creía que te habías desvelado con el novio-comentario que hiso que la chica castaña se sonrojara igual que un tomate.

-¡SUCIA!-gritó Tea pensando lo peor en ese momento.

-¿Qué? No especifiqué nada…-se justificó la oji miel-Tu eres la sucia por malpensada, ¿Qué estabas pensando eh?

-¡Ya nada! Olvídalo, Sere-dijo un poco molesta Tea haciendo un puchero.

-Bueno ya, cambiando drásticamente de tema… Explícame eso de que estabas haciendo una tarea que no era tuya-en eso Tea dio un enorme suspiro como diciéndole a su amiga "ya que" pero de todas maneras, era mejor decirle a mantenerle secretos a su mejor amiga de la infancia.

-Es que resulta que el queridísimo amigo de tu hermano, Yami, no había cumplido con un trabajo que nos pidió el profesor Tatsumoto y pues como iba a reprobar si no lo entregaba hoy, me pago para que yo lo hiciera por él, mientras que él muy vivo se largó a una competencia de skateboard.

-Ya veo…-dijo la pelirroja para después reflexionar-Oye, ¿tu cómo sabes que se fue a una competencia?-preguntó y entonces Tea buscaba un pretexto creíble, pues Serenity no era tan ingenua como parecía, ya que no se tragaba cualquier cosa que le dijeran tan fácil.

-Ah, es que como la pasaron en vivo, la vi en casa de mi primo Duke, porque fui a su casa después de la escuela y ahí me estuve todo el día-respondió-Además de que como llegué tarde a casa, por eso me desvelé-añadió esperando que su amiga pudiera creerle la mentira.

-¿Segura?-Serenity parecía policía con tanto interrogatorio hacia la chica de ojos azules. (_Nadia: O como decimos aquí, "¿Eres Cuico o qué?" xD)_

-Sip-respondió muy tranquilamente mientras que en sus adentros se encontraba nerviosa.

-Ok-dijo Serenity-te creo. Solo porque dices que fuiste con tu primo y porque yo también lo conozco-y en efecto, pues Tea dijo la mentira perfecta pues sabía que al mencionar a su primo, Serenity no desconfiaría de ella.-Por cierto…-agregó-¿Cuánto te pago?-preguntó.

-2500 yens-respondió Tea.

-Déjame adivinar… tu pusiste la cantidad ¿no es así?-y ante la pregunta maliciosa de la chica, Tea solo asintió divertida y ambas soltaron la risa.

Una vez que Yami se acercó a sus amigos, estos estaban jugando baloncesto en la cancha del patio, entonces cuando Joey iba a lanzarle el balón a Tristan, este no pudo alcanzarlo por el hecho de que el rubio lo había lanzado bastante alto, Yami lo tomó y fue hacia los chicos.

-Vaya, creí que tardarías una eternidad en el salón-dijo el moreno en tono burlón.

-Bueno ¿y? Cuenta, ¿El profe te aprobó o qué?-Preguntó el rubio a su amigo de ojos violáceos.

-Por supuesto-respondió Yami-Se dio cuenta que mi trabajo estaba bien, pero lo malo fue que me puso un 85.

-Si claro, TU trabajo-dijo sarcástico Joey y entonces el moreno y el gemelo de Yami lo voltearon a ver dudosos.

-¿Qué estás tratando de decir güerito?-preguntó Tristan interrogante.

-¿Qué no es obvio? Yami no pudo hacer un trabajo que le diera de calificación un 85.

-Bah, no empieces, Joey-dijo molesto el muchacho de cabello tricolor mientras que el balón lo encesto en la canasta lanzándolo con fuerza.

-Em… ¿alguien me quiere decir que es de lo que hablan?-preguntó Yugi todavía sin comprender la charla de sus amigos.

-Yo te lo explicaré pequeño Yugi-Joey puso su brazo alrededor del cuello del chico y este seguía sin recibir respuesta-Lo que sucede, es que tu hermano, aquí presente, le pagó a cierta jovencita para que hiciera la tarea del burro de tu hermano, ¿ya captaste?

-Supongo…espera ¿Qué?-preguntó Yugi sorprendido-¿A quién le pagaste?-Yugi se soltó del brazo de Joey y miró con sospecha a su hermano mayor.

-¡AH COMO JODEN!-exclamó el de ojos violáceos iguales a los de su hermano, se quejó fuertemente que algunos de los chicos que estaban cercanos ahí voltearon a verlo y este solo se avergonzó de sí mismo-Le pagué a Tea, ¿contentos?-dijo a regañadientes a los jóvenes frente a él.

-Me sorprende como el mismo día en que te puso en tu lugar haya aceptado hacer tu trabajo de ciencias-dijo burla su hermano-Pero bueno, ¿cuánto le diste? No me digas que saldrás con ella.

-¡Claro que no!-exclamo de nuevo el mayor de los gemelos molesto y un pequeño sonrojo invadió su cara-Le pagué con 2500 yens ¡¿OK?

-Bueno es buena cantidad-dijo Tristan-Lo que de verdad me dejó sorprendido es que no es como otras chicas…-comentario que dejó en duda a los demás.

-¿A qué te refieres?-le preguntó Yugi.

-Es decir, si Yami le hubiera pedido el favor a otra chica, de seguro cualquier otra le hubiera pedido salir con él ¿o no?-entonces Joey y Yugi asintieron.

-Es verdad-dijo burlón de ojos cafés-Primera chica que no le llamas la atención, eso sí es extraño.

-Ya dejen de decir estupideces-ordenó molesto el oji violeta mayor y en eso sonó la campana anunciando el fin del descanso.

-Oye Tea-le llamó Serenity a su amiga mientras caminaban por el pasillo para ir a sus respectivos salones-Olvidé decírtelo hace rato ¿quieres venir conmigo y Joey a los X Games? –Le preguntó y esta volteó a verla-Es que me dijo que te invitara a ver, iremos solo los tres, bueno también Tristan, porque mi hermano no pudo quedar en las semifinales, pero no pasa nada con ir a ver.

-Créeme que me gustaría ir Sere-dijo la castaña-pero no puedo, tengo otro compromiso hoy en la tarde después de clases.

-Oh…ya veo. Pero no hay problema-dijo sonriente la pelirroja-pensé que con eso de que a ti y a los chicos les gusta eso del skate irías, pero créeme que no hay problema.

-¿Segura Sere?-le preguntó preocupada la chica a su amiga.

-Segura-contestó esta-Bueno tengo que irme, tengo clases. Adiós Tea-dijo mientras dejaba a su amiga parada en el pasillo y doblaba por otro para ir a su salón.

-"_Lo siento Sere…-_pensaba hacia sus adentros-_pero aun así nos veremos ahí…"_-entonces se apresuró a llegar a su salón caminando más rápido.

Faltaban solo unos metros para llegar, pero como no sabía si el profesor o profesora de la siguiente clase ya había llegado, corrió hacia la puerta e inesperadamente chocó con el chico de ojos violáceos y mechones dorados. Primero se disculpó pero después frunció el seño al ver frente a ella al chico que tanto le desagradaba ver, incluso en pintura o de lejos. Se limitó a entrar sin siquiera volverlo a mirar y este se quedó un poco confundido ante el gesto de la chica, pero también entró al salón junto con sus amigos pues el profesor ya estaba a punto de llegar al salón, y si este los veía fuera del aula los pondría a trapear o a barrer el pasillo en vez de dejarlos entrar, por lo que prefirieron entrar a la aburrida clase en vez de hacer labores que ya hacían en casa.

El resto de las clases pasaron rápido al igual que el último descanso, la campana sonó y todos los jóvenes salieron rápidamente de sus aulas. Tea aun estaba guardando sus libros en la mochila cuando Yami se acercó algo serio pero ocultando el temor de ser golpeado por la chica pues bien sabía que no era de su simpatía. La oji azul volteó a verlo con una mirada fulminante y este no tardó en titubear, pero tenía que decirle algo, y no iba a dejar pasar más tiempo…

-Em… Tea, quería decirte algo-comenzó el de mechones rubios.

-Bueno-la chica dio un suspiro con un poco de molesta dentro de este-¿Qué es lo que quieres?-dijo en un tono cortante mientras miraba seriamente al chico frente a ella.

-Quería darte las gracias por hacer el trabajo de ciencias por mí, esta vez es enserio.-ante dicho comentario la castaña quedó atónita pues no pensaba que dicha persona le diera las gracias, es decir, desde en la mañana le había dicho "gracias" pero un gracias lleno de hipocresía y sarcasmo, en cambio este, parecía que era de verdad, que venía de la voluntad del chico. Entonces Tea supo que Yami no era tan egoísta como pensó que era.

-N-no fue nada-titubeó al principio pero pudo decirlo claro después-solo cumplí con mi parte de nuestro acuerdo, si.

-Lo sé-respondió él-Aparte…-agregó-quería pedirte disculpas por haberte gritado ayer, no fue…bueno fue algo estúpido, no debí hacerlo.

-No importa-Tea simplemente sonrió-Es más, también quería disculparme por intentar golpearte con la patineta.

-Ok-Yami también sonrió-¿Qué te parece si empezamos de nuevo y esta vez bien, como amigos?-dijo mientras estiraba su mano a la castaña. _(N: NYUUUU! Qué bonito! :D )_

-Bien-contestó mientras apretaba la mano del chico-Bueno, tengo que irme, se me hace tarde-entonces soltó la mano de Yami, tomó su mochila y salió rápidamente del salón-Adiós-se despidió de él mientras salía.

-Adiós-fue lo último que dijo el oji violeta al verla partir-"_No es tan mala como creí que era"-_pensó mientras embozaba una sonrisa y el también salió del lugar con la mochila colgada sobre su hombro.

Ya habiendo tomado sus cosas de su locker, Tea fue a la gasolinera de siempre montada sobre su patineta, y mientras paseaba por la avenida recordó ese momento de amabilidad del chico al que de un principio no soportaba, pero después su forma de pensar cambió cuando este le pidió disculpas.

-_"Creo que no es tan malo…-_pensó-_Tal vez podamos ser amigos…_-pero después su rostro se puso serio al pensar algo no muy bueno-_Sin embargo… No puedo distraerme, él es mi rival y tengo que vencerlo en la competencia hoy mismo._

A pocos metros de ahí, pudo notar que Duke ya había llegado al lugar, por lo que fue primerio hacia donde estaba la camioneta Suburban a dejar la patineta para poder irse a cambiar al baño.

-Vaya, por fin llegas-dijo el oji verde en forma de broma mientras Tea metía la patineta por la ventana del copiloto hacia el asiento de atrás.

-Perdon, pero tuve un pequeño retraso-dijo mientras se acomodaba la mochila que se le caía de los hombros-ya vuelvo-dijo mientras se iba y entraba al baño con la mochila colgando de sus hombros.

Entró y se aseguró que nadie la pudiera ver, revisó cada baño y no había señal de ninguna otra persona y en efecto, no había nadie más que ella en el baño. Entonces sacó de la mochila los pantalones de mezclilla holgados y con pequeños hoyos de lo descosidos que estaban ya, se los puso junto con un cinturón para que no se le cayeran después de quitarse la falda; también se quitó el saco y la camisa blanca de su uniforme y se enrolló las vendas por todo su pecho hasta disimularlo, y arriba de estas la camisa de color rojo igual de holgada que el pantalón, más los tenis y para terminar lo más difícil, tomar su cabello y amarrarlo con una cola de caballo y ponerse una red en el cabello para que no se notara, y para cerrar su labor, una gorra color negra. Guardó su uniforme en la mochila que traía consigo y una vez hecho salió del baño, para después subir a la camioneta de su primo.

-Bien, listo-dijo cerrando la puerta del lado del copiloto.

-Creí que tardarías siglos-dijo sarcástico el joven de cabello negro mientras que la chica solo hiso un puchero y este volteó a verla divertido-Ok, perdón-se disculpó mientras reía. Y finalmente arrancó.

Mientras tanto, en el autobús del joven skate iban este, mas su hermano menor, Tristan, Joey y su hermana Serenity, claro sin olvidar al conductor del vehículo. Yugi y Tristan jugaban con la consola, Yami estaba sentado en el sofá del autobús ajustando las ruedas de su patineta con una llave y Serenity y su hermano veían por la ventana del autobús.

-Qué bueno que lograste entrar a las semifinales Yami-dijo Serenity con una sonrisa franca y este le regresó el gesto.

-¿Y para tu hermano qué? ¿Nada?-preguntó Joey un poco celoso.

-La verdad no-contestó la joven-Tu no llegaste a la segunda ronda ¿por qué debería de felicitarte?-el comentario hiso que al chico lo rodeara un aura negra y se fuera a un rincón mientras hacía círculos con los dedos en el piso.

-No quieres a tu hermano-decía el joven rubio con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Ay no empieces-le dijo Serenity con una gotita de sudor en la sien y Yami solo los miraba divertido.

-Bueno, ¿tu porque estas tan sonriente?-le preguntó Joey levantándose del rincón y volviendo a ser el mismo.

-Nada-respondió el oji violeta aun riéndose y ajustando los tornillos de las ruedas.

-Esa sonrisa no es por nada, Yami-le dijo Serenity.

-Bueno ya. Es que le pedí disculpas a Tea, aparte de darle las gracias por lo del trabajo-respondió este mientras recordaba dicho momento-Y lo mejor fue que aceptó mis disculpas y que pudimos quedar bien como amigos.

-Me alegra que hayan arreglado las cosas-dijo sonriente la chica pelirroja.

-Si lo sé-respondió Yami-Pero no sé porque Tea es tan…dura, tan fría y distante.

-Deberías comprenderla-dijo Joey un poco serio-Ella no ha tenido una buena vida desde que tengo memoria, es una gran persona, una chica grandiosa, pero es dura claro, pero porque la vida ha sido dura con ella-se limitó solo a decir eso dejando a un Yami sorprendido pero muy pensativo sobre lo hablado.

Los dos jóvenes llegaron al estacionamiento del lugar y ambos bajaron de la camioneta. Tea estiró sus brazos lo más que pudo para desentumirse, mientras que Duke le ponía alarma al vehículo con el pequeño control que tenía en el llavero. _(N: así le digo porque la neta no sé cómo se le diga a esa mamadita ¬¬u)_

-Bien, ¿lista?-le preguntó el chico a su prima-¿Ahora no necesitas un abrazo?-dijo burlándose.

-Nah, hoy no-vaciló la joven-Hoy no requeriré de tus servicios.

-Ay qué mal-dijo aparentando tristeza y dando un suspiro-Bueno, Andrew, ya sabes que hacer-le dijo y esta asintió y entonces se dirigieron hacia la entrada donde guardias de seguridad daban solamente la entrada a los patinadores, por lo que Duke dejó sola a la chica disfrazada.

Mientras tanto, el autobús del joven Motou llegó un poco después, los chicos que lo abordaban salieron de ahí, pero el joven de mechones dorados salió como rayo, casi sin dejar huella, entró por la puerta por la que había entrado su rival, y justo cuando corrió por el pasillo, chocó con el susodicho y ambos cayeron debido al impacto entre los dos.

-¡Fíjate por dónde caminas!-le gritó el joven a la persona que le había derribado, pero cuando por fin pudo distinguir quién era, cambió su tono de uno molesto a uno desafiante-Vaya, vaya…No me sorprende que fueras tú, Miller-dijo cortantemente el joven de ojos violáceos.

-¿Ah sí?-dijo sarcástica la joven endureciendo su voz haciéndola más grave-Pues a mí tampoco me sorprendió que fueras tu el que me tumbara, Motou. Si eres igual de torpe en tu patineta, es lógico que lo seas también hasta para caminar.-este comentario molestó bastante al joven de cabello tricolor, pues de la rabia cerró su puño y apretó sus dientes casi mostrándolos, estaba a punto de saltar frente a su rival y golpearlo hasta cansarse.

-Eres un idiota, Miller. Si quieres arreglar esto sin tener que utilizar la patineta ¡Entonces anda! ¡No te tengo miedo, idiota!-dijo desafiantemente a su rival y soltó el primer puñetazo, pero la chica pudo detenerlo para su suerte con su mano, deteniendo el puño del oji violeta con fuerza _(Yugi: Que fuerza o.o)_

-No pienso perder mi tiempo contigo, Motou-dijo soltando al chico y se dio media vuelta dándole la espalda a este-Esto es skateboard, no boxeo, así que te sugiero guardar tus energías para la competencia que en estupideces-en eso se alejó de ahí dejando a un Yami bastante furioso, que no tuvo más que patear la pared para descargar su ira.

-"_No sabes cuánto te odio Miller…"_pensaba con coraje el chico de ojos violáceos al ver como su rival se iba dejando en ridículo su orgullo.

-Ay, maldición…-dijo para sí misma mientras caminaba por el pasillo ya habiéndose alejado de Motou lo suficiente dando un suspiro lleno de alivio-Casi me golpea…-dijo para después volver a dar otro suspiro pero este ahora tenía consigo algo de tristeza y pesadez-Cuando las cosas van bien, algo siempre tiene que arruinar mi día…mierda.

El evento estaba a punto de comenzar, la gente gritaba emocionada, los chicos ya habían salido hacia las rampas con sus patinetas y como se esperaba, el hombre robusto de piel morena con el micrófono en su mano comenzó a hablar por este mismo, haciendo que la gente del público, que de un inicio estaba platicando callara completamente para escuchar al presentador.

-¡Qué hay gente!-exclamó por el micrófono mientras que la gente aplaudía y gritaba emocionada-Me alegra verlos de nuevo. En fin, todos saben que estas serán las semifinales, las cuales determinarán quienes de estos diez muchachos pasaran a la etapa final de la competencia. Cabe mencionar que de ustedes jóvenes-dijo mientras volteaba a ver a los chicos formados-solo pasarán cuatro, y de esos cuatro, se nombrará a al ganador de los X Games.

En eso todo el mundo comenzó a gritar emocionado y eufórico, incluyendo algunos de los participantes, pero después volvieron a escuchar a Mike.

-Pero antes de que comiencen, les explicaré la dinámica-agregó-Cada uno de ustedes tendrá que hacer sus mejores trucos en la patineta por un tiempo de 5 minutos y serán calificados por los jueces-dijo mientras señalaba la mesa del jurado donde se encontraba una mujer al parecer joven de cabello pelirrojo, un hombre un poco mayor de cabello canoso y lentes redondos, sin olvidar a un tipo con mohicana y perforaciones en sus cejas y labios-Después de comparar los mejores resultados, elegiremos a los mejores, aquellos que merezcan ir a la etapa final. Así que les deseo suerte muchachos-dijo por ultimo para que el público comenzara a aplaudir y los jóvenes volvieran a los vestidores a esperar que los llamaran.

Estando ahí los diez participantes, platicando y practicando un poco, podrían mirar por un televisor a sus contrincantes realizar sus trucos desde ahí. Yami no se interesaba en eso, estaba más centrado viendo a su rival, su enemigo _(N: Ok exageré en eso, ni que fueran superhéroes o algo, gomene ¬¬uYugi:Creo que te traumas cada vez que miras Smallvile)_ mirándolo con ojos de rabia y odio, sobre todo lo último, no soportaba verlo ni en pintura, ni siquiera en las revistas de celebridades donde él aparecía, pero fue rápidamente remplazado debido al impacto que ocasionó el novato con sus habilidades en el mundo del skate, a pesar de ser un principiante, según decía. No toleraba verlo más, por lo que se limitó a voltear su mirada hacia la pantalla para ver al primer participante en la pista.

Por otro lado, Tea estaba metida en sus propios pensamientos como era su costumbre, alejada del resto de los chicos en una de las bancas de los vestidores, mirando en su teléfono algunos mensajes que le estaba mandando el chico de ojos verdes, y esta simplemente reía para sí tratando de disimular en el sito lleno de chicos.

-_"Duke eres un completo tonto...-_pensó divertida con una sonrisa mientras guardaba su teléfono celular.

El chico al que la mayoría del resto de participantes miraba sorprendidos por el televisor había regresado a los vestidores con una sonrisa mientras que el resto de los muchachos lo recibieron de la misma manera. Unos muy cortésmente le felicitaban con un apretón de manos, y otros un poco menos quitados de la pena lo abrazaron mientras palmeaban la espalda de dicho joven.

Estaban nerviosos, esperando que el gordo Mike dijera el nombre del siguiente competidor para que saliera, hasta que por fin el tormento había terminado cuando dijeron el nombre de Yami, que salió lleno de confianza, o por lo menos eso reflejaba, mientras que Tea solamente lo miró de una manera en que le causaba desagrado al momento de que iba saliendo de los vestidores.

Yami salió y la multitud comenzó a aclamarlo, gritaban su nombre, montones de chicas gritaban estruendosamente al verlo salir y cuando escuchó el timbre de que al fin podía iniciar, se montó sobre su patineta y comenzó a deslizarse por el lugar, ya fuera por los tubos, por las rampas, las escaleras, etcétera, todo le salía como quería, y por cada buen resultado la gente exclamaba maravillada por los trucos del chico de ojos violáceos.

-Es genial-dijo Serenity sentada en su lugar en medio de Joey y Tristan, y a un lado de este último mencionado se encontraba el menor de los gemelos Motou.

-Claro, era de esperarse de Yami-dijo Tristan.

-Está haciendo las cosas bien-habló Yugi un poco serio-Pero no creo que deba confiarse, aun faltan algunos patinadores por salir, y si se confía, quizá no llegue a la final…-dijo en un tono preocupado el chico de ojos grandes y violáceos.

-Yugi tiene razón-dijo Joey y entonces los tres voltearon a verlo-Es por eso que tenemos que apoyar a nuestro amigo ¿no?-habló de manera positiva y todos asintieron-¡Vamos Yami, puedes hacerlo!-comenzó a gritarle a su amigo en señal de apoyo y los demás también lo siguieron.

Una vez que se terminó el tiempo de Yami, este se detuvo a respirar aire debido a que estaba agitado. Los jueces comenzaron a levantar las paletas con sus calificaciones, al parecer eran buenas calificaciones para el joven, un 10, un 9.5, un 8.5 y un 8 cerrado, calificaciones que hasta el momento ningún patinador había sacado como máximo, buen inicio para el oji violeta. Una vez que agradeció a los jueces se marchó directo a los vestidores, embozando una sonrisa de victoria.

Llegó a los vestidores y la mayoría de los chicos lo felicitaron, claro a excepción de Andrew, que estaba sentado en su mismo lugar, viendo al chico de ojos violáceos con enojo y se podría decir celos debido a su puntaje, pero eso cambio cuando el presentador dijo el nombre del siguiente participante: Andrew Miller.

Tea se levantó de su lugar, tomó su patineta y se encaminó hacia la salida que llevaba a las rampas, pero fue detenida por el joven Motou quien le miraba desafiante y cínicamente.

-Suerte, Miller-le dijo al parecer sarcásticamente, pero ocultándolo con un tono cortante en su voz. Tea simplemente lo ignoró y sin decir ni una sola palabra salió de ahí.

En cuanto pudo notarse, el público comenzó a gritar eufóricamente su nombre, o mejor su nombre falso por el cual lo conocían, miles de chicas gritaban, incluso más fuerte que cuando vieron salir a Yami que había hecho su aparición hace minutos atrás. Se preparó desde una orilla de una de las piscinas vacías y cuando escucho el timbre de salida, entró en esta haciendo los mejores movimientos que pudo haber hecho. Haciendo notar su estilo, el cual parecía que volaba en el aire cuan ligera pluma. Deslizándose por los tubos de los barandales y por las mismas orillas de la piscina, era sumamente increíble.

-Ese chico es grandioso-dijo Serenity asombrada al ver la manera de patinar de su irreconocible amiga castaña disfrazada de hombre.

-Maldito…-dijo Joey-¡Es grandioso!...-exclamó por unos segundos.

-Espero que no desbanque a mi hermano-dijo Yugi un poco preocupado, pues el chico hacía mejores trucos que su gemelo.

Mientras que en los vestidores, los demás chicos veían asombrados al dicho sujeto patinar grandiosamente, menos uno en especial. Yami sentía que la sangre le hervía de rabia por todo el cuerpo, apretaba sus puños bastante molesto al ver como su rival lograba ponerlo en ridículo haciendo mejores trucos que él.

-"_Maldito Miller…-_pensó furioso maldiciendo en sus adentros miles de veces al chico del televisor-_maldito el día en que naciste bastardo… te odio" (N: JA! Eso dices ahora! Ya verás después!)_

Ya faltaba poco para que el tiempo de la chica se terminara, tenía que aprovecharlo para utilizar el último truco que tenía debajo de la manga _(Yugi: Se supone que son skatos, no magos ¬¬ Nadia: Si pues, cállate) _y en eso se apresuró a subir por la rampa y cuando sintió que era el momento, descendió. Comenzó a deslizarse por la misma rampa y cuando calculó que la altura y la velocidad eran las necesarias, hizo lo que nadie más espero. Una vez estando en el aire, luego de subir, dio una grandiosa vuelta sobre sí misma, pero no la típica de 180 grados, sino una de 360, si, y sin marearse o perder el equilibrio, dejando boquiabiertos a todos los presentes y cualquiera que le estuviera viendo en ese mismo momento. Justo cuando bajó de la rampa, el timbre de su límite de tiempo había sonado, y con montones de aplausos por parte del público que quedó maravillado ante la demostración recibió las calificaciones de los jueces: 9.5, 8.5, y dos dieces, sintió dentro de ella tanta felicidad y sin tener nada con que demostrarla se marchó a los vestidores.

Mientras que los demás estaban felicitando a la castaña, Yami hervía de rabia al ver como esa alimaña se convertía de un pequeño resfriado a una maldita epidemia. No toleraba que la gente hablara de él, tampoco verlo, mucho menos que este fuera mejor que él. Es decir, él era el mejor patinador del mundo y eso era algo indiscutible, pero a la simple aparición de Miller, su fama y reputación comenzaba a resquebrajarse, algo que lo molestaba tanto que se convirtió en odio hacia su rival.

La competencia estaba a punto de llegar a su fin, ya todos los participantes habían salido a hacer lo suyo, pero aun faltaba el cierre del evento, que dijeran los nombres de los cuatro patinadores que pasarían a la etapa final. El presentador, Mike, hiso de nuevo su aparición, y llevaba consigo un sobre blanco abierto en una mano mientras que con la otra traía el micrófono por el cual empezó a hablar.

-Bien, señoras y señores-comenzó dirigiéndose al público y los patinadores en general que ya estaban formados esperando los resultados- Tengo conmigo, en este sobre, los cuatro nombres de los jóvenes que serán los que pasen a la final, estos jóvenes hoy nos demostraron sus habilidades, y este mismo día, se les reconocerá por su esfuerzo.

En eso sacó una hoja doblada que estaba dentro del sobre, comenzó a desdoblarla y la leyó primero mentalmente antes de decir el primer nombre escrito.

-Los que pasaran a las finales son…-hiso una pausa algo dramática para espantar al público, pero después tuvo que continuar-¡Andrew Miller!-exclamó el nombre del chico mencionado y el publico gritaba emocionado por la noticia. Duke estaba en sentado en una de las gradas, y al escuchar lo dicho por el tipo robusto, saltó de alegría junto con otras personas que se alegraron por la misma razón.

Pero Yami no estaba tan contento que se diga, quería lanzarse sobre el chico y romperle la cara, no importaba si lo encarcelaban por golpear injustificablemente a uno de los competidores, pero quería de una buena vez terminar con esa piedra en el camino. Claro que su estado de ánimo cambio de repente al escuchar su nombre saliendo de la boca de Mike. Orgulloso volteó a ver sínicamente al joven de ojos azules y este le regreso una mirada de molestia. Una vez mencionados los 4 nombres de los ahora finalistas, Mike comenzó a volver a hablar.

-Bueno muchachos, tengo que decirles algo aparte de felicitarlos por pasar a la última etapa-les dijo a los chicos frente a él- Por ordenes del organizador del evento, el señor Maximillium, mañana no será el evento, sino para pasado mañana, pues se les quiere dar un día libre para que puedan descansar para que estén preparados el día final de la competencia.

Nadie lo podía creer, pero lo que decía el tipo de lentes oscuros era verdad, aparte de ser un buen gesto por parte del hombre de cabello canoso, así los chicos aprovecharían el día ya fuera descansando o practicando.

-Ya no tengo nada más que decirles-continuó-así que a los chicos que no pudieron llegar a las finales, lo siento, pero hicieron su mejor esfuerzo, los felicito. Y a ustedes cuatro-dijo refiriéndose a los finalistas-Les deseo suerte para la final ¡ARRIBA EL SKATE!-gritó causando que la gente del publico también lo hiciera, no falto mucho para que se marchara y al igual los espectadores.

Tea buscaba con la mirada a su primo entre la muchedumbre, pero este la sorprendió pues la asustó estando detrás de ella. Tea solo le dio un leve golpe en el brazo pero rió al mismo tiempo que Duke lo hacía también.

-¿Ya nos vamos?-preguntó el oji verde.

-No-contestó ella-Si quieres dame la mochila, iré a cambiarme a los vestidores en vez de que vayamos a la olorosa gasolinera.

-¿Estás segura?-preguntó un poco preocupado-No quisiera que descubrieran que…bueno que no eres un chico. Tú sabes.

-No te preocupes-dijo tranquila la castaña con una sonrisa-Aparte no tardaré nada-dijo mientras tomaba la mochila que Duke traía consigo con su ropa-Ya vengo-y se alejó para volver a entrar a los vestidores.

Se aseguró de que nadie estuviera cerca, aparte de que nadie la siguiera, para su suerte, los demás jóvenes ya se habían marchado, y la gente de mantenimiento también, así que puso la mochila en una de las bancas del lugar y la abrió para sacar su ropa y poder cambiarse, mientras se quitaba la gorra soltando su corto cabello y dando masajes a su cabeza para des tensarse.

-Bueno, lo genial es que Yami si llegó a las finales-dijo Tristan mientras se estiraba luego de haber estado sentado por un largo rato.

-Si es lo bueno-contestó Joey dándole la razón-Por cierto-agregó-Hablando de Yami, ¿Por qué tarda tanto? Quiero ir a comer algo.

-Tú siempre pensando en comer-dijo la pelirroja de su hermana irónicamente-Iré a buscarlo-dijo mientras se alejaba del grupo de chicos y se encaminó hacia los vestidores a buscar al chico de ojos violetas.

Tea comenzó a estirarse un poco, comenzó por quitarse los pantalones y se puso unos de su talla entubados, después se quitó esa camisa tan holgada, pero no contaba con que alguien la estuviera observando. Serenity estaba en la puerta, viendo como su amiga se quitaba la ropa que Andrew Miller llevaba puesta hace minutos antes. La castaña no se percató de la presencia de la otra joven hasta después de quitarse la camisa, dejando ver las vendas enrolladas alrededor de su cuerpo, y por impulso tomó de nuevo la camisa y trató de cubrirse.

Serenity todavía no podía recapacitar ¿Qué estaba haciendo su amiga con la ropa de Miller puesta? ¿Por qué se había sorprendida al verla parada ahí mientras se desvestía? Pero no podía quedarse así, tenía que haber una explicación lógica para eso. Por otro lado, Tea estaba congelada y pálida, ¿Y ahora que hacía? Su mejor amiga la acababa de ver quitándose ropa de hombre. Tenía miedo de que le preguntara, tanto esfuerzo por mantener su secreto y ahora una de las personas que menos quería que se enterase la había descubierto…

-Tea…-comenzó a hablar lentamente la de ojos miel-¿Qué significa eso? ¿Por qué estás vestida así?-interrogó seriamente a su amiga mientras se acercaba a esta.

-Yo…Sere…Puedo explicártelo, enserio…-Tea no sabía ni como decirlo, ¿Qué le inventaba? ¿Le decía o no?-_"¡Maldito dilema! ¿Por qué?"_-maldijo en su cabeza mientras buscaba el pretexto perfecto para decirle algo creíble a Serenity, pero ahora nada funcionaría a su favor. Ya no quería guardarle secretos a su mejor amiga…por lo que no tuvo más opción-Serenity-dijo decidida y seriamente-Yo soy Andrew Miller.

La pelirroja se quedó impactada, es decir, su mejor amiga, era uno de los mejores patinadores jóvenes actualmente, algo que todavía no asimilaba. Por una parte sentía que su amiga le había mentido ocultándole un gran secreto, pero tenía que conocer los motivos de la chica para poder entenderla.

-¿Por qué, Tea?-preguntó un poco triste la joven de ojos miel.

-Porque no tenía de otra Sere-respondió Tea con la misma tristeza que su amiga-Tenía que hacer algo para poder ayudar a mi padre.

En eso, por el pasillo fuera de los vestidores, Yami iba caminando, y al escuchar ruidos en dicho sitio, se acercó y se puso detrás del muro, y comenzó a escuchar la conversación de las dos jóvenes desde donde estaba, y algo que lo dejo helado fueron las palabras salidas de la boca de la hermana de Joey.

-¿Qué no te das cuenta? Corres un riesgo si sigues haciendo esto. Muy pronto las personas descubrirán que tú eres Andrew Miller, Tea, y entonces ya no tendrás más que hacer. Y tú vas a salir perdiendo-dijo Serenity a su amiga, y en eso, Yami asomó disimuladamente su rostro por la puerta y vio a Tea con vendas en su cuerpo y sosteniendo una camisa cubriendo su pecho y con la cabeza agachada. No iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad, por lo que rápidamente sacó su teléfono celular y empezó a grabar la conversación de las chicas.

-Sere, nadie puede enterarse de que yo soy Andrew Miller ¿entiendes?-dijo Tea mirando a los ojos a la pelirroja-Prométeme que no le dirás a nadie acerca de esto, ni siquiera a Joey-condicionó la castaña, a lo que la chica frente a ella solo asintió sonriendo difícilmente.

-De acuerdo-respondió la menor-Te lo prometo.

-Gracias Sere…-Tea sonrio ante el gesto tan noble de su amiga que sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse, pero pudo contener las lagrimas, pues se tallo los ojos para no llorar.

-Bueno vístete pronto-dijo Serenity-O vendrá alguien más y no queremos que esto se haga más grande todavía.

En eso Yami terminó de grabar y guardó dicho video y se ocultó detrás de un bote de basura cercano para que no lo vieran, espero a que las chicas se fueran para poder levantarse. En su rostro se había dibujado una sonrisa de malicia, mientras sostenía su teléfono con la mano derecha y lo miraba burlándose.

-Por fin…-dijo-Obtendré mi venganza Andrew…o mejor dicho Tea.

* * *

**Continuará...**

_Nadia: Ok espero que les haya gustado y que no les haya dado weba leer tanta palabra xPU_

_Hikari: Wow...me gusto!_

_Nadia: Jejeje...^^U weno la neta si quedé agusto conmigo misma con este trabajo, me costó aceptar que eran demasiadas hojas del documento-21-y ps me asusté, me sorprendí y me reí al mismo tiempo...así de NO MAMES!_

_Yugi: Lo que no entiendo es...¿Por qué en vez de tener un Yami, tienes una parte Hikari? _

_Nadia: ^^U para que te digo...jejeje..._

_Hikari: Es obvio...esta niña es el diablo reencarnado ¬¬_

_Nadia: Cierra la boca Hikari deserebrada_

_Yugi: ¿Y por qué hasta ahora decidió salir?_

_Nadia: Larga historia...luego se las cuento..._

_Yugi: Pero..._

_Nadia: ¡¿BUENO ERES CUICO O QUE? ¿Eres de la Afi, del FBI, de la INTERPOL o que onda? ¬¬_

_Yugi: No, nada mas decía ¬¬...ay ya matame..._

_Nadia: Bueno me tengo que ir, tengo que revisar un chingo de cosas, tengo que buscar algo de la tarea, ir a la tienda, revisar el face, molestar a una amigay muchas otras cosas más...espero no tardarme tanto en el proximo capi...y espero que les guste pequeños vampiros sedientos de historias muajajajajajajajajajaja! los amo! MATTA NE!_


	4. Un Secreto al Descubierto

_Nadia: ¡Ko-nichiwa mis queridísimos otakus!_

_Hikari: ¡Hola a toda la comunidad heterosexual!_

_Nadia: Hikari no seas racista ¬¬_

_Yugi: ¿De nuevo peleando? ¬¬_

_Nadia: No…Pero Hikari que siempre anda con sus comentarios arcaicos_

_Hikari: Ay bueno, olvídenlo, mejor al fic_

_Nadia: ¡OYE ESO LO DIGO YO!...cofcof…weno en lo que estaba, mi excusa para decirles porqué no terminé el fic es…ninguna u-u esta vez fue la weba que no me dejaba, y la tarea sobre todo ¬¬…Tuve que hacer trabajos adelantados de español y de esa misma materia tenía que hacer un cuento, así que utilice mi cerebro para crear un fic IchiRuki para que la vieja por lo menos me pusiera un diez, pero me puso nueve…así o mas…bitch._

_Hikari: Es porque en vez de ponerte a hacer tarea dices "la hago mañana entre clases" y luego se te olvida y valiste queso_

_Yugi: Creo que para hablar de tus mugres calificaciones sería mejor con tu mamá en vez de con los lectores ¬¬_

_Nadia: Uuuuyy…perdóneme patrón…weno, como siempre les diré __**NI YU-GI-OH! NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN, LE PERTENECEN A KAZUKI TAKAHASHI-SAMA. CUALQUIER PARECIDO DE ESTA HISTORIA CON LA REALIDAD ES SOLO MERA COINCIDENCIA…**__y blah blah blah…_

_Hikari: OK! AL FIC!_

* * *

**CAP. 4  
UN SECRETO AL DESCUBIERTO**

Era una mañana cualquiera, otro día de clases aburrido sin nada interesante que aconteciera por el momento. Ya era la hora del primer receso, y Tea acompañada de su amiga Serenity, se encontraban paseando por uno de los jardines de la escuela, hasta que encontraron el lugar indicado para desayunar, un árbol grande que daba una fresa y enorme sombra, perfecta para cubrirse de los implacables rayos del sol de verano. Se sentaron al pie de este, o mejor dicho, Tea se recostó y Serenity se sentó a un lado de ella. La castaña de cabello corto jaló un poco su falda pues esta se había subido un poco, mientras que una refrescante brisa llegaba y removía un poco el cabello de ambas chicas.

-Entonces no irás a competir hoy ¿cierto?-dijo en cierta forma asegurando la de ojos miel mientras daba unas cuantas mordidas a su sándwich.

-Sip…-respondió la de ojos azules mientras daba un suspiro de comodidad al estar recostada-Es lo bueno, podré descansar hoy todo el día.-en eso estiró un poco sus brazos y los acomodó detrás de su cabeza para recargarla sobre sus brazos.

-Bueno…-comenzó la de ojos miel-Tea… ¿puedo preguntarte algo?-preguntó tímidamente la pelirroja.

-¡Claro! Lo que sea-Tea encorvó su espalda y quedó sentada frente a la chica de pelo largo-Dime ¿Cuál es tu pregunta?

-Ok…-hiso una pequeña pausa la chica frente a la castaña y después decidió romper el hielo-¿Por qué escogiste como nombre Andrew Miller?-preguntó la chica, dejando a una Tea un poco sorprendida por la pregunta, pero esta solo sonrió para después contestarle.

-Bueno, te la contaré solo porque no es tan larga-rio la oji azul-Si recuerdas que mi padre antes surfeaba ¿no?

-Oh, si…-asintió la pelirroja-Pero no entiendo que tiene que ver con eso-dijo todavía con duda y aun confundida Serenity.

-A eso voy, a eso voy…Bueno, cuando mi padre tenía unos 20 o 22 años más o menos, fue cuando inicio surfeando, y había un hombre, Andrew Jackson, más grande que mi padre, que le enseñó a mi papa, aparte de que ese hombre hiso una tabla y se la regaló.

-¡AH! La tabla que tiene como florecitas hawaianas.-dijo Serenity.

-Exacto-asintió Tea-Y bueno, como no se me ocurría un nombre, decidí tomar el nombre del señor Andrew, que en paz descanse…-en eso Serenity se sorprendió aun más.

-¿¡Ya está muerto?-preguntó espantada la de ojos miel casi ahogándose con su emparedado.

-¡DUH! Pues claro-respondió irónicamente la oji azul-¿Tú crees que tomaría el nombre de alguien que estuviera vivo? Si no me meto en problemas y me demandan por los derechos de autor.

-¿Y por qué le pusiste a tu seudónimo "Miller" en lugar de "Jackson"? ¿No era más fácil tomar le nombre completo?-interrogó de manera algo sospechosa a la oji azul.

-¡¿BUENO ERES POLICIA O QUE!-se exasperó Tea _(N: jajajaja, esa frase me encanta xD)_-Pues esa decisión la tome con mi primo. Aparte de que robarle el nombre al pobre señor no estaría bien, bueno no completamente-se justifico-También tenía que ser un nombre que pegara y se escuchara bien ¿no crees?

-Bueno eso sí-sonrió Serenity-te quedó genial.

-No lo puedo creer…-Joey estaba sorprendido por lo que acababa de ver, sus ojos estaban a punto de saltar de su cara por lo que Yami le había mostrado.

-Viejo ¿estás seguro que es Tea?-preguntó Tristan un poco desconfiado.

-¡OBVIO QUE ES TEA!-exclamó Yami, pero ellos no se preocupaban pues estaban en la azotea de la escuela, un lugar poco concurrido, claro que de vez en cuando alguna pareja iba para alejarse de los demás alumnos y sobre todo de los maestros, pero aun así no era un sitio tan concurrido en la escuela.

-¡Es que aun no me queda claro, mierda!-el rubio se golpeaba la frente con la palma de su mano, deseando que la imagen de su amiga castaña siendo descubierta disfrazada como muchacho fuera borrada de su mente.

-¡Pues entiéndelo de una vez!-le regaño Yami-Tea es Andrew Miller, nos ha estado engañado durante casi año y medio. ¡Y tu hermana la va a ayudar a que siga con su farsa!-agregó recriminándole a Joey lo ultimo mencionado.

-Debe de haber una explicación lógica-comentó el joven de ojos amatistas iguales a los de Yami.

-Por favor Yugi, no empieces-dijo molesto el joven de mirada rigida-No hay mas explicación que Tea me ha estado viendo la cara de idiota. _(N: Cofcof…cada quien como se sienta)_Le pido disculpas y ella de hipócrita acepta que seamos amigos… ¡¿Cómo demonios seríamos amigos si ella es mi rival? Claro, prefiere quedarse callada y lograr quitarme mi título.

-Bueno ¡¿Y no puedes hablar con ella de esto si tanto te molesta!-Yugi comenzó a molestarse debido a las palabras tan injustas y egoístas por parte de su hermano hacia la chica.

-¡NO!-respondió Yami alejándose un poco del grupo mientras miraba hacia la calle por la malla que rodeaba el techo de la escuela. Pero no tardo mucho en aclarar sus pensamientos e idear su "estrategia"-Ya sé que es lo que tengo que hacer…-musitó y en eso los tres jóvenes voltearon a verlo indiferentemente.

-¿Qué planeas hacer?-Tristan miró a su amigo de ojos amatistas interrogante, algo a lo que este solo rio cínicamente.

-Sea lo que sea no me incluyas-dijo el menor de los gemelos un poco nervioso.

-Tranquilo, Yug-le dijo Yami a su hermano-Tea me pagara todas las que me debe…

-Entonces… ¿te quedarás en tu casa durmiendo o quieres salir a alguna parte?-preguntó la pelirroja a su amiga mientras caminaban por el pasillo lleno de alumnos ya para ir a sus respectivas clases.

-Pues no sé todavía-respondió Tea un poco indecisa.

-¿Qué te parece si te llamó para salir a algún lado?-propuso la joven Wheeler.

-Ok-asintió la oji azul-Si por ti está bien, entonces sí.

-Bueno tengo que irme-entonces Serenity se alejó mientras que con su mano se despedía de su amiga dejándola en la puerta de su aula.

La puerta del salón estaba cerrada, algo extraño, pues la mayoría de los chicos de su clase aun estaban fuera del salón a pesar de que el timbre del fin del descanso ya había sonado hace unos minutos antes. Sin embargo no le tomó mucha importancia. A punto de abrir la puerta, esta se abrió antes de que pudiera siquiera tocarla, dejando ver al otro lado cierto joven de cabello tricolor y ojos violetas con una amplia sonrisa, mirando a Tea de una manera seductora.

-Hola Tea-saludó el joven Motou a la aludida y esta solo arqueó una ceja al ver la actitud tan cambiada del chico.

-"_Bueno, por lo menos ya no es tan antipático como antes"_-pensó para sí la chica.-Hola Yami-le devolvió la castaña el saludo al chico frente a ella.

-¿Cómo estás?-continuó la plática extraña del oji violeta, y Tea no hacía más que parpadear constantemente pensando que era un extraño sueño o que su almuerzo hubiese tenido alguna clase de droga.

-Bien…-contestó ella-¿Y tú?-preguntó.

-Se podría decir que también-musitó el chico todavía sin despegarle la mirada a la chica.

-Genial…-Tea guardó silencio por un momento esperando que el chico se moviera para poder entrar, pero este no entendía ninguna de las señales, por lo que la oji azul tuvo que decírselo antes de que tuviera que explicarle con peras y manzanas-Emm… ¿Me dejarías pasar, Yami?-preguntó con una gotita en la sien.

-Oh, sí. Lo siento-Yami se movió de la puerta dejando que la castaña entrara al salón, mientras que esta estaba como si nada-Por cierto… Hoy te vez muy bien, Tea-le coqueteó un poco el oji violeta a la chica y esta solo volteo a verlo extrañamente.

-Gracias…supongo-mustió esta-_"¿Ahora qué bicho le picó?"_-pensaba Tea mientras se dirigía a su pupitre y en ese momento, el profesor de la clase de inglés hacia su aparición, seguido por la manada de jóvenes que entraba al salón, pues la mayoría estaba fuera del aula y no habían notado que el maestro ya había entrado.

Las clases transcurrieron como normalmente lo hacían, aburridos y largos monólogos por parte de los profesores, y algunas cosas entendibles y otras no, y uno que otro alumno que se quedaba dormido ante tanta palabrería. En cambio, Yami comenzaba a lanzarle miradas coquetas a la chica cada que esta volteaba por casualidad, algunas de estas funcionaban, pues causaban que Tea se sonrojara un poco o simplemente riera tontamente o divertida debido a las caras del chico, otras eran simplemente ignoradas.

La última de las clases, faltaban ya solo unos segundos para que acabara el tormento de un día de escuela aburrido, hasta que finalmente sonó la campana y todos los alumnos tomaron sus cosas y salieron lo más pronto del aula como si dentro de esta hubiera una bomba a punto de estallar.

Tea caminó por el pasillo y bajo las escaleras hacia los casilleros donde la mayoría de los jóvenes estaban guardando sus libros y cambiando sus zapatos. Ella abrió su locker y guardó solo unos cuantos libros dentro, llevando en su mochila solo los necesarios para hacer las tareas de cada materia. Sacó su patineta y cambio sus zapatos. Ya estaba a punto de marcharse cuando sintió como un brazo rodeo su cuello causando que esta agachara la cabeza, pero después escuchó una voz que pudo distinguir entre las demás.

-Oye, no te vayas tan pronto-era Yami quien tenía atrapada a la chica con su brazo rodeándole el cuello no con toda su fuerza, pero si fuertemente.

-¡Yami me ahorcas!-se quejó Tea-¿Podrías soltarme por favor?-habló un poco molesta la chica pero el oji violeta respondió a su petición soltándola delicadamente.

-Lo siento, es que no mido mi fuerza-se disculpó-_"Aunque no me hubiera importado ahorcarte"-_pensó maliciosamente el de cabello picudo en su mente-Lo que pasa es que quería que fueras conmigo a un parque.

-¿Parque?-Tea lo miró como si no supiera de lo que estaba hablando el joven en frente de ella.

-Sí, un parque de patinaje-aclaró Yami-¿Quieres ir? Tómalo como nuestra primera salida como amigos, claro si es que aceptas-La castaña tardó un poco en pensarlo, pero si se trataba del skate claro que no iba a negarse, aparte de que sería una buena oportunidad de conocer mejor al chico ya que ahora era su amigo.

-Está bien, iré-aceptó la chica.

-Genial. Entonces dime, ¿paso por ti a qué hora?-preguntó Yami y Tea le dio la dirección de donde vivía y también acordaron la hora. Y una vez hecho eso, Tea se fue de ahí montada en su patineta, mientras que el oji violeta sonreía cínicamente-Espero que estés lista para mi venganza, Tea…-habló para sí mismo mientras veía como la chica se alejaba de ahí.

La castaña ya había llegado a su casa, y una vez que entró al apartamento notó que su padre ya no estaba ahí, típico de él, pensó, pues en efecto, su padre aprovechaba que su hija no pudiera verlo para poder salirse de la casa a embriagarse y regresar a altas horas de la noche o hasta de la madrugada ahogado de borracho. No le quedó más remedió que encender el televisor buscando algo que ver, aparte de encender la computadora y sacar la pila de libros de su mochila y ponerlos con desgano sobre la mesa del comedor.

Comenzó por química, luego con problemas de algebra hasta terminar completamente con sus tareas. Eran alrededor de las 4:30 de la tarde, no había comido nada en ese rato, por lo que se levantó de la mesa y buscó dentro del viejo refrigerador algo que comer. Encontró solo un cartón de jugo de naranja mas unas cuantas rebanadas de jamón en un empaque sellado, sacó de la alacena una bosa de pan blanco y mayonesa y se preparó un sándwich bastante sencillo. Y aunque no fuera la gran cosa era eso o no tener que comer nada.

Ya acabándose el sándwich y dándole el último trago al vaso de jugo, dejo los trastos en el fregador, los lavaría después, ahora estaba fastidiada de tantas tareas. Comenzó a acomodar sus cosas en la mochila, poniendo de nuevo algunos libros dentro de ella y dejando solo aquellos que no necesitaría para el día siguiente. Justo cuando terminó de guardar los cuadernos en la mochila, un sonido bastante conocido estaba escuchándose en la habitación, era su teléfono que vibraba dejando oír un tono algo alegre pero a la vez un poco bobo. Vio el identificador y desconoció el número, pero de todas maneras contestó.

-¿Diga?-preguntó la chica esperando que la voz del otro lado del teléfono le respondiera.

-_¡Tea!-_habló una voz varonil que la chica reconoció apenas escucho-_Dime, ¿ya estás lista?_

-¡Yami!-exclamó por el teléfono la castaña-Emm… ¿Lista para qué?-preguntó extrañada la chica

-_No me digas que olvidaste que saldríamos…-_Yami había supuesto lo dicho, por lo que se molestó un poco, pero debía ocultarlo o todo su plan se arruinaría.

-Yo…este… ¿En donde estas en este momento?

-_Afuera de tu casa-_Le habló serio y un poco cortante el joven de ojos amatistas, pero más bien era un tono de fastidio.

-Ah, ok-contestó ella-Espérame unos minutos, máximo cinco, no me tardo, ¿sí?

-_Ok, aquí te espero. No tardes mucho…-_dijo mientras cortaba la llamaba y guardaba su teléfono en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón y daba un suspiro lleno de enfado-Como detesto a esta chica…s quejó para sí mismo, pero olvido sus quejas al sentir como su teléfono vibraba. Alguien le estaba llamando, por lo que sacó el celular y miro en la pequeña pantalla identificado el número de cierto chico rubio, y entonces contestó-¿Qué sucede Joey?

-_¿A qué horas te vas a dignar a venir?_-se notaba en la voz del chico de ojos cafés bastante pereza y aburrimiento.

-¿Ya están en el parque?-preguntó el chico de ojos amatistas.

-_¿Si no lo estuviera te estaría preguntando?-_dijo irónicamente Joey, causando que su amigo gruñera molesto por el otro lado del teléfono.

-Olvídalo…-Yami se tranquilizó un poco después de haberse enojado-Tea, todavía no ha salido de su casa, esperen un poco más, llegamos en unos 10 o 15 minutos.

-_¡Pero tengo hambre! ¡No he comido nada desde la mañana!-_Tristan había tomado el teléfono del rubio y se quejó con Yami por medio de este, pues no había comido ni siquiera en la escuela.

-_¡Oye, dame mi celular!-_se volvió a escuchar la voz de Joey por el teléfono, y el de ojos violáceos supuso que habían iniciado otra de sus peleas "estúpidas" como las llamaba él, entonces no hiso nada más que cortar la llamada y volver a guardar su teléfono en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

Mientras dirigía la mirada a la calle en la que estaba, pudo notar que la mayoría de las casas eran bastante viejas, había muy pocas tiendas y bastantes terrenos baldíos. Volteó su vista a la parte de arriba del edificio donde vivía la castaña, y miró desde arriba hacia abajo que ya estaba bastante dañado por los años, algunas ventanas tenían vidrios rotos y otras tablas clavadas atravesadas. Volvió a alzar la mirada mientras veía como una parvada de pájaros volaba por el cielo tan azul, sonrió para sí, pero fue interrumpido por una voz femenina.

-¡Lista!-era Tea que estaba parada en el pórtico del edificio habiendo captado la total atención del chico, que quedó un poco embobado al verla-Perdón si te hice esperar mucho-se disculpó la chica, al mismo tiempo que agachaba la mirada pues notó que Yami se había sonrojado al verla.

Y cómo no lo haría, si la chica se lucia mucho más bonita de lo que ya era. Llevaba puestos unos jeans algo despintados y entubados, una playera color rosa, un tono algo fuerte, y en ella el estampado divertido de una muñeca algo gótica. Unos tenis de color gris y unas muñequeras de color negro. Llevaba su cabello suelto y claro su patineta, pues no podía faltar. Yami estaba todavía sorprendido al verla tan linda, a pesar de que en esos momentos lo que más deseaba era que ella desapareciera de la faz de la tierra, pero olvido todos esos pensamientos al momento en que la vio.

Sacudió su cabeza al notar las pequeñas risas por parte de Tea, intentando borrar el sonrojo pronunciado de su rostro, mientras cambiaba completamente su semblante y recuperaba la cordura. Volviendo, según él, a su plan.

-Vaya, hasta que sales-dijo arrogantemente el chico haciendo enojar a propósito a la oji azul.

-Si te querías ir lo hubieras hecho-Tea se molestó y volteó su rostro a otro lado enojada mientras que hacía un puchero, pero no espero que el de ojos amatistas tomara delicadamente de su barbilla haciendo que volteara a verlo fijamente, mientras este se acercaba acortando la distancia entre ambos.

-Oh, vamos no te enojes-dijo tiernamente el de cabello tricolor mientras miraba a la chica de una manera seductora-Solo estaba bromeando.

-Como sea…-dijo Tea quitando con tu mano la del chico que seguía tomándola del mentón-Ya vámonos-Yami asintió y ambos se montaron sobre sus patinetas, y emprendieron rumbo al dichoso parque.

Pero Tea todavía no comprendía lo que pasaba, es que ¿Qué rayos le había pasado? Era como su estuviese permitiendo que Yami hiciera lo que hiso. Había sido mentalizada de manera en que ningún hombre, ni siquiera su padre, la tocara de tal manera como lo había hecho el de cabello puntiagudo. Ella ya lo hubiera noqueado o abofeteado por su atrevimiento- "_¡Es un pervertido!"-_Pensó por unos instantes, pero aun no comprendía cómo fue que se quedó helada al sentir la mano del chico sobre su rostro, inmóvil, sin que su cuerpo respondiera a las órdenes de su cabeza, y como sentía un ligero calor en su rostro que se convertía en un sonrojo que afortunadamente el chico skate no notó.

Pero era preferible olvidarse de lo ocurrido, hiso a un lado esos pensamientos y prefirió dirigir su mirada al frente para no toparse con algo estando desprevenida. Minutos después llegaron al parque de patinaje, era bastante amplio por lo que pudo notar Tea desde la entrada. Había muchas rampas, barandales, escaleras, en fin, el paraíso para todo skate. La castaña miraba embelesada el lugar, pero Yami no tardó en sacarle de su pequeño transe.

-Bien ¿A dónde vamos primero?-dijo dispuesto a que la chica le dijera en que parte deseaba patinar, pero para su mala suerte, la chica al ver tanto que recorrer no pudo decidir tan fácilmente.

-Bueno…-hablaba un poco dudosa la oji azul mirando a todos lados sin poder algo que no le llamara la atención. Pero como hacerlo si el lugar era grandioso, y cada cosa que veía la dejaba embobada. Fue hasta entonces que Yami habló.

-Creo que no te puedes decidir…-dijo burlonamente el chico algo divertido-Emmm… ¡Ya sé!-exclamó-Vamos a la rampa-entonces tomo a la chica de la mano y la llevó casi arrastrando a dicho sitio donde se encontraba una gran rampa de madera y varios chicos haciendo acrobacias en ella.

Tea volvió a quedarse embelesada al ver tanta maravilla, un impulso le dijo que subiera a la rampa y así lo hiso, dejando a un Yami que parpadeó varias veces al notar que la chica había desaparecido de su lado y que ahora se encontraba arriba de la rampa, ya preparada para bajar. Mientras que los chicos que la miraban reían disimuladamente al ver como una chica intentaba patinar en la rampa. Pero no faltó poco para que los callara con su descendencia de la parte superior de la rampa hasta el otro lado mientras se elevaba en el viento haciendo increíbles trucos.

-Auch! Viejo, creo que esto es hiedra venenosa, algo me está dando picazón- Tristan se quejaba pues estaña sintiendo comezón por todo el cuerpo, estaba rascándose la espalda, las piernas y los brazos desesperadamente, mientras él y otro chico rubio se ocultaban entre los arbusto del parque mientras veían, o mejor dicho grababan a la castaña.

-No seas tonto-le dijo Joey a su amigo que continuaba rascándose todavía-¿Cómo demonios va a ser hiedra venenosa? Es solo un arbusto-cuestionó mientras sostenía con sus manos una cámara de video apuntando a la chica-Aparte, deja de quejarte que sino alguien vendrá y todo se echara a perder.

-De acuerdo-se resignó a suspirar el moreno-Pero dile a Yami que él tendrá que ponerme pomada en todo el cuerpo para quitarme las ronchas

-Si como digas…Cielos, a veces eres una niña-comentario de Joey que molestó al joven de extraño peinado parado de quien recibió un zape.

El plan ideado por el de ojos violáceos, era que invitaría a la castaña al parque donde estaban ahora, pero sin que ella supiera de la existencia de los otros dos jóvenes en ese lugar. Ellos grabarían cada uno de los trucos de Tea, y con eso comprobarían que ella era el famoso Andrew Miller. Algo bastante fuerte, que iba en contra de los principios de un joven de cabello rubio, amigo de Yami, pues al igual que este, la oji azul era su más cercana amiga, además de ser la mejor amiga de su hermana, pero debido a los chantajes de Yami, no le quedó otra opción más que aceptarlos, pues el chico le había dicho a Joey que si en verdad era su amigo, debería ayudarle a descubrir a Tea, aparte de que le mintió diciéndole que era lo mejor para ella, pues con eso, Yami la ayudaría a que ganara más fácilmente los X Games, pero Joey desconocía las verdaderas intenciones que su amigo le ocultaba.

Por otro lado, Yami miraba con una sonrisa sínica a la castaña, que se robaba la atención de los chicos que hace minutos atrás se burlaban de ella, pero que ahora la miraban asombrados, pues nunca habían visto que una chica patinara tan bien como lo hacía Tea. Ella estaba bastante concentrada en lo que hacía, cada giro, cada toma de aire lo tenía perfectamente calculado, y justo cuando iba a volver a hacer ese truco con el cual había pasado a las finales en la competencia pasada, al momento de querer dar la vuelta de 360 grados en el aire, el recuerdo de Yami tomando de su rostro volvió a su mente, lo cual causó que se distrajera y cayera fuertemente del lo alto hasta el fondo de la rampa.

Quedó recostada boca abajo pero por suerte no se golpeo el rostro pues había puesto sus manos para protegerse. Muchos de los chicos no sabían qué hacer, la mayoría quedó espantados por la escena, la chica estaba en la rampa y adolorida, no podían hacer nada, peor fue cuando Yami se acercó rápidamente hacia ella, casi corriendo. Un impulso lo había llevado a hacerlo, pues por un lado la hubiera dejado ahí tirada a su suerte, pero extrañamente sintió como se le helaba la sangre y como sentía una enorme necesidad de ir por ella y asegurarse de que nada malo le hubiese pasado. Le ayudó a que se incorporara, y por lo menos pudiera sentarse, y difícilmente Tea pudo hacerlo.

-¿Estás bien?-se escuchaba un tono de preocupación sincero en las palabras del joven.

-Eso creo…Auch…-Tea se quejó pues un dolor en su rodilla le molestaba al momento de que estiró sus piernas para desentumirlas.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Mi rodilla-respondió ella-me duele-decía mientras que se sobaba dicha parte de su cuerpo que le causaba malestar.

-Espera, déjame ayudarte-en ese momento, sin que Tea lo esperase, Yami la tomó entre sus brazos y la cargó hasta dirigirse a una banca cercana en la fuente de sodas del parque.

-¡Oye bájame!-exigió la chica-¡Si puedo caminar! Enserio-excusó Tea pero el chico estaba seguro de que mentía al respecto, por lo que se propuso a no dejarla caminar ya pataleara o golpeara, o cualquier cosa que hiciera la oji azul.

-Di lo que quieras, pero no te voy a bajar-una vez que encontraron una banca libre, Yami colocó a la chica delicadamente en esta para que pudiera estirar bien sus piernas-Espera a aquí-dijo mientras se dirigía a la tienda de a un lado para comprar unas vendas que rápidamente le había dado la señora que atendía, luego de eso volvió a acercarse a la chica-Levántate el pantalón-pidió a la chica la cual se sonrojó.

-¡No dejare que me toques!-le gritó al chico demostrando un enorme sonrojo en su rostro-¡Yo me la pondré sola!-estiró su mano esperando quitarle las vendas al chico pero este alejó su brazo para que no las tomara, a lo que Tea solo hiso un puchero de enojo.

-¡Deja de comportarte como una bebé y levántate el pantalón!-Le regañó el chico mirándole seriamente, pues hablaba en serio-¡Necesitas que alguien apriete bien la venda! A menos de que quieras que el hueso se salga de su lugar.

-¡NO!-gritó Tea, pues necesitaba estar bien para competencia de mañana, por lo que tuvo que resignarse a levantar su pantalón de la pierna derecha un poco más arriba de su rodilla, y dejar que Yami fuera su "doctor".

-Ya ves que fácil es-le dijo sonriéndole el chico a la oji azul mientras enrollaba las vendas alrededor de su pierna y acomodándola para que pudiera apretar bien y evitar que los huesos salieran de su lugar, como este le había dicho.

Tea se sonrojó bastante, sentía en su pierna un pequeño cosquilleo al sentir las manos del chico vendándosela, ¿Qué demonios pasaba con ella? Primero lo dejó que le tomara de la barbilla y ahora que le vendara la pierna, algo le pasaba con ese chico y no sabía que era exactamente, era muy extraño lo que sucedía pues no le hallaba ninguna explicación. Yami, por otro lado, ocultaba su sonrojo al tocar la pierna de la chica, ocultando su rostro teniéndolo con la mira hacia abajo, sus manos temblaban un poco, pero tuvo que resistir, es decir ¡Malditas hormonas! Esa pierna era en sí hermosa, Yami consideró el tocarla como un privilegio, pues nunca en su vida había hecho eso, se sentía extraño, nunca sentía tantas ganas de estar con esa chica, y ese impulso de correr hacia ella al momento de su caída, fue aun más raro. Algo sucedía entre ambos y ninguno podía comprender qué

Pero Yami debía continuar con su plan, pues la idea no era solo grabar a Tea haciendo los mismos trucos que Andrew, sino también, intentar enamorarla y luego, si lograba que la chica se tomara las cosas enserio, dejarla y que perdiera la concentración para la competencia, así evitaría que ganara y que su titulo no fuera robado.

Una vez que el oji violeta terminó con su "paciente", bajó de nuevo el pantalón de la chica para que no tuviera ningún problema, mientras que el sonrojo de esta desaparecía de sus mejillas. Se incorporó y caminó de nuevo a la tienda, pero después se detuvo en seco recordando a la chica sentada en la banca.

-Em…oye, ¿quieres algo de tomar?-ofreció el joven a la castaña que lo miró confundida, pero esta asintió simplemente.

-Sí, claro-respondió con una sonrisa.

-Bien, ya vuelvo-entonces dijo para alejarse de ahí, pero mientras pedía las sodas, su teléfono volvió a sonar con el número de Joey en el identificador y entonces, contestó-¿Qué sucede?-habló un poco cortante.

_-Hermano, esa caída me dolió hasta a mi-_era el moreno de su amigo hablando por el teléfono del de ojos chocolates y este se encontraba viendo la grabación de los trucos de Tea con la cámara.

-Si bueno ¿Lo grabaron?-interrogó impaciente el chico mientras recibía las latas de refresco por parte de la mujer y le pagaba-Si no los ahorcaré a ambos.

-_No hagas amenazas que después no cumples-_le restregó Tristan a su amigo por teléfono-_Si, si lo grabamos. Por cierto, esa actuación de que te preocupaste por Tea si me la creí._

-Si claro, actuación-musitó él-Bueno tengo que irme, sino levantaré sospechas. Ustedes ya pueden irse si quieren, no creo que pueda seguir patinando en su estado, pero por suerte conseguimos lo que buscábamos.

-_Bien, entonces te esperaremos en tu casa-_en eso Trisan colgó el teléfono y Yami volvió con Tea. Este le entregó la lata de refresco y ella recorrió contra ella un poco sus rodillas para que el oji violeta se sentara también la banca.

-¿Cómo te sientes?-preguntó Yami mientras abría la lata y daba un trago a esta.

-Mejor, gracias-sonrió Tea mientras que ella también abría y daba un trago a su soda al igual que el chico.

-Quería preguntarte ¿Dónde aprendiste a patinar de esa forma?-preguntó maravillado, o por lo menos eso aparentaba, queriendo sacarle algo a la chica.

-Bueno…se podría decir que aprendí sola, pero mi padre me ayudó un poco-contestó.

-¿Tu padre también sabe patinar?-preguntó sorprendido el oji amatista.

-En realidad no, más bien surfea, o surfeaba-cuestionó Tea-Pero él más bien me enseñó lo que es el equilibrio, dice que no hay tanta diferencia entre una patineta y una tabla, solo las ruedas y el tamaño-rio esta.

-Ya veo-dijo él-Háblame más de ti, quisiera conocerte mejor. Dime ¿Tu padre estaba contigo cuando fui a tu casa? Por eso no estabas lista aun-preguntó mientras daba otro trago a su soda y Tea solo agachó la mirada-¿Qué tienes? ¿Dije algo malo?

-No, no es eso es que…-Tea no sabía por dónde comenzar, pero empezaba a tener confianza en Yami, y era mejor que si estaban empezándose a hacer amigos se contaran cosas acerca de ellos mismos-Mi padre no estaba conmigo, porque él había salido.

-Entiendo-Yami se limitó a decir solo eso, pero luego escucho que la chica continuaba hablando.

-Mi padre, tiene un problema, él es alcohólico…-hablo ella-lo es desde la muerte de mi madre…-Yami ante dichas palabras abrió sus ojos como un par de platos redondos debido al asombro, pues él desconocía por completo la vida de la chica, y cuando la veía pensaba que era de ese tipo de chicas mimadas y superficiales, como el resto, pero ella era todo lo contrario.

-Oye, yo no lo sabía….créeme que no debí…-intentaba disculparse, pero Tea solo sonrió tristemente con un rostro que reflejaba mucha nostalgia ante el recuerdo-Enserio, si no quieres decirme nada, lo entiendo.

-No, no es eso…-dijo Tea negando con la cabeza-Es solo que es algo difícil, no muchas personas saben esa parte de mi vida, solo muy pocas, pues se me ha hecho muy difícil confiar en los demás-esas palabras hicieron que Yami comenzara a recordar las palabras que le había dicho Joey el día anterior y ahora por fin las comprendía.

"_Deberías comprenderla. Ella no ha tenido una buena vida desde que tengo memoria, es una gran persona, una chica grandiosa, pero es dura claro, pero porque la vida ha sido dura con ella"_

_****ANZU'S POV****_

Mis padres se conocieron hace mucho aquí en Domino. Había una competencia de surf en la playa y mi padre se inscribió y pues mi madre estaba estudiando primero auxilios y rescates en ese entonces. Mi padre había estudiado para ser abogado, pero tomaba el surf como su vida, en vez de un hobbie (_N: MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! COMIENZAN LOS RECUERDOS! PERO NO HARÉ FLASH BACKS!)._

Y bueno mi padre era principiante aun, tenía como unos 20 y tantos años, y en eso una ola lo volteó y en eso mi madre fue a rescatarlo del agua, y cuando mi papá despertó, je, según él fue amor a primera vista. Y creo que lo mismo pensó mi mamá. Comenzaron a salir hasta que se hicieron novios, y cuando pasaron 3 años de noviazgo, decidieron casarse.

Los padres de mi papá estaban de acuerdo con el matrimonio, pero los de mi mamá decían que su única hija no iba a casarse con un vago surfista que no iba a poder darle a su hija una vida como la que tenía. Pero eso no le importó a mi madre, y aun así ellos se fugaron y se casaron sin recibir su bendición. Y bueno después de nueve largos meses nací yo…Pero no todo estaba bien. Mamá estaba en peligro de abortarme, por lo que se tuvo que decidir si la que vivía era ella o yo, y…ella ya no pudo más. Murió en el parto, por lo que mi padre tuvo que cuidarme solo.

Mis abuelos, los padres de mi madre, intentaron quedarse con mi custodia, pero no pudieron hacerlo, mi padre se quedó conmigo, y me alegro de que lo haya hecho, pues mis abuelos no me querían solo porque fuera su nieta, de hecho me despreciaron, pero solo me querían alejar de mi padre para hacerlo sentir mal por la muerte de mi madre. Y bueno, mi padre comenzó con su adicción desde que tengo 9 años, mucha gente me dice que mejor lo deje, pero no quiero, porque sé que él me necesita tanto como yo a él. Sé que su enfermedad puede curarse, solo que necesita ayuda, por eso no puedo dejarlo así nada más.

Mi padre también es hijo único, y hace aproximadamente 5 años mis abuelos fallecieron. Primero mi abuela y después de unos meses le siguió mi abuelo, por lo que es mucho más difícil para mi padre sobrellevar su sufrimiento. Tengo solo una tía política por parte de mi padre, la conozco, y ha sido como mi madre desde que era muy pequeña. Pero aun así no es lo mismo que tener a una madre y que tu padre este sano… Pero bueno, es mejor no entristecerse por "bobos" problemas familiares…

_****FIN DEL ANZU'S POV****_

Yami continuaba callado ante la revelación de la castaña, ahora entendía porque era tan dura con los demás y sobre todo consigo misma, todo lo que había pasado en su vida, y mucho antes, nunca había escuchado una historia así, y ahora más que nunca sentía el sufrimiento que Tea había cargado durante años.

-Dime ¿Por qué vives en ese vecindario?-le preguntó Yami y en eso Tea volteó a verlo algo extrañada, pero luego respondió.

-No tengo dinero-contestó ella-mi padre seguido es despedido de cada empleo que consigue debido a su adicción, pues no puede dejar de tomar y trato de buscar trabajo en cada cosa que pueda para poder ayudarlo y cumplir...-lo ultimo mencionado por la chica había sido un impulso, por lo que calló antes de que Yami preguntase algo, pero este hiso lo contrario.

-¿Qué cosa quieres cumplir?-preguntó él al notar la mirada de tristeza de Tea.

-Mi más grande sueño-contestó ella- El cual es convertirme en una bailarina famosa. Sueño con ir a Nueva York y estudiar danza, pero también quiero sacar a mi padre de su situación, quiero que vuelva a ser feliz aunque mi madre ya no esté con nosotros-en eso pequeñas lagrimas brotaron de los ojos de la chica, y también algunos sollozos, pero paró por un instante al sentir como unos brazos la rodeaban en un fuerte abrazo-_"Yami…"-_pensó ella al ver que el chico estaba en frente de ella abrazándola.

-No tienes por qué llorar, Tea…-el chico le susurró mientras colocaba la cabeza de la chica en su hombro y la abrazaba tiernamente acariciando su espalda.

Tea se había sonrojado, pero después respondió el gesto del muchacho y lentamente lo abrazó también y ambos quedaron de esa manera un buen rato.

Ya estaba oscureciendo, eran alrededor de las 7:00 de la noche y ambos jóvenes salieron del parque. Tea comenzó a caminar normalmente, pues el dolor de su rodilla se había esfumado luego de descansar un poco y Yami le ayudaba para que se pudiera apoyar en él si a ella volvía el malestar al caminar. Yami cargaba con las dos patinetas, la de él y la de Tea. Cuando por fin llegaron al edificio de aquel vecindario algo tenebroso y peligroso, el chico prefirió llevar a la castaña hasta la entrada de su apartamento para que no tuviera que subir sola por las escaleras y fuera a caerse, algo a lo que Tea se negó, pero no le quedó más remedio que aceptar la ayuda del oji violeta antes de que este la cargase de nuevo en sus brazos _(N: que desperdicio ¬¬…)_

Ambos llegaron a la entrada del apartamento, Tea insertó la llave en la cerradura y con un giro esta abrió de inmediato, dejó la patineta a un lado del mueble junto a la entrada, y Yami seguía aun frente a ella.

-Bueno, gracias por la salida Yami, y por ayudarme con mi rodilla-sonrió francamente la chica al oji violáceo.

-No fue nada…-dijo Yami negando con la cabeza. Y en eso, él comenzó a acercarse a Tea bastante, ella no pudo reaccionar, estaba ente él y la puerta, aparte de que no podía moverse, no es que fuera por su rodilla, pero algo le impedía quitarse.

La distancia entre ambos comenzó a hacerse más corta, Tea estaba completamente sonrojada, pero cerró sus ojos y en eso, comenzó a sentir la respiración de Yami muy cerca de ella, para después sentir sus labios sobre los suyos en un tierno e inocente beso. Solo un roce de esos labios rojos buscaba Yami, sin tener que utilizar otro método, un simple beso y nada más. El de cabello tricolor se separó de ella, quien lo miraba confundida y con un leve tono carmesí en sus mejillas. Simplemente le sonrió.

-Nos vemos mañana-dijo aun con su sonrisa el joven de ojos violetas a la chica aun parada en la entrada del apartamento, mientras este se marchaba de ahí.

-"_¡Maldito! ¡Me besó!"-_pensó la chica saliendo de su trance entrando velozmente por la puerta y cerrándola bruscamente, mientras se tiraba al sofá viejo y escondía su rostro en un cojín mullido-_"¿Qué demonios me pasó hoy? ¿Qué demonios pasa con él? Está actuando muy raro conmigo…aunque es lindo que lo haga… ¡¿QUÉ?-_se reprendió mentalmente-_¡NO TEA! No debes de pensar esas cosas de él. ¡Es Yami Motou por el amor de Dios! No deberías obsesionarte con eso, es mucho más importante la competencia de mañana…_

Miles de pensamientos similares cruzaron por su cabeza en ese entonces, todavía no digería lo ocurrido, estaba confundida. El chico que de un principio la trataba mal ahora era agradable y considerado con ella. Aceptó su amistad, le invitó a salir, le ayudó durante su caída, la había consolado al recordar su doloroso pasado y sobre todo, la había besado, pero eso no le molestaba, lo que le daba rabia a Tea era el hecho de que ella misma hubiese permitido el beso del chico skate. Ella siempre se daba a respetar, sobre todo con los muchachos debido a que ya estaba acostumbrada a no confiar tan fácilmente en las personas.

Incluso con sus amigos era cautelosa. Tanto con Joey como con su primo, o cualquier otro chico que conociera, ella nunca dejaba que la tocaran, ni el más mínimo roce, y quien se atreviera a ello recibiría una paliza, o quizá hasta su funeral antes de tiempo. ¡¿Pero qué pasaba con Yami? En primera, cuando se cayó, dejó que Yami sanara su rodilla aun en contra de su voluntad, ¡La había dejado que la tocara! Y no solo eso, dejó que este le abrazara y sobre todo, permitió ese pequeño beso. Pasó un buen rato recostada en el sofá pensando el porqué de la actitud del joven de ojos amatistas, pero prefirió dejar ese asunto por la paz e irse de descansar luego de un día largo y agotador. Tenía que descansar para estar bien en la escuela y sobre todo para la final. Sin más preámbulo se dirigió a su habitación, se cambio la ropa por su pijama y se recostó en su cama dispuesta a caer rendida a los brazos de Morfeo.

Mientras tanto, en la habitación de cierto joven patinador, se encontraban él, un chico parecido a él solo que con unos ojos diferentes, otro de cabello rubio y ojos chocolates, y otro con piel morena y extraño cabello castaño. El cuarteto miraba impresionados la televisión, que reproducía el video conseguido por Joey y Tristan en el parque. Video que mostraba a Tea patinando maravillosamente, deslizándose por la rampa sobre su patineta como una pluma ligera.

Lo que eran Tristan, Joey y Yugi, estaban embobados viendo el video, mientras que Yami observaba inexpresivo. Él ya no necesitaba verlo, ya lo había vivido frente a sus propios ojos. Sentía rabia, celos, coraje y un sinfín de emociones iguales de negativas hacia la chica. Pero una sonrisa cínica se hiso presente en su rostro, pues sentía que había vencido, su plan estaba resultando como quería: había ideado invitar a la chica al parque, con el propósito de ser captada por la cámara y conseguir las pruebas de que era en realidad Andrew Miller, y así poder arruinar sus planes y desaparecerla del mapa por siempre. Pero tenía otro truco debajo de la manga, quería enamorar a la chica, o por lo menos confundirla para que no pudiera tener la mente en claro durante la competencia, y si esto llegase a ocurrir, ya no tendría de qué preocuparse de que le quitaran su titulo como el mejor patinador, y Andrew Miller pasaría al olvido.

-No puedo creer que sea Tea…-musitó Yugi aun viendo el televisor.

-¿Ahora si me crees hermanito?-dijo sarcástico el mayor de los gemelos-Y eso no es todo, miren esto-Yami detuvo el video de la cámara y colocó en la videocasetera un casete-Esto chicos, es una grabación del torneo del año pasado, donde también participó el tal Andrew, y una vez que lo mire detalladamente note lo siguiente…

Una vez que el video comenzó a reproducirse, Yami adelantó las escenas hasta la que deseaba ver. En ella, Andrew Miller, o mejor dicho Tea había terminado de patinar, y en el instante que volteó a saludar a alguien del público, un mechón de su corta cabellera se escapó de su gorra haciéndose notar. Yami puso pausa y obligó a los chicos que vieran más de cerca.

-¡Lo ven! ¡Él es ella!-exclamó el tricolor-No es normal que un chico tenga mechones de cabello así ¿o es que a caso me lo negarán?

-Bueno Yami, es que es muy difícil de explicar-cuestionó el rubio-¿No crees que sería mejor hablarlo de frente con Tea en vez de hacer esto?-propuso, entonces para recibir una mirada fulminante de su amigo.

-Pues si no, que fácil-vaciló Yami sarcástico-¡Claro que no! ¡Ella no se saldrá con la suya me oyes!

-¡Bájale de tono!-comenzaron a discutir los dos-Si te lo digo es porque no se me hace justo, sobre todo por ella…-se justificó Joey.

-¿¡Y YO?-gritó Yami-¡Yo soy tu mejor amigo! ¿La vas a poner primero que a mí?

-¡NADIE ESTA DICIENDO ESO!-Joey ya se había enojado lo suficiente, por lo que prefería no continuar con la pelea-Solo digo lo que pienso, y con eso me refiero a que no participare en cualquier cosa que estés planeando.

-¿Así que me abandonas no? Que buen amigo eres Wheeler-le reprochó Yami al rubio mientras este se dirigía a la puerta y se detuvo en seco después de abrirla.

-Di lo que quieras, pero recuerda que hago esto porque sé que es lo mejor no solo por Tea, sino también por ti…-le dijo Joey mirándole seriamente y a los ojos desde la distancia en donde se encontraba-Cuando las cosas te salgan mal no olvides que te lo dije-habló finalmente saliendo de la habitación cerrando la puerta detrás suyo.

Yami se quedó pensativo, pero a la vez enojado al saber que no contaba con su amigo para realizar lo que tenía planeado en contra de la castaña. Se sentó de nuevo en el sofá con un rostro de pocos amigos mientras continuaba viendo el televisor. Yugi y Tristan lo miraban preocupados en silencio, pero fue hasta que el moreno decidió irse pues ya era tarde, este se despidió de Yugi y su hermano que continuaba en el sofá, que por cierto ni siquiera un adiós le había dicho a su amigo.

Yugi se retiró de la habitación de su hermano, no quería que discutiera que él por lo mismo que Joey, por lo que decidió dejarlo solo.

-Ya sé lo que tengo que hacer…-musitó Yami al momento de que su hermano salió de su alcoba. Tomó la computadora, desconectó la cámara de la televisión y sacó el cable USB de esta para que pudiera introducir la información a la computadora. Pensó que tardaría unas horas pero no le importó, con tal de seguir con su plan tardaría la noche entera.

Al día siguiente todo estaba normal, otro día de clases común en la preparatoria Domino, las clases iban transcurriendo como de costumbre, hasta que se dio el timbre del final de la última clase, el final de otro aburrido día de escuela. Los jóvenes estaban saliendo de sus aulas y muchos otros estaban en sus lockers sacando lo que necesitarían, libros en su mayoría. Cierta castaña sacó algunos libros y guardó otros que no le servirían, tomó su patineta y comenzó a cambiarse los zapatos. Justo cuando cerró su locker la presencia de cierto chico de ojos violáceos la sorprendió, estando ahí parado del otro lado con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Hola Tea-le saludó el chico a la aludida.

-Hola…-dijo en un tono apenas audible pues aun estaba pensante el suceso de anoche, por lo que prefería salir de ahí lo antes posible-Bueno, adiós-dijo mientras pasaba por alto al chico apresurando su paso ya para marcharse.

-Aguarda…-Yami le sujeto de la mano impidiendo que se alejara-Quería pedirte perdón por lo de ayer, lo siento, de veras-comentario que hiso que Tea se estremeciera, pues pensó que estaba leyéndole el pensamiento. Volteó su vista hacia él y se le quedó mirando por unos instantes hasta poder articular alguna palabra que decir.

-No…no importa, está bien-contestó ella sonriendo difícilmente pero con franquesa-No te preocupes.

-Ok…-sonrió Yami-Ah, aparte, quería invitarte a que vieras los X Games, será esta tarde, ¿Querrías ir a animarme?-propuso el de ojos violáceos a propósito, solo para conseguir la respuesta que ya suponía contestaría la chica.

-No puedo, lo siento-el chico sonrió victorioso en sus adentros-Ya tengo otro compromiso.

-Entiendo…-musitó él-Será para la otra entonces. Bueno, veo que tienes prisa, no quisiera que te demoraras.-fingió él. Estaba actuando bien, algo que seguramente merecía un premio a mejor actuación.

-Gracias-contestó sonriente Tea-Bueno, adiós-dijo entonces para marcharse del lugar sobre su patineta y dejando a un Yami sonriendo maliciosamente.

-"_Eres tan tonta…-_pensó el chico-_pero ya pronto sabrás lo que te espera, Tea"_

Tea caminaba a paso veloz, pensó que era mejor caminar para ejercitar la rodilla lastimada en vez de ir en su patineta, pero se iba a tardar mucho, eso era lo malo. Fue hasta entonces que algo en el bolsillo de su camisa blanca vibraba escandalosamente, era su teléfono, lo sacó de ahí y contestó la llamada que pudo ver era de si primo.

-"_Joder…seguro me va a regañar"-_pensó mientras contestaba el teléfono-¿Hola?

-_Tea ¿Dónde estás?-_preguntó el chico de cabello por el teléfono.

-Ya estoy llegando a la gasolinera-dijo-_"Al fin…"-_pensó aliviada pues se había cansado en el trayecto de la escuela a su punto de reunión.

-_Ok, te espero…-_y sin más que decir Duke colgó la llamada mientras veía por el vidrio de la camioneta Suburban el cuerpo de una chica castaña aproximarse ahí, parecía muy agitada, y esta en cuanto estuvo cerca del vehículo subió en él.

-Ya vine…-Tea trataba de respirar, mientras que Duke la veía divertido-iré a cambiarme…-dijo mientras tomaba la mochila en la cual traía consigo su ropa, pero la voz de cierto joven la detuvo.

-¿No te vas a cambiar allá?-interrogó este algo a lo que Tea recordó el suceso del otro día, y precisamente por ello quería cambiarse ahí mismo en la gasolinera que en los X Games, pues era arriesgarse a que alguien más la descubriera.

-No...-dijo en un tono apenas audible para el chico mientras se bajaba de la camioneta y caminaba apresurada hacia el baño para cambiarse-_"Si Serenity ya se enteró entonces alguien más puede enterarse de la misma forma que lo hiso ella si me cambio en ese lugar…Es mejor prevenir que lamentar"-_pensó mientras daba un suspiro y entraba al baño.

Casi por inercia, se fijo bien que nadie estuviera dentro del baño, ni que nadie la hubiera seguido también. Sacó de su mochila esos jeans enormes y deslavados y esa camisa roja tan holgada que usaba para ocultar su figura de chica. También sacó las vendas que después comenzó a enrollar sobre su torso y disimular sus senos, también opto por ponerse esa ropa holgada gigantesca, ese cinturón negro que usaba para sujetar el enorme pantalón de mezclilla. Se puso sus típicos tenis, y después, con el trabajo de siempre, tomo su cabello en una cola de caballo que atrapó con la red para cabello que después sería cubierta y oculta por una gorra. Y sin más preámbulos ya era Andrew Miller.

Guardó su uniforme en la mochila y salió del baño, miró a todos lados para asegurarse de que nadie la viera salir de ahí vestida de muchacho, y una vez que vio que no había moros en la costa salió de ahí en dirección a la camioneta negra de su primo. Subió a esta misma y en eso arrancaron hacia su destino.

-Tienes algo…-comenzó Duke, pues conociendo a la castaña, viendo como miraba por la ventana, no dudó que algo ocurría. Entonces la sacó de sus pensamientos obteniendo así su atención-Dime ¿Qué ocurre?

-Bueno…-Tea no sabía cómo empezar, su primo era bastante astuto, la conocía bien y acertó al momento de decir que algo tenía ella que no quería decir, pero ella nunca le hubiera querido ocultar algo, por lo que se resigno a decirle-Lo que pasa es que Serenity ya sabe mi secreto-el silencio se hiso presente en ese entonces, pero luego Duke prosiguió.

-¿Se lo dijiste?-preguntó él, a lo que la oji azul solo negó con la cabeza.

-Ella me vio cambiándome en los vestidores el otro día luego de la competencia, y no podía mentirle más, no quería que se sintiera mal, por eso se lo dije.

-Ya veo…-musitó el de ojos verdes-no tienes de que preocuparte niña, está bien-dijo sonriente mientras tomaba la mano de la chica y continuaba conduciendo, gesto que hiso tranquilizar un poco a Tea.

-Gracias por comprenderlo, Duke-dijo sinceramente la joven con una risa en el rostro

-No hay porqué-cuestionó este de la misma forma también con una sonrisa.

Ya estando en el estacionamiento, Tea bajó de la camioneta, y con un "suerte" por parte del oji verde se encaminó hacia los vestidores. Llegó a dicho sitio y pudo ver menos chicos que la vez pasada. Pues claro, la mayoría no había pasado a la final, por lo que solo quedaban muy pocos de cientos de chicos inscritos en la competencia. Se sentó en una de las bancas cercanas meditando sus propios asuntos, pues todavía recordaba lo sucedido los últimos días; haber pasado a las finales, que su mejor amiga hubiese descubierto su secreto, pero más que nada, que el chico al que consideró su rival en el skate, se hiciera su amigo, y después la viera como algo más, o por lo menos eso pensó Tea. Claro, debe ser algo más, sino no la hubiera besado y tratado cuando se cayó, algo extraño se sucedía con él en esos tres días y su cabeza no podía recibir la información, o mejor dicho comprenderla detalladamente. Se estaba volviendo loca, según ella.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al ver como cierto joven de cabello tricolor y hermosos ojos violáceos se acercaba a ella, o mejor dicho él, pues se le veía con esa sonrisa cínica con la que siempre le trataba cuando ella era Andrew y no Tea. Solo frunció el entrecejo y el joven continuaba con esa sonrisa la cual la castaña detestaba con toda su alma.

-Hola Miller-saludó algo cínico el chico _(N: A webo, sonrisa cínica, chico cínico)_

-Déjame en paz, Mutou-dijo secamente la castaña dirigiendo su vista hacia otro lado, intentando alejar su mirada del chico que en esos momentos era lo más insoportable y odiable del mundo.

-Oye, tranquilízate, vengo en son de paz-dijo Yami, a lo que la chica volteó a verle algo confundida-Mira, enserio, creo que no es tan importante seguir con esto, es mejor dejar de atacarnos uno al otro y comenzar a llevarnos bien ¿no crees?

-Me parece bien-contestó ella-_"Algo estás tramando…"_-pensó al mismo tiempo que el chico le estiraba la mano, gesto que Andrew contestó.

En eso, la voz del presentador dijo el nombre del oji violeta, y este se apresuró a salir a patinar frete al público. Tomó su patineta y se alejó de ahí, no sin antes claro, despedirse de Tea, o en este caso Andrew.

-"_Quizá no sea tan malo después de todo, pero aún así tengo que estar alerta…"_-pensó para sí misma mientras dirigía su mirada hacia el televisor donde pudo vislumbrar a cierto chico salir ante el público.

Mientras tanto, en las gradas del lugar, 4 jovenes estaban viendo el evento, un chico de ojos lindos y violáceos _(N: Esa fue Hikari, no yo ¬¬)_, otro joven de ojos cafés y cabello rubio, junto con su hermana menor de cabello castaño y ojos miel, y por ultimo peor no menos importante su amigo moreno de cabello parado. Serenity estaba ansiosa, quería ver a Tea patinar y darle apoyo, pero le resultaría difícil estando con su hermano y los amigos de Yami ahí, tendría que aguantarlo.

-Miren chicos, ya salió Yami-dijo Tristan viendo como su amigo aparecía en escena ya listo para patinar.

-Espero que lo haga bien-dijo el hermano menor del chico, mientras que Joey estaba inexpresivo y Serenity pensativa en su amiga la castaña.

En otro lugar de las gradas, una jovencita de estatura baja, cabello rubio, ojos azules _(N: la neta no sé de qué color son los ojos de Rebecca, yo digo que son azules, o a la mera me estoy haciendo daltónica)_, y anteojos gritaba frenéticamente en compañía de otras jóvenes, mostrando miles de pancartas y gritando emocionadas al ver al chico salir.

-¡YAMI TE AMO!-gritaban ella y el montón de chiquillas de igual manera.

Por otro lado, el susodicho muchacho de ojos violetas ya estaba preparado, y al escuchar el timbre de salida dio inicio a su rutina la cual había pasado practicando. Realizando varios movimientos con su patineta entre las rampas, los barandales y más, no lo hacía nada mal, sin embargo su tiempo a pesar de ser mucho se pasó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Una vez terminada su rutina recibió las calificaciones de los jueces y satisfecho se regresó hacia los vestidores.

Siendo recibido por los demás competidores con varios halagos se sintió bien consigo mismo, pero eso todavía era el principio, aun faltaba que Tea pasara y patinara delante de todos, y según el resultado final de la competencia ya sabría qué hacer. Aparte, ya no tenía ninguna duda que ella era Andrew Miller, ya no había pruebas de que justificaran lo contrario, y si el supuesto Andrew tenía problemas al caminar o se lastimaba al patinar, pues que se había lastimado la rodilla el día anterior, sería la prueba irrefutable de que ambos son la misma persona.

Luego de que pasaron los demás competidores, solo faltaba Tea, estaba nerviosa pero tenía que tranquilizarse, de lo contrario perdería con facilidad y todo su esfuerzo se vendría abajo en una abrir y cerrar de ojos. Al momento de que escucho la voz del presentador diciendo su nombre para que saliera a patinar se levantó de su asiento y tomó su patineta camino a la salida de los vestidores. Pero entonces sintió como alguien la detuvo al momento, pero lo extraño fue que esa persona no utilizara fuerza física para detener a la joven, bastó con que ella escuchara su voz.

-Suerte, Andrew…-le dijo Yami a la joven de ojos azules disfrazada que se detuvo en seco en la entrada de los vestidores al escuchar al chico diciendo tales palabras, las cuales pensó que nunca diría siendo ella Andrew Miller, pero dejó atrás toda muestra de mala educación y solo pero cortesía le dijo un "gracias" para salir de ahí.

Al salir frente al público solo dio un suspiro para poder calamar sus nervios internos, sonrió para sí misma y se montó en su patineta comenzando a deslizarse por el asfalto, las rampas y barandales. Dejando a un público maravillado, en su mayoría, pues no todos estaban felices de sus maniobras.

-_"Tea es buena, debo admitirlo. Espero que gane…-_pensaba una joven de ojos miel desde las gradas cruzando los dedos.

-Ese sujeto es increíble…-dijo asombrada una de las muchas chicas admiradoras de Yami al ver tan grandiosos movimientos efectuados por el rival de su ídolo.

-Cierra la boca-le ordenó la rubia de ojos verdes-Yami ganará, tenlo por seguro

-"_Maldita…-_pensaba furioso cierto joven de cabello tricolor desde los vestidores con una mirada de ira en sus ojos y con un gruñido de molestia al ver a la joven, pero después una sonrisa llena de malicia llenó su rostro-_"pero pronto…todo terminará…-_pensó mientras salía de los vestidores aun con su mueca maliciosa.

Caminó por el pasillo hasta toparse con una puerta la cual decía en un letrero "Sala de Control" a la cual entró a pesar de que debajo de estas palabras había un señalamiento que decía "solo personal autorizado". Al adentrarse pudo distinguir a un sujeto de cabello verde peinado en una mohicana, varias perforaciones en el rostro y con una camiseta negra, quien rápidamente al ver al oji violeta intentó sacarlo de ahí.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Largo!-exigió el joven de mohicana jalando del brazo al intruso pero este solo sonrió como desafiándolo.

-Necesito que me hagas un favor-dijo Yami mirando seriamente al chico.

-Olvidalo, yo no le hago favores a nadie, ¡Ahora largo!-pero Yami aun no quería marcharse sin lograr lo que buscaba.

-Te pagaré ok-dijo al mismo tiempo que el joven de cabello verde lo miraba expectante habiendo ya cambiado por completo su semblante-Lo que quiero que hagas es que si en dado caso, el tal Miller ganará la competencia, mostraras por la pantalla gigante esta grabación-en ese momento mostró un disco al chico dentro de una caja de plástico y se lo dio-¿Podrás hacer eso?

-Claro, seguro. Siempre y cuando me pagues-condicionó el de perforaciones.

-Ten-dijo al mismo tiempo en que le daba una gran y generosa cantidad de billetes al chico-Para que veas que soy hombre de palabra, solo espero que tu también lo seas-el de ojos violáceo solo sonrió mientras salía de ahí con un gesto de victoria.

Tea ya había terminado con su rutina, se despidió del público alzando su dedo pulgar a lo alto alejándose de ahí para regresar a los vestidores con una sonrisa de victoria y satisfacción. Yami ya se encontraba de nuevo en su sitio como si nada, o por lo menos aparentándolo, recibiendo con una sonrisa a la joven que también le devolvió el gesto, pero claro, la sonrisa del oji violeta era solo de hipocresía.

Pasó un largo rato para que los jueces pudieran elegir a su ganador, varios de los chicos que eran muy pocos claro estaban casi mordiéndose las uñas, o por lo menos Tea que era un _tic_, por así decirlo, ya que lo hacía cada que estaba nerviosa. Sin embargo los nervios se convirtieron en escalofríos al sentir como una mano se posaba sobre su hombro, aunque este sentimiento desapreció pues supuso quien era esa persona.

-¿No estás nervioso o sí?-le peguntó divertido el joven de ojos amatistas al chico de ojos azules que volteaba a verle algo confundido.

-No…bueno algo-contestó ella-Pero estoy bien, enserio-agregó y ante esas palabras el chico se apartó de ella dejándola ahí, claro que después se detuvo en seco.

-Ok…Entonces te deseo suerte-dijo simplemente para volver a su lugar causando un pequeño sonrojo en la chica confundida ante tal actitud.

Una vez que Mike, el presentador llamara a todos los finalistas para que salieran frente al público, y una vez que estos salieran atendiendo al llamado, los jueces tomaron un semblante algo serio mientras que los jóvenes continuaban nerviosos. Pero luego se sorprendieron ante la aparición del organizador de tan enorme evento, el señor Pegasus, quien los había dejado asombrados todavía más que cuando su aparición anterior, saliendo de una enorme plataforma con juegos pirotécnicos, algo demasiado extravagante tratándose de un evento de skateboard.

-Buenas tardes jóvenes y también a ustedes estimado publico-dijo por el micrófono dirigiéndose a todos en general-Como saben este día se dará a conocer el ganador de los X Games, quien se llevará a casa no solo el trofeo, sino también el gran premio, como ya lo había mencionado, de medio millón de dólares-en eso muchos comenzaron a gritar y a aplaudir, tanto la gente del público como los jóvenes patinadores-Pero…-continuó el hombre de cabello platinado-solo uno podrá llevarse el premio.

En eso uno de los jueces se levantó de la mesa, otorgándole al hombre un sobre en donde muchos supusieron que venía el nombre del ganador, junto con los otros chicos que habrían quedado en segundo y tercer lugar. El hombre se tomó un minuto para después abrirlo, y comenzó a hablar otra vez mientras que los demás solo quedaron callados dejando un ambiente de suspenso.

-Y en tercer lugar tenemos a…-se escuchó un redoble de tambores _(Hikari: Tipico)_ más una pausa por parte del señor Pegasus, pero luego prosiguió-¡Shio Hosaka!-mencionó a uno de los cuatro finalistas, un joven de cabello negro, ojos cafés, que vestía ropa holgada con una gorra, el cual no paraba de saltar de emoción.

El chico pasó al estrado colocándose en lo que sería su posición, mientras recibía una medalla la cual parecía ser de bronce, junto con las felicitaciones de uno de los jueces, el que le había entregado la medalla. Luego de la conmemoración, el hombre de largo cabello platinado continuó.

-En segundo lugar tenemos a…-volvió a hacer una pausa y se volvió a escuchar el estruendo de los tambores, mientras que los tres jóvenes que quedaban, entre ellos Yami y Tea, mantenían los ojos cerrados y cruzando sus dedos por no quedar en ese puesto y conseguir el primero, o por lo menos quedar en ese, no importaba más que ganar en ese entonces-¡Yami Mutou!-exclamó al mismo tiempo en que se escucharon gritos y aplausos estridentes y el chico abría sus ojos lleno de emoción.

Subió al estrado recibiendo la medalla de plata, mirando cínicamente a Tea que estaba con el seño fruncido al ver cómo era desbancada de nuevo. Sus esperanzas ya se habían desmoronado otra vez, había perdido con Yami Mutou, y aunque esta vez no hubiera quedado en primer puesto, pensó que ya no tenía oportunidad de alcanzar el primer lugar, se había dado por vencida antes de tiempo.

-¡Genial!-exclamó Joey parándose de su lugar emocionado por ver como su amigo consiguió el segundo lugar.

-Si…ya lo creo-mencionó Serenity, pero no sabía que expresar, si alegría porque Yami, el amigo de su hermano hubiera logrado la medalla de plata o tristeza por su mejor amiga que no había conseguido nada. Simplemente agachó la cabeza.

-¡Demonios! ¡Debió haber ganado el primer lugar! ¡No es justo!-La chica de ojos verdes comenzó a emberrincharse al ver como su querido ídolo había quedado en segundo lugar, mientras se sentaba de nuevo en su lugar cruzando sus brazos y haciendo un puchero de enfado.

-"_No puede ser…-_pensaba triste cierta castaña cabizbaja, desilusionada de haber fracasado una vez más- _me esforcé tanto para nada…Ya no queda más que aceptar la realidad…"-_a punto de soltar las lagrimas, escuchó la voz de Pegasus, pero ahora no estaba tan segura de continuar en la lista de ganadores, por lo que no le tomó importancia. Sin embargo, recobró el conocimiento al escuchar la voz del hombre mencionar…

-Y el ganador, el que se lleva todo este torneo es…-pausa-¡ANDREW MILLER! ¡Señoras y señores, el nuevo ganador de los X Games!

Tea alzó la mirada, aun no lo podía creer, se había quedado boquiabierta y no sabía que expresar en ese momento el cual le irradiaba felicidad, alegría, y se podría decir que un poco de tristeza pues lamentaba el hecho de que su nuevo amigo no hubiese podido quedarse con el trofeo. Pero aun así, la alegría la invadió, caminó emocionada hacia el estrado en donde recibía la medalla de oro que era colocada en su cuello y el trofeo de oro también que pesaba bastante pero por la felicidad se le olvido cualquier dificultad, incluso la de cargar ese trofeo tan enorme. Todos le apaludian y exclamaban su nombre una y otra vez, pero no era lo mismo en el caso de Yami, quien se encontraba gruñiendo de rabia, pero después su ira cambio a una sonrisa de malicia al ver como su plan había resultado.

-"_Ahora si Tea, ¡me pagarás todas las que me debes!"-_pensó, y en ese momento la pantalla gigante que mostraba el rostro de alegría de la castaña se distorsionó, dejado ver algo que calló los gritos y aplausos de todos los presentes.

- _Sere, nadie puede enterarse de que yo soy Andrew Miller ¿entiendes?_-en esa enorme pantalla se mostraba aquel encuentro entre Tea y su amiga en los vestidores, donde serenity había descubierto a la castaña vestida de hombre-_Prométeme que no le dirás a nadie acerca de esto, ni siquiera a Joey._

-_De _acuerdo._ Te lo prometo._

-_Gracias Sere…-_y fin de la grabación.

La gente del publico había quedado bastante sorprendida y llena de dudas, entre ellas Tea, quien no entendía cómo demonios habían descubierto su conversación con Serenity, pero luego su mente se aclaró al escuchar las risitas de Yami que después se convirtieron en carcajadas, y también mientras que él era observado por su hermano y sus amigos bastante molestos y una Serenity asustada.

-¡Espero que les haya quedado bien claro que Él-comenzó Yami señalando con el dedo a la joven que se mostró molesta y a la vez nerviosa-NO es quien dice ser! Permítame-dijo tomando el micrófono del señor Maximilliam y comenzaba a hablar por este mismo-Esta grandioso patinador al que muchos conocen como "Andrew Miller" es nada más y nada menos que Tea Gardner, su verdadero nombre es ese damas y caballeros. Una estudiante de preparatoria que se disfrazó para poder competir y creo que eso es ilegal ¿o no?-en eso se puso en frente de la chica y la miró como su fuera superior que ella-¡Vamos, no te escondas más Tea! ¡Muéstranos tu verdadera cara!

La castaña solo agachó su cabeza una vez más, para después despojarse de su gorra y de la red que atrapaba su cabello corto, soltándolo frente a todos los expectadores quienes quedaron boquiabiertos al ver que no era mentira ni las palabras de Yami ni el video, Andrew Miller era una chica.

-Me temo que tendrá que ser descalificada señorita-le dijo un poco triste Pegasus a la joven quien tan solo asintió resignada bajando del estrado y entregándole el trofeo y la medalla a Yami llena de coraje, tristeza y decepcion-¡Y el ganador es Yami Mutou damas y caballeros!-exclamó el hombre mientras que pocas personas aplaudían de nuevo ante tal escena.

-Ahora tendrás lo que siempre quisiste ¿no?-comenzó la castaña, mirando al borde de las lagrimas al chicho de ojos amatistas-¡Al fin te deshiciste de mi! ¡¿NO? Me alegro mucho por ti. Sí, me alegro, porque créeme que no me gustaría sentir lástima ¡porque eres un maldito cerdo manipulador, egoísta y prepotente!-Tea comenzó a insultar al chico delante de todos mientras lo miraba llena de ira y este solo sonreía hipócritamente- Eres una basura Yami Mutou… ¿Pero sabes algo? ¡Todo esto-dijo mientras miraba a su alrededor-algún día lo vas a perder tarde o temprano. Te darás cuenta lo cruel y efímero que es el mundo. Creí que eras diferente…-las lagrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos pero cerró los ojos con rabia evitando que siguieran esas lagrimas-¡Pero me doy cuenta que no vales ni una mierda!

Exclamó mientras se alejaba de ahí corriendo aun con las lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos y con la cabeza baja, dejando a muchos boquiabiertos ante la sorpresa de ese gran evento. Corrió hasta el estacionamiento y llegó a la camioneta negra de su primo, mientras se tiraba al suelo recargada en la llanta delantera aun llorando desgarradoramente. Coraje, tristeza, decepción, frustración, ira, pero más que nada dolor, un dolor en su pecho le causaba confusión y malestar dentro de sí misma.

Entre tantos sollozos fue escuchada por Duke, quien la había seguido desde las gradas donde la miraba y vio cuando salió corriendo de ahí. Se aproximó hacia ella lentamente, hasta agacharse y verla a los ojos, moviendo sus cabellos que le tapaban el rostro con lágrimas recorriendo sus mejillas, y acariciando gentilmente su mejilla mientras que la ayudaba a incorporarse. Una vez que Tea se secó las lagrimas, ambos jóvenes subieron a la camioneta, Duke colocó las llaves y con una ligera vuelta la encendió, arrancó y se marcharon de ese lugar.

* * *

_Hikari: *llorando con un pañuelo* waahhh! Pinche Yami! POBRE TEA! TORITO!_

_Nadia: Exageras ¬¬u….weno em…espero que les haya gustado, si quieren saber algo del siguiente capi les diré que será un poco corto pues planeo hacer un Anzu's POV, espero no tardarme tanto como con este capi, y gomene su los hice esperar demasiado_

_Yugi: Jeje…para inspirarte tendrás que escuchar tus canciones Emo…_

_Nadia: Callate si ¬¬… que haciendo la parte final me puse a escuchar Untitled de Simple Plan y casi lloro…lo bueno fue que me aguanté…_

_Yugi: Si lo que digas Emo_

_Nadia: Callate Punketo fresón ¬¬_

_Hikari: Que yo sepa los punketos no son fresas…_

_Nadia: Pero Yugi es the only exception, como dice Paramore xD…Weno me largo, ya me enfadé, quiero dormir, aparte de que la pinche banda angosta, digo ancha, seguido se pone sus moños y me saca de Internet. Escriban reviews ¡ONEGAI! De lo contrario, sacaré mi instinto diclonius y los asesinaré a todos, y no quiero eso u-u_

_Yugi: Que perfecta forma de pedir comentarios ¬¬u_

_Nadia: Bueno ¡SAYONARA!_


	5. Tratando de Sobreponerse

**CAP.5  
TRATANDO DE SOBREPONERSE**

_Nadia: ¡HOLA! Jejeje me tardé menos de lo esperado, creo que pasarme varios días pegada a la compu escribiendo y escuchando música xD_

_Yugi: Emoooooo…Emoooo…*le da un zape con la cuchara de madera*_

_Hikari: ¡No golpees a Yugi-san!_

_Nadia: Ay si quieres ya dale un beso ¬¬u *Yugi ve extrañado a Hikari quien lo mira con ojitos de corazón* ¿Si sabes que lo dije con completo sarcasmo no?_

_Yugi: Creo que no entendió, mejor vamos y dinos del capi…_

_Nadia: Ah weno, le agradezco los reviews a __**Anzu Hyuga, dany14-black8, hechizera **__y claro a __**YamixTeaLover. **__Chicas, tranquis, que ya verán que Yami se arrepentirá de lo que hiso, muajajajajajajajajajaja…ejem…a lo que iba, weno, lamento si hice que odiaran al papacito de Yami, pero sino no habría fic ^^U. Y weno, en cuanto al comentario de dany, yo ni sabía que existía la Socidad de Fangirl Anti-Yami Mutou o-O… ¡Y aclaro! Quien hiso el capitulo anterior, el final fue YUGI_

_Yugi: ¿AH YO QUÉ? IOk lo admito, pero el maldito siempre le toca ser el protagonista y tener a las chavas más buenas, ¡Y eso no es justo!_

_Nadia: Es justo porque eres gay ¬¬…Y ya, en lo que consta, recalco de nuevo: __**NI YU-GI-OH! NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN, LE PERTENECEN A KAZUKI TAKAHASHI-SAMA. Y CUALQUIER PARECIDO CON LA REALIDAD ES SOLO MERA COINCIDENCIA.**_

* * *

Todavía no asimilo lo que sucedió…fui tan estúpida al creer falsas palabras de un niño rico con aires de grandeza. Había sido engañada como una niña de cinco años solo con sus palabritas. Era demasiado como para ser cierto, sobre todo tratándose de él. No sé cómo pude…no comprendo por qué no me fijé bien en su actitud si era tan obvio…quizá no me quise dar cuenta. Su cambio repentino de ser un patán a un chico agradable y educado conmigo, que me coqueteara, peor aún, que yo lo permitiese, pues no hice nada para acabar con eso.

Me siento tan culpable de todo esto, no sé en qué momento pasó, creí que de verdad sería mi amigo y que en verdad sus palabras salían de su corazón…Bah, pero a quien engaño, si de veras tuviera corazón no hubiera hecho lo que hiso. Claro, yo solo porque no tengo dinero y él es famoso y se revuelca en billetes verdes ya puede hacer lo que se le dé la gana. Pues todo eso es así en este mundo tan efímero.

-¿Estás más tranquila?-escuché la voz de Duke llamándome, rápidamente salí de mis pensamientos y sequé las lagrimas que aún brotaban de mis ojos. Volteé a verlo pues estaba mirando por la ventana, o eso quería aparentar solo para que él no me viera llorar.

-Sí, eso creo…-contesté apenas para que pudiera escucharme, aun con ese nudo en mi garganta, y no se siguiera preocupando. Él regresó su mirada al frente mientras continuaba manejando, y yo de nuevo, agaché la cabeza.

Nos detuvimos en un semáforo en rojo, pero noté que en vez de que Duke se pusiera en el carril para dar vuelta a la derecha para ir a mi casa, continuaba en el carril para ir derecho. No tenía ninguna direccional, ni siquiera para el lado contrario. Algo tenía en mente, y entonces supuse lo que estaba pensando.

-¿No me llevarás a mi casa?-le pregunté intencionalmente tratando de hacer que me dijera la verdad, cosa que conseguí. Duke solo suspiró y volteó a verme.

-No quiero que los malditos paparazzi sepan en donde vives, de seguro alguien ha de estar siguiéndonos desde que salimos del torneo-me contestó-No quisiera que te vieran sola y que te molestarán estando en casa, mucho menos que se enteré el tío Daisuke. Por eso te llevaré a mi casa.

Duke era muy amable conmigo, desde que éramos muy pequeños y apenas nos conocíamos, él tenía 7 años y yo 5, a pesar de que al principio fui muy tímida al hablarle, él me dio tiempo para adaptarme a mi nueva familia. Siempre está ahí para mí, es como mi hermano, aquel que nunca tuve, aunque es mucho mejor que sea mi primo, o eso creo. Que esté haciendo todo esto por mí, a pesar de que desde un principio no quería por meternos en problemas a ambos acerca de esta farsa, es grandioso, no sabría cómo pagarle después de tanto.

-Gracias Duke-le dije sonriendo, a pesar de mi tristeza no podía negar la poca alegría que tenía de saber que por lo menos en estos momentos contaba con su apoyo incondicional.

Luego de que el semáforo se puso al fin en verde, Duke volvió a arrancar y seguimos por la larga avenida y por muchas otras calles más hasta llegar a la casa de Duke, en donde abrió la puerta de la cochera y metió la camioneta. Al bajar de la camioneta me dio un aire lleno de nostalgia, extrañaba mucho esa casa, seguía igual desde la última vez que había ido, que fue como hace tres años casi. Una casa de dos pisos, aquel jardín con el césped más verde que hubiera visto en toda mi vida, aunque deberían ver el jardín de atrás que era aun más grande. Vi aquellos rosales que mi tía cuidaba como si fueran sus propios hijos, hermosos como siempre, y la entrada, esa bella puerta de madera que en los lados, en la jardinera, había dos grandes ciprés muy altos. Duke insertó su llave y dándole una vuelta a la perilla para que pudiésemos entrar, pero en el momento en que la puerta se abrió, vi una figura que solo en ese instante supe de quien se trataba: la tía Mei, una mujer de cuerpo delgado, cabello negro y largo que le llegaba a la mitad de la espalda y ojos miel, vestida con una bata y unas pantuflas de color rosado.

-Duke Deblin…-dijo mi tía dirigiéndose a mi primo con esa mirada severa y casi casi golpeando su pie derecho en el suelo una y otra vez, tuve que contenerme la risa pues era bastante graciosa la escena-¿Se puede saber por qué llegas tarde a casa, de nuevo?

Dichas palabras me dieron a entender que tal vez Duke se había metido en problemas por haberme llevado a la competencia los dos días anteriores, pues claro, la competencia iniciaba alrededor de las 5 y tantos, pero terminaba bastante tarde. Vi el reloj de mi pulsera y me fije en la hora, ¡8:45! ¡No inventes! Qué rápido se pasa el tiempo, pero después volví al asunto de mi tía con Duke, y aproveché que no había notado mi presencia para esconderme detrás de Duke para que no me viera ahí vestida de muchacho, pero claro, según yo no me había visto cuando era completamente lo contrario.

-Tea…-esta vez se dirigía a mi ¡Maldita sea! El cuerpo se me estremeció mientras deseaba con todas mis fuerzas volverme como Pulgarcita, sin embargo no podía hacer tonta a la mujer, es decir MI TÍA. ¡DUH!

Salí de mi escondite, ósea Duke, un poco, bueno como un poco, bastante nerviosa, era lógico que mi tía iba a jalarme de las orejas en ese entonces, pero una vez más, mi hipótesis fue 100% incorrecta.

-¡Mi niña, te extrañe tanto!-me tía me abrazó en ese momento, no sabía cómo reaccionar, pues claro estaba asustada, aunque tratándose de la tía Mei ya no era novedad, siempre había sido muy impredecible desde que tengo memoria. Duke solo reía disimuladamente mientras le correspondía el gesto a la tía Mei, para que después ella me soltase-Entren, vamos a cenar.

Duke y yo nos miramos extrañados al ver la actitud de la tía Mei, pero bueno, preferíamos eso a que nos castigara a ambos al igual que lo hacía cuando éramos niños. Él y yo entramos a la casa mientras cerraba la puerta detrás de mí, no cabía duda que esa casa seguía igual: Las paredes pintadas de un color crema, a un lado de la entrada la sala de estar con sillones bastante mullidos frente a la chimenea y aun lado de esta las escaleras con barandal de madera que llevaban al segundo piso, al frente un pasillo que llevaba al estudio, cuya puerta era de madera, al otro lado el comedor que tenía asientos para casi 6 personas, a pesar de que solo eran mi tía y Duke quienes vivían en la casa.

Fuimos al comedor y vi aquella puerta que llevaba a la cocina vimos que la tía Mei entraba ahí así que decidimos seguirla para ayudarle a preparar las cosas o en lo que necesitara. Aquella cocina me traía tantos recuerdos, de hecho noté que lo único que había cambiado en la casa eran los muebles de la sala de estar y la cocina, en esta ultima por ejemplo, solo había cambiado el refrigerador y la estufa por unas más modernas a las que tenían antes, entre otros electrodomésticos más. La tía Mei abrió el refrigerador y con la mirada comenzó a ver que había dentro, pero después no muy convencida nos dijo.

-Díganme ¿Quieren que les prepare algo, caliento algo o pedimos algo de comer?-yo solo permanecí en silencio, mientras que Duke se quedó pensativo, poniéndose la mano en el mentón mientras rodaba los ojos.

-No tengo idea…-dijo simplemente en su tono alagan de siempre, mientras una gotita de sudor recorría mi frente y también por la de mi tía.-Mejor tu di, Tea-se dirigió a mí esta vez mientras que yo no sabía que contestar.

-Bueno…yo…-pero entonces la tía Mei salió a mi rescate y de no ser por ella hubiéramos tardado más hasta que se me hubiese ocurrido algo para cenar.

-¿Qué les parece si pedimos pizza? Hace mucho que no como comida chatarra-dijo sonriente mi querida tía a lo que Duke y yo asentimos casi al mismo tiempo.

Duke tomó el teléfono y llamó a la pizzería, luego de dar la dirección esperamos casi como 30 minutos exactos, pues claro, si se tardaban más la pizza te salía gratis, pero era obvio que el chico repartidor no perdería su paga por unos cuantos minutos. Luego de que la pizza llegó nos sentamos en la sala y encendimos la televisión en busca de alguna película, o algo que ver tan siquiera mientras comíamos de la pizza. Terminamos con todos los pedazos entre los tres y quedamos satisfechos, aunque Duke, como siempre, dejó las orillas. Luego de eso nos sentamos a ver televisión. Estábamos muy callados hasta que la tía Mei decidió hablar, se paró delante de nosotros luego de que había pagado la televisión y nos miró seriamente.

-Bueno, ahora que ya comieron, quiero que me digan... 1. ¿Por qué te disfrazaste de muchacho para competir en los X Games, Tea? Y 2. ¿Por qué si la estabas ayudando, no me dijiste nada Duke Deblin?-Duke y yo habíamos caído en la trampa perfecta, típico de mi tía, como ya dije siempre había sido impredecible. Ya no había por qué mentirle, por lo que decidí hablar yo primero antes de que Duke intentara negar todo.

-Yo puedo explicártelo tía-le dije mientras agachaba la cabeza, pero luego tuve que volver a levantarla para encarar la verdad-Todo fue mi idea desde un principio, Duke solo hiso lo que le pedí, pero por favor no lo castigues, la de la culpa fui solamente yo, yo inicié la farsa y yo tengo que enfrentar los problemas por mí misma.

-Lo que sigo sin entender es por qué disfrazarse de muchacho…-justo cuando iba a volver a hablar, Duke me interrumpió.

-Mamá, en la competencia no dejan participar a chicas, por eso Tea se vestía de hombre. Ella necesitaba el dinero pues el tío Daisuke no puede mantener un empleo estable debido a su vicio-solo agaché la cabeza, una vez más.

-Pero ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada Tea?-mi tía estaba entre preocupada y confundida. Se volvió a sentar en el sofá a un lado de mi y me tomó de las manos mientras me miraba con ternura-¿Por qué no me pediste ayuda, hija?

-Tía, sabes que no me gusta depender de nadie, mucho menos deberle a la gente, no me gusta-contesté abiertamente mientras mi tía solo suspiraba.

-Pues para eso estoy cariño, ¿Qué no soy como tu madre?-me dio en el punto más débil, traté de sonreír pero aun estaba dolida por lo ocurrido y mi tía en parte tenía razón, si tenía problemas debía haber acudido a ella, sin embargo, no lo hice desde el principio-No importa si me debes o no, preferiría eso a verte en ese estado. Créeme, lo vi todo en el evento, ese muchacho fue muy insensible y grosero al hacerte eso, pero tú también entiende que no fue la mejor forma de hacer las cosas-cuestionó-En primera porque pudiste haberte metido en serios problemas por mentir sobre tu identidad y haber infringido el reglamento, aparte de que ofendiste al chico en televisión nacional y bueno…para que le sigo. El punto es que no fue la mejor manera Tea, debiste pedirme ayuda a mí y a tu primo.

-Lo sé…-solo pude decir, pues tenía un nudo en la garganta que no me dejaba hablar bien.

-Mamá…-le llamó Duke a la tía Mei-no creo que sea conveniente que sigamos hablando de este tema por el momento, Tea necesita descansar, por eso la traje, porque no quería que los malditos reporteros la siguieran. Creo que es mejor que vaya a dormir.

Mi tía solo asintió, entonces nos levantamos del sofá y mientras ella apagaba las luces del piso de abajo, Duke y yo íbamos subiendo las escaleras, luego de que la tía Mei nos alcanzó, me dijo que fuera con ella a darme un baño y ropa para dormir limpia. Terminé de bañarme y luego también de vestirme, y me llevó a aquel cuarto de huéspedes que siempre usaba cada que iba a la casa. Me dio sabanas y una almohada, mientras me acomodaba en la cama, me dio un beso en la frente y un "buenas noches" mientras se iba de la habitación, y Duke entraba en su lugar, vestido con un pantalón holgado para dormir y una camisa de manga corta en color gris, se sentó al borde la cama y me sonrió.

-Esto es horrible…-le dije entre risas pero sintiendo amargura dentro de mí. Él solo tomó mi mano.

-Descuida, ya pronto pasará-contestó con ese gesto gentil de siempre-Ya verás que podremos salir adelante juntos, Tea.

-Gracias primo-me acerqué a él para abrazarlo, necesitaba hacerlo, y él me correspondió el gesto abrazándome también, mientras sentía como revolvía mi cabello con su mano. Se separó de mí y seguido de un "descansa" salió del cuarto apagando la luz, mientras yo me enredaba entre las sabanas.

Me quedé mirando al techo un largo rato, recordando lo sucedido de los últimos días, mentalizando como las cosas podían cambiar tanto en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Debido a mi irresponsabilidad y el hecho de irme a cambiar a los vestidores causó que Serenity me descubriera, y de no haber ocurrido eso, Yami no se habría enterado de mi secreto y ahora no estuviera sufriendo por estas cosas. Pero ni modo, es lo que me gano ¿no?

Ya decía yo que su actitud de amabilidad era demasiado repentina, pues claro tenía que tener a su enemigo cerca. No sé que me da más rabia, si él con su actitud pedante, arrogante, prepotente y manipuladora, saboteándome y haciéndome creer que de verdad era mi amigo, o yo con mi debilidad y mi mente tan ingenua, ¿Qué me pasó, maldita sea? Otra vez estoy llorando, carajo. ¿Por qué me duele tanto lo que me hiso?... ¿A caso yo…? ¡NO! ¡NO, NO MIL VECES NO! Es que no puedo hacerlo, no debo fijarme en él después de lo que me hiso…Pero entonces ¿Qué demonios me pasa? Cada que lo recuerdo mi mente se nubla, siento paz pero ahora siento odio, odio, algo que nunca creí sentir por alguien en mi vida.

¡Vamos Tea, cierra los ojos y duérmete!...Pero por más que lo intente no podré hacerlo, no puedo dejar a un lado las cosas así como así, pero tampoco puedo aguantar el dolor dentro de mí, no puedo reprimirlo por más que lo desee, no puedo reprimir tampoco ese sentimiento de ira y odio hacia esa persona, mucho menos los sentimientos más profundos, sentimientos más profundos que este odio… ¡Pero no debo sentirlos! ¡Déjate de estupideces Tea! ¡¿Qué no lo ves? ¡Él solo te utilizó y jugó contigo y tú no te diste cuenta!

Creo que no debería odiarlo solo a él, sino también a mí, fui tan tonta al dejarme llevar y en cegarme con algo que quizá era muy obvio. Mi vida no podría ser peor… Pero no importa, he estado acostumbrada a perder de esta manera, a perder todo lo que tengo y que no regrese jamás. Quisiera acabar con mi vida en este mismo momento…Pero ¿y papá? ¿Duke? ¿La tía Mei? ¿Serenity? Tal vez ellos fueron los únicos que lograron comprenderme de verdad, y si me marcho jamás me lo perdonaría, pues haría sufrir a papá, y él no se lo merece.

Mostré debilidad y ahora por mis errores estoy pagando, y muy caro el precio…Tal vez así es mejor…seguir con mi vida y aceptar la realidad por más dura que sea y no inventarme personalidades o mundos que no existen. Ya no me queda más que llorar hasta cansarme en esta cama y quedarme dormida, y despertar con el dolor en mi pecho todavía. No sé si podre sobreponerme a tantos problemas y salir adelante sin salir herida…Pero por el momento, solo queda dejar que las cosas sigan su curso.

* * *

_Hikari: Oh, pobre Tea ó-ò_

_Nadia: Lo sé, estaba llorando cuando lo escribí, escuchando Untitled de Simple Plan, créanme que en realidad uno saca hasta lo que no u-u_

_Yugi: Bueno, yo me conformo con que las chicas odien a Yami y Tea venga a mi ^o^_

_Nadia: Eres un maldito depravado, sabías ¬¬u…Bueno el siguiente capi también será un POV, pero ahora será con Yami ¡JUAS JUAS! Ahora se arrepentirá pues Joey le va a meter una chinga…_

_Hikari: ¡¿Lo va a golpear! O.O_

_Nadia: Ja, no, creo que me excedí con mis palabras, más bien le dará un sermón de aquellos, que hasta le dirá de lo que se va a morir xD…Weno creo que eso es todo, comenzaré a escribir, no tengo nada mejor que hacer._

_Yugi: Por favor dejen reviews_

_Hikari: Y por favor, chicas, no vayan a matar a Yami, esperence a los demás capítulos que él se dará cuenta de su error :]_

_Nadia: weno nos leemos luego tomadachis…¡MATTA NEE!_


	6. Aceptando los Errores

**CAP. 5**

**ACEPTANDO LOS ERRORES**

_Hikari: ¡HOLA GENTE!_

_Nadia: ¿Qué tal? XD Bueno en parte estamos felices…por otro lado no tanto ¬¬_

_Hikari: Esa serás tu, pues yo siempre estoy feliz ^-^_

_Nadia: Weno…ps esta es la parte esperada por todas las FanGirls de Atem que creo que hice que lo odiaran en los últimos dos capítulos, pero ahora como sabremos qué cosas pasan por esa hermosa cabecita, terminarán odiándolo menos…O eso creo xD_

_Yugi *colgado desde el techo con unos grilletes pegados a unas cadenas, dejando sus pies sueltos. Está tratando de safrase* ¡Maldita mocosa, bájame de esta mamada! *comienza a patalear*_

_Hikari: ¿por qué Yugi-san está colgado del techo?_

_Nadia: Tú finge que no viste nada Hikari ^^U…Ejem…Weno ahora comentarios acerca de los reviews:_

_**Hechizera: **__Si, es difícil…créeme que la primera vez que escuchas untitled te pones melancólica, y pero preocupation xD. Tampoco creo que seas la única que se queda hasta las 4:45 a.m. leyendo o haciendo no sé que cosas en la compu._

_**Dany14-balck8: **__No llames tan rápido a las de SFAYM ni a MYM. ¡Mucho menos a la MAYALMM! Espero que no te enoje saber que tardaré más de 3 capitulos para que se junten estos dos tortolos, pero HEY! Ve el lado weno, en este capi ya se arrepintió x)_

_**YamixTeaLover: **__Ok…creo que si se quedará con un pequeño trauma, aparte de otros más xD. Y si, te comprendo que no es justo que le haga eso al amor de su vida, pero sino la historia no tendría chiste. Gracias por tus comentarios tomadachi ;D_

_**Tigrefan: **__Jejejeje…si comprendo que en estos capítulos me pase de ver…duras xD al ponerle ese personaje a Yami, y espero que Yugi tome en cuenta tu comentario de que tiene que ejercitarse más para que le salgan tansiquiera algunos cuadritos xP…Si es que puede jajaja…_

_**Anzu-Hyuga: ¡**__Amiga gracias por tus comentarios desde el primer capi! Creeme que mi intensión no era hacerte llorar con la canción, pero weno…creo que si soy emo u-u…_

_**DannyGMaster: **__Amigo muchas gracias por el review. No he tenido time de leer tus fics, vi las descripciones y me llamaron mucho la atención, espero leerlos pronto. Ah, también que tu caricatura llegue a ser un manga famoso ;). Dibujas muy bien, mis respetos._

_Hikari: ¿Ya acabaste?_

_Nadia: Sip…Weno…aquí ahora si la continuación, espero que les guste, enserio que es muy difícil pensar como un chico pero ya da igual…__**RECUERDEN QUE NI YU-GI-OH! NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN, SON PROPIEDAD DE KAZUKI TAKAHASHI. Y QUE CUALQUIER PARECIDO CON LA REALIDAD ES SOLO MERE COINCIDENCIA.**_

* * *

Mi plan salió a la perfección, me siento tan victorioso al saber que pude mantener mi título y desenmascarar a Tea, se lo merecía, fue muy hipócrita al aceptar mis disculpas y mentirme acerca de su identidad, ¿eso es un amigo? Claro que no, eso es omisión, y la omisión es lo mismo que una traición. Así de simple.

La gente comenzó a aplaudir, pero pude notar desde el estrado que muchos de ellos murmuraban mirándome extrañamente, miradas que nunca me habían dirigido, algo que me preocupó bastante, pero no le tomé la demasiada importancia. Continué saludando al público mientras que cargaba conmigo la medalla de oro y el trofeo de la competencia. Fue hasta después que la gente comenzó a marcharse, me retiré a los vestidores y los chicos ya se habían marchado. Aunque encontré ahí a mi hermano, junto con Joey y Tristan, viéndome seriamente, sobre todo Joey, quien aparte de eso estaba enojado.

-¿Se puede saber por qué hiciste eso?-me interrogó acercándose a mí, pues estaba recargado en la pared cuando llegué.

-¿Tu qué crees que hice?-le dije sarcástico, ya estaba suponiendo lo que me diría, pero iba a defenderme-Hice lo que tenía que hacer, nada más…-pasé por un lado de él, aunque me sorprendí pues no esperaba que me tomara del cuello de la camisa y me retachara en la pared. Ante el impulso de Joey, los chicos se pudieron alerta, en especial Yugi, quien trató de zafarme de Joey.

-Joey, suéltalo-mi hermano miró serio a Joey, pero este se negó a aceptar la petición de Yugi.

-No le voy a hacer nada, Yugi-fue lo que dijo Joey mirando a mi hermano, y él solo dio unos pasos atrás, Joey me soltó mientras continuaba mirándome molesto-Solo por el hecho de que todavía le tengo aprecio.

-¿Crees que necesito tu aprecio?-contesté y entonces Joey se exalto.

-¡JA! Pues claro, como tú eres el skate más famoso del universo, no necesitas el aprecio de nadie, con eso de que tienes tantos amigos-noté el sarcasmo en su voz y rápidamente me defendí.

-Créeme que tengo amigos mucho más confiables y leales que tu, Wheeler-le hablé en un tono cortante al mismo tiempo que él comenzaba a reir.

-Entonces mencióname uno…-comenzó a desafiarme, pero en ese entonces varios nombres se me vinieron a la cabeza, pero ninguno de ellos pude pronunciar, no sé porqué.-Ya lo sabía…-en ese momento Joey me miró serio y continuó hablando-Sabes que de toda la gente que conoces, solo unos pocos de verdad son tus amigos, incluyéndonos a nosotros. Pero aún así no me pareció lo que le hiciste a Tea, mucho menos que hayas jugado con sus sentimientos.

-Ella se lo merecía-le recalqué.

-¡¿Y eso que importa?-exclamó Joey, fue ahí donde empezó la discusión-Dime ¿qué hubiera pasado si yo hubiera ganado en tu lugar? ¿Qué harías dime? ¿Me harías lo mismo que Tea? ¿Sabiendo que yo soy tu mejor amigo, como tú dices?

-¡No es lo mismo, Joey!-me justifiqué, pero aun tenía que seguir escuchando a Joey.

-¡CLARO QUE SI ES LO MISMO!-las cosas parecían intensificarse cada vez más-Es lo mismo ¿sabes por qué? Porque Tea también era tu amiga, ella aceptó tus disculpas sinceramente, te confesó su vida, algo muy profundo y triste de ella, algo que no sería capaz de contarle a cualquier persona y tú, ¡tú la traicionas de esta manera!

-¡Ella me engaño a mí!

-No Yami, no queras justificarte…Que si no te lo dijo fue porque tenía necesidades y más que tú. Dime, si no hubiera sido yo, ¿Qué hubieras hecho tu en caso de que Tristan ganara la competencia? ¿O Yugi? ¿También les harías lo mismo?-me quedé en silencio por un largo rato a pesar de que Joey esperaba una respuesta por mi parte-¡Responde!

-Si en realidad era mi amiga debió habérmelo dicho antes ¿no crees?-agregué cambiando de tema-Debió habérmelo confesado así como lo hiso con su pasado.

-¡Aun así! Lo que hiciste no fue lo correcto, es que mira, la humillaste delante de millones de personas, la hiciste ver como lo peor del mundo, destrozaste sus sueños ¡y todavía! ¡Jugaste con sus sentimientos! La besaste y luego ¿Qué? La dejaste así nomás…

-¡¿Bueno y que querías que hiciera?-Joey ya me había hartado, por lo que no pudo contenerme, pero él seguía insistiendo.

-¡NADA! ¡CON SABER SU SECRETO, TRATAR DE HABLAR CON ELLA BASTABA! ¡NO ERA NECESARIA LA HUMILLACION PUBLICA QUE LE HICISTE PASAR!-contestó, mientras yo me quedé estático mientras él continuaba hablando-¿Qué a caso ya olvidaste por qué amas este deporte? ¿Por qué comenzaste a patinar? Pero claro…Ahora ya nada de eso importa, mientras tengas tu "titulo", dinero, fama…-solo agaché la cabeza, pero luego Joey volvió a llamarme-Sabes…Tea tiene razón, no vales mi una mierda. Has cambiado, Yami, ya no te conozco, ya no sé dónde está mi mejor amigo. Creo que en todo este tiempo no me di cuenta de quien eras de verdad.

Joey salió de los vestidores con la cabeza baja, seguido de Tristan, y mi hermano, solo me miró tristemente mientras se marchaba al igual que ellos. Me quedé parado ahí, pensando en las palabras de Joey, golpeando una y otra vez mi cabeza ¿Si uno de ellos hubiera ganado en mi lugar…habría hecho algo parecido con lo que hice con Tea? Bah…es ridículo…Ellos no me comprenden, no entienden mi situación, tampoco lo que siento. Quizá ellos no son mis amigos.

Salí de los vestidores en camino al estacionamiento, donde se encontraba el autobús en el que habíamos llegado todos juntos, pero ahora, con lo que había pasado, supuse que ellos, incluyendo Yugi, se habían ido por su lado. Caminando despreocupadamente, abrí la puerta de salida, para ser recibido por los flashazos de los reporteros que empujaban con todo y sus micrófonos y camarógrafos. Traté de salir de ahí pero no me lo permitían los malditos, eran peor que pirañas carnívoras. Se lanzaron hacia mí con sus molestos interrogatorios amarillistas, como de costumbre.

-Señor Mutou ¿Cómo se siente al haber ganado?

-¿Conoce a la chica que se hacía pasar por Andrew Miller?

-¿Por qué lo hiso?

-¿Cómo considera sus acciones, buenas o malas?

Entre estas y muchas otras preguntas estúpidas, no pude contestar, pues aparte de que estaban atacándome y empujándome, casi sin dejarme respirar, me hablaban al mismo tiempo y honestamente, no tenía ganas de responder nada. Ya estaba harto, y cuando salí de con los reporteros, me tocó lo peor, los admiradores de Tea, quienes comenzaron a lanzarme de cosas e insultos.

-¡Eres un maldito Mutou!

-¡Bastardo envidioso!

-¡Eres un cerdo!

-¡No debiste haber ganado! ¡Eres un sin vergüenza!

Corrí hasta llegar al autobús y entrar en este, le ordené al chofer que nos fuéramos inmediatamente, antes de que los locos fanáticos y los desesperantes paparazzi siguieran fregando. Me senté en el sofá y en el recorrido empecé a mirar por la ventana, recargando mi cabeza sobre mi mano derecha, recordando lo de los últimos días: Había tratado mal a Tea solo por el hecho de que se negó a que copiara su trabajo, y el mismo día le pagué para que lo hiciera por mi y venir a competir, y aún así ella también lo hiso pero cumplió su parte del trato, al día siguiente declaramos la paz y descubrí su secreto, y después, intenté conquistarla para que sufriera y luego la saboteé con la grabación.

Aún sus palabras me retumban en la cabeza, junto con las de Joey:

_-Ahora tendrás lo que siempre quisiste ¿no? ¡Al fin te deshiciste de mí! ¡¿NO? Me alegro mucho por ti. Sí, me alegro, porque créeme que no me gustaría sentir lástima ¡porque eres un maldito cerdo manipulador, egoísta y prepotente! Eres una basura Yami Mutou… ¿Pero sabes algo? Todo esto algún día lo vas a perder tarde o temprano. Te darás cuenta lo cruel y efímero que es el mundo. Creí que eras diferente… ¡Pero me doy cuenta que no vales ni una mierda!_

_-¡NADA! ¡CON SABER SU SECRETO, TRATAR DE HABLAR CON ELLA BASTABA! ¡NO ERA NECESARIA LA HUMILLACION PUBLICA QUE LE HICISTE PASAR!¿Qué a caso ya olvidaste por qué amas este deporte? ¿Por qué comenzaste a patinar? Pero claro…Ahora ya nada de eso importa, mientras tengas tu "titulo", dinero, fama…Sabes…Tea tiene razón, no vales mi una mierda. Has cambiado, Yami, ya no te conozco, ya no sé dónde está mi mejor amigo. Creo que en todo este tiempo no me di cuenta de quien eras de verdad._

Llegamos a mi casa, el chofer se fue y caminé por la acera para entrar a la casa de mi abuelo, al entrar, noté que él no estaba ahí, o quizá estaría en otro cuarto, aunque también noté que Yugi tampoco había llegado. Puse las llaves en la mesa cercana a la puerta y subí por las escaleras camino a mi cuarto, llegué y cerré la puerta, mientras que en el baño, abría la llave de la regadera el agua comenzaba a correr mientras yo me desvestía y entraba a la regadera. (N: xD Algo para las fangirls)

Mientras que el agua comenzaba a golpear mi cabello, golpee la pared del baño con mi puño, para luego agachar mi cabeza…ya no sé qué hacer con mi vida…Ahora me doy cuenta de todo, yo soy el responsable de todo esto, yo he arruinado mi propia vida, el skate, el deporte que más amo, y la vida de mis amigos, pero sobre todo la de Tea, quien tiene la menor culpa en esto. Ahora sé que lo que me dijo Joey es verdad, ella no lo merecía. Me doy asco a mí mismo, hice algo en contra de mis principios y ahora estoy pagando por ello. ¡Todo por la estúpida fama!

Tea tiene tanta razón al decirme que no valgo ni una mísera mierda, he fracasado como skater, como amigo, pero sobre todo como persona. He defraudado a mis amigos, a mi hermano…y a ella, ella confió en mí y yo… ¡Yo la traicione! Como pude ser tan estúpido y no darme cuenta de que en verdad sufría, del motivo por el que hacía lo que hacía…Ahora el único culpable de su dolor soy yo.

Ella es una gran persona, una grandiosa chica, inteligente, graciosa, comprensiva, linda…me ha hecho ver varias cosas que no creí que podía ver. Su tenacidad y terquedad es lo que la hace especial…Hay veces que suele ser desesperante y difícil, pero también es una persona a la que no pude llegar a comprender, o quizá lo hice pero no se lo demostré. Pero ahora creo que he acabado con esa persona tan maravillosa con mis acciones.

Cerré la llave de la regadera, salí, me cambie y me derrumbé en la cama, apagué la luz y me quedé pensando en una manera de solucionar las cosas. Sabiendo cómo es Tea, ella de seguro me odia tanto, que quisiera verme muerto en este mismo momento…Algo que me duele por dentro… ¡¿Pero por qué? … Algo extraño me está ocurriendo y no sé que es… ¡AH DE NUEVO PENSANDO EN ELLA! ¡MIERDA! Pero es que… todo en ella es tan… sus ojos, su cara, su cabello ¡YAMI CONCENTRATE! ¡TIENES QUE BUSCAR UNA MANERA DE DISCULPARTE CON ELLA! ¡Oh a quien engaño! Creo que me está empezando a gustar Tea…

Pero aun así ella debe odiarme después de todo esto, ganarme de nuevo su confianza será difícil, ¡Y ESO ES LO QUE ME MOLESTA! Si tan solo hubiera alguna manera de hablar con ella…pero… debo pensar en cómo decirle que lo siento. Esto es una tortura ¿no puede ser más fácil? Aun si no me quiere ver, tan solo quisiera que supiera esto que siento, pero… ¡AH ESTOY LOCO!

¡NO DE NUEVO! ¡Maldita sea estoy pensando en su cara otra vez! Ahora estoy recibiendo mi castigo, genial, ser torturado con el bello rostro de Tea toda la noche…viendo como lloraba cuando comenzó a gritarme…ese bello rostro mostrando el mas duro de los dolores…me vi completamente deshonesto, tan vil…no tengo palabras para describir lo que siento…me odio, rayos. Tendré que hablar con ella después del fin de semana en la escuela, quizá para ese día esté un poco mejor, eso espero… Quiero que me perdone, pero no sé que tengo que hacer para que ella lo haga…Demonios, creo que mejor lo consultaré con la almohada y esperar al lunes…

Necesito su perdón, no solo el de ella, el de mis amigos…Joey estaba muy enojado, no me sorprendería si él y Tristan no me quieren volver a hablar, mucho menos mi hermano, quien desde un principio me dijo los riesgos y no pude razonar con la mente nublada de ideas estúpidas. Mis mejores amigos de la infancia y la chica que me gusta ahora deben odiarme… ¿Y si Tea comenzó a sentir algo por mi? ¡Mierda! Sería peor, pues entonces no me va a poder perdonar…Rayos…maldito dilema moral…Esto es lo que pago por mi egoísmo…Como me arrepiento…

* * *

_Yugi: ¡QUIERES BAJARME DE UNA MALDITA VEZ! *Nadia le pone un pedazo de cinta gris en la boca*_

_Nadia: Listo! Ahora silencio ¬¬_

_Hikari: Weno, lamentamos hacerlos esperar demasiado en este capitulo, es que teníamos varias cosas pendientes, aparte de que Nadia estavo enojada por varios días._

_Nadia: Seeehh…Chales. La mejor semana se coonvirtió en la de mala suerte después del domingo…PERO LOGRE SUPERARLA! WII! xD…_

_Hikari: ¿Incluso ese día en que estabas escribiendo el capitulo?_

_Nadia: Ni me lo recuerdes, ¬¬u…Ese mugre día me hicieron enojar, alguien que claro no mencionaré por ser de mi vida personal…Pero solo les diré que esa persona me hiso enojar ese mismo día, por lo que desconcentré varias veces al escribir el capitulo…Por eso salió algo feito._

_Hikari: Bueno…tenemos que irnos…hace hambre_

_Yugi: hum hm hmh hm u hmjum ujmf jummu mmmu _

_Hikari: ¿Qué dijo?_

_Nadia: Que quiere cenar…ahí déjalo, ven vamos por la cena…Ok nos vemos luego, comenten onegai, nos vemos/leemos luego ¡SAYONARA! *salen las dos dejado a Yugi colgado todavía con la cinta en la boca*_


	7. Buscando Soluciones

_Nadia: ¡Hola mis queridos Otakus molestos! ^^U_

_Yugi: Creo que no solo han de estar molestos, han de estar retorciéndose de bilis de que tardaste mucho en escribir el capitulo ¬¬_

_Nadia: ¡Pues si tan siquiera me ayudaras con el fic no pasaría por este tormento! Hikari me ayudó más que tú fíjate…_

_Hikari: Ay no fue nada nee-chan n.n *se acerca y abraza a Nadia*_

_Nadia: Ya pues Hikari, quítate -w-u *en eso la suelta* Ok, me disculpo, sé que no tengo excusa para decir porqué me tardé tanto, weno, si la tengo, pero es la más chafa que tengo ¡TUVE UN BLOQUEO MENTAL! X.x Había utilizado todo mi ingenio en crear el fic IchiRuki y me olvidé por completo de este…Luego escribía y se me iba el avión, escribí el otro Atem&Anzu, me ponía a escribir sobre este y se me bloqueaba el coco. Luego de que hice el de L&Misa me compuse y bueno, aquí esta, tarde pero seguro. Pido mil disculpas u.u_

_Hikari: Weno…¡A CONTESTAR LOS REVIEWS!_

_Nadia: Lo siento Hikari, no puedo hacerlo de manera individual, tendrá que ser general u.u Gomene…Bueno, si chicas, ya sé que odiaron a Yami, pero luego del capitulo 6 les conmovió y les llegó lo sádico y lo quieren ver sufrir y que haga cosas vergonzosas y etc…Pero en este cap no hará nada vergonzoso-no aún-No recuerdo quien me dijo que quería ver a Kaiba en el fic…weno EN ESTE SI APARECE! XD por fin hiso su aparición…_

_Yugi: ¿A quien le importa ese idiota de Kaiba? ¬¬_

_Nadia: Yugi, cállate o te vuelvo a colgar del techo *Yugi hace puchero* En fin, weno, no quiero seguir escribiendo, ¡es mucho! Y recuerden que __**NI YU-GI-OH! NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECE, LE PERTENECEN A KAZUKI TAKAHASHI-SAMA. TODOS LOS DERECHOS SON RESERVADOS Y QUE CUALQUIER PARECIDO CON LA REALIDAD ES SOLO MERA COINCIDENCIA.**_

* * *

**CAP. 7  
BUSCANDO SOLUCIONES**

Era sábado por la mañana, los rayos del sol comenzaron a hacerse presentes, cierto joven de cabello extrañamente tricolor y puntiagudo yacía dormido en su cama, tranquilamente, con las sabanas de su cama todas por ningún lado y pacíficamente roncando, quizá disfrutando su descanso. Sin embargo, la puerta de su cuarto se abrió lentamente, dejando escapar un pequeño rechinido como de película de terror, por fortuna el joven continuaba dormido. Su abuelo había entrado a la habitación, un hombre de estatura baja, cabello canoso agarrado con una pañoleta, barba también canosa y ojos violáceos, pero estos ya mostraban cansancio debido a su edad. Se le veía serio al ver que su nieto todavía dormía. Hasta que se aproximó a la cama, y junto a esta, tomó de la mesita de noche un baso de agua que el chico había dejado la noche anterior, para luego echar el liquido sobre su rostro y que este se despertara.

-¡Levante holgazán!-exclamó el anciano, en ese momento Yami hiso movimientos extraños en su cama, para luego levantarse delante del hombre que le había arrojado agua, al parecer no le agradó mucho la acción de su abuelo Salomón.

-¡¿Abuelo pero qué demonios te pasa?-preguntó el chico molesto, parado frente a su abuelo quien solamente sonreía divertido y Yami estaba que le salían humos por las orejas, pues el agua no solo le había mojado el rostro, también el pecho, pues había dormido sin la camisa de su pijama. (xD)

-Y me lo dices a mí…-vaciló el viejo Salomón-Mira la hora…-dijo al mismo tiempo que le mostraba al chico el reloj que se encontraba en la mesita de noche-Son las 11:53, y por lo que sé, Seto quiere verte hoy en su oficina a la 1:00 en punto. No has desayunado y tu hermano y yo ya te ganamos…

-De acuerdo, ya voy…-dijo con un poco de fastidio el chico de ojos violáceos mientras que su abuelo dejaba la habitación-"_¿Ahora qué es lo que quiere Seto?..._-se preguntó a si mismo mientras tendía su cama-_La verdad no creo estar de humor para ir a verlo"-_su mirada comenzó a nublarse a recordar lo que había ocurrido el día anterior, pero luego lo olvido pues tenía que ir a desayunar a pesar de que no tuviese hambre.

Se puso una camisa, luego salió de su habitación para bajar a la planta de abajo camino hacia la cocina. Llegó y de la alacena sacó la caja de cereal, y el contenido lo vació en un plato hondo que había tomado de entre los estantes, sacó la leche del refrigerador y la vertió sobre su cereal, para después comenzar a comer. Se sentó en la barra de la cocina y en eso llegó su abuelo, quien se sentó frente al muchacho en otro banco alto de la barra.

-¿Y Yugi?-preguntó el oji violeta por su gemelo mientras que continuaba masticado su cereal.

-Se fue temprano con Joey y Tristan, pasaron por él-respondió su abuelo, a lo que Yami simplemente bajó la cabeza-¿Sucede algo, Yami?-preguntó el anciano al notar la actitud del joven.

-No, nada abuelo-continuó comiendo de su tazón y en eso el hombre se levantó de su asiento.

-Bueno, estaré en la tienda, avísame cuando te vayas-en eso Yami asintió y el viejo Salomón de marchó de la cocina.

Ya habiendo terminado su desayuno, subió de nuevo a su habitación para cambiarse. Se puso unos jeans deslavados, una camiseta negra, sus tenis y ya estaba listo. Bajó de su cuarto hacia la planta baja de la casa, caminó hacia la puerta, recordó despedirse de su abuelo con un grito avisando que se iba, tomó las llaves de la mesita a un lado de la puerta y salió. Entró a su Escalade _(N: Se nota que anda a pie xD)_ la encendió con la llave y se marchó.

Una vez que había llegado a la empresa de Kaiba Corp, famosa por ser una de las más grandes en la industria de fabricación de patinetas, ropa para skate, entre otro accesorios, aparte de ser la empresa con la cual Yami había firmado un contrato de ser la imagen de publicidad durante su carrera y que claro, el dueño de esta, Seto Kaiba, era nada más y nada menos que su representante.

Entró al edificio, que era bastante grande en la recepción, con una fuente en el centro que tenía como estatua un dragón (_N: El ojos azules para ser exactos)_, varios sofás de color blanco, y a unos cuantos metros, el lugar de una de las muchas secretarias del CEO, una mujer de cabello largo, oscuro, de lentes que atendía sorprendentemente varias llamadas a la vez por el intercomunicador. Yami se proximó a ella, intentando no desconcentrarla en sus llamadas, por lo que le hiso un movimiento con la mano en forma de saludo para que la mujer lo notara.

-Hola, vengo a ver a Kaiba. Él me mandó llamar-susurró a la joven secretaria que asintió con la cabeza.

-El señor Kaiba no puede atenderlo mañana, si puede otro día…Si yo le paso su recado-dijo por el intercomunicador la joven de cabello oscuro-Pasa, te está esperando-le sonrió al oji violeta indicándole con la mano que pasara al pasillo a su derecha.

Luego de que avanzara varios metros por ese pasillo, subiera al elevador que lo llevaría a la oficina de su representante, llegó al piso que deseaba, y vio que fuera de la oficina del CEO, estaba su secretaria, una mujer de tez morena, delgada, ojos grises, casi azulados, cabello negro y largo, quien vestía un traje de color negro y alhajas doradas. Al parecer estaba organizando varias cosas en un archivero que estaba a sus espaldas, Yami aprovechó y la asustó por detrás, causando que la mujer diera un pequeño salto en su silla.

-¡Yami!-Le regaño la chica de ojos grises al joven que estaba riéndose infantilmente-¡Eres un inmaduro!

-Lo siento mucho Ishizu…-se disculpó el tricolor volviendo a su humor normal-¿Está mi primo?-preguntó.

-Si, ha estado como loco preguntando si ya llegaste…-dijo la morena un poco sarcástica-Creo que está molesto…

-Mmm…Ya veo-musitó el chico-Bueno, entonces veré qué es lo que quiere. Nos vemos-se despidió Yami entrando a la oficina del presidente de la empresa dejando a la chica organizando de nuevo sus cosas.

-De acuerdo…-respondió sonriente a la despedida-Espero que salga vivo de esto…-dijo para sí misma la chica luego de que el oji violáceo entró por la puerta de la oficina de su primo y manager.

Yami entró a la oficina de su primo, era bastante espaciosa, aparte de que no tenía tantos muebles, solamente unos cuantos sofás pequeños en el rincón derecho, un televisor de pantalla plana, un enorme librero con varios libros, otros archiveros, y finalmente, el escritorio en el cual estaba sentado el CEO, claro que en ese momento se encontraba de espaldas hacia el joven de ojos amatistas, viendo por la enorme ventana de vidrio. Pero al escuchar el ruido de la puerta de su oficina abrirse, se giró sentado sobre la silla que todo ejecutivo debe de utilizar, mirando seriamente al chico parado frente a él solo unos metros lejos de su escritorio.

-¿Qué haces ahí parado? Siéntate-ordenó de alguna manera el joven castaño que miraba desde el escritorio. Acto seguido, pues al escuchar la orden, Yami fue directamente a la silla que se encontraba frente al escritorio del CEO y se sentó.

-¿Para que me llamaste, Seto?-interrogó el joven tricolor, pues conociendo perfectamente a su primo, él no sería capaz de llamar a la casa de su abuelo Salomón desde muy temprano para citarlo, de no ser que se tratase de algo muy importante, por lo menos para Kaiba.

-Creo que tu ya debiste haberlo pensado aunque sea un poco-se mofó el castaño con un tono de arrogancia en su voz-Claro, a menos de que si seas tan tonto como siempre he creído como para no darte cuenta…-se burló, algo que no le agradó mucho a Yami.

-Déjate de tus juegos y dime, enserio, ¿por qué me pediste que viniera?

Seto simplemente suspiró, no le quedaba otra opción, bien sabía que Yami no era un tonto como él había dicho anteriormente, solo lo había dicho para molestarlo, como de costumbre. Sin embargo, ahora le notaba un poco más serio y distraído que otras veces, normalmente su primo era un inmaduro que siempre estaba riéndose de cualquier cosa o con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, peor ese día era la excepción.

-Espero que recuerdes lo que sucedió en los X Games…ayer…Gracias a lo que hiciste, los contratos que tenías con Red Bull, Nike y Ed Hardy fueron cancelados…-comenzó el castaño de ojos azules mientras entrelazaba los dedos de sus manos y apoyaba su barbilla en estos.

-¿Y?-Yami solo se acomodó inapropiadamente en la silla en la que estaba sentado, ignorando por completo a Kaiba, jugando con los lápices del escritorio de este mientras que el muy bien respetable CEO le miraba serio como era su costumbre, y ante tal ignorancia y arrogancia de su primo no pudo evitar molestarse.

-¿Así que es todo lo que dirás? "¿Y?"-me reclamó el castaño, a lo que Yami le respondió con una mirada fulminante-Por si no te has dado cuenta esos contratos eran muy importantes, no por mi, sino por ti…-en eso Seto fue interrumpido por Yami.

-¡Todo en este mundo es por mi, maldita sea! ¡Siempre!-exclamó furioso levantándose de su asiento, tirando los lápices con los que anteriormente estaba jugando y dándole la espalda al CEO.

Seto solo suspiró, con fastidio, resignación, y se podría decir con algo de tristeza y lástima al ver a su primo de esa manera, se levantó de su asiento y caminó hacia el oji violeta, poniendo una mano en uno de los hombros del chico mientras que este cruzado de brazos hacía muecas de enojo, aunque ocultando el dolor que cargaba dentro.

-Comprendo por lo que estás pasando…-dijo Seto tratando de tranquilizar a Yami, pero este solo quito su mano del hombro propio y dio unos cuantos pasos adelante, lejos de su primo.

-No lo entiendes… No sabes lo que es sentirse como una basura, que tus amigos te odien, que el mundo entero te odie, toda esa gente que creíste algún día era leal a ti ahora te apuñala por la espalda… Sobre todo…sobre todo-calló por un segundo pero después continuó hablando, rompiendo con ese nudo en su garganta-Sobre todo que esa persona que en un principio depositó toda su confianza en ti, que te hiso ver las cosas como realmente los son, ahora te odie con todas sus fuerzas… a tal punto en el que en vez de no importante te sientes todavía peor…

Seto solo agachó la cabeza, dio otro suspiro lleno de pesadez, mientras que Yami simplemente volteó a verlo ahora no con ese semblante triste, ahora decidido.

-¡Necesito tu ayuda!-exclamó el oji violeta a tal grado que dejó a su primo con los ojos realmente abiertos

¿A caso sería una broma? ¿Yami pidiendo un favor? ¡¿A él? Imposible, lo único que le había pedido durante toda su existencia era dinero, pero ahora un favor, arreglar su situación, mas emocional que social, sin duda alguna su primo estaba desesperado, pero… ¿Qué era lo que más le desesperaba arreglar en ese momento? ¿Su amistad con los chicos? ¿O con esa chica? Obviamente la segunda opción, algo que le resultó bastante divertido al CEO, pues rió internamente, el solo hecho de pensar que su estimado primo estaba derrumbado por una chica, era casi tan divertido como una comedia.

-¿Ayudarte?-dijo algo irreverente el joven CEO-¿En qué, en reconciliarte con Wheeler o con esa chica?

-Déjate de payasadas, Kaiba. Lo digo enserio-reclamó Yami mirándolo algo molesto-Quiero arreglar ambos problemas…pero no sé que hacer

-Fácil…-habló Kaiba casi vacilando-Comienza por el problema menos grande: discúlpate con los chicos…-hiso una pausa mientras regresaba caminando hacia su escritorio y luego tomar asiento, mirando a Yami expectante-Ya que, por lo que alcanzo a notar, tu problema con esa chica… ¿Tea, cierto? Es mucho más serio de lo que parece a simple vista, ella no re perdonará así como así…En cambio los chicos, ustedes son hombres, rápido se olvidan los problemas debido a que llevan amistad desde un buen tiempo…

-¿Y que hay con Tea?-preguntó el oji violeta acercándose al escritorio con la mirada algo triste esperando algo que saliera de la boca de su primo el arrogante para consolarse.

-Pues…no sabría que decir ante eso-justificó Seto-Las mujeres son demasiado complicadas, a veces son muy contradictorias, y cuando se les hiere suelen ser rencorosas y cerradas-estas palabras en vez de causarle alivio al tricolor lo desanimaron aun más, pues bajó la cabeza en señal de decepciona-Sin embargo…-continuó de repente el castaño-Todo depende de la personalidad de la mujer, si ella se ve que no es rencorosa, entonces ahí puedes aprovechar que te perdonaría. Posiblemente. Pero de lo contrario, si es rencorosa, puede llegar a estar dolida o por orgullo o por otra cosa

Yami le miró confundido ¿otra cosa? ¿A que demonios se estaba refiriendo Seto ahora? ¿Cuándo se había vuelto experto en el comportamiento femenino? De cualquier manera estas preguntas le importaron muy poco, quería la respuesta inconcreta por parte de su primo ya.

-¿Qué "otra cosa" pudiese ser?-preguntó mirando impaciente y dudoso a su primo, quien solo suspiro por enecima vez antes de responder.

-Simple, por amor…-las palabras salieron de Kaiba bastante sencillas, sin tapujos, sin enredos, bastante claras.

¿Sería a caso que Tea…? Imposible, ella no podía estar enamorada de Yami o algo por el estilo, aunque él se había dado cuenta hasta la noche anterior de que clase de sentimientos sentía hacia ella, motivo por el cual se sentía más frustrado y más indeseable que un resfriado. Pero si las suposiciones de Kaiba llegaban a ser ciertas, ¡entonces Yami debía actuar rápido! Si ella se hubiese enamorado del joven, ¡entonces Yami la había regado pero enserio! Tea estaría dolida, incluso temía que lo odiase…Aunque no la culparía, lo que hiso no tenía perdón ni de sí mismo.

-Ya veo…-musitó Yami-¿pero cómo es que podré recuperar su confianza?-preguntó dudoso y de nuevo la tristeza lo invadía _(N:Creo que su sufrimiento me está gustando :3)_

-Eso tienes que hacerlo por ti mismo-le contestó Kaiba levantándose de su asiento y volteando su mirada hacia el enorme ventanal por el que podía observar casi toda la ciudad de Domino.

Yami comprendió que tenía que esforzarse en demasía, como si se tratara de uno de aquellos importantes torneos de skateboard. No iba a darse por vencido, iba a ganarse de nuevo la confianza de Tea, y claro, su cariño, una vez más. Sin siquiera un adiós hacia el castaño, salió lo más pronto que se pudo de su oficina, dispuesto a disculparse con sus ahora enojados amigos, mientras que Kaiba simplemente sonreía levemente al escuchar la puerta de la oficina cerrarse bruscamente.

[+]

Mientras que, por otro lado, una joven castaña de ojos azules que por el momento estaban cerrados debido a que estaba dormida cómodamente. Sin embargo, sintió como un pequeño brillo le calaba los ojos, y lentamente fue abriéndolos en dirección a la ventana cerca de la cama donde yacía. Vio como un chico de cabello negro y ojos verdes sonreía en frente de ella, moviendo a propósito la blanca cortina de la ventana para que la luz del sol pudiese despertar a la oji azul.

-Buenos días, Bella Durmiente-saludó divertido el joven de cabellos azabaches sujetados en una cola de caballo-Son las…-entonces miró el pequeño reloj ubicado en la mesita de noche-¡Vaya, la 1:43! ¡Nuevo record Tea!-se burló de ella al mismo tiempo que se lanzaba a la cama de la chica para caer sentado. Ella simplemente se escondió entre las sábanas.

-No molestes…-le ordenó todavía adormilada. Lo que no esperaba era que luego, su primo comenzara a hacer cosquillas, haciendo que la castaña se retorciera pero de risa-¡Duke, déjame!-le exclamó, o mejor dicho exigió pero riendo.

Finalmente sacó de entre las sábanas su cabeza para tomar un poco de aire, Duke seguía en su tarea de hacerla reír, y lo estaba consiguiendo pues Tea seguía retorciéndose y reía cada vez más fuerte. Sin embargo, su diversión, la de ambos, se vio obligada a terminar cuando una mujer de cabello negro llegó a la puerta de la habitación, tocando esta "interrumpiendo" a los chicos _(N: ¡Bien hecho tía Mei! XD)_

-Chicos…-les llamó la mujer de piel blanca y ojos miel y ambos miraron a verla aún con una mueca de diversión en el rostro-Sé que están muy felices de la vida jugando, pero ya está el desayuno

Ella se retiró de ahí dejando a los dos jóvenes solos de nuevo, Duke, se levantó de la cama y Tea se enderezó para quedar sentada sobre la cama revolviendo la sabanas. Se colocó las pantuflas que había a la orilla de esta y se levantó también, saliendo de la alcoba seguida por el chico de ojos verdes. Bajaron por las escaleras encaminándose a la cocina. Luego de un largo rato de haber comido hotcakes recién hechos por la mujer de cabellos azabaches y café, Duke comenzó la conversación dirigiéndose a su prima.

-¿Ya te sientes un poco mejor, Tea?-le preguntó el de ojos verdes a la chica quien miró por un segundo hacia abajo con algo de tristeza, pero luego alzó su rostro embozando una sonrisa.

-Si, ya estoy mejor…-contestó tratando de convencer a su primo, a quien según ella pudo hacerlo-Creo que ya regresaré a casa…-en ese entonces estaba a punto de levantarse de la mesa, pero luego Duke llamó su atención completamente al hablar.

-No puedes-contestó automáticamente, ocasionando que Tea se detuviera en seco y se girara a verlo, mientas que la tía Mei también lo hacía, ambas con curiosidad y extrañes-Hay una camioneta afuera de la casa, la vi desde tu alcoba…

-_"¡Claro! Por eso estabas ahí"_-pensó la castaña al recordad al chico moviendo la cortina.

-En fin, debe ser un maldito paparazzi-comentó fastidiado Duke cruzando los brazos-Me temo que no podrás irte pues si te vas a tu casa, seguramente te seguirán, y al saber en donde vives realmente, créeme cuando te digo que no te dejarán en paz.

Aunque se esforzara por no hacer caso a las palabras de su primo, a Tea no le quedaba opción, él decía la verdad. Era mejor quedarse ahí, quizá hasta mañana, de lo contrario solo se metería en mas problemas, agachó la cabeza, queriendo esconder las lagrimas que milagrosamente pudo contener, pero no pudo evitar sentirse mal, sobre todo por Duke y la tía Mei. Ellos no merecían pagar el precio de sus errores, ahora también no los iban a dejar en paz a ellos. Y entonces pensó: "Papá…"

Si esos desgraciados reporteros llegaban a saber donde vivía su padre se enteraría, quizá le tocaría un regaño, pero eso era lo de menos, lo que menos quería era tener que ver a su padre sufrir, aun mas por los errores de su hija. No quería causar problemas nadie, por lo que la única opción a su favor y al de todos lo que le rodeaban era mantenerse quieta, no hacer ningún movimiento todavía, y como ella lo había pensado la noche anterior, dejar que las cosas siguieran su curso y enfrentar sus problemas ella misma.

-Lo siento…-se escuchó una disculpa por parte de la castaña en un tono apenas audible, Duke la miró preocupado mientras ella mantenía su rostro abajo, escondido entre sus cabellos cortos. Decidió acercarse a ella y posar una mano en su hombro. Ella volteó a verlo directamente.

-¿Por qué te disculpas? No tienes de qué disculparte o lamentarte-El pelinegro simplemente le sonrió levantándole los ánimos, entonces ella lo abrazó sin nada que decirle. Él se tensó un poco pero luego de un segundo correspondió el gesto, torpemente.

-Creo que lo mejor será que te quedes aquí hasta el lunes-comentó la mujer de ojos miel rompiendo el silencio, causando que los jóvenes se separaran a verla, sobre todo Tea quien prestaba atenta atención curiosa-De todos modos, aquí traes contigo tu uniforme, puedes lavarlo aquí, también tienes ropa de aquella vez que viniste a dormir.

Tea sonrió alegremente, abrazando ahora a la mujer mayor que tenía en frente y esta correspondió dicha acción acariciando su cabello de una manera maternal. Al fin algo bueno ocurría.

-Gracias, tía Mei…-le dijo la joven a la mujer, y en eso el chico se unió a ese abrazo entre ellas _(Hikari: Aw que lindos! :3)_

[+]

-Ah, ya llegaste…-dijo Serenity irguiéndose del sofá en el que estaba recostada en el living de su casa luego de escuchar como la puerta principal se abría a unos cuantos metros, dejando ver la figura de su querido hermano mayor.

-Si…-Joey se acercó y cariñosamente le revolvió los cabellos, sentándose en otro de los sillones ahí cercanos-¿Ya se fue mamá?-preguntó.

-Si, a hace como una hora-contestó la pelirroja volviéndose a acostar con un cojín entre sus manos-Dijo que no volvería hasta las cuatro, por eso dejó comida hecha en el refrigerador-ante el comentario Joey simplemente asintió.

Para ambos hermanos era normal, su madre trabajaba de lunes a sábado, teniendo los domingos libres, era enfermera en un hospital. Tiempo completo de lunes a viernes y medio turno los sábados. Siendo hijos de una madre divorciada, no les molestaba para nada la ausencia de la ama de casa, ya estaban acostumbrados desde muy pequeños. Luego del divorcio de sus padres, debido a que el padre de ambos era un adicto al alcohol y a las apuestas, la señora Wheeler no vio otra alternativa más que irse, pues el ambiente en el que vivía no era bueno para que sus hijos crecieran.

Vivian en una casa pequeña pero bien acomodada, contaban con lo necesario, debido a que le pagaban bien a la señora Wheeler y que Joey trabajaba por las mañanas antes de irse a la escuela repartiendo periódicos por el vecindario. O en muchas otras cosas, como empacador en el supermercado, cortando el césped de las casas, en fin, hacía lo que podía para sacar adelante a su familia como el hombre de la casa que era, aun si su madre se lo prohibía.

Joey se había acostado, estaba dispuesto a cerrar los ojos en vez de mirar la televisión junto con su hermana, una vez que sus parpados superiores hicieron tacto con los inferiores, tocaron la puerta. Maldijo internamente, no iba a hacerlo delante de su hermana. Se levantó con desgano y caminó hacia la puerta, al ver quien estaba del otro lado se sorprendió bastante, vio a un Yami jadeando, algo rojo y con un poco de sudor, supuso que tal vez había corrido para llegar a la casa del rubio, peor lo que le intrigaba era el porqué.

-¿Yami?-dudó por un momento al verlo, no lo creía todavía, pensó que tal vez el oji violeta estaría molesto con el por haberlo "traicionado", pero no le dio importancia y dejó que pasara, y este automáticamente entró-¿Qué te sucede? ¿Por qué vienes así?-preguntó.

-¿Quién es Joey?-Serenity se levantó del sofá viendo desde donde estaba al chico de cabello tricolor tratando de recuperar el aire y a su hermano un poco confundido. Ella también miró de la misma manera al tricolor.

-Joey…necesito…hablar…contigo…-Yami todavía jadeaba y estaba hablando entre cortado, estaba cansado, no era de esperarse pues había corrido desde el edificio de Kaiba Corp hasta la casa de su amigo.

-De acuerdo-dudó algo el rubio, pero después cambió su actitud-Ven, siéntate-le invitó el chico a su amigo dirigiéndolo a la sala a que tomara asiento y pudiera hablar mejor.

-Iré por agua…-dijo la pelirroja encaminándose rápidamente a la cocina desapareciendo de ahí, dejando a su hermano y al chico cansado.

-Bueno-comenzó Joey-¿de qué quieres hablar conmigo?-preguntó, en un tono casi cortante, era obvio, todavía estaba molesto con Yami, y este pudo notarlo-Creí que ya no querías hablar conmigo…

-Yo nunca dije eso-dijo el oji violeta ya habiendo recuperando algo de aliento luego de su ajetreo.

-Pues, pareciera que eso me diste a entender ayer…-Joey fue interrumpido por Yami.

-Si, lo admito, estaba enojado porque me echaste en cara lo que le hice a Tea-dijo el oji violeta-Pero no por eso dejas de ser mi amigo, no por eso te voy a dejar de hablar…-entonces calló-Por eso yo…-continuó hablando luego de su silencio-¡Por eso yo vine a arreglar las cosas contigo!

Exclamó de una manera en que dejó asombrado a Joey, su amigo siempre había sido bastante orgulloso, y que él fuera, personalmente, a su casa era algo raro en él, sobre todo si se trataba de una disculpa. Joey creyó que tal vez si, intentaría arreglar el problema, pero tal vez por medio de un mail, o de alguna llamada por teléfono. Entonces notó que Yami había dado un gran paso a un cambio.

-Aquí esta tu agua, Yami-Serenity había aparecido, con el baso de agua por el cual había ido a la cocina. Lo dejó en la mesa cerca del chico de cabello en picos y este lo tomó para darle un gran trago, como si esa fuera su última probada de agua-Bueno, los dejo para que platiquen a gusto. Con permiso.-y así con una sonrisa se alejó de ahí para luego subir por las escaleras.

-Explícame lo que acabas de decir-pidió el rubio a su amigo y este asintió, volviendo a retomar sus antiguas palabras.

-Vengo a pedirte una disculpa-dijo agachando su cabeza, pero luego volvió a armarse de valor y seguir hablando-Ahora comprendo que no estuvo bien lo que hice, no fue justo ni para ti, ni para los chicos, y sobre todo, no fue justo por Tea…

-Me alegra que hayas recapacitado…

-No solo eso-dijo Yami ante tal cometario-Me siento como una basura, me odio más que a nadie en estos momentos…Aparte, quiero disculparme con los chicos, necesito tu ayuda

-Bueno…-vaciló el de ojos cafés-Puedo llamarlos para que vengan-dijo con una sonrisa cómplice y un guiño hacia el otro chico, que rápidamente cambió su semblante triste a uno ya mas relajado y contento.

Se acercó al teléfono que estaba sobre una pequeña mesa a un lado del sofá donde estaba sentado, marcó rápidamente a un numero y llamó a Tristan, diciéndole que fuera a verlo inmediatamente, pero que antes pasara por Yugi a su casa. Este obedeció, y cuando ambos llegaron a la casa del rubio, recibidos por el mismo, se sorprendieron al ver en la sala de estar a Yami.

El oji violeta les comentó lo que sentía, Yugi fue quien se sintió mal por él, claro siendo su hermano. Al final de todo, los tres chicos decidieron perdonar a su mejor amigo. Algo ya estaba resuelto, pensó Yami, pero aun le quedaba lo más difícil de hacer: conseguir el perdón de la castaña a quien había decepcionado. De nuevo su mirada se nubló al recordar sus ojos llorosos llenos de ira en aquel entonces, no pudo evitar sentirse mal, pero luego esos pensamientos se disiparon, pues sabía que tarde o temprano ella lo perdonaría. Con lo poco que la conocía, era obvio darse cuenta de que ella no era una clase de persona rencorosa, sin embargo, recordó las palabras de su primo Seto.

_Las mujeres son demasiado complicadas, a veces son muy contradictorias, y cuando se les hiere suelen ser rencorosas y cerradas_

Aun así, prefirió que las cosas continuaran así, tal vez hasta el lunes que viera a Tea en la escuela, si es que iba, hablaría con ella habiéndosele pasado un poco el coraje, aunque no estaba seguro de lo que iba a hacer si ella continuaba enojada, era obvio que estaría furiosa con él. Pidió con todas sus fuerzas que no fuera así, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos el fin de semana se había pasado volando.

[+]

A era lunes por la mañana, los rayos del sol comenzaban a hacerse presentes, iluminando los rincones de entre edificios en Ciudad Domino. Dos jóvenes iban en una camioneta Suburban negra, el volante un chico de ojos verdes y cabellos azabaches amarrados en una cola de caballo, y a su lado una chica de cabellos castaños y ojos azules, quien miraba distraídamente hacia la calle por el vidrio, metida en sus propios pensamientos.

_-Me pregunto si alguien, aparte de Serenity y los chicos vio el evento del viernes…-_pensaba preocupada evitando regresar a la tristeza, pero no lo consiguió, adhiriendo un sentimiento de preocupación-_Espero que no…o de lo contrario me expulsarían de la escuela…_

-Tea…-Escuchaba una voz llamándole pero no le hacía caso.

-_¿Y si se enteran y llaman a papá? Estaré en problemas todavía más grandes…_

-¡Tea!

-¡EH! ¿Qué?-parpadeó y luego dirigió su mirada confundida al chicho que iba manejando la camioneta.

-Ya llegamos a tu escuela-contestó el chico mirando a Tea extrañamente, como si lo que había hecho fuera lo mas raro del mundo-¿Estás bien?-preguntó con duda al notar la actitud tan ida de la chica.

-¿yo? Em si estoy bien, no te preocupes, jeje…-dijo Tea riendo nerviosamente algo avergonzada de haberse perdido en sus cavilaciones, llevándose un brazo atrás de su cabeza.

-Si tu lo dices…-dijo esto y Tea hiso un puchero fingiendo molestia-Vendré por ti terminando tus clases, si sales mas temprano o algo me avisas-ella asintió con una sonrisa, abrió la puerta de la camioneta y cuando estaba a punto de bajar, se volvió y le dio un beso a Duke en la mejilla, causando un leve sonrojo, ella lo notó y simplemente sonrió divertida.

-Ok, adiós-cerró la puerta de la camioneta dejando a un Duke sonrosado pero bastante feliz _(N: PERO NI EN TUS SUEÑOS TE QUEDARÁS CON ELLA DUKE! ELLA ES DE YAMI Y ES TU PRIMA!)_

Entró al instituto, su primera parada fueron los casilleros, donde fue hacia el suyo, cambiando sus zapatos y algunos de los libros que usaría para ese día por los que ya llevaba consigo, notó que no había nadie todavía ahí, por lo que se decidió a dejar la ropa ahí, pero al final se arrepintió, era mejor cargar con ella a arriesgarse de que algún profesor que no la haya visto en televisión la descubriera.

Llevó consigo su mochila todo el tiempo hasta llegar a su salón, mientras caminaba por los pasillos notó como algunos alumnos murmuraban cuando ella pasaba cerca, supuso que debieron verla en los X Games, no le dio importancia, ella siguió su camino, ahora tendría que encarar sus problemas sin importar el que dirán, y era lo que estaba haciendo.

Llegó a su salón, vio que muy pocos habían llegado, aunque su alma se tranquilizó un poco al notar que alguien no había llegado todavía, no vio a Yami. Dio un suspiro de alivio y se sentó en su lugar de siempre junto a la ventana, mirando hacia los jardines del instituto con la cabeza apoyada en una de sus manos, metida de nuevo en sus pensamientos. Sin embargo sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos al escuchar la voz de cierto chico rubio quejarse de su amigo de piel morena, entonces supo que la persona a quien menos quería ver en esos momentos había llegado junto con ellos.

Miró de reojo disimuladamente por encima de su hombro para que nadie pudiese notar que miraba a Yami, aunque después se reprendió a si misma, ¡Qué estaba haciendo! Se suponía que no quería verlo, se _suponía, _pero no podía evitarlo, sus sentimientos estaban confundidos en los últimos días, aquel beso que le plató ya cuatro días aproximadamente la había vuelto loca. No pudo evitar sonrojarse, pero tenía que ocultarlo, por lo que giró de nuevo su vista a la ventana. No obstante, una punzada de dolor le vino al pecho, ¿por qué sentía cosas tan extrañas?

Su pecho y su mente se habían convertido en un mar inmenso de emociones mezcladas, sin embargo, su cerebro le aclaraba las ideas ¡Olvida esas tonterías! Se repetía mentalmente, no podía perdonar a Yami, no tan fácil, no debía, no podía, debía odiarlo. Odiarlo… Eso le causo todavía más confusión, ¿en verdad ella quería odiarlo? ¡Oh demonios! ¡Sentimientos! Ellos tienen la culpa, de no ser así ella no estaría en tal dilema.

Las primeras clases pasaron en cuestión de minutos, aunque para muchos fue casi una eternidad. Tea salió lo más pronto posible del salón, tratando de evadir a Yami antes de que él se le acercara, fue directo a buscar a Serenity, de lo contrario el receso sería frustrante para ella. Yami por otro lado no pudo evitar sentirse todavía peor, había llegado al salón con una enorme sonrisa, pero al ver a la chica sentada en su lugar, con su misma pose pensativa de siempre, no pudo evitar sentir un dolor en su pecho que le remordía la conciencia. Verla partir del salón, sabiendo que era para evitarlo, pues pudo notarlo al fijarse en su rapidez al salir, le dolió todavía más.

Tea ya había encontrado a Serenity, ambas estaban bajo el mismo árbol de siempre comiendo su almuerzo, sin embargo, la castaña parecía perdida en sus pensamientos por enésima vez en el día, mirando su sándwich perdidamente sin siquiera haberle dado un solo mordisco. La pelirroja notó eso, y con un chasquido de dedos la sacó de sus cavilaciones.

-¿Tea, te encuentras bien?-preguntó preocupada la chica de ojos miel-Te notó distraída…

-No, estoy bien. Enserio-sonrió la oji azul, pero no logró convencer a la pelirroja.

-Tea…-le llamó sospechosamente la de cabello largo, y Tea solo suspiró resignada.

-De acuerdo, te diré…-dijo ella-Estoy preocupada-evadió su verdadero motivo de distracción logrando convencer a Serenity que ahora la miraba interesada.

-¿Preocupada? ¿Por qué?-volvió a preguntar la de cabello largo.

-Porque algún profesor me haya visto en los X Games-contestó ella preocupada, la oji miel bufó.

-Ay Tea, no creo que algún maestro vea algún evento de skate o SPN-rió, pero Tea le miró más seria.

-Hablo en serio, Sere-la chica cambió su semblante a uno confundido-Aun si ningún profesor me haya visto en el evento o por televisión, alguien podría correr el chisme, y sabes que en esta escuela es más comunicativa que un noticiero. Si el director se llegase a enterar, lo más probable es que me expulsen-comentó la castaña.

-Aun así no creo que lo hagan, Tea-ahora la confundida era la castaña que escuchaba atentamente a su amiga-No creo que vayan a echarte de aquí, si lo hacen bajaría el nivel de la escuela, y eso se vería mal visto pues eres una de las estudiantes con mejor promedio-contestó ella muy calmadamente.

-Eso creo…-musitó Tea-¿Pero si alguien…?-antes de terminar fue interrumpida por su amiga la pelirroja.

-Si sigues pensando en esas cosas entonces si se harán realidad-dijo con un semblante algo relajado a la castaña-Mejor no atraigas malas vibras a ti ¿De acuerdo?-entonces Serenity acercó a ella su mano levantando su dedo meñique y la castaña hiso lo mismo entrelazando ambos dedos.

-De acuerdo-sonrió, y en ese mismo instante sonó la campana del fin del descanso.

Ambas se levantaron del cómodo árbol para dirigirse al edificio, subieron la primera planta y caminando por el pasillo continuaron con su trivial conversación, a casi dos salones de llegar a sl suyo, Tea fue detenida por alguien que le tomó del brazo antes de que continuara caminando. Molesta, se volteó a verle la cara a quien la había tomado de tal manera, dispuesta a darle un buen golpe, pero sus impulsos se desvanecieron al notar quien la había detenido. Ahí estaba él, con los ojos cerrados pero aún sosteniéndole del brazo, quizá esperando el golpe de la castaña, esperó unos segundos y notó que no había peligro, abrió sus ojos y se decidió a soltarla, no sin antes comenzar a hablar.

-Tea, necesito hablar contigo…-ella había alejado su brazo con brusquedad y frunció el seño, se dio media vuelta queriéndose marchar pero el oji violeta se interpuso frente a ella.

-Mue-ve-te-La de ojos azules estaba enserio enojada, no quería verlo ni en pintura, le dijo que se quitara de una manera espeluznante. Yami pudo notar un extraño brillo de odio en esos hermosos ojos, luego de estremecerse, tragó saliva y cambió su semblante a uno más serio.

-No-contestó decidio.

-No pienso llegar tarde a clases por tu culpa-dijo Tea dando un paso al frente pero Yami le había hecho una seña con la mano de que se detuviera.

-Pues si quieres escucharme te ahorras las molestias-Tea volvió a intentar evitarlo, pero esta vez Yami la había tomado del brazo de nuevo y ahora estaban forcejeando-¿Me vas a escuchar si o no?-a Yami comenzaba a acabársele la paciencia.

-No-contestó secamente la castaña con el ceño fruncido y esa ira incontenible en sus ojos.

-Escucha…-Yami se había calmado un poco, notó que se estaba excediendo, por lo que optó a soltar a la chica y se tocó la cien tratando de pensar lo que diría-Lo siento ¿si? No solo por esto, sino también por lo del viernes…

Tea había escuchado suficiente, ¡¿Cómo se atrevía a pedirle disculpas ahora? Maldito hipócrita, pensó ella, se alejó comenzando a caminar rápidamente hasta que alcanzó a Serenity, pero Yami la siguió y la tomó del hombro. Esta se molestó.

-¡No vuelvas a tocarme!-le exigió la joven de ojos zafiros quitando la mano del de cabello tricolor-No quiero hablar de nada contigo, no me hables, no quiero que me voltees a ver ¡Nada!

-Pero Tea, yo…-Yami no iba a quedarse con la palabra en la boca, sin embargo Serenity los interrumpió.

-Yami, ya déjala, no quiere hablar contigo…-pidió amablemente la joven de ojos miel a su interlocutor, y este se resignó a acceder-Tengo que irme a mi clase, Yami no quiero que la molestes entendido…-le dijo mirando seria al susodicho-Y tu Tea…trata de no matarlo.

Entonces la pelirroja se alejó de ahí, era de esperarse un comentario así, ya que ambos tenían que soportarse estando en la misma aula. Yami no pudo evitar sentir una punzada de ira y prepotencia a no poder hacer lo que había planeado, en cambio, la castaña a su lado le dirigía una mirada de odio…Aunque después su ojos comenzaron a nublarse de nuevo y regresaba también aquel confuso mar de sensaciones. No pudo evitar sonrojarse al ver a Yami por un largo rato ¡¿pero que demonios le sucedía? Sacudió su cabeza bruscamente para sacar de ella esos pensamientos "malos", y él se volteó a verla.

-Tea…-le llamó en un tono apenas audible a la chica que volteaba hacia otro lado, supuso que no lo había escuchado, y justo cuando iba a volver a decir su nombre…

-¡Mutou, Gardner! ¿Qué hacen afuera? Ya hace 15 minutos que dieron el timbre y siguen afuera. Si no entran tendrán falta…-el profesor de inglés les había interrumpido, o mejor dicho a Yami quien maldijo internamente. A ambos no les quedó de otra más que entrar al salón.

Cada uno fue a su respectivo lugar, estando ahí sacaron sus libros luego de que el profesor les hubiera dicho la página en la que estaba el resto. Yami no dejaba de mirarla, ella trataba de no voltear a verlo, no sabía si al mirarla caería ante esas extrañas emociones otra vez o se lanzaría a partirle la cara. Matuvo su cabeza agachada tratando de fingir que leía el libro con interés, y así fue durante el resto de las clases.

Al fin, el bendito timbre de otro extenuante día de clases en la preparatoria Domino, todos los estudiantes salieron lo más pronto posible de sus aulas. Yami buscaba entre la muchedumbre algún rastro de esa hermosa cabellera castaña, pero no lo consiguió, hasta que en la puerta principal, pudo ver como Tea se acercaba a un chico ¿un chico? Estaba sonriente, y en cuanto Tea se acercó lo abrazó y el tipo le había correspondido el gesto, el oji violeta no pudo evitar sentir una punzada en el hígado, era obvio que estaba celoso.

Vio que los dos jóvenes se iban de la entrada, por lo que Yami decidió seguirles el rastro sin que ambos se dieran cuenta, iban camino al parque cercano al instituto, los siguió de lejos y en cada vez que alguno volteaba el se escondía entre los arbustos. Llegaron y se sentaron en una banca, cerca de una fuente, Yami los miraba de lejos casi al frente de ellos, escondido detrás de una banca para que lo pudiesen ver.

-Así que regresarás hoy a casa…-mas que una pregunta era una afirmación por parte del oji verde sentado a un lado de la castaña, un tono de melancolía se hiso presente en esa frase, un gran alivio fue que ella no lo notara.

-Si…-musitó ella con un deje del mismo sentimiento agachando la mirada-Tengo que hacerlo, papá debe de estar preocupado pues no me ha de ver desde el jueves creo…

-Comprendo…-dijo en un tono apenas audible el chico, no podía mirarla a los ojos, sino caería ante esa mirada que lo volvía loco, estando tan cerca pero tan lejos, ya no lo soportaba mas, estaba seguro de lo que quería hacer-Tea…-le llamó y esta volteó a verlo.

-Si, dime-había atendido al llamado.

-Yo…-se volteó a ella quedando de frente a una Tea algo confundida, se encontraba nervioso, temía desmayarse ahí mismo o que la sangre se le subiera a las mejillas antes de tiempo-Quiero confesarte algo.

-Adelante, dime. Sabes que puedes contar conmigo-le sonrió la castaña muy francamente.

-He querido decirte esto desde hace ya tiempo-comenzó Duke-no sabía como hacerlo, pero creo que estoy listo…Eres una chica muy agradable, muy linda, honesta, aunque a veces muy terca, pero no importa, me agradas tal y como eres…Sé que eres mi prima, que soy como tu hermano, y de hecho tu eres mi mejor amiga, pero ya no puedo seguir con esto que siento Tea-se acercó a ella, acortando la distancia entre los rostros de ambos, Tea se paralizó-Me gustas, y enserio, te veo más que como a mi prima…y, creo que estoy enamorado de ti-en eso la distancia se acabó, él había unido sus labios con los de ella en un beso en el cual había depositado ternura y cariño.

Ella seguía con los ojos abiertos de la sorpresa, no captaba bien lo que sucedía, creía estar en uno de esos sueños retorcidos, pero no, era la realidad. Para su mala suerte. Él ya se había separado de sus labios, el beso había sido demasiado fugaz, pero aún así no pudo evitar sentirse extraña. Continuaba mirándolo confundida, un tono carmesí en sus mejillas se había hecho presente, agachó el rostro y no pudo contener las lágrimas, llevó las manos a su rostro para evitar calmar el rió de sus ojos, pero sin éxito. No lo logró.

-L-lo siento…Tengo que irme ya…-se levantó lo más pronto posible, tomando su mochila y su patineta mientras se echaba corriendo por ese parque alejándose lo más pronto posible de ese sitio, con lágrimas en sus ojos y de nuevo una ola de emociones encontradas. Ahora no sabía que hacer.

-¡Tea, espera!-le gritó pero no pudo alcanzarla, ella ya se había ido y solo se veía su figura lejana desvanecerse en el tono del atardecer. Se decepcionó a sí mismo de haber causado daño a quien quería, apretó fuertemente sus puños y sus ojos los cerró con rabia e impotencia al sentir que ya no podía hacer nada-Ahora si…ya la regué-Dio un suspiro lleno de pesadez.

-Así que sientes algo por Tea… ¿verdad?-escuchó una voz detrás de él, volteó sobre sí mismo y lo vio ahí parado con una mirada seria, ahí estaba Yami Mutou.

-Lo que sienta o no ese no es problema tuyo ¿entiendes?-rió el oji violeta en un tono desafiante con las manos dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón.

-Dime, ¿tu que eres de Tea? Te he visto ya varias veces con ella-interrogó el joven de cabello tricolor a lo que el otro volvió a reír.

-¿Qué? ¿A caso estás celoso?-dijo en tono sarcástico el chico oji verde-¿Por qué habría de importarte? Ella era Andrew Miller, y creí que no te agradaba

-Eso no tiene nada que ver con lo que te pregunté-Yami estaba calmado pero no sabía cuanto mas iba a contenerse en ese estado, pues haber visto a la chica que le interesaba ser besada por otro le fastidiaba demasiado-¿Qué es ella de ti?-volvió a preguntar insistente pero con un tono más serio que el anterior.

-Soy su primo-dijo Duke-Político para ser mas claros-espetó.

-Ya veo-Yami fue quien rió ahora irónicamente-Así que te enamoraste de tu prima política.

-Como si te importara tanto

-Pues si ¿Y?-se había acercado peligrosamente al oji verde, quería soltarle un golpe en ese mismo momento, pero tenía que contenerse, tenía que hacerlo-¿Qué dirías si te dijera que yo también estoy enamorado de Tea?-esa pregunta hiso que Duke estallara por dentro, ahora tendría competencia.

-Diría que tendrías que esforzarte mucho para que consiguieras que ella sintiera lo mismo por ti-dijo el de cabellos azabaches-No creo que te corresponda-rió

-Todo puede pasar-dijo seguro de sí mismo el joven skater-Mientras tanto…-continuó él-Estate alerta, que pienso luchar por ella a como de lugar

-Pues entonces, te deseo suerte, Mutou-era una batalla de miradas que terminó pues el joven de cabellos puntiagudos decidió por marcharse del lado contrario-¡Mutou!-le llamó el pelinegro, no hacía falta que se girara a verlo a la cara-Solo te diré una cosa, te atreves a dañar a Tea una vez más y me encargaré de ti personalmente-le amenazó, aunque él lo tomó mas como una advertencia.

-Lo mismo digo-sonrió Yami para después volver con su caminar e irse de ahí. Ahora tendría que esforzarse, como le había dicho el tipo ese, y todavía más, pues por el intento fallido de esa mañana de tratar de arreglar las cosas con Tea le dio a entender que no bastaba con un perdón-_"Ya pensaré en algo"-_se dijo a sus adentros tratando de animarse, y aunque pareciera una manera de no perder la cordura, era lo justo.

Ahora habría alguien más queriendo el corazón de su amada castaña de ojos azules, y no iba a permitir que nadie se lo quitase, si pudo idear un plan para descubrirla y acabar con su vida, podía también idear el plan perfecto para recuperar su confianza y conquistarla, tenerla solo para él. Aún si arriesgara la vida, buscaría la solución para recuperar a su querida.

**Continuará…**

* * *

_Nadia: Ay….Enserio disculpen la demora, no quise hacerlos esperar tanto, ojala les haya gustad_o, _y no me odien por haber hecho que Duke besara a Tea, les aseguró que al final ella y Yami terminarán juntos_

_Hikari: Creo que deberías estar escribiendo la continuación…_

_Nadia: ¡No estés chin…molestando Hikari! ¬¬! Mejor escríbelo tú…_

_Hikari: Mejor a Yugi, el es mas holgazán que yo…_

_Yugi: Lo siento pero este muñeco no mueve ni el dedo…_

_Nadia: Ay has de estar tan chulo imbécil ¬¬…¡Y dejen de fastidiar y mejor ayúdenme con la tarea! *se ve a Hikari escribiendo en un cuaderno*_

_Yugi: Yo iré a dormir *Nadia saca la zanpacjtou y se le pone en la cara a Yugi* Ok no _

_Nadia: Te irás a dormir hasta que no limpies la cocina, que tengo que hacer la tarea, el fic y asesinar criminales ¬¬_

_Hikari: Creo que no fue buena idea que de compraras esa Death Note -.- Bueno, nos veremos luego tomadachis, intentaré que Nadia no asesine a Yugi con cualquier cosa punzo cortante o su libreta, esperamos no tardarnos tanto con el siguiente capitulo. ¡Matta Ne!_


	8. No más Lágrimas

_Nadia: ¡Queridos tomadachis gomenasai! Me tardé demasiado -.-_

_Yugi: Los harás morir de un síndrome de abstinencia a no leer ¬¬…vendrás matando a más gente que el mismo Light Yagami…_

_Nadia: Ay ese que ¬¬ es gay…weno, sin pasarnos a otro tema como siempre…*se escuchan ruidos en otra habitación y los gritos de Hikari desesperada* No otra vez…_

_Hikari: *sale de la habitación toda despeinada y con unos cuantos rasguños* Nadia-chan, ya la até…de nuevo…*se desmaya*_

_Nadia: Creo que fue mucho para ella tratar de amarrar a la Inner de Dany o-o_

_Yugi: ¡¿Cómo demonios se te ocurre hacer que Hikari haga eso? O.O es casi una inútil, aparte de que la Inner de Dany es más peligrosa que tu con hambre…_

_Nadia: Porque se me dio la gana, gusano…agradece que quien no la amarró fuiste tú…¬¬_

_Yugi: Ok…Pero, a todo esto, ¿por qué tienes a Inner amarrada?_

_Nadia: Dany me pidió que lo hiciera, no creo hacerle nada, estoy demasiado aburrida como para hacerle algo…weno ya, en fin, aquí la conti, y recuerden: __**NI YU-GI-OH! NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENENCEN, SON PROPIEDAD DE KAZUKI TAKAHASHI. CUALQUIER PARECIDO CON LA REALIDAD ES SOLO MERA COINCIDENCIA.**_

* * *

**CAP.8  
NO MÁS LÁGRIMAS**

Había estado corriendo desesperadamente, aunque no viera al frente sabía perfectamente hacia donde iba. Continuó llorando por un largo rato hasta que chocó con una mujer, que al verla en el estado en que se encontraba le preocupó y le preguntó qué le ocurría, ella la ignoró por completo y continuó con su carrera, dejando ahí a aquella mujer confundida y preocupada. Llegó a su apartamento y después de haber buscado la llave de su bolsillo, abrió la puerta, y al cerrarla se dejó caer recargada en la puerta de madera, llorando todavía con las manos cubriendo su rostro. Después de haberse calmado y recuperar la respiración perdida, se levantó del suelo y caminó hacia su habitación.

Lanzó la mochila a la cama y su patineta a un lado de esta misma, abrió la mochila y sacó toda la ropa que traía consigo, regándola con fuerza por todo el cuarto y finalmente, lanzándose a sí misma a la cama quedando boca abajo, sumiendo su rostro en la almohada.

-_"Nunca creí que Duke se fuera a enamorar de mí…-_pensó con tristeza al recordar aquel beso, era algo que no quería, ella sentía que no debía ser así, el chico era su primo, su hermano, su mejor amigo, y no quería que saliera lastimado, pues esos sentimientos no eran correspondido-_Si le digo que yo no siento lo mismo que él lo voy a destruir…Pero tengo que hacerlo, no puedo darle ilusiones…"-_en eso volvió a esconder su rostro en la almohada.

Comenzó a sentirse mal, aunque ella no tuviese la culpa, por una parte sabía perfectamente que el hecho de que su primo se hubiese enamorado de ella era algo que no había provocado, no lo hiso con intención, no lo sabía, pero por otro, no podía entender el porque, pues no quería dañarlo, él era una persona importante para ella, por lo que perder su amistad por sentimientos no correspondidos no era la opción. Tenía que dejar en claro las cosas aunque dolieran.

*******FLASH BACK*******

Fue hace mucho, pero aún lo recordaba, era una de las pocas escenas felices de su infancia. Estaba ella con su primo en aquel enorme y hermoso jardín de atrás en la casa de su tía Mei. Tea estaba llorando, el perro de su primo la había tumbado por accidente, causando que se raspara con una de las piedras del estanque de peces, él llegó hacia ella bastante preocupado.

-¿Tea, que tienes?-preguntó el niño de ojos verdes que en ese entonces tenía el cabello mucho más corto, mirando llorar a aquella niña de cabello corto y castaño

-Es…es que…P-peluchín me a-¡me aventó! –decía entre sollozos la pequeña niña castaña, haciendo cada vez el llanto mucho más fuerte y frotando sus ojos con sus manos.

-¡Peluchín malo!-dijo el niño de cabellos oscuros al perro que se encontraba al lado de ambos, el animal simplemente chilló bajo y se alejó cabizbajo-Ven, voy a curarte la herida-entonces el niño tomó a su prima en brazos y la llevó dentro de la casa.

Luego de unos minutos después, la niña estaba sonriente de nuevo, él le había puesto una gasa después de haberle lavado la herida, ella sonriente abrazó a su primo y el pobre niño había quedado sonrojado, pero torpemente le había correspondido el gesto.

-¡Gracias Duke!-le decía feliz la niña castaña…

*******FIN DEL BLASH BACK*******

Se había metido a bañar, estaba recordando cosas del pasado, algunas la hacían sonreír y otras no tanto, entonces recordó de nuevo los sucesos de los últimos días, se enojó y por la ira golpeó fuertemente la pared de la regadera, no le había dolido, pero de nuevo vinieron las lagrimas, había perdido por completo el control sobre sí misma.

-Te odio… ¡Te odio! ¡Te odio!-exclamó varias veces a la nada mientras el agua del grifo caía sobre ella, recordando de nuevo esos ojos amatistas-Pero si te odio… ¿debería dolerme de esta manera?-se preguntó a sí misma, ya no sabía que pensar, ella era un mar de emociones mezcladas.

Salió del baño y se puso su pijama, no tenía tareas, era una ventaja, así que no le importaba irse a sentar a la sala a ver televisión durante un buen rato, pero de pronto reaccionó. Su padre no había llegado, se levantó del sofá y fue directo hacia la cocina en busca de algo que le dijera que estuvo en casa el fin de semana, pero no encontró nada, aún así, no se molestaría al decirle que había dormido en la casa de su tía, al fin y al cabo era la verdad, aunque omitiría por completo lo del torneo de skateboard.

Se estaba esforzando por no dormirse, el programa d televisión era bastante aburrido, pero había caído ante el sueño, sin embargo el gusto no le duró mucho, gracias al cielo, pensó. Escuchó ruidos fuera de su apartamento, se levantó de golpe al oír como alguien golpeaba la puerta desesperadamente, había puesto el seguro por dentro para meterse a dar una ducha, por seguridad. Vio por el pequeño hueco de la chapa de la puerta hacia afuera y notó que quien estaba ahí mismo era nada mas y nada menos que su padre.

Quitó el seguro y cuidadosamente abrió la puerta, sintió un peso irse encima de ella, como de costumbre, ya no le parecía extraño, el hombre había llegado ebrio. Difícilmente, le ayudó a sostenerse, lo llevó a su habitación con el propósito de que se durmiera, lo acostó lo más cuidadosamente posible, pero el hombre se dejó caer. Ella suspiró con pesadez.

-Tea…-le llamó débilmente el hombre ahogado de licor, ella lo miró fijo-Estuviste hmp llorando…-más que una pregunta había sido una aclaración por parte del hombre, ella se quedó pasmada, no podía negar que aunque su padre estuviera ebrio notara perfectamente su estado, había olvidado que los ojos le habían quedado rojos e hinchados de tanto llorar.

-No es eso, no es…nada-dijo ella en tono de melancolía, volteó su rostro para que su padre no la viera, pero cuando menos lo esperó este se había erguido hasta quedar sentado y le había tomado de la mano, volvió a mirarle fijamente al hombre.

-Igual que tu madre, haciéndote la fuerte-le dijo el hombre de ojos azules y cabello negro con una sonrisa en aquel rostro que denotaba cansancio-Mi pequeña…-le dijo con cariño mientras acariciaba su mejilla-Eres el vivo rostro de tu madre…-habló en un tono en que los titubeos causados por el alcohol habían desaparecido por unos instantes.

-¿Te traigo algo, quieres algo?-le preguntó la castaña a su padre evadiendo el tema, pero el le soltó de la mano y negó varias veces con la cabeza.

-No, no, no…-dijo como un niño que no quiere que le den de comer verduras el hombre de cabello oscuro-Es…hmp, estoy bien.

-Ok…-asintió la joven en un tono apenas audible.

-Ven, siéntate-le pidió el hombre a su hija haciéndose a un lado para que ella se sentara a un lado de él en aquella cama vieja-¿a caso ya no me quieres? Entiendo…-ella lo miró con diversión y se sentó junto a él, el hombre solamente sonrió tontamente-¿lloras por mi culpa verdad?-preguntó él y la chica solo negó con la cabeza-Perdóname si te preocupo…perdóname-el hombre había cedido ante las lagrimas, ella lo abrazó.

-No llores, papá-pidió ella tratando de consolarlo.

-No quiero perderte…-dijo el señor de cabellos azabaches-Sino ya no la veré más a ella-se refería a la mujer que era su difunta esposa.

-Eso no pasará, te lo prometo-en eso, el hombre volteó a verla a la cara.

-Prométeme una cosa…-comenzó el hombre con los ojos vidriosos y sin dirección alguna a hablar a la castaña-Júrame, júrame que encontrarás a un hombre que te sepa…hip…valorar, que te quiera y te corresponda, que te cuide…pero sobre todo…hip…que no sea el mal esposo y padre que fui yo…-dijo.

-Te lo prometo-aceptó ella con tristeza al ver a su padre así-Ahora ya duérmete ¿si?-le pidió gentilmente y este se acostó quitándose los zapatos y las prendas que le incomodaban.

Tea lo tapó bien con el cobertor que se encontraba ahí mismo en la cama, y en cuanto el hombre hiso contacto con la almohada quedó completamente dormido. Ella sonrió al verlo, pero con gran melancolía, pues nunca le agradó la idea de ver a su padre en ese estado. Se acercó lentamente a él depositando un beso en la frente de su padre y apagando las luces de la habitación.

-Tu nunca has sido un mal padre…-susurró antes de salir del cuarto del hombre y cerrando la puerta detrás de suyo

Fue hacia la sala y apagó la televisión, volvió a cerrar con seguro la puerta principal del apartamento y apagó las luces, dejándose guiar por su memoria en la oscuridad hacia su cuarto. Llegó ahí y encendió la luz de la lámpara que estaba en la mesita de noche, acomodó su cama para luego meterse en ella y recostarse. Se quedó mirando el techo un rato, inexpresiva, dando vueltas en su cama, hasta que se cansó.

-Nunca volveré a llorar…-susurró quedando de lado y escondiéndose entre las sábanas-Ya no lloraré, menos por amor…-dijo para finalmente entregarse a los brazos de Morfeo y quedar profundamente dormida.

Al día siguiente, Tea volvió a su rutina de todos los días, levantarse y enlistarse para salir a la escuela, se puso su uniforme, guardó en la mochila los libros que tenía que llevar ese día, tomó su patineta y se dirigió a la cocina en busca de algo para desayunar, tomó del refrigerador el cartón de leche y lo vació en un vaso del que después bebió.

Tomó sus cosas nuevamente y se dirigió a la puerta, la abrió para luego salir y volverla a cerrar. Fue hacia el buzón del edificio y abrió el que tenía el numero de su apartamento, busco y se sorprendió al ver que solo había un sobre, después de todo, con el dinero que le había dado su padre y otro que tenía ahorrado, mas lo que le había sacado al joven Mutou le había servido para pagar las deudas de su padre, solo algunas.

Sacó de ahí el sobre y lo miró detenidamente, de atrás y de adelante, al parecer era del banco en donde el señor Gardner tenía cuenta, lo abrió y leyó cuidadosamente cada letra, al parecer era una carta por parte del banco. Se quedó pasmada al terminar de leer aquella hoja, la volvió a doblar tal y como estaba, la metió dentro del sobre una vez más y metió el sobre en la mochila, cerrando el pequeño buzón y saliendo del edificio sobre su patineta.

-_"Nos van a embargar… ¡No puede ser!...-_pensó ella andando por aquella avenida por la que transitaba, era horrible lo que había leído, según eso, las deudas de su padre en el banco eran aun mayores de lo que pensó, por lo que le la única manera de pagarlas era entregando todas y cada una de sus pertenencias, incluyendo el apartamento-_Tengo que encontrar una manera de solucionar esto…"_

-¡Tea, espérame!-escuchó una voz conocida por ella que la hiso salir de sus cavilaciones, no hacía falta que volteara.

-¡Sere! ¡Hola!-dijo cambiando su rostro a uno que no denotara tanta preocupación, sonrió gentilmente luego de haberse detenido para que la pelirroja le alcanzara.

-Por lo menos hoy te alcancé-comentó la oji miel-Eso quiere decir que regresaste a tu casa-la castaña asintió.

-Sip-contestó ella para después continuaran caminando.

Ambas llegaron al instituto, luego de ir a los casilleros y cambiarse los zapatos, entre otras cosas, se dirigieron cada una a sus respectivos salones. Tea llegó a su salón, vio que cierto chico de cabello tricolor inconfundible a había llegado, este volteó a verla en cuanto entró, pero por otro lado, ella lo ignoró completamente mientras se dirigía a su lugar de siempre y se sentaba a mirar por la ventana.

-_"Tendré que conseguir un empleo…"_-pensó la joven de ojos azules mirando los jardines como era su costumbre, dando un enorme suspiro al aire.

-_"¿Cuánto tiempo más estarás en esa actitud, Tea?-_pensó el joven de cabello alborotado mirando a su querida castaña metida en sus propios pensamientos, deseando estar en alguno de ellos-_¿Qué tengo que hacer para que vuelvas a confiar en mi…?_

[+]

Por otro lado, cierto joven de ojos verdes estaba sentado en la sala de su casa, cambiando constantemente de canal tratando de buscar alguno que le interesase, pero ninguno era capaz de sacar de su mente el hecho de sentirse culpable si Tea estaba confundida al igual que él debido al beso que le robó el día anterior.

-¿Tú no piensas ir a la universidad hoy?-preguntó su madre en modo de regaño, el no quiso contestarle, pero tomó eso como signo de mala educación, así que sin volverse a verla le respondió.

-No creo que sea buena idea ir si tengo la cabeza en otros asuntos-contestó inexpresivo y luego dio un largo suspiro.

-Algo tienes, te noto extraño desde que llegaste ayer luego de ver a Tea-comentó la mujer de ojos miel-¿Qué te sucede, Duke?-preguntó preocupada como cualquier otra madre, sentándose a un lado del chico en el sofá, este solamente se encorvó y agachó la cabeza.

-Creo que hice algo que nunca debí haber pensado siquiera hacerlo-contestó él.

-¿Pero qué?-volvió a insistir la mujer, el chico volvió a suspirar con resignación.

-Le confesé a Tea lo que siento por ella…-al escuchar tal respuesta la señora Mei simplemente cerró los ojos suponiendo desde antes que de eso se trataba, ya que ella conocía esos sentimientos que su hijo había desarrollado hacia su prima. Iba a decirle algo pero cuando iba a abrir la boca para pronunciar alguna palabra él chico continuó hablando-No te molestes, mamá. Tenía que hacerlo, entiéndelo, tenía que sacármelo del pecho. No podía seguir así.

-¿Para qué le causas más problemas de los que ya tiene, Duke?-dijo aun sin comprender el motivo de la acción aunque ya conociera las causas obvias.

-Porque de verdad la amo…-contestó el seguro de su respuesta

-Hijo…-le miró tiernamente la mujer de cabellos largos-Sé que la quieres mucho, y tal vez te comprendo. Pero si de verdad la amas como tú dices, evítale más problemas de los que ya tiene. No la confundas, que ella te ve como su hermano más que nada en todo el mundo…

-Lo sé…

-Y creo que tu tampoco deberías confundir esos sentimientos…-dijo finalmente la mujer parándose del sofá y dejando al chico aun con su semblante triste.

[+]

Luego de dos días era la misma rutina, a pesar de ser solamente cuarenta y ocho horas ya parecía ser una semana, sobre todo para Yami, pues esa rutina empezaba así; llegaba a su salón y como siempre, Tea siéndole indiferente, y en cada intento de acercarse a ella, esta se le alejaba, le insultaba, o Serenity intervenía entre ambos para evitar alguna pelea.

El segundo día notó que Tea había salido más rápido que de costumbre, supuso que iría con aquel chico que, según él mismo confesó, era su primo, y haber recordado que ese mismo sujeto la había besado le causó nauseas y un enorme coraje. La siguió, sin embargo, le perdió la vista pues la castaña había salido con demora de los casilleros hacia la salida del instituto. Yami no pudo evitar suspirar decepcionado.

-Ya que…-dijo junto con su suspiro al ver que había perdido de nuevo la oportunidad de arreglar su situación

-¡Yami, viejo te estaba buscando!-escuchó la voz de un rubio bastante enérgica, y este llegó y le rodeó con el brazo casi asfixiándolo-Vamos a comer algo, ¿te parece?

-Bueno, yo…-en eso fue interrumpido por otro chico, este era moreno y de cabello en forma de pico.

-Oh vamos, iremos a comer a Burger Wordl…-dijo con el gemelo de Mutou a un lado suyo.

-¿Burger Wordl?-preguntó arqueando la ceja el mayor de los oji violetas.

-Si…-contesto Yugi-Es un restaurante que acaban de abrir hace ya varios días, tengo curiosidad por ir. Aparte de que supe que hacen unas hamburguesas muy buenas-dijo el más joven de los gemelos a punto de soltar la baba al imaginarse una hamburguesa con queso doble.

-Di, quieres ir ¿si o no?-preguntó de nuevo el rubio a su amigo que ya se había zafado de él-Y dilo ahora que me muero de hambre.

-Esta bien, voy con ustedes-contestó el tricolor mayor con un tono de "ya que", pues no tenía tantos animos de salir a algún lado.

Salieron del instituto, caminaron varias cuadras en dirección al dicho restaurante, al llegar, la fachada era bastante pintoresca, con colores muy llamativos en amarillo y naranja, con algunos arbustos alrededor en unas jardineras, y ventanales de vidrio muy grandes. Entraron al local por la puerta de cristal y fueron a sentarse a una mesa en del rincón. Los asientos eran de un color oscuro y estaban acojinadas. Vieron alrededor que nadie les atendía todavía, pero aún así vieron el menú que estaba sobre la mesa, pues prefirieron ver que había de comer antes de pedir algo.

-Tina, por favor ve a atender la mesa 10-le dijo la encargada del local a cierta chica castaña.

-Tea…-contestó la susodicha, la otra joven le miró como si no le importase-¿Cuál mesa esa?-preguntó ella.

-Ah si, olvidé que eras nueva-se bufó la otra-Es la del rincón-dijo señalando la mesa y cuando notó quienes estaban sentados ahí, la oji azul abrió sus ojos de par en par y sintió como se tensaba.

-No puedo-contestó ella sin pensar que consecuencias traería dicha respuesta.

-Pues no te estoy diciendo que puedes, quieres o no. El punto es que lo hagas-contestó secamente la mujer para luego entrar por una puerta dejando a la castaña algo furiosa

-Mierda…-susurró bastante bajo para que la gente no la escuchara, tenía que parecer, como toda mesera, feliz y contenta, con una sonrisa fingida.

Caminó hacia la mesa, no quería hacerlo pero su empleo ahora estaba en juego, de lo contario se quedaría sin dinero y como pagar las deudas del banco. Estaba sudando frio, las rodillas le temblaban, ¡¿Cómo era que esos idiotas iban a comer y justamente a ese mismo lugar? Maldición, si ellos se llegaban a enterar de que ella trabajaba ahí seguramente comentarían que son compañeros de clase, y seguramente también la despedirían, puesto que el motivo de haber conseguido su empleo fue haber mentido sobre su fecha de nacimiento y decir que tenía ya la mayoría de edad.

Dio un enorme suspiro, estaba a solo unos pasos de llegar a la mesa, había decidido ya no huir de sus problemas y enfrentarlos con la cara, iba a hacerlo, no importaba si tenía que suplicar para que los chicos no dijesen nada, todo era por su padre y por su sueño, cumplir ese sueño que aunque cada día lo veía mas lejano, era lo que mas deseaba en el mundo, y haría lo que fuese por conseguirlo.

-Bienvenidos a Burger World, ¿Puedo tomar su orden?-preguntó la castaña a los jóvenes que al parecer estaban platicando y no habían notado que ella estaba ahí. Sonreía pero con algo de cólera en su rostro, no sabía si matarlos o seguir el juego de la mesera obediente.

-Em…me puede traer una hamburguesa… ¡¿Tea?-el joven rubio se sorprendió al ver a la chica con aquel uniforme azul y paño naranja parada justo a un lado de los cuatro, tanto que al verla dio un salto creyendo ver a un fantasma o a punto de morir de un infarto.

-¿Piensan pedir algo?-preguntó la joven con algo de impaciencia, luego agachó su rostro un poco y les habló en tono apenas audible a los cuatro chicos-Escuchen, idiotas, si dicen que estudio con ustedes o algo por el estilo y por su culpa pierdo mi empleo…los mataré-dijo en tono amenazante y con un brillo de maldad en sus ojos, los cuatro tragaron saliva.

-Creo que se me quitó el hambre, Joey-dijo Tristan con una gotita de sudor en la cien.

-Tea…-le llamó el menor de los gemelos Mutou-Quizá no sirva de mucho decirte esto, pero…-hiso una pequeña pausa-En realidad solo vinimos a comer, no queremos que lo malentiendas. Si quieres mantener lo de tu trabajo en secreto, entonces no diremos nada. Enserio.-La chica quedó sorprendida ante tal declaración del chico.

-Entiendo…-dijo ella un poco apenada-Gracias, Yugi-le sonrió gentilmente al chico de ojos grandes, pero Yami no pudo- evitar sentir molestia ante esa acción _(N: cofcofceloscofcof)_-Bien, entonces ¿Qué pedirán?

Luego de que ordenaron, la chica se fue de ahí de nuevo dejándolos solos, Yami la vio alejarse bastante melancolico, fue un milagro que los chicos no lo notaron. Tea regresó con la comida de los cuatro, dejó lo que ellos habían pedido y después se fue. El cuarteto había pedido la especialidad, las hamburguesas, en cuanto el plato tocó la mesa, lo que eran Joey, Tristan y en parte Yugi, se lanzaron a la comida, pero Yami al parecer no tenía mucho apetito, pues con trabajos y tocó la hamburguesa.

-Yami…-le llamó su pequeño hermano-¿Te sientes bien?-preguntó preocupado.

-¿Eh?...Ah si, estoy bien, es solo que no tengo mucha hambre-contestó, Yugi le miró no muy convencido.

-¿Seguro?-insistió Yugi.

-Si, no te preocupes-contestó él con una sonrisa-Tu come, anda-y acto seguido pues el chico comenzaba a disfrutar de su comida.

Luego de que terminaron de comer, y de que Joey comiera dos hamburguesas más, pagaron la cuenta y se fueron. Lo que constaba a Joey y a Tristan, tomaron un camino diferente al de los dos hermanos, por otro lado, estos siguieron el mismo rumbo a casa. Llegaron y adentro, parecía que se encontraba solo, pero luego vieron al anciano, su abuelo, sentado viendo televisión en el sofá de la sala. Una vez que avisaron que habían llegado, Yugi subió por las escaleras hacia su habitación, en cambio, Yami lo hacia también pero cabizbajo y bastante distraído, el viejo Salomón Mutou lo notó.

-Muchacho, ven acá-ordenó el anciano a su nieto y este sin discusión se acercó a él quedando de frente-Siéntate-dijo y acto seguido el muchacho tomó asiento en el sofá, tirando con desgano la mochila al suelo a un lado de sus pies.

-¿Qué sucede, abuelo?-preguntó confundido el oji violeta.

-La pregunta es, ¿Qué te sucede a ti?-Yami solo volteó la vista hacia otro lado-Te he notado bastante triste desde hace días. Algo tienes…-le insinuó el anciano, el chico solo suspiró.

-Bueno…-comenzó Yami rodando los ojos-Hay una chica…e hice algo que la lastimó, y ella ahora me odia, y no sé que hacer…-el hombre solo se cruzó en brazos y sonrió.

-Es por lo de los X Games ¿no es así?-dijo el anciano de forma afirmativa, Yami volteó a verlo sorprendido.

-¿Cómo es que lo sabes?-interrogó

-Todavía lo preguntas…-vaciló el viejo Salomón-Pasaron en evento en televisión nacional y en vivo, ¿qué más querías?-Yami se sintió ofendido con ese comentario, o mejor dicho atacado, y cómo no iba a sentirse así, si aparte de hacer que Tea lo odiase la había humillado en televisión frente a millones de personas. Bajó la cabeza y su abuelo lo notó-Oye, tampoco es para que te pongas así…-le dijo el viejo tratando de animarlo

-Pero es que no lo entiendes-espetó Yami levantando la cara-Ella confiaba en mí, me consideró su amigo y yo…yo la traicioné, abuelo.

-Crees que no comprendo lo que te sucede, pero la verdad es que si-comentó el hombre con una mirada de compasiva-Eres mi nieto, te conozco desde que naciste, y obviamente puedo entender lo que sientes…Solo te diré una cosa, ningún ser humano es perfecto, si, cometiste un error, lo bueno es que lo aceptaste…

-Pero eso no me regresará la confianza de Tea-interrumpió el tricolor.

-Ya sé que no…-prosiguió el anciano-Y tampoco decirle que lo sientes, eso quizá la lastime más. Por eso, lo único que te recomiendo es que trates de ser tú mismo, busca la manera de hablar a solas con ella para que nadie les interrumpa y entiendan de una vez que es lo que hicieron mal ambos…Busca una manera de ayudarla a superar sus problemas…

-¿Y cómo lo haré si ella no me quiere ni ver?-preguntó con ironía el joven de ojos violáceos.

-Eso depende de ti…-dijo el anciano levantándose del sofá y dirigiéndose a la tras tienda de la casa-Juventud, divino tesoro…-tarareaba caminando y desapareciendo de la vista de su joven nieto.

Yami se vio solo de nuevo, al no tener a nadie más con quien hablar, se levantó del sofá, se encorvó para tomar su mochila y se encaminó a las escaleras hacia su habitación. Llegó a esta y se encerró, lanzó su mochila una vez mas al suelo y buscó sus pijamas para cambiarse, una vez que lo hiso, se tiró sobre la cama, apagando la luz proveniente de la lámpara en la mesita de noche a un lado de su cama.

Se acomodó entre las sábanas y con los brazos detrás de su nuca y mirando al techo. Las palabras de su abuelo le resonaban en la cabeza, últimamente cada frase le revoloteaba por la mente causándole confusión en algunas ocasiones, otras le provocaban reflexión, pero estas últimas muy pocas veces ocurrían. "Se tu mismo…" "Busca una manera de ayudarla a superar sus problemas…" Ayudarla…Lo pensó varias veces hasta que una pequeña luz le iluminó el pensamiento…Tenía que ayudar a Tea, pero el problema era ¿cómo? Volvió a preguntárselo una y otra vez, y recordó lo ocurrido hace unas horas atrás: Tea vestida de mesera en el Burger Wordl ¡Ahí estaba la respuesta!

Se levantó de la cama quedando sentado y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, tenía un gran plan, y tenía que ponerlo en marcha fuera como fuera posible.

[+]

Al día siguiente…

-¿Estás seguro de que funcionará, Yami?-preguntó el joven CEO un tanto preocupado ante la decisión de su primo, la cual tomaba como precipitada.

-Tan seguro como que mi nombre es Yami Mutou…-dijo sonriendo victorioso-Tú no te preocupes, estoy seguro de que mi plan funcionará…

* * *

_Yugi: ¿Tanto tiempo solo para esa mie…cochinada de capitulo ¬¬?_

_Nadia: Deja de joder, señor critico, te sientes como los malditos de Televisa…¡Y lleva a Hikari a su cuarto! ¡Ha_ce _más de una hora te dije que lo hicieras!_

_Yugi: ¡Pues yo no tengo la culpa de que esté tan pesada! Maldita, es más flaca que tú pero si pesa…_

_Nadia: Ya deja de quejarte, animal ¬¬…Weno, si, es una mamada de capitulo, no tenía nada en mente, otro bloqueo mental…Gomenasai…Ojala y Ra, Kira y Ryuk quieran que no me tarde en el siguiente capitulo…_

_Yugi: ¡Deberías de dejar de hacer ridículos SongFics o malditos One-Shot y ponerte a terminar este mugroso Fic en donde no me quedo con Tea!_

_Nadia: ¡Qué te calles y lleves a Hikari, imbécil!...*le arroja una sandalia y Yugi sube cargando a Hikari por las escaleras corriendo* ¬¬…Baka…Bueno, me retiro, dejen review, comprendo si no dejan, me estoy tardando un buen en continuar la historia ¡Pero no me rendiré! xD…Me largo, ¡Sayonara!_


	9. Dos Cupidos, Un Mismo Plan 1

_Nadia: ¡Hola mis queridos lectores! Y publico en general xD _

_Hikari: Lamentamos mucho la tardanza, pero mi querida Nee-san tuvo un bloqueo mental…de nuevo _

_Yugi: Ya mejor di que tenías weba ¬¬_

_Nadia: ¡Ay si wey! Con eso de que no tenía tareas a montón, un chingo de cosas que hacer en la casa, luego de tener que andar aguantando los arranques de histeria de mi madre…noo wey…tenía un chingo de hueva ¬¬#_

_Inner: aparte de que yo le tuve que ayudar ¬¬ maldito enano_

_Yugi: Yo no soy la enana de Rukia ¬¬_

_Nadia: *le da un sape y le deja la mano roja* ¡No insultes a Rukia-san! *carraspea* Weno, en lo que estaba, ¡Oh ya! Ejem…me tarde, como ya dije, por las mugres tareas, tratándose de los últimos días de clase, tenía mi mente totalmente seca y frustrada. Aparte de que muchas de las tareas en casa no me dejaban tiempo…Weno, pero aquí la conti ^-^_

_Hikari: ¡si! ¡y yo me recupere luego de mi desmayo! ^.^_

_Nadia: Ey aja…pero a nadie le importa, Hikari ¬¬u…Weno, les dejo el capi. __**RECUERDEN QUE NI YU-GI-OH! NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN, SON PROPIEDAD DE KAZUKI TAKAHASHI. CUALQUIER PARECIDO CON LA REALIDAD ES SOLO MERA COINCIDENCIA.**_

[+]

**CAP. 9**

**DOS CUPIDOS Y UN MISMO PLAN  
(PARTE 1)**

-¿Estás completa y totalmente seguro de que esto funcionará, Yami?-interrogó de nuevo el CEO no bastante convencido de lo que planeaba su primo, era rápida, precipitada…loca tal idea.

-Ya te lo dije, si, estoy seguro de que funcionará…-dijo lo más tranquilamente del mundo el joven oji violáceo.

-Pero…Bueno, si las cosas, en dado caso, llegarán a salir de otra manera ¿tienes algo más pensado o no?-preguntó Kaiba. Un silencio de hiso presente por unos segundos luego de que Yami quisiera responderle, pero al no encontrar palabra alguna se quedó callado. Buena pregunta, él no había visto las cosas desde una perspectiva más allá. Se quedó pensando para poder responder a la pregunta del castaño-¿Y bien?-insistió este mismo.

-Ahora que lo mencionas, no tengo ningún plan B…-contestó él, y en cuanto su primo estuvo a punto de decirle algo como reproche, se le adelantó-Pero puedo tener en mente lo que ella hará si las cosas no resultan como lo planeo. Tú tranquilo y yo nervioso, sólo necesito que me digas si puedes cumplir con el favor que te pido o no. Eso es todo.

Seto se cruzó de brazos, se recargó en la silla y cerró los ojos para pensarlo mejor, lo que le pedía el tricolor era algo loco, bastante, aunque a él no le pasara, y eso muy bien lo sabía, obviamente por eso se lo pidió, pero como le había dicho, era una idea precipitada. Frunció un poco el entrecejo y suspiró bastante hondo, ya no tenía de otra.

-De acuerdo, te ayudaré…-se limitó a decir para luego ver como su primo levantaba los brazos, victorioso de haber cumplido su cometido-Ok, y según tú ¿Cuándo le marco?-preguntó, captando toda la atención de Yami, quien sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-Lo más pronto posible.

[+]

Tea ya había terminado su turno como mesera en el restaurante de comida rápida, por lo que se fue a cambiar el uniforme por la ropa que traía puesta, que claro era más cómoda. Tomó sus cosas, por suerte era ya un sábado por la tarde, sin mucho tiempo en el trabajo pues sólo realizaría medio turno desde temprano hasta casi las cinco y, mañana domingo, no trabajaría, ¿qué más pedía? Salió del local una vez cambiada y con sus cosas camino a su casa.

Últimamente las cosas estaban mejorando, claro que a su paso lento, pero al fin y al cabo mejorando, ya no estaba tan ofuscada, ya no sentía tanta preocupación sobre el asunto del skate, había conseguido trabajo y pagado las deudas suficientes temporalmente. Se estaba sintiendo mejor consigo misma, a pesar de todo el trago amargo que pasó. Se estaba levantando de nuevo.

Sin embargo, siempre tenía que haber algo que le pusiera la mirada nublada, recordó ese día la promesa que le hiso a su padre y su rostro bañado, en las que pensó, eran sus últimas lagrimas; recordó también que su primo ya no la había llamado desde hace mucho, ya no había ido a visitarla como ante solía hacerlo, y ella claro no se había dignado a ir a verlo, no podía, no debía, no era correcto después de haber rechazado sus sentimientos. Ella sabía que le había roto el corazón, pero no tenía la culpa de ello, lo veía como su primo solamente, algo que nunca cambiaría ni en un millón de años, pero no tenía el valor o la cara para poder pedirle disculpas o continuar con él como en el pasado.

Por más esfuerzo que hiciese, por más bien que vayan las cosas en su vida, sus emociones seguían siendo un revoltijo y su corazón todavía no sanaba sus heridas, siendo atacado una y otra vez con otro problema.

Llegó a su departamento, y tirando la mochila a un lado del sofá con desgano, se tiró sobre este ya muy cansada, pues tener que estudiar, sacar buenas notas o por lo menos un promedio elemental, trabajar y llevar millones de cosas en la cabeza no era fácil. Sus ojos comenzaban a ver borroso y sus parpados querían cerrarse para caer en un profundo y relajante sueño. No fue así. Lamentablemente el ahora despreciable sonido de su teléfono celular se hiso escuchar.

-Maldición…-entre estas y muchas otras maldiciones en su mente, tomó con desgano y fastidio el aparato, era una llamada, pero lo curioso de eso era que el teléfono no lo conocía, decía "numero privado". Había decidido no contestar, pero la curiosidad la lleno y casi por inercia presionó el botón para contestar-¿Diga?-llamó esperando respuesta de quien estuviese del otro lado.

-_Si, buenas tardes ¿hablo con la señorita Tea Gardner?-_interrogó una voz femenina por el aparato, Tea no sabía que responder, ¿Quién demonios sería si a nadie que tuviera numero privado le había dado su número?

De pronto una idea se le vino a la mente, los malditos de los reporteros de aquellas revistas te skate tendrían que haberla seguido, ¿Cuándo tiempo? Eso que importa, quizá desde hace mucho y ella ni en cuenta, frunció el ceño y se propuso a contestar a quien le molestaba por el teléfono.

-Si soy yo-dijo secamente-Y déjeme decirle que si lo que quiere es información sobre mí, no se moleste, así que mejor váyase a…-a punto de decir algún insulto fue interrumpida, a tiempo, por la mujer que llamaba por el teléfono.

-_Estupendo, mucho gusto. Le llamo de las empresas de Kaiba Corp, pues hemos recibido una carta de recomendación sobre usted y queremos contratarla…-_decía la joven por el teléfono, entonces Tea saltó del sofá sorprendida.

-¿Carta de recomendación? ¡Pero si yo no he mandado nada! Menos con ustedes…

-_Si, una carta de recomendación, en la cual venía su número de teléfono y su dirección. _

_-"Esto no está bien, ¿Quién pudo haber mandado tal cosa? ¡¿Quién?_ _Tengo que averiguarlo, esto no me da buena espina…"_-pensaba a sí la castaña ignorando lo que decía la mujer por el teléfono, metida en sus pensamientos-Perdón pero ¿se podría saber quién les dio tal carta de recomendación?-interrogó la castaña.

-_Verá, la carta de recomendación fue hecha por el joven Yami Mutou. Y en lo que estaba…-_contestó la voz femenina del teléfono, ¡Lotería! Pensó Tea al encontrar al causante de tan sorprendente, inesperado y algo molesto susto, ese maldito…-_Bueno, señorita Gardner ¿Qué me contesta?_

_-_¿Perdón?-preguntó Tea dudosa, sin entender de lo que hablaba la tipa.

-_Si, me refiero a que si puede venir mañana a una entrevista de trabajo con el señor Kaiba, aquí a la oficinas de la empresa-_aclaró la interlocutora, Tea se sintió avergonzada de perderse en sus pensamientos y no prestar atención a la platica telefónica.

-Ah eso…Pues…-se quedó pensativa durante un rato, pero no tardó mucho en decir su respuesta-Bien, iré, ¿me podría decir la hora y la dirección de las oficinas?-preguntó para luego tomar una hoja de papel y un lápiz para anotar lo necesario-"_Así que fuiste tu Yami…típico de ti…puedo pensar qué estás planeando, pero créeme, no te funcionará"-_pensó maliciosamente, no iba a dejar que el chico ganara la pelea, no señor.

[+]

Al día siguiente se había levantado muy temprano, tenía que, además de dejarle a su padre el desayuno luego de haber llegado ebrio la noche anterior casi a las dos de la madrugada, "arreglarse" para ir a la dichosa entrevista de trabajo. Era obvio que no quería ir, su cara de incomodidad y fastidio podía demostrarlo a leguas, pero de todos modos para ir tendría que fingir una sonrisa tan siquiera. Aunque el verdadero motivo de ir fuera por querer dejar en su lugar a Yami Mutou de que no podía seguir metiéndose en su vida y que se fuera por un tubo tan estrecho lo más lejos de ella, las dudas de el porqué él, precisamente _él _había sido el de la supuesta carta, ¿en verdad lo haría para disculparse con ella? ¿De verdad…?

No, no podía ser. Se reprendió mentalmente y sacudiendo su cabeza una y otra ves deshaciéndose de ese estúpido pensamiento de su mente. Si lo hiciera quizá solo sería para quedar bien con alguien más, pero con ella, era lógico que cada disculpa que le hacía, Tea podía ver aun ese rastro de egoísmo en ese rostro y que nada en el mundo lo haría cambiar. Se entristeció un poco por esto. Reprimió las lagrimas que estuvieron a punto de salir, respiró hondo, y una vez que se vio en el espejo. Ni tan formal ni tan vulgar, con unos zapatos blancos bajos, un vestido un poco largo del mismo color y con la mitad del pelo agarrado, salió de su apartamento cerrando la puerta y encaminándose al lugar de la entrevista.

Vio desde la entrada el enorme edificio, se sorprendió un poco, y luego de salir de su trance, entró por la puerta de cristal hacia la recepción donde una de las jóvenes sentadas ahí en dicho lugar le indicó la ruta hacia el elevador. Subió varios pisos, y de nuevo, vio otro tipo de recepción, en donde se encontraba otra joven indicándole el paso a la oficina del CEO. Y antes de entrar a dicho lugar, la secretaria, una joven de piel morena y cabello oscuro largo le llevó hasta la entrada, no sin antes de avisarle a su jefe por el teléfono de su escritorio que la castaña ya había llegado. Una vez hecho esto, se abrió la puerta de la oficina principal, la oficina de Seto Kaiba. Tragó saliva y con un "suerte" por parte de la joven de piel oscura, quien cerraba la puerta detrás de ella, entró.

-Veo que si viniste…-habló una vos desde el otro lado de la habitación, el joven Seto se giró sobre su silla para poder observar a la joven que tenía en frente, la cual se encontraba seria todavía cerca de la puerta-Por favor, toma asiento-acto seguido, y Tea se acercó, aunque con desconfianza todavía, a la silla frente al escritorio de Kaiba.

-Pues es muy obvio ¿no?-dijo una vez sentada en un tono algo cortante la joven oji azul-Mire, señor Kaiba…

-Háblame de tú, que no estoy tan viejo, por favor-pidió el joven castaño interrumpiendo a la chica mientras cruzaba las piernas y a Tea le aparecía de nuevo la inquietud.

-Bueno, Kaiba-dijo Tea-Vayamos al grano, ¿si? Sé perfectamente que Yami Mutou te dio una supuesta carta de recomendación…

-Si, y por eso es que quiero contratarte-respondió el joven ejecutivo de lo más normal y tranquilo. Tea comenzó a impacientarse por tanta tranquilidad, pareciera que no le tomaba enserio lo que decía.

-Eso ya lo sé-comentó cortante la chica-Pero no necesito que me contrate, ya tengo un trabajo.

-Pero creo que no deberías conformarte con eso, puedes trabajar aquí como asistente personal, ayudándole a Ishizu, mi secretaria o puedo ponerte de recepcionista o dime en que te especializas y puedo ponerte otro cargo si lo deseas así-comentó el CEO sin notar que Tea comenzaba a arrugar la tela del vestido con sus manos apretándolas con la cabeza baja-Por lo que leí en esa carta, eres muy eficiente y aunque estés estudiando, tienes un buen promedio y un coeficiente excepcional, nos serías de mucha…

-¡Ya le dije que no!-exclamó ya irritada la oji azul, poniendo ambas manos en el escritorio del joven ejecutivo y parándose de su silla, causando gran asombro en el chico-Entienda…-comenzó un poco más calmada-No sé que quería Yami al hacer esto, no sé que sea usted de él, ni sé si en verdad soy tan eficiente como para trabajar aquí, pero… ¡Pero no puedo aceptarlo! No quiero aceptar las limosnas de alguien, mucho menos que sientan lástima por mí y finjan que no es así ¡cuando en verdad lo es!

Sentía que la habían subestimado, que habían sentido lástima por ella, otra vez. Se sintió ofendida.

-No sé porque piensas eso, que en ningún momento he sentido lástima por ti, Tea-dijo el joven tratando de calmar el ambiente, de la manera mas cordial que pudo, aunque a él esforzarse no era complicado-Verás, soy el primo de Yami, y si te llame, no fue porque él me dijo que lo hiciera, aparte, lo hice porque por lo que me dijo, eres una joven bastante fuerte y mira que ha salido adelante por sí sola. Eso en una persona así es admirable, y una persona admirable merece que alguien como yo la contrate.

-Yo…L-Lo siento-agachó la cabeza avergonzada, quería llorar, pero ella sabía que no debía ¡no debía!-_"¡Vamos, Tea, contrólate, idiota!"_-se dijo mentalmente, hasta que la voz del CEO la hiso salir de sus pensamientos.

-No tienes porque hacerlo-dijo el oji azul sonriendo de lado-Aunque, es una lastima que no pude tenerte trabajando para mí-comentó el chico fingiendo decepción.

Tea se quedó pensativa un rato, para luego volver a sentarse, de verdad ese Kaiba estaba siendo amable con ella, aunque su mirada gélida mostrara lo contario, pero estaba segura de que lo que le decía era sincero. Agachó la cabeza, y como si un foco se le encendiera en la cabeza, le vino una gran idea (_N: Creo que ya me emocione con eso de las ideas xD_).

-Kaiba…-le llamó la chica al castaño y este volteo a verla-Me gustaría agradecerte por la oportunidad que me diste y que desaproveche, y creo que esto puede beneficiarte a ti y alguien más, alguien que podría serte eficiente como tú quieres…-comentó la joven con una sonrisa

-¿De quién se trata, Tea?-preguntó el castaño, a lo que ella rió levente, sabía que eso funcionaría.

[+]

Llegó a casa luego de haber ido a una "entrevista de trabajo" con el primo del chico al que no quería ver ni en pintura o a cien metros siquiera. Vio por todos lados luego de entrar al apartamento y notó algo, un saco de vestir colgado en el perchero de la entrada, y ese no era el que tenía su padre la noche anterior que había llegado ebrio

-¿Papá?-llamó la oji azul esperando respuesta, cuando escuchó un ruido que provenía de la cocina. Se acercó ahí y vio a su progenitor comiendo de un plato vegetales y carne, los que ella había cocinado para él.

-¡Tea! Hola…-dijo sonriente el hombre de cabello negro-¿Dónde estabas? Desperté y no te vi, tampoco dejaste nota de a dónde ibas-interrogó el hombre, Tea tragó saliva.

-Ah, bueno, es que salí un rato con Sere, ya sabes, a dar una vuelta-contestó con la primera mentira que se le vino a la mente, y claro, la más creíble para su padre-Pero dime, veo que tu también saliste, pues te veo bastante arreglado-y en efecto, el hombre se le veía con un traje de vestir color gris y afeitado.

-Bueno…em…salí en una cita con una mujer muuuy hermosa…-rió nerviosamente el hombre, recibiendo una mirada sospechosa por parte de su hija.

-Papá…-le llamó la de ojos iguales a los de él, entonces Daisuke Masaki suspiró.

-Bien, me atrapaste, acabo de llegar de una entrevista de trabajo, no quería decírtelo hasta saber mi me contarían o no. Pero…tu sabes, ya nadie quiere a vejestorios trabajando en ningún lado-dijo con tono triste mientras volteaba la mirada. Entonces Tea actuó.

-Creo que puedo ayudarte con eso, papá…-dijo sentándose a un lado de él en la pequeña mesa de madera de la cocina. El hombre le miró curioso.

Le había contado que Seto Kaiba, un importante empresario, el mismísimo presidente de la empresa Kaiba Corp y creador de varios de los productos para skaters profesionales, le había dicho a ella que quería que trabajara para él. Omitiendo la parte en donde participaba Yami y los asuntos que llevaron a todo eso desde su fraude como Andrew Miller, diciendo que un amigo le había mandando al CEO una carta de recomendación sin su permiso, ella rechazó el trabajo, pero que a cambio le pidió que le diera una oportunidad a su padre de trabajar ahí, y que al aceptar, Kaiba esperaría la respuesta por parte de Tea.

Al escuchar eso, el corazón del hombre pelinegro volvió a latir, abrazó fuertemente a su hija y esta le correspondió el gesto. Luego de aceptar la propuesta de Tea, le pidió que llamara inmediatamente a Kaiba para decirle que estaba dispuesto a trabajar para él, cuándo y a que hora podría ir a verlo y agradecerle lo que estaba haciendo. Sin duda alguna, las cosas comenzaban a verse favorecidas para los Masaki.

[+]

-¿Así que aceptó?-interrogó el de cabello tricolor a su primo, que continuaba con el papeleo antes de marcharse a su casa a descansar.

-En realidad no, pero ella prefirió dejarle su puesto a alguien mas…-comentó Seto ojeando los informes de ventas de los últimos días.

-¿Quién?-preguntó el oji violeta con curiosidad, quería estar seguro de que sus suposiciones eran correctas.

-A su padre-contestó simplemente el joven frente de él. Yami sonrió.

-Lo sabía…

-¿Así que a eso te referías con que suponías lo que pasaría, verdad?-Yami sonrió ante el tono cómplice de su primo.

-Sip…-contestó feliz el oji violáceo-Espero estar haciendo lo correcto, como lo dijo el abuelo…-dijo él mas para sí mismo que para la conversación.

-¿A que te refieres?-preguntó Seto sin comprender el comentario de Yami.

-Me dijo que para intentar recuperar su confianza, la ayudara en lo que ella necesitara, así se dará cuenta de que aun podemos ser amigos-un tono amargo se escuchó en la voz del chico, mientras que Seto lo miraba detenidamente, aclarando de una vez sus suposiciones.

-Espero que las cosas salgan bien…-comentó el castaño.

[+]

Luego de haber ido con el joven CEO, Daisuke Masaki fue contratado por este mismo, trabajando como asistente personal del ejecutivo joven. Pasó una semana desde que entró a trabajar y Tea seguido iba a ver como le iba, era claro y notorio que el trabajo mantenía el hombre pelinegro alejado de su vicio al alcohol. Tea no podía sentirse más aliviada ahora. A pesar de tener que contarle a su padre de su trabajo en Burger World, debido a unas cuantas llegadas tarde a casa, continuó trabajando, pues aunque ella esperara que él se negara a que trabajara como mesera, no se molestó, lo tomó demasiado bien. Ahora podría no solo conseguir el dinero necesario para pagar esas pequeñas deudas al banco, sino también que Tea podría ahorrar lograr su sueño. Ahora lo veía más cerca.

Luego de la escuela, Tea decidió ir a visitar como de costumbre a su padre a la oficina en Kaiba Corp, ya era común verla ahí, pues quería asegurarse de que estuviera bien antes de irse a trabajar al restaurante. Luego de tomar el elevador hasta la ultima planta del edificio, se encaminó a la oficina que Kaiba le había asignado a su padre desde su primer día de trabajo. Ella había estado presente ahí. Tocó la puerta esperando respuesta, pero al no obtenerla, abrió la puerta y notó que su padre no estaba ahí. Se entristeció un poco.

Fue directo con Ishizu, la secretaria de Kaiba, le preguntó el motivo del porque su padre no estaba, ella como siempre le contestó amablemente, diciéndole que había salido por unos encargos que le había asignado el mismo CEO. Eso la tranquilizó un poco. Luego de que la morena le sugiriera esperar en la oficina de su padre hasta que llegara, ella asintió, pues también no había sido mucho el tiempo que tenía el hombre afuera, y su turno empezaba dentro de casi 45 minutos, suficientes como para esperar a su padre.

-_Oye, Ishizu, ¿está Kaiba muy ocupado? Necesito hablar con él…-_escuchó la castaña desde la oficina de su padre, sentada sobre el sofá de ahí mismo una voz muy conocida por ella.

-_Lo siento mucho, Serenity. Pero por ahora no está, tiene una reunión con otros ejecutivos en la planta de abajo, pero no puedo interrumpirle ¿qué necesitabas?_-esta vez fue la voz de la muchacha morena la escuchada.

-_Necesitaba entregarle estos papeles de mi hermano, los que pedía el otro día-_había contestado la pelirroja, y en eso Tea se había asomado disimuladamente por un pequeño hueco entre la puerta y la pared, para no llamar la atención claro.

-¡Ah claro! Si gustas puedo entregárselos por ti cuando se desocupe-sonrió la joven de cabello largo a la pequeña Wheeler que le regresó el gesto. Esta se dio media vuelta luego de agradecerle, ya para marcharse de ahí, cuando escuchó que algo caía al piso.

-¡¿Tea?-preguntó asombrada la pequeña oji miel al ver a su amiga en el suelo viéndola incrédulamente y con la cara roja de la vergüenza-¿qué haces aquí?-preguntó ella

-¡Sere! ¿Cómo estás? ¡No te había visto!-trató de disimular la castaña, riendo nerviosamente y con una gotita de sudor en la nuca-Creo que mejor te lo digo acá…-en eso, arrastró a su amiga hacia el pasillo mas alejado de la recepción de donde se encontraba Ishizu, dejando a la pobre bastante confundida.

-Tea, ¿Qué te pasa?-preguntó casi espantada Serenity.

-Lo siento, sé que debí decírtelo hace tiempo. Pero…bueno, mi papá está trabajando para Kaiba y…

-¡Genial! ¡Daisuke-sama ya tiene trabajo! ¡Debes estar muy feliz por tu padre!-interrumpió Sere feliz de saber que su amiga ya no estaba tanto en apuros.

-Si lo sé. Pero ¡Escúchame!-se impacientó Tea y la pelirroja se tranquilizó-Ok, mi papá consiguió el empleo, pero antes me lo habían propuesto a mí, y todo gracias a tu sabes quien…

-¿Quién?-preguntó inocente la de cabello largo y a la oji azul le brotó una venita en la cien.

-Me refiero a Yami-dijo casi a regañadientes

-Ahhhhh… ¿pero y eso que?

-¡¿Cómo que eso que? Él le dijo a Kaiba que me contratara, y como no acepte le recomendé mi padre a Kaiba, y si te lo digo es porque pensé que tal vez, tu por el cabeza hueca de tu hermano sabrías algo al respecto-Tea se cruzó de brazos.

-Pues no, no sabía nada. Hasta ahora sé, ahora que me lo dices tú-entonces Tea suspiró decepcionada y su amiga lo notó obviamente-¿Sucede algo?

-Nada…

-Tea…-insistió Serenity.

-¡ok! ¡Ok!...-respiró hondo-Me siento rara…

-¿Rara? ¿Por qué o que?-preguntó confundida la joven Wheeler-¿Te sientes mal o…?

-¡Hablo enserio!-exclamó Tea, para luego cubrirse con la boca pues pensó que alguien la escuchaba-Desde lo de aquella vez no sé que me pasa, creo que aún no lo supero.

-Lo sé-dijo Serenity, poniendo una mano sobre su hombro en señal de apoyo-Sé que te dolió mucho, aparte de que no fue justo para ti…

-Si pero… ¡Ah!...-se quejó-Días antes yo…comencé…comencé a sentir…tu sabes. Cosas por él.-dijo volteando su rostro hacia otro lado, eso se le hacía bastante humillante.

-Te refieres a que…-insinuó la pelirroja, entonces Tea estalló.

-¡Si! ¡No sé que me pasa pero…! ¡Ah, como odio esto! ¡Sé que debería odiarlo y eso pero…!-pausa-Sere-dijo en un tono mas suave y bajo-Creo que me gusta Yami.

Ante la declaración de su amiga, la pelirroja no sabía ni que decir, se había quedado pasmada ante la sorpresa, sabía que algo podría pasar entre ellos una vez que eran amigos, pero luego de lo que el chico le había hecho era obvio que Tea no dudaría ni dos veces en odiarlo hasta que alguno de los se muriera. Sin embargo, ahora lo comprendía todo, ahora comprendía porque le había dolido tanto el hecho de que Yami la traicionara de tal manera y el porque de que no pudiera perdonarlo. Intentó decirle algo a su amiga, pero fue cuando una voz inesperada irrumpió en el silencio de su conversación.

-Ya veo…Entonces mis sospechas eran ciertas-ambas voltearon a ver estáticas, ahí estaba a un lado de ellas, no sabían que tanto había escuchado, pero por la media sonrisa que tenía en los labios sabían que lo suficiente.

-K-Kaiba…-murmuró la joven castaña al verlo parado en frente de ella, quería que la tierra se la tragase en ese mismo momento-¡N-no es lo que parece! Es decir, y-yo… ¡H-hablo de otro Yami!-intentó fingir ella pero no lo consiguió, sabía de sobra que Seto Kaiba no era ningún estúpido.

-No tienes porque avergonzarte-comentó él-Creo que comprendo lo que te sucede. Y veo que es algo difícil para ti-Tea agachó la cabeza, ahora si que su orgullo estaba siendo aniquilado poco a poco, sin que ella se diera cuenta, se estaba quebrantando de nuevo-Pero…si tu quieres, pudo ayudarte con ese problema. Claro que si _tú_ quieres.-comentó el CEO haciendo que la chica levantara su rostro para verlo con duda.

-¿A-ayudarme? ¿Cómo?-no estaba segura, ya ni sabía lo que hacía.

-Pues, tengo un plan, pero no sé si resulte-condicionó él en un tono más serio-Dime ¿te gustaría que te ayudara con mi primo?

La pregunta hiso que a Tea le brillaran los ojos de total esperanza, no podía creerlo todavía, tardó mucho en digerir lo dicho por el joven ejecutivo. Tenía que aprovechar la oportunidad si quería ganar…Ahora no le tocaría perder. Ya no.

-Si-dijo ella con decisión y su autoestima en lo alto.

-Perfecto… Pues, este es el plan.

[+]

_Nadia: ¿y qué les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado, si quieren matarme por tardarme lo comprenderé TT-TT_

_Inner: ¡Olvidalo! Trabajé muy duro para ayudarte, ahora no vengas con mamadas ¬¬u!_

_Nadia: ¡Compórtate o te vuelvo a amarrar y a dejarte a oscuras en el sótano! …*en eso Inner cruza los brazos y hace un puchero* ok, ya…espero no tardarme tanto para el siguiente capi, espero que las vacaciones me den chance de que continúe lo mas rápido posible la historia…ah y por cierto, Kaiba no será el único cupido aquí, (por eso y por lógica del titulo del capitulo) Pondré también a Joey xD…Aparte de que habrá segunda parte…weno, mejor esperence, que se me emocionan_

_Hikari: Nos vamos, tendremos que ir a una fies-*Nadia le da un sape*_

_Nadia: Tendremos que dormir ^^U *susurra* cállate estúpida Hikari ¬¬#...ok nos vemos luego ¡Sayo!_


	10. Dos Cupidos, Un Mismo Plan 2

_Nadia: ¡Hello Mina! Aquí traigo el capitulo de la segunda parte…De hecho me tarde un putero –w-U…creo que más que la vez anterior…_

_Yugi: ¿Y tienes pretexto para ello, chiquilla hija de satanás? ¬¬_

_Nadia: No…Maldita escuela! No me dejaban en paz! Salí apenas el 8 de julio, y a pesar de que ya hubiese salido de vacaciones, ¡el bloqueo mental todavía me tenia como idiota! Waaahhh!_

_Hikari: Pobre Nee-sama ó.ò_

_Yugi: Que pobre ni que nada! Si te la pasas solamente haciéndote pen…*recibe un periódicazo en la cabeza*_

_Nadia: Weno, como siempre he dicho MEJOR TARDE QUE NUNCA! KYA! Chavos y chavas!, la historia me queda poquito, ya tengo en mente como acabarla desde hace meses, nada mas que el desarrollo es el problema. Y es que ya no quiero alargarla, luego sería lo mismo y lo mismo…_

_Hikari: Agradecemos su paciencia al esperar las continuaciones ¡Por fin el capitulo 10! :D…Así que dejamos el Disclaimer y dejamos que leean. __**NI YU-GI-OH! NI SUS PERSONAJES NOS PERTENECEN, SON PROPIEDAD DE KAZUKI TAKAHASHI. CALQUIER PARECIDO CON LA REALIDAD ES SOLO MERA COINCIDENCIA.**_

* * *

**CAP. 10  
DOS CUPIDOS Y UN MISMO PLAN  
(PARTE 2)**

Regresó a su casa luego del incidente en las oficinas de Kaiba Corp, aun no recopilaba la información en su disco duro, pudo entender lo que habló con Seto, pero le costaba trabajo creer que tal cosa funcionase o tan siquiera, ella hubiera aceptado.

*******FLASH BACK******

_Continuaba sonrojada, sus vergüenza no podía ser mas grande, había confesado sus sentimientos hacia Yami Mutou delante de su mejor amiga y peor aun, Seto Kaiba, el primo del chico al que pretendía en secreto, pero que no podía ver ni en pintura por su orgullo ya se había enterado, Y estaba ahí parado ahora frente a ella esperando algún movimiento o comentario ¡Más tonta no podía estar! Se quedó congelada que apenas y pudo mover los labios._

_-K-Kaiba…-murmuró apenas en un tono audible, y viendo como empezaba a sonreir reaccionó. ¡Se estaba riendo de ella!- -¡N-no es lo que parece! Es decir, y-yo…¡H-hablo de otro Yami!-¿Qué otro Yami podría existir en este mundo? Se sentía estúpida, debió haber pensado un pretexto más creíble para algún tan calculador como Seto Kaiba._

_-No tienes porque avergonzarte. Creo que comprendo lo que te sucede. Y veo que es algo difícil para ti. Pero…si tú quieres, pudo ayudarte con ese problema. Claro que si tú quieres._

_-¿A-ayudarme? ¿Cómo?_

_-Pues, tengo un plan, pero no sé si resulte-condicionó él en un tono más serio-Dime ¿te gustaría que te ayudara con mi primo?_

_-Si-dijo ella con decisión y su autoestima en lo alto._

_-Perfecto… Pues, este es el plan, pero es mejor que entremos a mi oficina para que lo hablemos con más calma. Tú puedes entrar si quieres, Serenity-la mencionada asintió y entró junto con ellos a la oficina del CEO, sentándose frente al escritorio y él en su cómodo asiento, cruzó una pierna y se tronó los dedos-¡Bien, bien!-se estiró-Así que te gusta mi primo…_

_-Si…-otro sonrojo por parte de la castaña. Seto prosiguió._

_-Te seré honesto, no me gustan este tipo de cosas. Pero como se trata de ti, enserio, me caíste bien desde que te vi entrar por esa puerta, y bueno, me hiciste un gran favor con recomendarme a tu padre que es muy eficiente. Supongo que ya llegó el tiempo de regresarte ese favor…Pero tengo que preguntar ¿Qué es lo que en realidad quieres de mi primo?_

_-¿Cómo?-Tea volteó a verlo confundida y con la ceja arqueada._

_-Si, no me mal interpretes, me refiero a que si quieres con Yami una relación seria, un simple noviazgo o… ¡No lo sé! Tú dime, depende de lo que me digas te ayudo así…_

_-No…no lo sé-dijo ella agachando la cabeza y siendo mirada por un Kaiba confundido, en realidad las cosas no eran tan simple como las veía el castaño o como lo viera su amiga sentada al lado suyo, eran todavía más difíciles. Aun no superaba la humillación que sufrió y el rencor hacia ese chico que extrañamente quería._

_-Comprendo…-dijo Kaiba cerrando los ojos y tomando una posa mas seria-Lo único que se me ocurre que hagamos es algo bastante infantil, pero no dudo en que caiga. Yami siempre ha sido inmaduro, así que lo haremos._

_-¿Hacer qué?-interrogaron Serenity y Tea al mismo tiempo._

_-Es sencillo. Lo pondremos celoso-contestó el joven empresario cruzando los brazos y con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia._

_-¿Y cómo pretendes que lo hagamos?-Tea no sonaba muy convencida, pero quería saber que rondaba en la cabeza del oji azul._

_-Pues sonara algo indecoroso, pero quiero que sepas que tu tienes la ultima palabra. Tú decides-condicionó-Mi plan para ponerlo celoso es que tú y yo finjamos ser pareja ¿Te parece?_

_La chica se volvió a paralizar por enésima vez en el día, ¡fingir ser pareja de Kaiba! ¡El chico obviamente era mucho mayor que ella! Bueno, en realidad eso a ella le importaba un comino, pero ¿iría a funcionar? Si Yami estaba loco entonces su primo estaba todavía peor, ocupaba un trasplante de cerebro. Pero tenía que admitirlo, no sabía que el chico de cabello parado tendría los mismos sentimientos que ella, aunque de ser así, el plan funcionaría pues como dijo el CEO, su primo era un niñato inmaduro que no sabía el significado de la palabra perder, y ponerlo celoso sería lo mas divertido del mundo. Rió internamente ante este pensamiento._

_-Está bien-dijo ella en un suspiro, dejando salir toda la tensión._

_-Excelente-habló Kaiba-Entonces que así se haga. Creo que lo mejor será que mañana pongamos el plan en marcha ¿qué dices?_

_-Me parece bien-asintió Tea con una sonrisa. Se levantó junto con Sere y ambas se despidieron del castaño saliendo de la oficina. Por un lado se sentía tan agradecida con el oji azul, pero por otro lado, algo la entristecía. Si ese plan fallaba por el posible hecho de que Yami no sintiera nada por ella, quedaría todavía más destrozada de lo que ya estaba. Pero tendría que seguir adelante, con o sin él, y se propuso lo siguiente: Si las cosas le decían que Yami no era para ella, lo dejaría así y se olvidaría completamente de la existencia del joven skate_.

*******FIN DEL FLASH BACK*******

Yami se encontraba en su casa, acostado boca arriba en la cama de su habitación perdido en el techo pintado de blanco. Se sentía bien de que el plan, o mejor dicho el plan "B" saliera a la perfección, pero quedaban todavía los pasos mas difíciles, romper el hielo y confesar sus sentimientos a la joven castaña de ojos zafiros.

Su maldita cabeza le estaba dando migraña, daba vueltas en la cama, no sabía si el dolor de cabeza era por sus problemas o porque estuviera cansado y quisiera dormir. Cerró los ojos intentando conciliar el sueño y luego de abrirlos vio el reloj a un lado de la mesita de noche. Eran apenas las 9:15 p.m. Se colocó la almohada en la cara, tratando de que la presión de esta sobre su rostro le durmiera, pero no lo logró. Enfadado consigo mismo, se desesperó y lanzó fuertemente la almohada hacia la puerta, sin notar que alguien ahí apenas entraba y era golpeado, accidentalmente, por dicho objeto.

-Yami, el abuelo dice que bajes a ce…-el pequeño Yugi no pudo terminar la frase, ya que cuando su gemelo mayor había hecho su ataque, la almohada chocó con la puerta y esta fuerza hiso que la misma diera en la frente del amatista menor-¡Oye!-exclamó el chico con la frente roja-Si estás enojado, te entiendo. Pero no es motivo de que te desquites conmigo ¡Baka!

-¡No molestes! ¿Quieres, Yugi?-dijo enfadado el de ojos afilados escondiéndose entre las sábanas-Y dile al abuelo que lo siento, pero que no tengo hambre-esta vez su voz era un poco mas baja pero en si, triste. Últimamente estaba más bipolar que otras veces.

-Oye, perdón ¿si?-Yugi se acercó a la cama de su hermano y le movió con la mano para que se destapara. Había ocasiones en las que él se comportaba mas maduro que Yami-¡Vamos! No te enojes sólo por eso…Entiendo…Sigues con lo de Tea ¿verdad?

-Te dije que no molestes-dijo el mayor en tono cortante-¿Y si así fuera qué?

-Vaya que eres bipolar…-susurró el chico con ironía-Si así fuera me importa ¿por qué? Obvio porque eres mi hermano, cabeza hueca. Ya te dije que no estoy enojado contigo, ya te disculpé. Anda, dime. ¿Ahora que te tiene así?-Yami se sentó y dio un fuerte suspiro antes de empezar.

-¿Si sabes que Seto le dio trabajo a su padre por mi, no?-ante esta interrogativa, Yugi asintió-Bueno, a pesar de que ya pasó tiempo de eso, todavía no me habla. Por eso estoy así…

-Si serás…-Yugi se dio la vuelta y giró los ojos. Luego volvió la vista a su hermano-Yami, no por eso ya están las cosas, ya te dijo el abuelo que esperes. Dale tiempo

-¡Pero no sé si pueda, ok!-estaba demasiado voluble el joven de cabello alborotado-Maldición…no creí que me fuera a gustar tanto…

Yugi lo miró por un segundo, su hermano estaba loco por una chica que lo trataba de lo peor por despecho, en el interior sabía que era divertido ver a su hermano, el gran Yami Mutou, quien tenía una interminable fila de damas a su alrededor en espera de tener un encuentro con él, y este solo tirando baba y sufriendo por su amiga castaña. Pero por más divertido que pareciera, era su hermano, y tenía que ayudarlo de cualquier forma. No había opción. Era su otro rotundo suspiro y se sentó en la cama junto a su hermano.

De pronto, como una señal mandada por algún Dios, la mente de Yugi se iluminó. Dándole la idea más genial que nunca se le pudo haber ocurrido antes en alguna situación similar.

-¿Te gustaría que yo, te diera una mano? Mi querido hermano-Yami se volteó a verlo y en el rostro del "inocente" y adorable de los hermanos, se veía cierta malicia en los ojos.

-Etto…-Era obvio que el skate estaba asustado de tan repentino cambio de su gemelo.

-Vamos, no me digas que no te gustaría que Tea fuera tu novia ¿o si?-decía con picardía el chico-Admítelo, es que un simple "gusto" lo que sientes por ella. Estás enamorado-más que una pregunta o insinuación, fue una aclaración por parte de Yugi, haciendo que su hermano se enrojeciera.

-¡No seas ridículo!

-¿Entonces por qué te pones rojo?-inquirió el joven, callando por completo a su hermano-Si mis teorías son correctas, existe casi un 40% de posibilidad de que tú le gustes a ella-ante esto Yami quedó perplejo, su hermano era listo, más que él, pero ahora tenía que decirlo ¡El enano era un maldito genio!-Y creo que ese porcentaje es el necesario para hacer lo que planeo…

-¿Qué cosa?-preguntó impaciente el otro muchacho de extravagante cabellera.

-Fácil…Si le gustas, aunque sea poquito, no será difícil ponerla celosa-Ahora si Yami quedó más perplejo luego de un examen de química, y es que ¿poner celosa a Tea? ¡Tea, por el amor al cielo! Sería más difícil que hacer fuego en el agua. Quería echarse a reír, pero su hermano continuo con su explicación-Antes de que digas alguna idiotez, no estoy jugando. Puede funcionar ¿sino como explicas que se pone nerviosa cuando estás cerca?

-¿Eso hace?-Yami no entendía ni jota de lo que decía ¿a poco Tea se ponía nerviosa de verlo?

-¡No me digas que no te has dado cuenta!-exclamó Yugi, causando que el ceño de su hermano se frunciera-Ok, te lo explico. Quizá no lo demuestra como otras chicas cuando te ve, pero si, se pone nerviosa. Te preguntas cómo, pues lo hace poniéndose a la defensiva.

¡Ahora al muchacho no le quedaba más claro que él agua! Si, era verdad, la primera vez que quiso disculparse con la oji azul, ella se había puesto como fierecilla y no dejaba que se le acercara ni a un metro, y durante todo ese tiempo estuvo evadiéndolo por todos lados. Tal vez el plan de Yugi podría salir bien, tal vez y conseguiría de nuevo la confianza de su amiga, tal vez conseguiría incluso más de lo que esperaba. Pero ahora algo se le vino encima ¿cómo iba conseguirla ponerla celosa si él torpe no tenía novia? He ahí el dilema.

-No sé si ya lo notaste, enano-le habló a Yugi de cariño como siempre le decía-Pero "A" no tengo novia, "B" Tea, como tu lo dices, me evade a cada rato. Y sobre todo por la primera opción, si la queremos poner celosa ¿cómo lo haremos si no hay otra?

-Pensé que para ti sería fácil-dijo el muchachillo con autosuficiencia-Eres un skate famoso, y me supongo que has de tener el número de muchas señoritas guapas que estuvieran dispuestas a hacerte el favor.

-Por si ya lo notaste, la mayoría son locas que tratan de sacarme dinero o son pervertidas acosa menores. Será complicado que encontremos una que sea guapa pero no sea interesada en lo que ya te dije ¡Sobre todo en lo segundo!-entonces Yugi tomó una pose pensativa y el foco se le volvió a prender.

-¡Lo tengo!-exclamó el menor-¿Tienes el número de aquella modelo? Tu sabes, la de motocross, una rubia…-intentaba hacerle recordar a su hermano quien se tocó la barbilla para pensar mejor.

-¿Te refieres a Mai…?-preguntó espantado el chico al recordar a su amiga.

-¡Esa misma! Si no la conociera diría que las cosas no saldrían de gratis, pero hay que aceptar que es una buena persona-dijo el muchacho con una gran sonrisa, tranquilizando un poco a su hermano.

-Sólo podemos saberlo si la llamamos…-aseguró Yami, intentando agarrar el teléfono, fue interrumpido de nuevo por su hermano.

-Antes que nada ¿no crees que como tu buen hermano que soy, merezco una recompensa?-Yami rodó los ojos. Su hermano pudiera parecer inocente, pero de inocente solamente tenía la cara.

-Dime entonces qué quieres, enano…-pidió el joven de cabello alborotado al menor, ya con cara de fastidio.

-¿Recuerdas a la chica que es presidenta de tu club de admiradoras?

-¡¿Te refieres a esa mocosa rubia de lentes?-preguntó exaltado el chico skate. Yugi asintió-¡No esperes que haga tratos con ella!-condicionó el.

-Tranquilo, tranquilo… Mira, lo único que quiero es que me consigas una cita con ella. Nada más-explicó el menor de los Mutou, consiguiendo calmar un poco la desesperación del otro-Su nombre es Rebecca Howpkings… y creo que si tú le pides que te haga ese favor no será problema. Si siempre tienes suerte con las chicas

-El único problema es que la mocosa está obsesionada conmigo…-comentó el otro rascándose la cabeza.

-Eso no es problema, porque ya tengo un plan…tu nada más di si o no me ayudarás-y luego de un "acepto ayudarte" por parte de su hermano, buscaron el celular de este y llamaron a quien les colaboraría con el plan siniestro de Yugi. Si es que así se le podía llamar

[+]

En un bar lujoso de la pequeña ciudad de Domino, una joven rubia, ojos lilas y cuerpo de infarto tomaba un Martini en la barra de dicho establecimiento, en la copa dejó una marca con su lápiz labial de color rojo y se dispuso a pagarle al cantinero, tomar su chaqueta y marcharse. En el momento que abrió la puerta del bar para salir a la avenida, su teléfono celular sonó.

-Mai Valentine ¿quién habla?-preguntó sin mucha paciencia a la voz del otro lado, y al escuchar el nombre de dicha persona cambió rápido su tono de voz-¡Yami, querido! ¡Qué gusto que me saludes! No creo que sea una llamada solo porque sí, así que rápido ¿qué favor quieres que te haga?-comenzó a escuchar y entonces comenzó a asentir con la cabeza ante cada palabra-Bien…Si…Ok… ¿Cuándo?... ¿Dónde?... ¡Perfecto! Ahí los veo. Chao.

Luego de colgar el teléfono, comenzó a caminar por las calles. Ya eran alrededor de las nueve o diez de la noche y ya estaba harta y cansada de la sesión de fotos de ese día. Ya se merecía un buen descanso. Camino a su apartamento no pudo evitarlo, sonrió con sorna, al parecer su amigo tenía algún juego en el que quería que participara la rubia, tal vez sería interesante. Pero ya lo sabría mañana que viera a los gemelos Mutou.

-Ese Yami…-se dijo a sí misma caminando y manteniendo su sonrisa-Nunca va a cambiar, siempre será un mocoso…-bufó-Pero bueno, por pasar el rato y hacer un favor no estaría de más. Este chico ya me dio un buen pretexto para divertirme…

**Continuará…**

* * *

_Yugi: ¿Qué a caso no habrá día en el que no me agarres de tu saco de boxeo? Ya me harté de que me agarres como si fuera perro con el periódico!_

_Nadia: Pues mientras no te comportes como la gente, te seguiré tratando como perro ¬¬. Animal…Ok que les parecio? Cortito? Weno es que ya les dije, traigo como bloqueo mental desde hace tres meses y es complicado que las ideas fluyan…_

_Hikari: Y lamentamos el error de mi Nee-San, había dicho que Joey sería el cupido num 2…_

_Nadia: Si, pero en el instante en que me volvió la imaginación, decidí hacer un pequeño cambio…juas juas! Y en el próximo capi, alguien sabrá de que a Tea la gusta Yami ^-^_

_Yugi: Y porque demonios me tocó con Rebecca otra vez?_

_Nadia: Ya te dije, están iguales de enanos y se ven tan lindos juntos n-n…Weno, en lo que Yugi lloriquea, lamento decirles que la historia casi llega a su fin *presiona un botón de un control remoto y se escucha un "nooo!"*_

_Hikari: Nee-san! De donde sacaste eso? O.o es genial!_

_Nadia: Jeje, te gusta? Lo conseguí en mercado libre, tiene el sonido de "awww" "buuuh" "aplausos" "gritos de fangirl" y mi favorito "sonido de burro"! XD…ok, ejem…pero no se me preocupen, haré un final el cual les encante! Y también un motivo por el que me tardo es porque estoy haciendo otros fics…Ya hice varios, espero que les guste ^-^_

_Hikari: Weno…nos vamos, se cuidan, nos leemos luego y porfa dejen review! Mi nee-san el otro día se desmayó porque no dejaron review!_

_Nadia: No digas tonterías, Hikari, estoy…bien *se desmaya*_

_Hikari: Nee-san! Yugi-kun, llama a la ambulancia!...Matta nee!_


	11. Celos a Flor de Piel

_-¡Hola, mis queridos monstruos! ¿Cómo tan?_

_Hikari: Yo supongo que impacientes por el cap…aparte de que han de estar tristes por saber que ya casi se acaba el fic Y-Y_

_Yugi: ¡Ay, ni que estuviera tan interesante! ¬¬_

_-Pues no, animal. Pero a lo mejor si los pone tristes, porque ya no tendrán con que entretenerse…Weno, ya sé como terminar el fic, pero agradezcan a Kami-sama que no he escrito el final todavía xD._

_Hikari: Creo que deberías estar haciendo eso ahora que tienes tiempo libre…_

_-Se supone que son vacaciones ¬¬…Bueno, dejando esto, me voy rápido con el fic, que quiero avanzar lo más pronto posible ¿ok? De nuevo con el mismo disclaimer: __**NI YU-GI-OH! NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN SON PROPIEDAD DE KAZUKI TAKAHASHI. Y CUALQUIER PARECIDO CON LA REALIDAD ES SOLO MERA COINCIDENCIA.**_

* * *

**CAP. 11  
CELOS A FLOR DE PIEL**

Estaba sentada sobre una mesa, tomando de la taza humeante de café que había ordenado hace minutos atrás. Esperando que su amigo llegara al lugar acordado luego de la llamada de la noche anterior, volvió, con suma impaciencia, su reloj de muñeca. Justo cuando iba a blasfemar en su mente, la figura de cierto muchacho de lentes oscuros, gorra color caqui, y una gabardina del mismo color. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que su acompañante había llegado. Este la ubicó se sentó en la silla junto a ella en la misma mesa, mientras que la rubia reía divertida.

-Si quieres pasar inadvertido, será mejor que dejes de ponerte gabardinas cuando estamos en pleno verano-le dijo Mai al chico que ante esto, se quitó los lentes para dejar ver su ceño fruncido luego del comentario.

-No puedo creer como tu, teniendo la misma fama que yo puedas hacerlo…-se quejó él.

-Veamos…-vaciló-¿Será porque no hago el ridículo y por eso no llamo la atención?-dijo en tono sarcástico.

-Ay, que chistosita eres, Mai-habló sin mucho animo el chico de cabellos extraños-Pero bueno, iré al grano…

-¡Al fin! Créeme que luego de esperarte casi media hora, lo único que quiero es que me digas qué rayos quieres, Yami-interrumpió ella.

-Si, bueno, déjame continuar-pidió y entonces una mirada atenta de la rubia fue lo que obtuvo-Sonará infantil. Bueno, de hecho lo es… Pero quiero que sepas que la idea fue del tarado de mi hermano… A lo que voy es… que… Quiero que finjas ser mi novia para poner celosa a una chica-lo había dicho tan rápido que fue algo complicado que su interlocutora entendiera el mensaje, pero al digerirlo bien, sonrió.

-Se nota que todavía eres un niño…-cruzó una pierna, todavía manteniendo su sonrisa-Pero te ayudaré, eres mi amigo, me caes bien, eres buen chico, y se me hace divertida la idea de tu hermano-confesó-Pero, ¿sabes que pediré algo a cambio, verdad?

-Lo suponía-dijo Yami bastante convencido-Para eso traje la chequera. ¿Cuánto deposito a tu cuenta?

[+]

En la casa de los hermanos Wheeler, Tea estaba en el cuarto de su amiga pelirroja, al parecer se iba a quedar a dormir, pues ya no pasaba tanto tiempo con ella debido a su trabajo de como mesera la mayor parte del día. Con un tazón lleno de palomitas y viendo televisión, comenzaron a reír y hablar de temas triviales.

-Todavía me sorprende cómo Kaiba quiera ayudarte…-comentó la de ojos verdes mientras comía un puñado de palomitas.

-Ni yo… pensé que era más amargado por esa mirada matona que se carga-decía la otra, imitando la mirada del joven CEO, ocasionando que su amiga riera.

-Si, tiene cara de matón…-dijo Serenity-Bueno…Tea-le llamó y la otra volteó a hacerle caso-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

-Claro-sonrió la castaña, sin mucha importancia.

-¿Desde cuando te gusta Yami?-preguntó sin rodeos la otra, Tea se estremeció un poco por la pregunta, que ni ella se había hecho antes, pues no sabía con exactitud cuando se fue a fijar en el chico de cabello tricolor.

Entonces, un muchacho de cabellera rubia, con un plato de cereal, iba caminando por el pasillo del segundo piso, en dirección a su habitación. La puerta del cuarto de su hermana estaba entreabierta, y al escuchar las palabras de la misma, no pudo sentir algo más que no fuera curiosidad.

-Bueno…la verdad es que ni yo sé cuando comencé a sentir lo que siento por él, Sere-comentó sin más la oji azul.

-Ya veo…-musitó la otra.

-_"¡No puede ser! ¡Entonces a Tea la gusta…!"-_pensaba el joven Wheeler al otro lado de la puerta, sin hacer ningún ruido, acercó más su oreja a la puerta para escuchar mejor.

-Creo que fue la vez que fui con él al parque para skate…-soltó Tea, poniendo un dedo en señal de querer recordar.

-¿Fueron a un parque?-preguntó incrédula la chica de cabellos largos.

-Si…-contestó la castaña un poco sonrojada de las mejillas-Fue un día antes de lo de…ya sabes-prefirió omitir la parte donde los problemas habían iniciado.

-"_Entonces fue el día que la grabamos…con razón se siente bastante ofendida"-_Joey se sintió culpable, pues había participado en las tonterías de su mejor amigo.

-¿Y por qué no se lo dijiste?

-¡No inventes, Sere!-rió la castaña ante la pregunta de su mejor amiga-¿Te das cuenta lo que preguntas?-la otra negó inocentemente-Ok, pues… no se lo dije porque para mí, en esos momentos era más importante la competencia, no un amorío.

-¿Y…no pasó nada entre ustedes en el parque?-interrogó con la ceja arqueada y pícaramente la joven de los hermanos.

-N-no-tartamudeó Tea-¿Qué habría de pasar?

-No me hagas hacerte cosquillas, Gardner-amenazó la chica de ojos verdes, mientras que la otra tragaba saliva, claramente no quería otro de los ataques de Sere, no si había bebido casi tres vasos de refresco.

-¡Bien, te digo!-vociferó la oji azul-Me besó, pero cuando me fue a llevar a mi casa ¡eh! ¿A gusto?-ante tal confesión, la otra dio un grito agudo de alegría, mientras que de la puerta de la habitación se escuchaba como algo pesado caía. Voltearon ambas a ver qué interrumpía, y se sorprendieron de quien era.

-¡JOEY!-exclamaron al unísono ambas, mientras que el otro reía nervioso.

-¡H-hola, chicas! ¡Tea! No sabía que habías a dormir aquí ¿a que hora llegaste?-trató de hacerse el inocente y desentendido, mientras que la mencionada lo miraba encolerizada y enrojecida.

-¡Wheeler! ¿Qué carajos hacías espiándonos? ¡Contesta!-le jaló de sus rubios cabellos, tratando de que soltara la sopa, y el otro, controlando su vejiga, pues no quería hacerse en los pantalones. Su amiga encabronada, era peor que una fiera.

-¡Por favor no me mates!-rogó entre lágrimas el chico de ojos chocolates-Este…yo, pues por algo dicen que la curiosidad mató al perro.

-De hecho, es al gato, Joey-corrigió la chica pelirroja.

-¡No importa si es un perro, un gato o un ratón! ¡Dime que hacías detrás de la puerta!-ordenó la chica de ojos zafiros, el otro suspiró resignado.

-Venía de la cocina, muy tranquilo con mi cereal y escuché su conversación-contestó rodando los ojos-Pero descuida, no diré nada, ni siquiera a Yami. Sabes que puedes confiar en mi ¿o no?-Tea sintió remordimiento, claro, Joey era su amigo de la infancia, no podía dudar de él. Por ese motivo, lo soltó.

-¿Prometes callar y dejar que yo se lo diga?-condicionó Tea.

-Claro, tú sabes que sí-sonrió y ambos cruzaron sus dedos meñiques para sellar su promesa-¡Oh, aparte! Vengo a decirles que llegó la invitación, quería aprovechar que estabas aquí, Tea-comentó el rubio, sacando de su bolsillo del pantalón un sobre de color crema. Era una invitación.

Dicho papel provenía de Yami, quien invitaba a los hermanos Wheeler a una fiesta, en donde daría a conocer su relación con una modelo, de nombre Mai Valentine. Obvio que la castaña se encolerizó, tanto que sacaba humo de los oídos, los hermanos lo notaron, pero luego de su enfurecimiento, su rostro dibujó una sonrisa algo escalofriante.

-Sere…-la aludida miró confundida a su amiga-llama a Kaiba, las cosas a lo mejor y funcionan

[+]

Al día siguiente, en una casa bastante elegante, miles de reporteros fuera de dicha residencia, lanzando flashazos a la pareja conformada por una rubia de buen cuerpo y un chico de cabellos multicolor, que para los demás, parecían estar felices, luego de anunciar a los medios su relación, abrazados y sonriendo a las cámaras.

-Así que esa es Mai…-musitó a regaña dientes una joven castaña, acompañada del joven CEO y los hermanos Wheeler.

-Si, veo que mi primo no perdió su tiempo-comentó al calculador Seto.

-¡Maldición! Yami me ganó a esa sexy modelo-lloriqueaba el rubio, al borde de la desesperación.

-Pero creo que podemos poner el plan en marcha, aquí mismo, Tea-comentó cómplice el castaño a la oji azul. Ella sonrió.

-Bien, ¡que así sea!-dijo animada, mientras que se acomodaban los cuatro en una parte del living.

Luego de su sesión con las cámaras, la joven pareja del momento, se adentró a la residencia a celebrar lo que tanto se esperaba. El ambiente estaba en multicolores, lleno de música, luces, globos, varias estrellas conocidas de ambos y otros amigos. Luego de entrar, se olvidaron de su actuación y comenzaron con la parte dos de su siniestro.

-Ok, por lo que veo, Tea si vino-comentó complacido el chico de ojos amatistas.

-¿Quién es Tea?-preguntó curiosa su amiga rubia.

-La chica castaña, que está sentada con Joey, su hermana y…mi primo-esto último lo dijo bastante sorprendido, ¿desde cuando su primo salía con Tea? Se preguntó. Y algo dentro de él hiso que se le revolviera el estómago y sintiera rabia ¿a caso eran…celos?

-Oh, es un problema…-comentó Mai-¿Vendrá con él o…?

-No lo creo… ¡no sé!-se alteró, pero se calmó al instante, sabía que eso podría funcionar para él también, si Tea estaba haciendo lo mismo, no tardaría mucho en notar sus celos de estar con Mai, él no perdería la lucha por la supremacía. No señor-No importa, continuemos con lo acordado.

La rubia sonrió, ambos fueron al centro de la habitación, donde se encontraba la pista de baile, ante las miradas de todos, comenzaron a bailar. En otro lado, un par de castaños miraban la escena, y el muchacho vio como su compañera ponía cara de demonio, rió divertido ante ello, para después, pararse en frente de ella.

-¿Bailamos?-propuso el joven empresario, extendiendo su brazo a la chica oji azul que lo miraba dudosa.

-Claro-aceptó al fin y al cabo, y en un instante ya estaban en la pista, bailando al compás de una música lenta, mientras que ella le tomaba del cuello y el otro de la cintura.

-Hay que acercarnos un poco más a ellos-susurró Seto a su pareja, acto seguido, dieron unos cuantos pasos mientras bailaban y se acercaban "coincidentemente" a los anfitriones.

-Creo que quieren que nos fijemos en ellos, niño-dijo muy bajito la rubia a su amigo, que estaba más que furioso al ver a su primo bailar con la chica que pretendía-No pierdas la cordura, que sino no te ayudo-regañó ella a Yami.

-Está bien-gruñó el oji amatista mientras acercaba más a la modelo hacia él, quedando así abrazados. Tea se encolerizó.

-Creo que está funcionando, me está mirando feo-le susurró al oído el castaño a su bailarina-Notó sus movimientos, quiere que lo veas, pero tranquila, él caerá primero-y luego de un guiño, acercó a Tea más hacia sí y movió disimuladamente la mano con la que tomaba de su cintura, un poco más abajo.

-Espero que esto funcione…-se acercó a susurrarle al oído la oji azul a su amigo-Sino, te va a costar a ti, Kaiba-dijo en un tono entre amenazante pero que pareciera provocativo para que no se dieran cuenta de su reacción. El otro, sólo rió, pero sabía que la muchacha era de armas tomar.

-Seto ¿me permites?-interrumpió Yami, cuando había empezado otra melodía igual de lenta, decidió invitar a Tea, y ella aceptó.

-Claro, ¿por qué no?-dijo tranquilo el empresario de ojos azules, dándole la mano de la castaña a su primo.

-Hola-saludó el de ojos amatistas a su nueva acompañante, luego de tomarla de la cintura y comenzar a bailar ambos, al parecer, ninguno estaba de buenas-Vi como te le insinuabas a mi primo…

-¿Y? ¿Tengo que rendirte cuentas de lo que hago?-cuestionó la castaña con el ceño fruncido-Que yo a ti no te digo nada por bailar con tu amiga.

-Pues no, en eso tienes razón-hablaba de lo primero-¿Por qué dices ´amiga` con mucho enojo? ¿Estás celosa?-dijo sarcástico el chico, mientras que la otra le pisaba con el tacón y se marchaba hacia el balcón de la casa.

-Púdrete-le dijo antes de marcharse, bastante sínica y con una sonrisa, viendo como el skate se quejaba del dolor.

Le siguió hasta el balcón, luego de reponerse de la pisada, sonriendo nerviosamente a los que se encontraban cerca y vieron la "escenita". La encontró ahí, viendo hacia los edificios de la ciuidad iluminados en medio de la noche, el viento soplaba y hacía aire fresco, sus cabellos cortos y castaños se mecían hermosamente, ojala no lo hubiera notado, por suerte, no se quedó viendo como idiota.

-Tea…

-¿Qué?-habló con fastidio y sin inmutarse a voltear a verlo a los ojos siqueira.

-Bueno…perdón por lo de hace rato.

-No importa, eso que ni que-dijo ella, volteando a otro lado, recargada en el barandal de cristal del mismo balcón. Su mirada se entristeció, y suspiró profundo-Mai debe gustarte mucho ¿no?-preguntó con melancolía, mientras que se giraba a verlo.

-Bueno…-no sabía que decir, esos ojos azules siempre le habían fascinado, y como siempre, lo ponían como idiota delante de ella-si-alcanzó a articular luego de un minuto.

-Ya veo…-musitó la otra, agachando la cabeza, sin notarlo, al levantarla, Yami ya estaba en frente de ella, mirándole decido, no sabía que iba a hacer el chico ¿la besaría? ¿Le gritaría? ¿Qué le diría, demonios?

-Quiero preguntarte una cosa…

-¿Q-que?-estaba nerviosa, tenerlo tan cerca siempre le ocasionaba que los pies le temblaran ¡al demonio con el plan! ¡Ya quería besarlo!

-Tienes algo con Kaiba ¿si o no?-dijo en tono serio, acabando con la ensoñación de la oji azul que lo miró perpleja.

-¿Eh?-fue lo único que salió de su boca.

-Que si tienes algo con Seto…contesta con la verdad, Tea-insistió.

-Bueno…yo

**Continuará…**

* * *

_-Gomene si está muy cortito, pero cómo dije, ya tengo las cosas en mente, y quiero tener en pie mis ideas en vez de poner rellenos…_

_Hikari: Últimamente los dejas mucho en suspenso, Nee-san o-o_

_-Weno, si, pero creo que eso les gusta xD…Ok, me voy, no tengo mucho que decir, estoy aburrida y lamento si ando cortante estos días, pero varias cosas, me estreso fácilmente ¬¬_

_Yugi: Nos vemos, dejen review, matta nee!_


	12. Intento de Celos: Fallido

_-¡Hola mis queridos FanFickers! :D ¡YEAH! ¡Ando con las energía que un conejito Durasel! xD ¡YA ESTÁ EL NUEVO CAPI! _

_Hikari: Creí que te tardarías un poco más o.O_

_Yugi: Con eso de que no tienes nada mejor que hacer ¬¬_

_-Querrás decir que no tengo distracciones…Bueno, a pesar de que esta mañana mi papá me despertó de mi dulce sueño por su pinche taladro ¬¬u...y de que mi hermana no tiene muchos discos de la música que me gusta, me inspiré de volada ¡Ustedes creen! _

_-Hikari: Creo que esos tacos te hicieron daño… ¿Segura que no tendrían droga? Me preocupas, Nee-sama o.o_

_Inner: *sale del sótano con sogas en el cuerpo y quitándose la cinta de la boca* ¡hasta que! ¡Donde está el maldito de Yugi! ¡Lo mataré! ¡Ven acá, chaparro pelos necios!_

_-Ups, creo que Inner ya se soltó…^^U Dany-chan, cuando termine el fic te la regreso ¿arre? (¡es que no manches, otra boca que alimentar! ¬¬U) Weno, como ando emocionada, creo que comenzaré a escribir el siguiente capi…Hikari, el Disclaimer, por favor._

_Hikari: ¡Hai! n.n Bueno, recuerden que __**NI YU-GI-OH! NI SUS PERSONAJES NOS PERTENECEN, SON PROPIEDAD DE KAZUKI TAKAHASHI-SAMA. TODOS LOS DERECHOS RESERVADOS, Y CUALQUIER PARECIDO CON LA REALIDAD ES SOLO MERA COINCIDENCIA.**_

* * *

**CAP. 12  
INTENTO DE CELOS: FALLIDO**

-Me vas a contestar ¿si o no?-volvió a insistir el tricolor mientras que la otra continuaba muda, mirándola con seriedad porque no contestaba.

-Yo…si-respondió firme y serena. Ya no se dejaría doblegar-Si, soy su novia ¿contento?

-Era lo único que necesitaba-musitó el chico, mientras agachaba la cabeza, al punto de querer tragarse el coraje de la respuesta de su querida amiga-Me da mucho gusto por ustedes-y se marchó.

Eran demasiado orgullosos, no admitirían lo que sentían por le otro, pero ¡cuantas veces quería tragarse ese maldito orgullo y gritarse que se amaban! La chica comenzó a llorar por inercia, se secó los ojos antes de que alguien pudiera verla, pues el oji amatista ya se había marchado. Por otro lado, el chico de extravagante cabello se iba a la barra, dispuesto a tomar y olvidarse de su zozobra.

[+]

La fiesta terminó un poco tarde, por lo que decidió acompañar a Tea a sus amigos a la casa de cada uno, después de todo traía consigo su auto. Ya había dejado a los hermanos en sus casas, la última fue la castaña, quien con una sonrisa se despidió de él, la notó bastante afligida luego de que bailara con su primo, supuso que algo debió haber salido mal. Le pregunto que tenía, pero ella negó rotundamente. Suspiró, no sabía como ayudar a ese par de tortolos debido a como eran en realidad, un par de orgullosos y miedosos.

Iba conduciendo normal por la avenida, cuando de repente, vio a lo lejos el semáforo en verde, supuso que alcanzaba a pasar, pero sus suposiones se fueron al ver como una muchacha pasaba lo más despreocupadamente a través de la calle que, afortunadamente, no logró atropellar, pero frenó frente de ella, causando un rechinido proveniente de las llantas que quemaban el pavimento. La chica se quedó estática, iluminada por las luces del auto, quedó sorprendida.

-¡Oye! ¿Estás bien?-preguntó el CEO mientras salía del auto, agradecido de no haber matado a la pobre chica-Contesta, no me asustes-la tomó de los hombros y comenzó a zarandearla para que reaccionara.

-Eh…si ¡si, estoy muy bien!-despertó ella de su trance-¡Lo siento mucho, señor! No fue mi intención, pensé que no venía carro y yo…

-Ya, ya-le calmó Kaiba-Lo bueno fue que no te pasó nada grave-dijo mientras suspiraba-¿Quieres que te lleve a tu casa? ¿Qué llame a una ambulancia? ¿Algo?

-No, no…estoy bien…-

-¿Segura?-volvió a insistir, mientras que ante la luz de su auto, veía bien las facciones de la chica, esbelta, de piel nívea, cabello blanco y largo hasta las sentaderas, hermosos ojos azules…De no ser por la chica, que lo ayudó a salir del shock, se habría quedado como tonto, viéndole hasta el amanecer.

-¿Señor? ¿Usted está bien?-preguntó preocupaba la albina.

-¿Eh? ¡Oh, si! No te preocupes-articuló el magnate-Dime ¿Cuál es tu nombre?-interrogó él.

-Kisara White, un gusto. ¿Usted?-extendió su mano cordialmente mientras el otro la estrechaba de la misma forma.

-Seto Kaiba, el gusto es mío-dijo con su misma mirada gélida pero con una sonrisa en los labios.

-¡Oh! Así que es el gran Seto Kaiba, dueño de Kaiba Corp… Creo que me siento afortunada-bromeó ella sin intenciones de ofender.

-Bueno, bueno…entonces ¿enserio no quieres que te acompañe? No vayas a malpensar, pero…-comentó el CEO, pero la otra simplemente sonrió.

-Esté seguro, Señor Kaiba. No tengo nada más que el simple susto, estoy bien-dijo mientras tomaba de nuevo su rumbo-Que tenga muy buenas noches, adiós.

Y se marchó, dejando al joven castaño viendo como torpe el camino que tomó. Luego de su embelesamiento, volvió a entrar al vehículo e irse a casa, sin olvidar el nombre de esa jovencita.

-Por el amor de… "_¡No! ¡No digas estupideces, Seto!..._-se reprendió mentalmente el oji azul-_¡apenas la conoces, idiota! Recuerda que tienes que ayudar a Tea, si se llamas la atención con esa chica, seguro tu plan ¡el que tú ideaste! Se vendría abajo._

[+]

Al día siguiente, las cosas iban normal, Tea estaba en su pupitre, aburrida y volteando hacia la ventana, la clase de historia la tenía bastante enfadada, prefería mil veces irse a andar en la patineta, estar en el trabajo o en otro lugar donde no fuera la escuela, todo porque Yami no paraba de clavarle miradas frías de vez en cuando, por eso miraba a la ventana.

Observo desde la rabadilla del ojo cómo el chico le penetraba con la mirada, se estremeció. De repente, el bendito timbre sonó, ya se habían acabado las clases, y tenía que irse, rápido. Fue de las primeras en salir, se dirigió hasta el área donde se encontraba su casillero y sacó sus zapatos con la patineta, para poderse ir al trabajo, pero no contaba que, al cerrar la pequeña puerta del locker, el de ojos violáceos ya estuviera ahí, recargado en el locker de al lado, con una pose despreocupada, pero con la misma mirada fría.

-Yami…-susurró la castaña ante la sorpresa de ver a al chico parado frente a ella-¿Q-qué haces aquí? Creí que estabas molesto conmigo.

-Yo nunca dije eso-rió él, para luego volver a ponerse serio-¿Por qué estás con Seto?

-¿Eh?

-Pregunté por qué eres la novia de mi primo-insistió él, acercándose más a la chica, casi acorralándola entre su cuerpo y el casillero.

-P-porque él ha sido bueno conmigo…-dijo sin más la excusa inventada-Él le dio empleo a mi papa y ha sido un gran amigo y…-entonces escuchó la risa burlona del otro-¿de que te ríes, tarado?

-¿De verdad crees que tu amigo Kaiba hiso eso? Que mal estás…Yo fui quien le dijo que te contratara, y como no aceptaste, le dije que si eso llegara a ocurrir, que contratara a tu papa…

-¡JA! ¿Y tú por qué harías eso eh?-reto la otra, poniéndose a la defensiva, siguiéndole le juego.

-¿No es obvio?-dijo de una manera… ¿seductora? Si esa era la manera en que Tea noto las palabras del chico de ojos amatistas, acercándose peligrosamente a su rostro, de nuevo iba a besarla. Pero esta vez no.

-Déjate de tonterías, que tú estás con Mai. Acuerdate-lo empujó, estrellándolo con el otro locker y dejándolo desconcertado, mientras se marchaba a paso firme del instituto.

[+]

Seto Kaiba estaba en su oficina, siguiendo la rutina del día a día, pegado a la computadora y haciendo el inventario y papeleo de la empresa, sin embargo, el recuerdo de una muchacha peliblanca le vino a la cabeza, ya lo traía vuelto loco desde la noche anterior que la encontró. ¿De donde será? ¿A dónde se habrá ido? Se preguntaba una y otra vez el castaño, dejando de lado sus papeles y mirar por el vitral la cuidad de Domino.

-Kisara White…-musitó su nombre en la enorme oficina, hasta que una idea se le vino a la mente de como encontrarla. El directorio de teléfono.

Pidió uno de ellos a su secretaria, quien muy gentilmente se lo entregó, buscó en la sección de negocios para ver si encontraba el lugar donde trabajaba y también entre los apellidos de los miles de habitantes de tan pequeña ciudad. Y nada. Entonces volvió a la maquina y en el buscador web escribió su nombre, recibiendo así varios resultados de búsqueda. Abrió asombrado sus ojos azules al ver que la chica era reconocida por ser una de las mejores psicólogas en todo el país. En cierta pagina _(N: En Wikipedia xD) _encontró una biogafia pequeña de ella, hecha por un reportero, fotos, información académica de la chica. Graduada con honores de la Universidad de Domino y con su propio consultorio en la zona. Lotería.

Llamó a la chica, esperando respuesta del otro lado del auricular, hasta que finalmente, luego de varios pitidos de la línea, contestó, convenciéndola, pero más que nada recordándole quien era. Invitándole a salir.

[+]

En el restaurante de comida rápida, mejor conocido como Burger World, un chico de tiernos ojos amatistas y cabello puntiagudo de varios colores estaba sentado frente a su cita, bastante nervioso de que la chica no dijera nada y se mantuviera callada, con cara de pocos amigos desde que habían llegado. Su hermano mayor le había arreglado ya su cita, pero no pensó que fuera tan difícil, siendo que la chica estaba obsesionada con el gemelo del chico Mutou menor.

-Etto… ¿Ya decidiste que quieres, Rebecca?-preguntó nervioso el pequeño Yugi, a lo que la rubia jovencita mofó.

-Lo pedimos hace cinco minutos, Yugi…-dijo con sorna la de lentes-Cuéntame algo ¿no?-era claro que quería matar el enorme aburrimiento que cargaba.

-Bueno…No hay mucho que decir, no he hecho nada interesante-la chica lo fulminó con la mirada, ya hastiada, causando que el muchacho dejara correr una gotita de sudor por su cien-¡Pero tu cuéntame! ¿Cómo va la pagina de club de fans de mi hermano?

-Pues…no muy bien-si podría decirlo, pues desde al metida de pata de su ídolo, las visitas a la pagina habían disminuido considerablemente, incluidas, las cuentas canceladas de los fanáticos unidos-Muchos cancelaron cuenta y ya no hay tantos admiradores…-dijo con un deje de tristeza que Yugi pudo notar.

-Lo siento-comentó él, como si fuera el culpable.

-¿Por qué dices eso?-miró curiosa la Howpkings, arqueando una ceja-No tienes porque disculparte, no fue nada tu culpa. A menos de que hayas cancelado la cuenta de los usuarios.

-¡No, claro que no!-Ambos rieron ante lo dicho, al parecer el ambiente dejo de tensarse un poco, fue hasta que las ordenes de los chicos llegaron a la mesa.

-Aquí tiene, una hamburguesa con doble queso y una vegetariana-dijo amablemente la mesera de ojos azules que dejó los platos.

-Muchas gra… ¡Tea! Hola-saludó alegre al ver a su amiga ahí, la otra le respondió con una sonrisa-No te vi llegar.

-Es que acabo de hacerlo, me dijeron que tenía que traerles las ordenes porque cambie con la mesera que los atendio-de pronto, la chica de coletas casi se ahoga con su bebida ¿acaso la de ahí, frente a ella era la que se hiso pasar por Andrew Miller? ¡No puede ser!

-¡TU!-exclamó la chica, al tiempo que se paraba de la mesa y le señaló con el dedo de forma acusadora-¡Maldita! Eres Andrew Miller, ¡lo sabía!

-¡Shhh! Rebecca, baja la voz-le suplicó Yugi, haciendo que se sentara de nuevo en la mesa, pues una que otra persona les miró-La meterás en problemas…

-¿Qué? ¿Qué demonios dices? Ella arruinó la carrera de tu hermano-susurró casi exaltada la chica.

-Yo diría que tu querido Yami arruinó mi vida. Con permiso-dijo seca la castaña, apartándose de la mesa, mientras que Yugi miraba a su cita con ojos no muy tiernos.

-Rebecca, no deberías hacer eso. Podrían correrla del trabajo si saben que estudia conmigo y además, si saben que Andrew Miller-explicó el joven Mutou.

-Pero ¿por qué? De hecho deberían negarle la solicitud de empleada por mentir ¿no crees?

-No lo entiendes…-suspiró Yugi-Si, quizá se equivocó, pero date cuenta que mi hermano también lo hiso, puede que sea tu ídolo y toda la cosa, pero admite que esa actitud no era digna del que llamaban "el mejor skate de la generación"-ante el comentario, que era verdad, la rubia volteó afligida a otro lado, pues claro, no solo había decepcionado a muchos admiradores, Yami Mutou había decepcionado a su admiradora numero uno.

[+]

Luego del malestar que le causo la cita de su amigo, terminó sus horas de trabajo y quiso ir a ver a su padre y a su "novio" si se le podría decir así a Seto Kaiba. Las cosas marchaban bien, había conseguido que Yami sintiera celos, pero el maldito oji violáceo hiso de las suyas causándole los mismos sentimientos al verlo con la modelo de tan hermoso cuerpo. No porque le dieran celos de que ella era "mas bonita" que ella, eso importaba un pepino, pero saber que, posiblemente, el chico solo jugaba con ella y no podría estar igual de enamorado que la castaña, le desgarraba. Menos con lo que sucedió en la escuela antes de salir, que casi es besada por él y bruscamente lo separo para que no ocurriera ¿por qué tenía que ser tan orgullosa? Deseaba terminar las cosas de una vez y decirle todo lo que sentía, pero algo le decía que no era tiempo, todavía no.

Llegó a Kaiba Corp, subió al piso donde estaba la dichosa empresa y al llegar, fue directo a la oficina de su padre, quien le saludó muy animado, feliz, contento, ya hace mucho que no lo veía así y ella claro, se sentía mejor que verlo borracho. Luego de despedirse de su padre, se encaminó a la oficina del CEO, donde Ishizu también le saludó, le indicó que el castaño estaba un poco ocupado, pero que no tardaba en dejarla pasar. Se sentó en una silla, esperando el momento, hasta que el elevador dejó ver la figura que siempre maldecía, de nuevo, Yami.

-Ishizu ¿está mi primo?-preguntó el chico, sin notar que la castaña estaba ahí desde antes.

-Si, Yami. Pero me temo que está ocupado-contestó muy paciente la morena de ojos grises-Si quisieras esperar…

-No tengo mucho tiempo, quiero verlo-dijo impaciente el chico. El comentario llegó a oídos de Tea, pues no entendía como no podía dejar de ser un inmaduro y prepotente.

-Espera tu turno, como la gente, Yami-replicó la chica con un tono de autosuficiencia, el otro le miró molesto.

-Nadie te metió a ti, así que mejor ni hables-la otra se levantó indignada.

-No me calles, idiota-le espetó Tea-No verás a Kaiba antes que yo ¿entiendes?

-¿Y quien te da el derecho de eso?-dijo en forma desafiante el oji amatista.

-Veamos, uno, llegue primero que tú, tarado. Y dos, recuerda que estoy saliendo con él-sonrió socarronamente.

-Yo soy su primo-Tea lo miró con cara "¿y eso que?"-Así que yo llevo más tiempo de conocerlo que tú, eso me da mas derecho a mí de verlo primero.

Y sin importarle las palabras de la secretaria y los gritos de una Tea indignada, entró por la puerta de la oficina, seguido por la castaña, sin embargo, quedaron sorprendidos ante la escena que presenciaron. Seto estaba besando a la chica de cabello blanco que había conocido la noche pasada, luego de convencerla de salir, habían quedado de verse en la oficina del CEO antes de ir a comer, platicaron una larga hora y justo en pleno acto, se separaron al notar la presencia de los dos jóvenes en la habitación.

Kisara era la más confundida pero tranquila, Yami y Tea quedaron en shock ante la escena, y Seto, que decir, estaba nervioso, sin palabras y sobre todo ¿Qué diría a Yami luego de ver como se besaba con alguien que no era su "novia"? Peor ¿Cómo reaccionaría Kisara ante la infantil explicación de que Tea era su "novia de a mentiras"? Estaba perdido. La castaña frene a él se dio cuenta, obvio que no dejaría a Seto morir solo, la chica albina…bueno, luego le explicaría si salía molesta de la oficina. Disimuladamente, le guiñó el ojo a los dos, aprovechando que Yami no miraba, y comenzó con una actuación.

-¡Oh, Kaiba!-decía en tono dramático, demasiado-¡No puedo creer que seas de ese tipo de hombres! ¡Eres un sin vergüenza! ¡Y tú!-señaló a Kisara, que al guiño entendió bien el juego-¡Quédatelo!- salió de la oficina aparentando indignación y enojo.

-No puedo creer que le hagas eso a Tea, Kaiba…-le dijo Yami molesto, y este también se fue de la escena, dejando a los dos "tortolos", que se miraron mutuamente y reían divertidos, pero en tono bajo.

-¿Qué…Qué significa eso, señor Kaiba?-preguntó la oji azul riendo todavía-Parece que su novia se molestó-dijo sarcásticamente.

-Si, eso creo…pero eso los puede unir…Te lo explicaré si quieres.

-Con lo que me dijo hace una hora me basta-sonrió la psicóloga al momento que le daba un pequeño beso en la comisura de los labios, tomaba sus cosas y salía por la puerta. Claro, no sin anotar en un papel el número de teléfono del CEO.

[+]

No muy lejos de la empresa, una joven no paraba de carcajear mientras corría por la calle, siendo vista extrañamente por quienes pasaban a su alrededor, se sentó en una banca y contuvo su respiración, pues reír y correr al mismo tiempo no era bueno para su salud, a menos que quisiera morir por falta de aire. Se calmó y de pronto, escuchó a alguien gritando su nombre, volteó su cabeza hacia la dirección de donde provenían esos gritos, Yami corría hasta ella, con cara de preocupado y perdiendo el aliento. ¡Bingo! Pensó ella, su actuación había funcionado de maravilla.

-Tea… ¿e-estás bien?-preguntaba con la voz entre cortada el chico de cabello rebelde, ella puso una cara de aparente tristeza.

-Si, estoy bien-pareciera que sollozaba-No puedo creer que tu primo me haga eso…

-Es un idiota…-se sentó para recuperar el aliento perdido-El muy maldito, no le conocía esas mañas…Lo voy a…

-¡No!-dijo la chica, sujetándole del brazo para calmarlo, pero al instante le soltó-Es decir, no malgastes el tiempo, se le ve muy bien con esa chica…

-¿Tu crees?-preguntó confundido.

-Claro-asintió la castaña-No sé pero…creo que el merece algo mejor…

-Pues es un idiota en dejarte ir ¿sabes? Tú eres la que merece algo mejor…-sonrió con honestidad, ella regresó el gesto, se despidieron luego de que ella se levantara y fuera hacia su casa.

Una vez lejos, Yami llamó por teléfono a Mai, diciéndole que no necesitaría más su ayuda, algo de ventaja tomaría de la sorpresa de su primo, ahora que tenía el camino libre con Tea. Pero, como siempre, tenía que dejar las cosas a la suerte y al tiempo.

**Continuará…**

* * *

_Inner: ¡Ah no mames! ¡Ya mero se acaba! ¡Por qué no dicen! :O_

_-Porque te la pasas de revoltosa e insoportable, por eso te amarro en el sótano ¬¬…_

_Hikari: Aparte de que no queremos que mates a Yugi-kun n-n_

_Inner: Pues les haría un gran favor a ti y a tu ama, ¿sabes? ¬¬_

_-Ejem…Inner querida…ñ-ñ *le mira con fuego en los ojos* *susurra* Serás mi invitada y te daré asilo y tres comidas al día, pero la única que podría matar a mi hermano, óyelo bien ¡soy yo! _

_Inner: ¡H-Hai! O_oU_

_-Weno, nos vamos, espero review eh, sino los anoto en la Death Note o los mando al Hueco Mundo ¬¬…¡Los amo! Se cuidan un chingo eh, se lo lavan y… ¡ah bueno! ¡Ya me conocen! ¡MATTA NEE! xD_


	13. Cambios Drastricos

_-¡Hello, mis queridas bestias lectoras! [XD] Nah ps, aquí pasando el rato, sin mucho que decir o hacer, honestamente, mis vacaciones fueron normales, no salí de mi casa, de hecho [¬¬] Me quedé, pero prefiero el Internet a tener que soportar a mi abuela muajajajajaja…Ok, Pues, les diré, les di vacaciones a Hikari, a Yugi y a tu Inner, Dany, para que me dejaran descansar un rato [: ] Tengo que estar fresca para entrar a la escuela…Bueno, sin más, aquí les traigo el siguiente capi (todo porque alguieeeen ¬¬ a quien conozco cuyo nombre empieza con D y termina con ANY anda desesperada por la conti) El próximo capi creo que será el final, y les diré que haré un Epilogo, de mientras, esperen ansiosos ¿ok? Bueno al disclaimer y los dejo leer en paz. [^-^]_

_**+NI YU-GI-OH! NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN, SON PROPIEDAD DE KAZUKI TAKAHASHI. CUALQUIER PARECIDO CON LA REALIDAD ES SOLO MERA COINCIDENCIA.**_

* * *

**CAP. 13  
CAMBIOS DRASTICOS**

Era un día normal en la escuela, a pesar de ser casi el final de los cursos en la preparatoria de Domino, los estudiantes felices platicando y yendo de aquí para allá, pareciera que el curso estuviese apenas a la mitad. Tea estaba recostada debajo de un árbol de sakura, luego de haber estado en la clase de deportes decidió descansar un rato, alejarse del resto, incluso de Serenity, la vida no podría irle más tranquila que nunca, sobre todo al escuchar minutos antes a cierto rubio descuidado platicando con su mejor amigo.

*******FLASH BACK*******

_-¡¿QUÉ?-Se sorprendió Joey al escuchar tal declaración de su amigo, a pesar de que lo que vio días antes no era exactamente lo mismo-¿Cómo es que terminaste con Mai?_

_-¡Shhh…!-Le calló el chico de ojos amatistas con las manos-Si lo gritas mas fuerte, el país entero se enterará…-Le dijo a regaña dientes._

_-¿Qué tiene de malo eso? ¿Es lo que querías no?-El rubio levantó una ceja confundido ante la actitud del tricolor._

_-No es eso, Joey…Sólo que no quiero que nadie más se entere sino puede llegar a oídos de Tea-Entonces volteó a ver a sus espaldas, vigilando que nadie escuchase, pero lo que no notó fue la presencia de cierta chica oji azul unos cuantos metros detrás de un muro, escuchando toda la conversación y con el corazón desbocado._

_-Tranquilo, ten en cuenta que no diré nada…-Dijo con una sonrisa orgullosa el chico de ojos marrones._

_-Eso espero…Que a veces dudo que lo hagas…-A Yami le brotó una gotita de sudor en la sien, conociendo a su amigo, a veces soltaba las cosas sin pensarlo…Por algo se había ganado el apodo de "Wheeler el desesperado"_

_-¡Me ofendes!-Expresó indignado el chico-¿Y por qué no quieres que se entre Tea, en primer lugar?-Inquirió el chico._

_-Porque…-El chico skate se había puesto rojo ante la pregunta, pero pensó "ya qué"-Porque pienso pedirle que sea mi novia cuando la vea._

_Tea no cabía de la felicidad, o caso de los nervios y es que ¡Yami le diría que si quería andar con él! Nada la hiso sentirse más contenta en ese instante._

*******FIN DEL FLASH BACK*******

El único inconveniente que tenía era que ¡No había visto al maldito en todo el día desde que lo escuchó hablando con Joey! Se preguntaba donde se había metido, pues no se presentó a las clases de la segunda mitad, mucho menos en el almuerzo, y la ahora de la salida, ni hablar. Caminaba ahora hacia su apartamento, con un poco de decepción pero al fin y al cabo contenta de que las cosas pudiesen salir bien, por fin le diría a Yami lo que sentía, y claro, se había enterado de que el chico tenía los mismos sentimientos hacia ella. ¿Qué más podría pedir?

Entró al apartamento luego de abrir la puerta, aunque se sorprendió un poco al ver, en la pequeña salita, a su padre platicando con una mujer bastante conocida, bella, de cabello rubio y largo, bien vestida y ojos lilas, si, definitivamente era ella, la que disque era novia de su objetivo amoroso, ósea Mai Valentine. Se quedó un poco pasmada viendo la escena, hasta que la voz de su padre le hiso salir del shock, indicándole que se sentara en el otro sofá junto a él, mientras que miraba con cierta desconfianza a su visita inesperada.

-Tea, que bueno que llegas. La señorita Valentine me decía que quiere hablar contigo de algo muy importante, y por lo que me dijo, me pareció una gran idea-La chica miró a su progenitor con duda.

-¿Qué idea? ¿Qué es lo que quiere hablar ella conmigo?-Preguntó con un poco de molestia la castaña.

-Tranquila, no es nada malo-Por fin la voz de la rubia se hiso notar, quitándole lo tenso, o por lo menos algo al ambiente-Le decía a tu padre que quiero apoyarte….

-¿Eh?

-Si, por lo que tengo entendido, tu sueño es ser bailarina y patinas para ganar dinero y cumplir ese sueño…

A la chica se le abrieron los ojos de tal sorpresa, pensó que su padre se daría cuenta del comentario de patinar, pero al mirarlo, notó como le sonreía como de costumbre, perdiendo así todo miedo de que el hombre se enterase que ella se había disfrazado de chico y llamado Andrew Miller, un patinador que decepcionó a muchos e hiso trampa en una de las competencias más importantes. Miró a Mai, como preguntándole con la mirada si ella le había contado algo sobre ese asunto, la chica solo asintió.

-No tienes de que preocuparte… Kaiba le contó a tu padre todo desde hace ya tiempo-Tea infló los cachetes y frunció el ceño. Maldito Kaiba traidor, pensó-Por eso quiero ayudarte, y venía a proponerte algo.

-¿Q-Qué cosa?-interrogó tartamuda la oji zafiro.

-Que fueras a un estudio de danza aquí en Domino. Es el único que hay, aparte de que entrando ahí, puedes aspirar una beca para estudiar en otro lado-ante el comentario, Tea abrió enormemente los ojos de la sorpresa, pero más que nada de la emoción.

-¿E-Enserio? Eso sería, eso sería ¡grandioso! ¡Muchas gracias!-Dejando de lado su orgullo, abrazó sin pensar a la rubia que torpemente le correspondió el gesto, mientras que Diasuke reía levemente divertido-P-Perdón-se separó de Mai avergonzada y con las mejillas totalmente rojas.

-¡Ja! ¡No te preocupes!-Mai le sonrió y Tea la imitó, al fin las cosas estaban saliéndole bien por lo menos una vez, bueno, tenía que admitir algo o alguien estaba cuidando de ella, quizá su madre, pensó. Ahora podría añorar más de lo que quería-Pero, te tengo que poner un ultimátum-habló la rubia.

-¿Cuál?

-Tienes que venir mañana conmigo a ese estudio saliendo de la escuela para llevarte-contestó la oji lila-Te harán unas pruebas para ver si puedes quedarte, así que te veré mañana ¿estamos?

-¡Si!-exclamó la chica feliz de la vida, volviendo a abrazar a Mai y avergonzándose de nuevo. Algo que divertía en demasía a su padre y a la modelo. Ahora lo le quedaba esperar hasta mañana.

[+]

En la residencia Mutou, un chico de llamativa cabellera y ojos fríos estaba en su habitación leyendo en su cama de lo más tranquilo, hasta que de repente, el móvil sonó en señal de que un mensaje, el cual al parecer esperaba. Abrió la tapa del teléfono y notó el número de cierta muchacha de ojos lilas, sonrió con sorna al leer el mensaje el cual decía "Ya hice mi parte, espero que tenga suerte, ahora te toca tigre…Por sierto, espero mi paga completa".

-Gracias Mai…-dijo con gran alivio, poniéndose la revisa que leía sobre la cara, ocultando la boba sonrisa que se le había hecho.

[+]

Al día siguiente, en el instituto, cierta castaña veía por la ventana como comúnmente lo hacía, solo que ahora ya no lo veía con esa mirada triste o con esa amargura y aburrimiento habitual, ahora con una sonrisa y un brillo especial en los ojos. Algo se le hacía diferente, quizá las nubes en el cielo, el pasto mas verde, los arboles de sakura más frondosos, se preguntaba, pero nada de eso, sino que ahora, la alegría volvía de nuevo a su vida, como lo mereció hace muchos años. Metida en sus pensamientos, olvidó los comentarios de la molesta profesora de matemáticas, hasta que claro, ella misma la sacó de su ensoñación.

-¡Gardner! ¡Voltee y preste atención!-le regaño la profesora a la chica, que apenada, no le quedó de otra mas que mirar la pizarra.

La clase de Akibe terminó fugazmente, explicando una y otra vez el mismo tema, hasta que la siguiente clase comenzó, todos respiraron aliviados de que fuera con el profesor Tatsumoto, el profesor de ciencias ¡Aleluya! Pensaban los estudiantes, entonces el docente entró por la puerta con la típica sonrisa de siempre, tomando asiento en el escritorio, luego de que los otros le saludaran, para así, comenzar a dar un aviso muy importante para los jóvenes.

-Bien jóvenes, primero que nada, buenos días…Tengo un aviso muy importante que tengo que darles, y creo que ya saben a lo que me refiero-miró al alumnado con mirada cómplice, a lo que varios asintieron y chillaron de felicidad-Como ya saben, queda poco para que termine el curso, un mes exacto. Y como su generación es la que se graduará ¡ya están a la venta los boletos para el baile!

Entonces todos comenzaron a exclamar emocionados y aplaudían, mientras que el profesor de ciencias intentaba volver la calma al salón, Tea borró su sonrisa, pensando que tal vez no iría al baile; en primera, porque no tenía vestido de noche, y aunque ya tuvieran dinero, no quería desperdiciarlo en algo así, otra razón sería ¿Quién la invitaría al baile? Pensó que Serenity iría con Tristán, Yugi con Rebecca y Joey, bueno él se buscaría a alguna chica con la cual ir, y no podía decirle a Yami que fuera con ella ¡Que vergüenza! Pensaba, aparte de que todavía no juntaba el suficiente valor para hablarle sin insultarle o perdonarle siquiera lo ocurrido. Vaya dilema moral.

Por otro lado, ella era observada por el chico al que no se atrevía a hablarle, que pensaba detenidamente, queriendo aprovechar la oportunidad del baile para decirle a Tea lo que sentía, pero tenía que tomarse las cosas con calma, ya lo decía su primo, que las cosas hechas al aventón son las que luego no resultan bien. Así que, como desde el inicio, esperar.

Saliendo del instituto, Tea se apresuraba para salir e ir a su casa donde Mai la esperaría, pero al salir completamente, notó un auto negro deportivo estacionado, donde se encontraba la chica rubia que había visto el día anterior, se acercó al vehiculo y la otra le saludo animada.

-¿Lista para la prueba?-preguntaba la chica de ojos lilas, moviendo hacia abajo sus lentes de sol para ver a la castaña.

-Em, bueno, si pero no tengo ropa para hacerlo-contestó un poco apenada la chica. Mai solo sonrió.

-Descuida, tengo tu ropa, acabo de ir a tu casa por ella. Tu padre me la dio-diciendo esto, sacó del asiento trasero una bolsa de mezclilla que tenía unas mallas y una camisa de tirantes, las que de vez en cuando, Tea usaba para hacer deportes.

Sin dudarlo, entro al auto para luego marcharse e ir al instituto de baile prometido. Llegando a un edificio, se adentraron y subieron por el elevador al piso donde se encontraba dicha escuela, saliendo de ahí, Mai habló con la recepcionista, la que muy amablemente, las introdujo al salón principal de ensayos, donde la maestra de baile interrumpió su clase para presentar a Tea al resto.

-Bien, creo que ya te dijeron que tienes que hacer una demostración ¿cierto?-preguntó la mujer de cabello castaño y ondulado amarrado en una coleta a Tea, quien asintió. Luego de que le dieran la indicación de cambiarse el uniforme, salió del vestidor para poder comenzar con su presentación.

La música comenzó a sonar, suave y relajante, a lo que Tea interactuó con movimientos lentos y delicados pero muy precisos, se movía como una pluma en el viento, así mismo como cuando patinaba. Tenía las puntas bien firmes, con mirada de igual forma y totalmente relajada, dejándose llevar por la misma música, sin un plan o coreografía ensayada, seguía sus pies por pura inercia e instinto, el instinto de una verdadera bailarina. Luego de que la música terminara, Tea quedó en una posición en el suelo, con las piernas estiradas, levantándose y haciendo una reverencia a la maestra, quien junto con Mai y las demás chicas le aplaudieron extasiadas.

-¡Divino! ¡Bien, estás dentro!-exclamó la mujer mayor mientras que Tea y Mai se tomaban de las manos y chillaban de alegría en círculos.

[+]

Pasaron los días, casi una semana exacta, Tea salía de la escuela y se iba a trabajar a Burger World, aunque ahora trabajaba medio tiempo pues tenía que asistir a clases de ballet por el resto de la tarde, casi hasta la noche. Mientras que Yami todavía seguía patinando, había retomado de nuevo su pasión sin importarle lo que dijera la prensa, al fin y al cabo, lo que más le importaba era el skate, sus amigos, los cuales ya le habían disculpado y Tea mas que nada, que poco a poco se iba ganando de nuevo, después de la "sorpresita" de su primo con la otra chica peliblanca en la oficina, pudo acercársele sin ser insultado y al parecer disfrutaron de esa pequeña compañía, ahora sin obstáculos para poder empezar de cero, las cosas eran más fáciles.

Ese día en la escuela, era jueves, Tea estaba a punto de salir a su trabajo, cuando abrió el casillero para tomar su patineta, dejar libros y cambiarse los zapatos, un sobre blanco calló del libro de química que estaba dentro y ocuparía para estudiar. Extrañada, tomó del papel y abrió para sacar el contenido, sus ojos casi saltan al ver lo que llevaba dentro el sobre, era una foto de ella como mesera en Burger World, tomada desde un ángulo donde ella mostraba su rostro, incluida otra donde aparecía disfrazada de Andrew Miller, justo el día en que se supo la mentira. Con ganas de arrugar las fotos, vio que había otro papel dentro pero más delgado, una hoja donde pareciera habían escrito. La letra no la conocía pero al leerla sintió escalofríos.

"_Si quieres mi opinión, te ves mucho mejor en el uniforme de mesera.  
No te asustes, no pienso publicar estas fotos, a menos de que no hagas lo que ordene.  
Si no quieres que nadie las vea, entonces ven en este momento al tercer piso.  
Laboratorio #4, ven sola o sino estas fotos se verán bien en el periódico escolar.  
Mejor aun en Internet.  
Si sabes lo que te conviene, has lo que digo."_

-"_Yami, maldito bastardo…seguro eres tú…"_-pensó la chica con mucho coraje, tirando el papel al piso y dirigiéndose al piso dejando sus cosas en la banca media entre los casilleros.

-¡Tea! ¡Vámonos que se te hace tarde!-exclamaba la pelirroja de su mejor amiga, quien le apuraba por llegar al restaurante, ya que ella había conseguido empleo ahí luego de una recomendación de Tea, pero ella no estaba de humor que se diga.

-Adelantate, Sere, tengo que hacer algo en el laboratorio 4-dijo seca la chica mientras se subía por las escaleras.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?-preguntó extrañada la de ojos miel, a lo que Tea suspiró pesado.

-¡El idiota de Yami tiene unas fotos mías! Maldito cobarde, si quiere humillarme que lo haga frente a mí…

-A ver, espera-dijo Sere deteniéndola del brazo-¿Yami? ¿Qué fotos? ¿de que hablas?

-Solo déjame ir, no puedo decirte. Espérame aquí, si no regreso en media hora o 20 minutos llama a alguien-dijo la castaña soltándose de su amiga y subiendo velozmente las escaleras, maldiciendo al chico de ojos amatistas que estaba fuera del edificio platicando con Joey y Tristan, entonces Sere comprendió que algo no andaba bien.

Ya en la entrada del laboratorio, temerosa pero decidida abrió la puerta de este, adentrándose a las penumbras, lo único que iluminaba necesariamente era el sol que salía de entre las cortinas gruesas de ahí. Al entrar, la puerta se cerró detrás suyo, giró pero no vio a nadie, dando pasos hacia atrás, chocó con una persona, dispuesta a golpear a quien pensó sería el chico Mutou, el joven que estaba ahí le tomó de las muñecas y la empujó con brusquedad a una de las medas, dejándola adolorida de su espalda. Se acercó sonriendo sínicamente intentado callar la carcajada que iba a salir de sus labios, cuando se agachó a la altura de la castaña y le tomó del mentón, algo que ella tomó con desagrado.

-Ay linda, ve lo que me haces hacerte, pero eso te ganas por no cooperar-escuchó esa voz, la había oído antes, pero no podía recordarlo, aunque estaba segura que no era Yami.

-No puede ser…tú…Ba-Bakura-tartamudeó asustada, mientras que el chico albino le tomaba de las muñecas otra vez y comenzaba a olfatear cerca de su cuello.

-No sabes cuanto esperé esto-decía mientras se acercaba más y comenzaba a acariciar el cabello de Tea, así mismo su cuello y querer quitarle el moño que tenía el cuello de la camisa blanca.

-¡No me toques, infeliz!-le vociferó en vano, ya que el otro la calló poniéndole la mano en la boca y con la con la otra le tomaba ambas de ella, así mismo, con su peso, quedó encima de ella.

-¡Cállate!-le dijo a regañadientes-Si lo que quieres es que se quede en secreto tu trabajo y Andrew Miller, entonces cierra tu hermosa boca y coopera.

Entonces comenzó a besarle el cuello sin control, mientras que Tea gritaba desesperada queriendo quitárselo de encima, pero el chico de ojos cafés que en ese entonces mostraban todo rastro de maldad y lujuria, no cedía. Lo pateo, le jaló del cabello pero él le dio una bofetada para que se callara, dejándola así inconsciente. Maldijo pero después volvió a lo que hacía, aunque fue interrumpido, ya que alguien abrió la puerta del laboratorio y ese alguien le propinó una patada en la espalda cayendo al otro lado de Tea, golpeándose con el escalón del taburete. Quitándose la sangre de la boca, vio a cierto chico de cabellera en picos y ojos amatistas al parecer furioso, en otras palabras, su atacante.

-O sueltas a Tea o te parto la cara, cabrón-le dijo completamente enojado el chico de ojos violáceos al que con su típica sonrisa sínica se levantó y lamió la sangre que tenía en el labio lastimado.

-¡Vaya, vaya, vaya! Yami Mutou vino a ser el héroe…Pero no te servirá de mucho, niño bonito…Acabas de meterte a la boca del lobo…

**Continuara…**


	14. Por un Accidente vino un Te Amo

_-¡Hola, mis queridos lectores! Me tardé demasiado, pero creo que quedé conforme…_

_Hikari: Vaya que a veces se te seca el cerebro [¬¬]_

_-Lo sé…Pero al fin ¡El capitulo final de esta hermosa historia! De hecho, amo este fic, ha sido mi historia más original pero más que nada, a partir de ella comencé a madurar como escritora—o eso creo yo—Además, ¡ya tengo25 historias! ¡Kyyaa…!_

_Yugi: Se nota que tienes mucho tiempo libre…_

_-La neta no [xD] Cuando me enfado de hacer tarea mejor me pongo a leer o a escribir, pero bueno, antes de dejarlos leer, les digo, quizá me tarde menos haciendo el epilogo, así que esperen ¿ok? Además, __**Dany-chan, ya puedes recoger a tu Inner a la hora que quieras **__[xD] Jejeje…Bueno, el siguiente capitulo, créanme que cuando iba a terminarlo me agarré llorando [u-u] (ya sé, soy bien pinche sentimental ¿Y qué? ¬¬) Así que si son de mi tipo, bien emos y que lloran viendo/leyendo/escuchando algo triste, les sugiero que se carguen el pañuelo [xD]_

_Hikari: les recordamos que __**NI YU-GI-OH! NI SUS PERSONAJES NOS PERTENECEN, SON PROPIEDAD DE KAZUKI TAKAHASHI. ASÍ MISMO, CUALQUIER PARECIDO CON LA REALIDAD ES SOLO PURA COINCIDENCIA.**_

_Yugi: Y no olviden votar porque yo salga más en los fics en vez de Atem [¬¬]_

_-Eso ni en tus sueños lo consigues, enano [xD]…Aparte, a ti ni quien te pele…Bueno, ahora si ¡A leer que está recién terminado!_

* * *

**CAP. 14  
POR UN ACCIDENTE VINO UN "TE AMO"**

Uno tenía la mirada completamente seria, el ceño fruncido y apretaba sus puños queriendo no explotar de coraje antes, sino se lanzaría al infeliz que tenía en frente y le destrozaría la cara. El otro, sonreía socarronamente, como si fuese un chiquillo cuya travesura le resultara de lo más satisfactoria, con las manos en los bolsillos luego de limpiarse la sangre que le salió del labio con la lengua, algo que Yami tomó como algo horriblemente asqueroso.

El muchacho de ojos violáceos miró a Tea, que apenas comenzaba a reaccionar de su atontamiento luego del fuerte golpe que le propició el peliblanco, con mucho cuidado en sus movimientos, para no llamar la atención de nadie, o mejor dicho de Bakura, se escondió detrás de una mesa del laboratorio hecha de concreto mientras se acomodaba las ropas. Por otro lado, los chicos continuaban parados sin hacer o decirse algo, un silencio casi desesperante, ya que la pobre castaña no sabía como reaccionar en ese momento, se quedó paralizada en su lugar, esperando que opción favorable pudiese salir de ello.

-Ya veo porque ibas a reprobar biología, eres un estúpido al venir aquí donde no te llaman…-dijo sarcástico el chico de ojos achocolatados-Pero, si tu lo quieres, puedo encargarme de ti primero…

-Lo lamento mucho, no soy tu tipo-dijo seguro de su comentario el joven Mutou, algo que no le pareció mucho a Ryo Bakura. Este solo agachó la mirada y con una sonrisa que inspiraba inseguridad y algo de miedo, comenzó a buscar algo de los bolsillos de tu pantalón.

-Je Je…Me hubiera gustado divertirme contigo un poco más, pero llegaste y arruinaste todo…No me queda de otra más que desquitarme…-los ojos de Yami se abrieron de sobre manera, viendo como lo que sacaba el albino no era nada más que una navaja, la cual pudo esquivar por suerte debido a que no estaba en una distancia muy prudente.

-Maldición…-dijo a regañadientes el chico de extraño cabello, quedando acorralado en uno de los estantes en donde se guardaban los tubos de ensayo y otros objetos.

-¿Qué? ¡No me digas que le temes a una navajita! ¡Es solo un corte!-se burlaba Bakura acercándose peligrosamente al chico, que con algo de torpeza en sus moviemitos no tan agiles pero si acertados pudo esquivar cada estocada-¡Se supone que eres skate! ¡Ya debes de saber estas cosas, Mutou!

Insultos, estantes tirados, incluidas bancas y otras cosas adornaban el laboratorio, mientras que cierta oji azul continuaba pasmada en cuclillas en su escondite ¡Vamos Tea, deja de ser tan cobarde! Se decía a sí misma, pues quería ayudar a Yami, pero era obvio que le tenía miedo al albino, aun así, no dejaría que nada le pasase al chico de ojos violetas, antes que nada, para ella siempre había sido primero la amistad y así seguiría siendo, y también, antes que nada Yami era…no es su amigo.

Tenía que admitirlo ¡al diablo si estaba enojada con él o no! Nadie merecía estar en esta situación, y ella no merecía que la gente se sacrificara tanto para ayudarle. Decidida de lo que iba a hacer, se levantó, tomó uno de los bancos tirados en el piso y con ambas manos, se acercó a Bakura que estaba de espaldas todavía peleando con el chico de extraño cabello parado. Con un rápido movimiento, terminó por golpearlo y lanzarlo lejos de Yami, pero eso no fue suficiente como para que el albino se quedara quieto. Muy molesto, Bakura se levantó del suelo quitándose el hilito de sangre que resbalaba de su frente, mirando amenazante a la muchacha por haberle golpeado de tal manera…esta vez se las iba a cobrar, todas y cada una.

-Ya me hartaste…-dijo entre dientes, caminando hacia ella, mientras que sorpresivamente, Yami se le volvía a lanzar encima y comenzaron a forcejear en el suelo, dando vueltas por casi todo el laboratorio.

-¡Tea, corre!-le decía Yami a la chica todavía ahí para casi en blanco.

-¡Olvídalo! ¡No te dejaré solo!

-¡No te lo estoy preguntando, te lo estoy diciendo! ¡Ve por ayuda!-Si, entonces ella lo comprendió, ahí ellos dos solos con Bakura pisándoles los talones no iban a lograr nada. Con todo el pesar de su corazón y derramando pocas lagrimas, corrió a la salida de aquel salón para bajar las escaleras.

Maldecía no poder hacer nada ¿Dónde demonios se había metido Serenity? Se preguntaba mentalmente al borde de la desesperación, tenía que encontrar a quien le ayudase sin importar qué, la vida de su amigo corría peligro…Justo en ese momento tenía que darse cuenta de las estupideces que hiso ¡Maldita suerte! Pero al borde del colapso, llegó con su amiga y su hermano quienes estaban casi al segundo piso.

-¡Tea!-le gritó Joey y ella se detuvo para obtener el aire que se le fue debido a correr, causándole agitación-¿Y Yami?

-Arriba, con Bakura… ¡Tenemos que llegar ahí! ¡Rápido! Sino se van a matar-gritó rápidamente, al tiempo que se giraba para volver a subir las mismas escaleras por las que descendía, seguida de su grupo de amigos.

Llegaron al tercer piso, corriendo ya cansados, sobre todo la castaña, se dirigían hacia el laboratorio donde había dejado al oji amatista con el psicópata de cabello blanco. Gardner se paró en seco, sus ojos se tornaron cristalinos al escuchar un estruendo. Un vidrio parecía que se quebraba y de pronto, los jadeos de los chicos que daban la idea de que ambos forcejeaban se habían desvanecido. Pasó de largo al resto para adentrarse en el salón, viendo como la ventana de ese miso ya no tenía vidrio, estaba completamente hecho trisas, en el suelo había pequeñas manchas de sangre con la navaja que portaba Ryo. Imaginandose lo peor, corrió hacia la ventana y pensó que el mundo se le iba encima. No, eso no debía haber pasado ¿Por qué?...

-Y-Yami…-dijo en un susurro viendo hacia abajo, en dirección al patio de la escuela. Sus amigos se acercaron a ella y vieron igual de horrorizados la escena-Esto no puede estar pasando, no, no, no… ¡NO! ¡YAMI…! ¡NOOOOO…! –dejó escapar un grito ahogado mientras que dolida, sin importarle su cansancio en las piernas de tanto correr, salió de nueva cuenta hacia el patio de esa escuela.

Si sus suposiciones eran iguales a la de sus amigos ahí presentes, no cabría duda de que de tanto forcejear, ambos, tanto como Bakura y Yami habían chocado con la ventana, rompiéndola en sí y cayendo al vació hasta tocar el suelo desde el tercer piso. Bajó y ahí estaban ambos, Bakura con el cuerpo algo chueco y un anorme charco de sangre, y Yami con otro charco de sangre un poco más pequeño, quedando boca arriba en el suelo y con los ojos cerrados. La castaña se acercó a él con la esperanza de poder despertarlo, cayendo a su lado de rodillas y ver qué podría hacer en esa situación tan desastrosa.

-¡Yami! ¡Yami por favor despierta! ¡Vamos!-le daba pequeños golpes en la cara y trataba de encontrar su pulso. Este estaba muy débil. Lagrimas traidoras surcaron sus mejillas a tal punto de sentir impotencia total-¡POR FAVOR DESPIERTA! ¡YAMI! ¡DEJATE DE TONTERIAS! ¡ABRE LOS OJOS POR LO QUE MÁS QUIERAS!-con la voz cortada de dolor, giró su rostro para encontrarse con Joey y el resto correr hacia donde se encontraba-¡Joey, llama a una ambulancia, rápido!

Así como llamó por teléfono, así de pronto también llegó el vehículo que se llevó a los chicos, luego llamaron al abuelo de los gemelos Mutou y a Kaiba para ver qué se podría hacer en tal caso. Todos llegaron al hospital, Tea seguía llorando y aun llevaba como los demás el uniforme, pero este estaba manchado de sangre, estaba siendo consolada por su mejor amiga mientras esperaban en la sala alguna noticia del estado del chico skate. Un poco más calmados y ya pasando más de dos horas, el doctor salió, un hombre de cabello gris pasando a dorado y piel morena, que Kaiba reconoció enseguida pues era el hermano de su secretaria.

-Doctor…-decía la castaña oji azul levantándose de golpe de su asiento-¿Cómo se encuentra Yami? ¿Está bien?

-Pues, antes que nada…-comenzó el hombre que al parecer era bastante joven todavía-Déjenme decirles que el otro chico no se salvó. Murió porque perdió demasiada sangre y tuvo, aparte, un derrame cerebral debido a la caída-sintieron una especie de punzada en el pecho, esperando que ese mismo estado solo fuera del peliblanco y no de quien habían preguntado-Pero Yami, él está vivo…sin embargo…

-¿Qué cosa?-preguntó el gemelo del hospitalizado, pues justo cuando dieron un respiro de alivio al escuchar "él está bien" venían los inconvenientes.

-Se encuentra en un estado de coma-dijo sin muchos rodeos el muchacho moreno. El abuelo tomó asiento y Yugi trató de no angustiarse más para no angustiar a su abuelito. Tea, por otra parte, se frotaba el rostro con desesperación al saber algo que era peor a estar muerto, pues estar en coma podría tardar semanas, meses, incluso años y él no desesperaría…

-Por el amor de…-suspiró desganada sentándose mientras Serenity le animaba abrazándole.

-¿Qué tan severo es?-preguntó Kaiba de manera serena, no porque en verdad lo estuviese pero ponerse débil ante esas situaciones a veces no era lo más conveniente, y no quería angustiar a los amigos de su primo.

-Pues aun no lo sé-suspiró Marik con un poco de pesar-Es difilcil decir claramente la situación de Yami, pudimos recuperar la sangre que perdió con una transfusión de un donante, ya le curamos el cuerpo pero no despierta, aunque sus órganos vitales y su respiración aun están en función.

-Está bien, se lo agradecemos mucho, doctor-dijo Kaiba muy cordial mientras estrechaba la mano del moreno y este se retiraba, dejando a los conocidos del accidentado en la sala de espera-Tea, intenta calmarte, por favor…

-¿Cómo quieres que me calme, Seto?-preguntó ella angustiada y ya muy exasperada y derramando lagrimas.

-Lo siento, sé como te sientes, pero por favor, tranquila ¿si?-ella suspiró mientras que el castaño dirigía su vista a los demás-Yugi, será mejor que lleves a tu abuelo para que descansen, y ustedes chicos, pueden irse, yo me quedaré…

-No, yo me quedaré-dijo Tea poniéndose de pie, pero de repente sus equilibrio le jugo sucio y se mareo, por suerte Joey pudo sostenerla antes de que le pasara algo.

-No intentes hacerte la fuerte-le dijo serio el oji azul-Me quedaré yo, punto final. Además, tu más que nadie debe de descansar luego de lo que pasó.

Aunque no quisiera aceptarlo, tenía que admitir que el CEO tenía razón en eso, no solo había sido atacada por un sociópata, sino que luego de ver al chico que tanto quería inconsciente, tuvo que ir con el policía que estuvo en el hospital minutos antes para dar la aclaración de que Bakura había sido su atacante y que su muerte no habría sido más que accidente. Más que nada, tenía que ir con su padre, ya era muy tarde y no había llegado a casa, este le había mandado mensaje a su móvil esperando respuesta, una que no llego pues ella estaba muy metida en su mundo cuando todo eso paso. Suspiró rendida al saber que no podría ganarle al chico frente a ella.

-De acuerdo…-contestó con un hilito de voz que apenas y alcanzó a escucharse.

-Deja de preocuparte-le decía Joey a su amiga de la infancia para que ella se destensara-Nosotros se acompañamos a casa-ella le respondió con una sonrisa melancólica, mientras se marchaban de ese lugar para poder irse cada quien a sus casas junto con su mejor amiga y Tristan.

-Abuelo, es hora de irnos también-decía el pequeño Yugi mientras ayudaba a su abuelo a levantarse para partir, luego se giró hacia su primo-Kaiba, por favor cuida de Yami. Cualquier cosa háznosla saber-el oji azul asintió, viendo a su primito marcharse con su abuelo y sentarse él en una de los asientos de la sala de espera.

Seto miró su teléfono móvil, viendo que tenía un mensaje que desde hace veinte minutos no contestaba, vio que era de Kisara, y rápidamente lo leyó:

"_Lo lamento, tengo mucho trabajo hoy.  
Perdóname pero hay que posponer la cita"_

Bendita la hora en que la conoció, pensó el CEO, de milagro, la cita que había planeado con la albina de ojos zafiros no pudo ser ya que los dos tenían algún problema que resolver. Sin mucho rodeo, contestó dicho mensaje, pero sin dar santo y seña, no quería preocuparla.

"_Comprendo. No te preocupes.  
Otro día será, aparte, yo también tengo otro asunto.  
Estoy en el hospital, me quedaré aquí toda la noche.  
Luego yo te aviso cuando podremos vernos"_

Mandó el mensaje y luego de unos pocos minutos llegó la respuesta de Kisara.

"_¿Hospital? ¿Te pasó algo?  
¿Por qué estás ahí?  
No me preocupes, Seto"_

Sonrió irónico, vaya que si se preocupaba por él. Volvió a teclear los botones del teléfono para poder responder.

"_Tranquila, no soy yo  
Es mi primo que tuvo un accidente  
Es muy delicado para hablarlo por aquí, te lo contaré luego"_

Luego ella volvó a mandarle un mensaje.

_Ya veo…Bueno, en algo que necesites, solo avisa  
Nos vemos  
Te quiero…_

Sonrió, pocas veces lo hacía, cuando no era por cinismo o forzosamente para algún empresario o la prensa, pero esa chica lograba sacarle sonrisas completas, llenas de algo que antes no pensó llegaría _amor. _Contestó diciéndole "yo también te quiero" para así cerrar su celular y poder cerrar un poco los ojos y descansar, ahí estaría toda la noche, ni él ni su primo mucho menos se moverían de ahí.

[+]

Al día siguiente ya estaba en la escuela, un poco más tranquila pero aun así preocupada por Yami ¿Cómo no estarlo? ¿Cómo te sentirías si la persona que amas está en coma? Un momento ¿amar? Si, ya para que se hacía estúpida, era claro que lo amaba y no cambiaría nada, pero se dio cuenta de que era algo más de un te quiero, pues quería decirle te amo pero la vida, o mejor dicho el cruel destino tenía que jugar mal, como siempre. Dieron el timbre del final de las clases, salió sin mucha prisa del salón para poder irse a trabajar, solo tomaría medio turno y luego iría solo un par de horas a la academia donde Mai le había conseguido entrada. Pudiese estar triste, pero tenía que poner su mente en claro en vez de llorar para siempre, se había jurado no llorar más el día que su padre le dijo que encontraría un chico adecuado para ella, prometiéndose olvidar el pasado y mirar hacia el frente con la cara en alto, por más roto que tuviese el corazón.

Luego de que hiso todo lo que tenía que hacer, en la tarde, casi al anochecer, fue al hospital, tenía ganas de ver a Yami aunque no se lo permitieran o él no pudiera decirle hola como antes. Llegó y en la sala se encontró a Seto tomándose un café, pareciera que no durmió en toda la noche, pues tenía unas ojeras bastante notorias. Ella se le acercó y tomó asiento a su lado, él volteó a verla algo distraído pues estaba agotado por la falta de sueño.

-Deberías irte a descansar-le dijo sincera Tea mientras él daba un sorbo al baso de hielo seco que tenía el liquido con cafeína.

_-_No inventes-rió el sarcástico-No tengo sueño, no me iré, es mi primo y tu si te quedas a cuidarlo no podrás ir a la escuela mañana…

-Mañana es sábado-contestó ella como lo más simple del mundo, él otro parpadeó perplejo al no darse cuenta de que día era.

-¿Enserio?-Tea solo asintió-Creo que si debo descansar-ella rió levemente, mientras que Seto tomaba de su cacheta y terminaba su café, para así levantarse e irse del hospital, sabía que dejaba a su primo en buenas manos.

Al irse el joven castaño, Gardner fue directo a donde se encontraba la enfermera encargada de los pacientes registrados. Preguntó a que hora terminaban las visitas a las habitaciones y la enfermera muy amablemente le respondió que solo faltaba una hora para que se terminaran—ya que eran las nueve—Entro a la habitación de Yami, vio como estaba conectado a varios aparatos y a la bolsa que le suministrara suero. Se sentó en la silla a un lado de la camilla mientras miraba triste a su amigo, al chico que tanto quería…Viendo sus ojos tan bellos de color violeta cerrados y su rostro más relajado que nunca, pero claro que con varios moretones y rasguños de las heridas de la caída y de los restos de cristal que se le habían incrustado. Ella le tomó de la mano y de nuevo comenzó a llorar aunque no quería.

-Es mi culpa que estés así…-decía la castaña entre sollozos-Perdóname…Pero debiste dejarme ahí, sino esto no te estuviera pasando, esto era lo que menos quería…

Se refregó el rostro en la camilla, a un lado de la mano del chico inconsciente. Pero se levantó, levantó su rostro para verlo mejor, limpiándose las lagrimas de sus orbes y mejillas, teniendo aun la mano de Yami entre la suya.

-De una vez te digo que…en eso de perdonarte lo que hiciste en los juegos…No tengo nada que perdonar-dijo ella sonriendo-Sé que hice las cosas mal, ambos lo hicimos. Pero aun así, sigues siendo importante y…quiero que volvamos a ser amigos-suspiró con tristeza, pero siguió hablándole al chico, aunque no estuviera muerto en vida, sabía que lo podría escuchar-Te prometo, desde hoy, que vendré a cuidarte cada que pueda. Saliendo de las clases de baile vendré aquí un rato entre semana y los fines me quedaré contigo hasta el domingo ¿te parece?-preguntó a la nada limpiándose la lagrima engañosa que recorría su cara-Yo te prometo eso, si tu te esfuerzas por recuperarte…

Se quedó en la habitación, podría estar ahí siempre y cuando estuviera al pendiente, fue lo que le dijo la enfermera. Pasaban los días y él todavía no despertaba de su letargo, pero la esperanza de que lo hiciera era enorme, Tea no se rendiría hasta verlo de nuevo con sus orbes abiertos y que volvieran a reír juntos, antes de que todos los problemas comenzaran a surgir entre ellos.

-_"Recupérate…Recupérate por Yugi, por tu abuelo, por Joey…por mí, por todos nosotros…te extrañamos, te necesitamos…yo te necesito"_

[+]

Estaba en uno de los miles de bares en la ciudad de domino, ya se había tomado varias copas y el cantinero ya no quería servirle más. Estaba muy triste desde el día en que se le declaró a su amiga de la infancia, su prima y ella no le había hablado desde casi dos meses. Había dicho que pelearía por ella, pero su madre logró convencerle que no lo hiciera, porque era caso perdido, ya que Tea quería a alguien más ¿Cómo lo supo su tía? Fácil, era mujer y la cara de la chica se veía claramente lo enamorada que estaba de alguien. En sus pensamientos se sentía tan mal de solo saber o pensar que ese alguien sería Yami Mutou.

-Shirveme otra…-dijo Duke estirando el baso para tomar más, pero el cantinero solo le ignoró-Jo-hip-dete…

En eso alguien entró al bar, pero el chico de cabellos azabaches ni se inmutó como el resto de personas en el local, en la barra, a un lado de él, se sentó una chica, delgada, linda figura, con cabello negro agarrado en dos coletas y ojos cafés, vestida con un pantalón negro y una blusa amarilla con chaqueta de cuero pedía una bebida al cantinero. Al principio, Duke ni se había interesado en la chica, no hasta que ella lo miró y comenzó a hacerle plática.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-preguntó la pelinegra al chico que veía doble, pues por alguna razón, Duke había dejado caer su rostro sobre la barra.

-Shi…-decía Deblin a la muchacha-Poquito tomado, pero bien, no te apures…

-Mmm…déjame adivinar… ¿mal de amores?

-¡BINGO!-dijo sarcástico el oji verde a la chica que solo rio divertida, algo que le extraño-¿De qué te ríes?

-En como eres de…tontín-dijo ella con una sonrisa-Amargándote la vida solo por un mal de amores, eso no puede dejar así…Deberías salir, despejarte, irte de vacaciones ¡algo!-hubo un silencio, nunca había hablado con un extraño, menos él, pero luego ella siguió con la platica-¿Quién era esa chica?-preguntó ella-O a menos de que me digas que eres gay…

-Era…mi prima política-contestó el con un deje de tristeza en la mirada interrumpiendo las insinuaciones de la pelinegra que acababa de conocer-La conozco desde pequeña y…me enamoré de ella, le dije lo que sentía pero…ella quiere a alguien más.

-Pues en el corazón y en los sentimientos no se mandan…-dijo segura de sí misma la chica-Aparte, ¿para que quieres que esté enamorada de ti? Es tu prima, como dices. Y si se conocen de hace tanto, entonces con tener su cariño de hermana o lo que sea basta ¿Qué no? ¿O quieres que sea feliz?

-Ese no es el problema…es que…el problema es que no podrá serlo conmigo-respondió melancólico el chico ya con varios litros de licor en la sangre. La de ojos cafés suspiró y lo miró de frente.

-Te digo una cosa…si te doy este consejo es porque…a mi me pasó algo similar-él abrió desmesuradamente los ojos ante la sorpresa ¿será casualidad que conociera a esa chica?-Yo me fijé en mi hermanastro y pues…él solo me vio como su hermanita, así que no pude hacer más que resignarme a ser lo que él quería. Pero ¿sabes algo? Si las cosas pasan así, si sufrimos por amor porque este no es posible, es porque o tenemos que luchar por el o de plano no es para nosotros, pero siempre, hay algo nuevo esperándonos a la vuelta de la esquina.

-¿Cómo te llamas?-preguntó él con una sonrisa, nadie le había dicho algo tan… ¿lógico? ¿Reconfortante? Quizá no sabía la palabra, pero algo le decía que esas palabras eran justo lo que pasaba en ese momento.

-Vivian Wong-contestó ella gentil dándole la mano para estrecharla con la de él-¿Tú?

-Duke Deblin-dijo él con las mejillas ya rojas, aunque no sabía si era por el licor o por otra cosa-¿Eres de China o algo por el estilo?

-Si-asintió sonriente la mencionada-Aunque me vine a Japón a trabajar…Pero mira, ya mejor ni sigas con eso, vas a terminar con cirrosis o algo-decía mientras le quitaba el baso con licor al pelinegro que miraba duduso, no por la acción, sino que ya veía doble-Te doy aventón a tu casa…tranquilo, que no soy secuestradora.

¿Qué tenía que perder? Además, se veía demasiado obvia para ser una secuestradora…pensó. Sonriendo con dificultad, y con lo mismo levantándose, salieron del bar para que ella lo guiara a su auto y de ahí llevar al pobre ebrio de ojos verdes a su casa.

[+]

Pasó casi un mes, de hecho ya iban siendo casi 4 semanas, dentro de poco si sería el mes completo para que su hermano continuara durmiendo y no despertara. Estaba él, con su novia en la sala de la casa de los Mutou, viendo televisión, algo para perder el tiempo luego de ir a pasear al parque, tomar un helado y haber ido a comprar varios mangas. Viendo un programa que al parecer de su novia de rubios cabellos era divertido, más exactamente los Happy Tree Friends, suspiró con melancolía, aunque su abuelo estuviese ahí en casa en la trastienda, aunque estuviese con su chica, le hacía falta su hermano.

-¿Qué tienes, Yugi?-preguntó la pequeña Howpkings al ver como su novio tomaba un semblante triste, eso le hacía sentirse mal también, pues podía comprender lo que él estaba pasando en esos precisos momentos.

Él chico solo suspiró pesadamente, de nuevo. No quería preocupar a Rebecca, por lo que optaba por negarle las cosas fingiendo que todo estaba bien. Pero claro que la Howpkings no era tonta, podía notar como el otro perdía ese pequeño brillo en sus ojos amatistas ante la tristeza. Se abrazó de él y así su gesto fue correspondido de la misma forma, mientras Yugi le acariciaba el pelo con ella acomodada en su pecho.

-Todo estará bien, Yugi…Pero por favor, ya no estés triste…-le dijo en susurro la pequeña rubia a su novio, mientras le daba un pequeño beso en la comisura de los labios. Si bien, cuando él estaba en sus momentos más duros, ella hacía cualquier cosa, incluso si fuera pequeña para darle algo de brillo en medio de la penumbra que ahora tenía.

[+]

Los días se transformaron en semanas, haciendo de ellas un mes y Yami todavía no despertaba. Tea se veía más triste cada día, pocas veces sonreía y en ocasiones se le veían las enormes ojeras y los ojos hinchados de no dormir y sobre todo, de llorar. Aun así, pasó cada día de esos en el hospital, siguiendo la rutina de salir de clases, trabajar medio turno, ir a la escuela de valet por lo menos tres veces a la semana e ir a visitar al chico al hospital, incluso quedándose para cuidarlo los fines de semana. Platicaba al cuerpo inerte del tricolor sobre lo que había en la escuela, qué había hecho Joey para hacer que riera, cómo Tristan se había metido en problemas por una broma a la profesora de español y también, contándole como estaba ahora su propio hermano con Rebecca que ya era su novia. Si, todo eso platicaba, pero pareciera que se lo decía a la pared de esa silenciosa habitación, sin que alguien pudiese oírla, y que la única persona que estaba a su lado, no pudiera decir o escuchar nada. De nuevo venía la debilidad y lloraba desconsolada ¿Cómo había sido tan tonta y no decirle antes lo que sentía? ¿Por qué hasta ahora tenía que tener ya la idea que de verdad lo quería?

Sentada en la silla junto a la camilla, viéndolo ahí, sin moverse, más delgado y pálido que antes, conectado a miles de aparatos que eran los que lo mantenían todavía en ese mundo pero sin poder vivirlo como lo hacía tiempo atrás. Tomó de su mano y la apretó fuerte, deseando no soltarla nunca, pensando que así él se quedaría y no se iría, pensamientos completamente tontos, pensó, ya que no era posible parar la muerte, y estaba segura que ahora más que nada, esa maldita reclamaría al chico y lo apartaría de su lado…Ahora más que nunca, tenía que decirlo, sino, el corazón terminaría por destruirse si el se marchaba al otro mundo sin saber de su sentir.

-Yami…Yo…Sé que todo este tiempo he sido una inconsciente y una orgullosa, pero…Quiero que sepas, que…De verdad, me duele verte así. Y que…Quiero que tú me perdones a mí por ser así contigo, por tratarte tan mal…-comenzaron los sollozos mientras sostenía con más fuerza las manos de su querido amigo-Si despiertas y no quieres volver a verme, lo comprendo ¡Me lo merezco por causarte este daño! ¡Pero por favor…! No te mueras, despierta, por lo que más quieras, Yami…-dijo con voz entre cortada, refregando su rostro pálido en las sábanas blancas de la camilla.

_Tea…No llores_

-Lo siento tanto…Pero por favor, aférrate a vivir…¡Nada es lo mismo sin ti!

_Por favor, no llores más…Aquí estoy ¿No me ves?_

-Te lo ruego…Despierta, hazlo por Yugi, por tu abuelo, por tus amigos…Por mí…Pero si no quieres, olvídate de mí y mejor intenta rehacer tu vida…

_¿Cómo dices eso? Yo sin ti no podría vivir, tonta…_

-Vive, por lo que más quieras…Que todos te necesitan, incluso yo…Te extraño, Yami. Me siento mal al verte en este estado, no sabes como me duele el pecho por la culpa…Vive, que yo…Yo…Te amo…Y quiero estar contigo siempre…Pero por favor, ¡No mueras! ¡Despierta!

Las lagrimas comenzaron a hacerse más gruesas, los sollozos más agudos y su pecho parecía un cristal resquebrajándose. Le pesaron los parpados, que los tenía cerrados, sin soltarle la mano al chico inconsciente. Pero entonces…

-T-Tea…-se escuchó su voz débilmente, ella no lo notó enseguida por estar todavía ensimismada por el llanto-Ya…No llores…Tea-sus orbes se desorbitaron y el corazón le dio un brinco al punto de latir sin rienda. ¿Es que acaso…?

-Y-Yami…-dijo ella sorprendida con un hilito de voz, viéndolo ahí, con los ojos ya abiertos y difícilmente, embozando una sonrisa sincera, mientras que pequeñas lágrimas salían de sus ojos amatistas-¡Yami! ¡Gracias al cielo! ¡Enfermera!-se levantó de la silla para asomarse por la puerta y así llamar a la mujer que se hacía cargo del tricolor-¡Yami!-regresó a él, para abrazarlo fuertemente y así no volverlo a dejar ir nunca-¡Eres un tonto! ¡Por poco y muero yo también de tristeza!...Pero gracias al cielo que estás bien. No sabes cuanto te extrañe…Te amo…

-Yo también te amo…-le respondió él, abrazándole con cariño, por fin lo que esperaba hacer y lo que deseaba oír de esos labios ya estaba más que dicho-Te prometo que ya no me iré de ti…

Las cosas que uno menos se espera pueden ser a veces las más gratas en la vida, aunque muchas veces suceden cosas poco convencionales que hacen que recapacitemos acerca de qué debemos hacer y darnos cuenta qué es bueno y que no…Pero no hay que esperar a que eso pase, pues podemos disfrutar de este mundo plenamente sin temor a equivocarnos, a perder, a ser heridos, a soportar penas solos…todo eso, no es valentía. Mientras te cierres al amor, solo quedarás vacío.

Esa fue la lección de Tea, quien al cerrarse en su propio mundo ante el miedo y la decepción no fue capaz de darse cuenta de que sus dolores podían ser superados en compañía de quienes la querían. Lo mismo sucedía con Yami, quien al creer que todo podía hacerse a su modo, que ocultando su debilidad en arrogancia podía ser grande, llegaría a ser superior a todos. Pero lo que los unió fue solo una cosa: el destino. Que jugó con ellos, que los hiso redimirse y reñirse, haciéndoles sufrir y enojar, pero siempre uniéndoles de cualquier modo, dándose cuenta de que ese amor que ocultaban entre las cosas negativas era algo inevitable y que debía de ser.

Esa misma tarde, los demás se enteraron de que Yami ya había despertado, y fue más de uno que lloro, que rió y mil cosas más. Tea por fin había dicho eso que calló y ahora no tenía miedo de ser herida, ahora quería estar con esa persona a quien tanto amaba, y esa persona no era nada más y nada menos que su amigo y rival Yami.

* * *

_-Onegai, no me odien por atrasarme…Comenten por fa ¡Y esperen el epilogo! ¡Ja-ne!_


	15. Epílogo

_**DISCLAIMER: NI YU-GI-OH! NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN, SON PROPIEDAD DE KAZUKI TAKAHASHI. CUALQUIER PARECIDO CON LA REALIDAD ES SOLO MERA COINCIDENCIA.**_

* * *

**EPÍLOGO**

**LA GRADUACIÓN: TU ERES MI ÚNICA EXCEPCIÓN**

Se miró en el espejo varias veces, haciendo puchero de no poder decidirse por cuál peinado sería el adecuado para el evento, así que sin más, solo se peinó una media cola para dejar algunos cabellos castaños caer a los costados con su flequillo. Suspiró con algo de nostalgia, ya había pasado apenas ¿Qué? ¿Tres días desde que Yami despertó del coma? Si, probablemente, pues había perdido la noción del tiempo al accidente y, ahora iba al baile de graduación con él. Sonrió bobamente para sí misma, era tan feliz…Que ni siquiera la persona más rica del mundo lo sería más que ella. Mientras se delineaba ligeramente los parpados con el lápiz del maquillaje, recordó lo que pasó luego de que el oji amatista abriese los ojos…

**+++FLASH BACK GENERAL+++**

_Luego de que la enfermera y el resto de los chicos salieran de la habitación en aquel hospital donde lo tenían internado, quiso que lo dejaran solo con Tea. Ella le ayudó a que levantara parte de su espalda con el control remoto de la cama, para así quedar casi a la altura de ella. Él pudo ver las pequeñas lágrimas de alegría sobre sus parpados, se veía igual de hermosa que siempre, y ahora, sabiendo que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos…Ahora solo quedaba encarar al futuro que le depararía._

_-Tea…-le llamó débilmente aun, pero ella atendió al hablado girando su rostro para verlo con atención-Quisiera preguntarte algo…_

_-Claro-contestó ella con una cálida sonrisa-¿Necesitas algo? Dime, lo que quieras…_

_-Es sobre lo que pasó hace un rato…-interrumpió el Mutou a su amiga que parpadeó todavía sin entender a qué se refería el chico-Dime, ¿Tú eras quien me estaba cuidando todo este tiempo?-ante la pregunta, a la chica se le colorearon las mejillas ligeramente, mientras que desviaba la mirada un poco._

_-Pues…La verdad es que…Si-contestó ella mirándole de frente pero todavía con el sonrojo y con una sonrisa-¿Por qué lo preguntas?-ahora interrogó ella._

_-Es que tengo una duda-explicó él-Verás, recuerdo a alguien llorando y diciéndome que despertara…Sonará extraño pero era la voz de una chica, aparte de que decía algo como "te necesito" "no te mueras" "perdóname" y esas cosas…-ante la respuesta del tricolor, la castaña se sonrojó aun más ¿Cómo la pudo haber escuchado si estaba en coma? Se preguntó espantada-Además…-continuó Yami-Esa persona me dijo "te amo", creo…Y fue ahí cuando desperté y te vi…_

_-Aja…-trataba de no sonar nerviosa, pero tenía que mantener la compostura. ¿Por qué se sentía así? Si le había dicho cuanto lo quería, no tendría que haber problema alguno, aunque el único lio era ¡Se lo había dicho en estado de coma y no conciente! Obviamente él tenía todo el derecho de saber si las voces de quien decía eran de ella en específico. Tomando aire para calmarse, miró al chico en reposo esperó a que continuara._

_-Quiero que seas sincera conmigo, Tea…-ahora su tono de voz había cambiado a uno más serio, mirando fijo a la oji azul , causando que ella se perdiera en esos orbes tan extraños que tanto le gustaron-¿Fuiste tú quien me dijo todas esas cosas y quien lloraba por mí?_

_Silencio, fue lo único que se escuchó en esa habitación, mientras que Tea se abrazaba a sí misma y agachaba la cabeza, tratando de reunir el valor necesario…¿Qué tanto esperaba si ya lo había confesado? Ahora solo le quedaba decir "si" o "no"…Entonces, alzó la mirada, y se acercó a él, algo que no esperó el chico, pues estaban muy cerca para ser exactos._

_-Si…Yo…En verdad de te amo, Yami-dijo ella en un tono de voz apenas audible, completamente sonrojada y causándole el mismo efecto en el rostro al chico. Y éste, sin esperarlo, fue besado tímidamente por ella, algo que siempre había deseado hacer y ahora ella se lo concedía. Fue tan sublime que ninguno de ellos se lo creía, no hasta que la falta de aire les exigía separase, pues aparte de que se estaban quitando la respiración y sus corazones latían desbocados, el oji amatista aun se encontraba delicado._

_Se separaron, mientras que ella quedaba sentada al borde de la camilla, mirándose mutuamente con una plena sonrisa, mientras que después se abrazaban y Tea había quedado en el pecho de su chico que le acariciaba los cabellos cortos y castaños._

_Pasó la tarde hasta que llegó la noche, entonces ambos cenaban en la habitación del hospital, esperando que para mañana Yami pudiese salir ya de su internación para poder irse a casa. Vaya que el ambiente de enfermo no le gustaba. Mientras él comía de una gelatina y su castaña favorita mordía una galleta de avena que había comprado en la cafetería, se pasó el bocado y le habló._

_-Sabes… ¿Qué pasó con Bakura?-preguntó él algo tímido, mientras ella bajaba la mirada melancólica, recordando las palabras del doctor al llevar a ambos a la clínica y enterarse que el chico frente a ella estuvo muerto en vida largo tiempo._

_-Murió-contestó ella rápida, no le deseaba el mal a nadie, pero las cosas que había hecho ese muchacho eran algo que difícilmente se perdonarían. Entonces, prefirió cambiar el ambiente con una sonrisa-Pero mejor no hay que hablar de eso, te acabas de recuperar y no me gustaría que te deprimieras por algo que no es tu culpa…_

_-Ok…-contestó él sonriendo de igual manera, entonces, luego de voltear a otro lado, miró a la chica de nuevo-Dime ¿Cuánto he dormido exactamente?-interrogó, ella se puso pensativa al no recordarlo bien, pero tampoco quería decir que estaba tan equivocada._

_-Creo que un mes…-dijo ella, a lo que notó como Yami solo musito algo por lo bajo y le miró curiosa-¿Por?_

_-No, no más…Es que, quería saber si no era muy tarde…_

_-¿Tarde? ¿Tarde para qué?-expresó ella confundida, entonces Yami la miró decidido y le tomó impulsivamente de la mano._

_-Para que vayas conmigo al baile…Todavía no es, ¿verdad?-preguntó él, Tea solo negó con la cabeza aun sin acumular la información que llegaba lentamente, como un procesador con virus-Perfecto-expresó con satisfacción el joven skate-Entonces, dime ¿aceptas ser mi pareja para el baile?-luego de un breve silencio, la chica pudo darle la respuesta…_

_-¡Si!-y lo abrazó, cosa que por impulso lastimó un poco a Yami. Se disculpó con él pero luego rieron divertidos ante la pena. Aunque al principio no hubiese querido ir, ahora tenía tremendas ganas de no perderse ningún minuto de la fiesta._

**+++FIN DEL FLASH BACK+++**

Se miró por última vez en el espejo, quedando claro que ya estaba lista, ahora solo le faltaba lo más importante, el vestido. Lo sacó del armario y lo apreció como si fuera un tesoro invaluable, pues ese vestido, según su padre, fue el que usó ella, Kyoko Masaki, en su graduación. Era bastante hermoso, un vestido azul rey con un escote en 'V', no tan pronunciado claro, que amarraba en su cuello y dejaba solo parte de su espalda superior descubierta, más aparte, pequeños cristales debajo del escote haciendo un adorno en plata. Le llegaba a los tobillos, con una ligera abertura en la pierna izquierda hasta la rodilla. Más unos tacones ligeramente altos en tono plateado y unas cuantas pulseras del mismo color en cada mano, con el maquillaje más ligero que podía ponerse. Bella, sin verse vulgar o muy elegante, simplemente sencilla y linda.

-Tea, apúrate que te buscan-se escuchó su padre desde el otro lado de la puerta luego de tocar la misma con un ligero golpecillo.

-Ya voy-dijo la misma para así acomodarse las pequeñas arrugas del vestido, más el cabello para que todo estuviera en su lugar.

Tomó su bolso y el abrigo y salió de su cuarto. Entonces, ahí estaba él, esperándola y portando un smoking negro con una camisa blanca sin corbata, con unos cuantos botones desabrochados en la parte superior de la camisa. Ella sonrió contenta a lo que él contestó el gesto para después, y con permiso de Daisuke Masaki, se dispuso a abrazar a su novia. Luego de un carraspeo como todo padre celoso, ambos se separaron apenados, mientras que Yami le entregaba una cajita de cristal a la chica con una flor adentro.

-¿Qué es?-preguntó ella curiosa con el obsequio en sus manos.

-Es una orquídea-contestó él, Tea se acercó a una mesita cercana y la puso, justo junto al retrato de Kyoko, su madre, al que sonrió con felicidad.

Luego, se giró y miró a su padre, quien la veía todavía más hermosa de lo que ya era, que de no ser por que heredó sus propios ojos azules y el largo del cabello, sería el vivo rostro de su madre. La abrazó, no sin antes despedirse de ella con todo el cariño de un padre hacia su hija, al mismo tiempo que le dejaba claro a Mutou de regresar a su pequeña sana y salva o sino sufriría de las consecuencias. Éste, con una gotita de sudor en la cien de lo nervioso que lo dejó su suegro, salió del apartamento con la chica para así bajar y entrar en la Scalade del él e irse al baile. Pasaron antes por los hermanos Wheeler y Tristan, que había quedado en la casa de Yami arreglándose con Yugi.

Llegaron al salón donde era el evento, el estacionamiento estaba retacado, más las miles de personas como cuando los X Games, afuera como adentro. Después de encontrar un buen lugar para estacionar la camioneta, se bajaron para ir a la entrada, el único que se quedó fuera fue el rubio, quien esperaría a Mai, pues la había invitado y habían quedado de verse en la entrada del mismo salón. La música sonaba bastante fuerte, pop, tectonic, electro y otras mezclas era lo que se escuchaba. Sin rodeos, Tristan sacó a bailar a la hermana de su mejor amigo mientras este seguía afuera, y le siguieron el hermano del skate con la chica rubia de lentes, dejando solo a la pareja del chico de ojos violáceos y a la castaña en la mesa.

-¿Bailamos?-preguntó él, estirándole la mano cordialmente, sonriendo con galantería, cosa que hiso a Tea sonrojar, pero al fin y al cabo, aceptar la invitación.

-Sería un gusto, señor-rió divertida, siguiéndole el juego y dándole la mano, para que ambos se levantaran y fueran a la pista.

Bailaron bastante, y cuando menos se dieron cuenta, Joey ya iba con Mai tomado de la mano de la misma, que lo traía bailando de un lado a otro y él suplicando con la mirada que pudieran descansar, cosa que no condecía la rubia de ojos lilas, pues se encontraba muy animada. Sus amigos rieron agraciados por el pobre desamparado. Pronto, la música comenzó a hacerse más suave, haciendo que las parejas comenzaran a llegar a la pista, mientras que los chicos tomaban a las chicas para bailar. Yami se acercó más a su chica, tomándola de la cintura y ella correspondió agarrándose de su cuello, mientras que el suave movimiento de la música hacía mover a sus pies delicadamente y compartían una misma mirada fija en el otro.

_When i was younger I saw my daddy cry  
__[Cuando era joven yo ví a mi papi llorar]  
__And cursed at the wind  
__[Y en el maldito viento]  
__He broke his own heart and i watched  
__[Rompió su propio corazón y yo miré]  
__As he tried to reassemble it  
__[Como trató de arreglarlo]_

-Entonces…-comenzó Yami-¿Qué piensas acerca de venir conmigo al baile, Andrew Miller?-dijo con sarcasmo, mientras ella reía irónica, pues luego de tantas peleas, tantos rechazos e indiferencias, ahora estaban juntos…como querían.

-Pues…-vaciló la castaña-Diría que es algo muy grato-contestó con autosuficiencia, siguiendo el ritmo de la canción, dejándose llevar-Me alegra que estés aquí…-susurró, abrazándose de él todavía más, mientras se acomodaba entre el huego de su cuello y su pecho y Yami acomodaba su barbilla en su cabeza.

-Yo igual…-dijo en el mismo tono, acariciando sus cabellos y estrechándola aún más, deseando que aquello no terminara y que ella nunca se fuera de su lado.

_And my momma swore that she would never let herself forget  
[Y mi mamá se juró a sí misma que nunca se dejaría olvidar]  
__And that was the day i promised  
__[Y ese fue el día en que prometí]  
__Id never sing of love  
__[Nunca cantar al amor]  
__If it does not exist  
__[Si este no existía]_

Se miraron, de nuevo perdiéndose en los orbes del otro, diciéndose todo con esa mirada, para luego sonreír como tontos debido a la vergüenza de ser tan obvios.

-Pero dime…¿Qué ha pasado con tu primo?-preguntó Mutou de la nada, a lo que Tea parpadeó un poco pensativa.

-Pues la última vez que lo vi…Fue de lejos. Estaba con una chica en el café internet a donde voy. Lo veía algo contento-comentó con una sonrisa, mientras ella recordaba que hacía tiempo, su primo y mejor amigo se le había declarado y ella lo había rechazado de una manera muy poco convencional, pero ahora que lo había visto con alguien más, le daba la impresión de que sería feliz.

_But darling,  
[Pero querido]_

_You are the only exception  
[Tú eres la única excepción]_

_You are the only exception  
[Tú eres la única excepción]_

_You are the only exception  
[Tú eres la única excepción]_

-Me da gusto por él-comentó el tricolor sincero-¿Y a Seto no lo has visto?-interrogó de nuevo el chico de ojos amatistas.

-Pues…Ha estado saliendo con Kisara White desde hace mucho-respondió Gardner, mientras que su querido fruncía el ceño al recordar que su queridísimo primo había _engañado _a su ahora novia-Pero tranquilo, no estoy enojada con él ni mucho menos con ella-dijo riéndose levemente, adivinando el pensamiento de Yami.

_Maybe i know, somewhere  
__[Tal vez yo sé, en algún lugar]  
__Deep in my soul  
__[Profundo de mi alma]  
__That love never lasts  
__[Que el amor nunca dura]  
__And we've got to find other ways  
__[Que tenemos que encontrar otros caminos]  
__To make it alone  
__[Hacerlos solos]  
__Or keep a straight face  
__[O mantener la cara en alto]_

-Me molesta que te haya puesto los cuernos, ¿Cómo es que a ti no?-preguntó exasperado.

-Cálmate, no me alces la voz-sentenció ella de manera autoritaria-Tengo que confesarte algo…-dijo mientras se encogía en hombros-La verdad…Es que entre Kaiba y yo no hubo nada, lo hicimos solo para…Él me hiso el favor solo para…Je, ponerte celoso.

Bien, ya había soltado la bomba. Yami se hiso el indignado, mirando feo a la chica de cabello castaño que lo observaba un poco asustada.

-¡Eres muy cruel!-le dijo-Yo que pensé que ese día estabas llorando y sólo fingiste ¡Mentirosa!

-¡Cállate! Que tú hiciste lo mismo con Mai, ¿qué pensaste? ¿Qué no me iba a dar cuenta? Si tu hermano ya me lo contó todo, señor farsante-bien, eso no se lo esperaba, era mejor admitirlo y ser regañado levemente a tener que mentirle a su novia y que ella le hiciera quien sabe que cosas…Todo por su querido hermano gemelo.

_And i've always lived like this  
__[Y yo siempre viví así]  
__Keeping a comfortable, distance  
__[Mantenida comodamente, distanciada]  
__And up until now  
__[Y hasta ahora]  
__I had sworn to myself that i was content  
__[Me había convencido a mi misma que estaba contenta]  
__With loneliness  
__[En soledad]_

-"_Maldito Yugi, ya verás, soplón…"_-pensó enojado en sus adentros en cómo se vengaría de su amado hermanito, pero entonces, esas cavilaciones fueron interrumpidas por el otra vez acercamiento de Tea hacia su cuerpo, abrazándolo ahora completamente.

-Aún así…Me alegra que estés conmigo…Y espero que así siga siendo-comentó ella con una sonrisa, mientras que él delicadamente tomó de su mejilla y le acarició el rostro hasta el mentón para mirarla a los ojos y unir los labios de ella con los propios en un cálido beso.

_Cos none of it was ever worth the risk, but  
__[Porque ninguna compañía merece el riesgo pero...]_

-Lo mismo digo…-comentó luego de besarla, ella le sonrió-No me arrepiento de esto, y nunca lo haré.

Luego se mantuvieron abrazados, siguiendo el ritmo de esa canción. Tea rio irónicamente, mientras que Yami alzaba la ceja dudoso para que ella pudiera aclarar…

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?-preguntó Mutou mientras su acompañante se calmaba un poco.

-Lo irónico que puede llegar a ser la vida de uno ¿Sabes? De alguna manera me siento identificada con esa canción…

-¿Y eso?

_You are the only exception  
[Tú eres la única excepción]_

_You are the only exception  
[Tú eres la única excepción]_

_You are the only exception  
[Tú eres la única excepción]  
_

-Que luego de lo que vivió mi padre, luego de darme cuenta de que el amor no duraba como lo pintaban en los cuentos o en las novelas románticas…Me había jurado no querer a nadie-contestó ella agachando la cabeza, pero sonriendo al mismo tiempo-Aun así…Me alegra haberte conocido, porque…Tú cambiaste esa idea de mí, y por eso también dejé de ser tan distante, y supe que querer tal vez no sea tan malo…

_Ive got a tight grip on reality  
__[Tengo realmente apretado el control]  
__But i cant  
__[Pero no puedo]  
__Let go of what's in front of me here  
__[Dejar ir lo que está frente a mí aquí]  
__I know your leaving in the morning, when you wake up  
__[Conozco tu salida en la mañana, cuando te levantas]  
__Leave me with some proof its not a dream  
__[Déjame una prueba de que esto no es un sueño]  
_

Yami sonrió conmovido, jamás pensó que alguien pensara cosas tan buenas de él, y es que después de tantos problemas, después de tantos osbtaculos puestos por el destino, por los otros e incluso por ellos mismos, al fin podían estar juntos. Al fin ella podía confiar en alguien a quien amar, y él…La cuidaría. Ambos habían encontrado a la persona indicada, quizá no de la forma más romántica, pero aun así, sus caminos se habían unido para darse cuenta de que el amor no era tan malo.

-Gracias, Yami…-susurró ella mientras volvía a abrazarlo.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó él inocentemente mientras ella lo miraba a los ojos.

-Por ser…Mi única excepción…-y lo besó, quien sabe cuantos besos llevaban realizados era noche, pero aun así, sea noche sería la excepción de todas, pues nunca la dejarían olvidar.

_You are the only exception  
[Tú eres la única excepción]_

_You are the only exception  
[Tú eres la única excepción]_

_You are the only exception  
[Tú eres la única excepción]  
[…]_

**Un tiempo después…**

Estaban todos en un jardín enorme, mientras que Tea jugaba con Peluchín al lado de su novio, del otro lado se encontraba la tía Mei arreglando en la mesa la comida para aquella tarde junto a Serenity y Mai; Tristán, Joey y Duke se habían arreglado una ligera partida de futbol americano, mientras que Yugi se había dado una escapada junto con Rebecca. En una silla el abuelo Salomón dormía a sus anchas, mientras que el timbre de la residencia Deblin sonaba y la nuera de la mujer de la casa, Vivian, se aproximaba a abrir a la siguiente visita. Abrió y con una calida sonrisa encontró a Seto Kaiba al lado de su ahora esposa Kisara White, en compañía de Mokuba, el hermano de Seto….Y con la albina que cargaba a un pequeño de cabello rubio y ojos azules, el primogénito Kaiba.

-¡Hasta que llegas!-gritó Wheeler al castaño que ya había entrado con su mujer hacia el jardín. Seto solo frunció ligeramente el ceño.

-Guarda silencio, cachorro, que sino el niño se pondrá a llorar…

-Ok, ok…-cesó el rubio pues sabía que el infante llegaba a ser odioso e insoportable con su llanto, casi tanto o más que el arrogante de su padre.

-Seto, ya déjense de peleas ¿Quieres?-pidió amablemente Kisara mientras el aludido solo se limitó a suspirar resignado.

-Bueno, ya es hora de comer ¡Todos a la mesa!-exclamó la mujer de la casa a lo que todos hicieron caso a la indicación.

Sentados en la mesa, cada quien iba a tomar de los platillos, hasta que el ruido de una cuchara conando en uno de los basos de cristal se hiso notar por parte de Tea.

-Antes que nada…-comenzó-Quiero anunciarles que…-hiso una pausa dramática a lo que los ojos de los invitados miraban expectantes-¡Conseguí mi beca para irme a Neva York!

Todos aplaudireron y la abrazaron, pero luego miraron a Yami un poco y notaron que él estaba como si nada ¿ya lo sabría o porque no se inmutaba? Se preguntaron los presentes, a lo que él sonrió con tranquilidad.

-Yami…-quiso llamarle Joey, pero el otro le hiso un ademán para que no dijera nada.

-No importa, enserio…Porque…¡Yo también me voy con Tea!-la noticia no se la esperaban—aunque la tía Mei y el padre de la castaña sí, pues ellos se habían enterado antes—los felicitaron, al fin conseguirían lo que buscaban.

-¿Y eso?-preguntó Tristan.

-Verán, una empresa de publicidad quiere que trabaje en Estados Unidos, exactamente en Nueva York para una revista de skate y promoverme como deportista mundial.

-Me alegro por ti, hijo…-sonrió Salomón Mutou y su hermanito al mismo tiempo, algo que hiso sentir en Yami todo el apoyo de su pequeña familia.

-Gracias, abuelo…

-¿Y cuando se irán?-preguntó Mai, a lo que ambos se miraron y decidieron responder.

-Mañana mismo-al unísono se escuchó la respuesta, pues aunque fue algo sorpresivo, ya tenían planeado para hacer sus nuevas vidas al lado de quienes querían.

Y así fue, al día siguiente se despidieron de sus amigos en el aeropuerto de Domino, pasó el tiempo y ellos hicieron su vida en América, seguían en contacto con sus conocidos, enterándose de que el pequeño Hideki, el hijo de Seto y Kisara, ya había dicho sus primeras palabras y ya caminaba; que Mai y Joey ya habían formalizado su relación, que Duke estaba a punto de dar el siguiente paso con Vivian: el matrimonio. Y que por fin, Tristan se enfrentaba a su mejor amigo para decirle que andaría con su hermana, algo que difícilmente aceptó el rubio Wheeler, pero que valió la pena para ver feliz a su hermanita. A ellos no les iba tan mal, pues Tea había participado en varios musicales y ballets, más Yami había firmado con un editorial para tener su propia columna en una revista de deportes. Una noche, mientras cenaban, él sacó de su bolsillo una cajita color negra de terciopelo, sacando de la misma un anillo de compromiso sólo para su única chica.

-Yami…esto…

-Es para ti-completó la frase el tricolor mientras colocaba la sortija en el dedo anular de Tea-Dime ¿Quieres ser mi esposa y compartir tu vida a mi lado? Me basta con un sí o un no…

-¿A caso estás loco? ¡Claro que quiero!-y lo abrazó y llenó de besos cuanto quiso, feliz, llorando de alegría, pero por fin, se sentía amada.

Pronto unieron sus vidas, dejando atrás aquello que los marcó en el pasado y viendo hacia el futuro, porque por creer en aquello que un día pensaron que no era para ellos, ese sentimiento llamado amor, ahora podían vivir y creerlo en todo el sentido de la palabra, estando en su camino…al lado de quienes amaban únicamente.

_And im on my way to believing it.  
__[Y estoy en mi camino por creer en esto]_

_Oh, And Im on my way to believing it_.  
_[Oh, y estoy en mi camino por creer en esto…]_

**~FiN~**

* * *

_-¡Ok, esto fue demasiado emotivo para mi gusto! Así que espero y les haya gustado el final [:3]_

_Yugi: ¡Qué mierdas! No me quedé con Tea de nuevo!_

_-No, porque mientras yo posea el control mis fics de YGO sólo serán de Revolutionshippining [¬¬] te guste o no…_

_Hikari: ¡Waaahhh! ¡Hermoso! ¡Nee-san!..._

_-Cálmate, no es para tanto [o-oU]_

_-Bueno, antes que nada, agradezco de corazón a las siguientes persones, quienes me dieron su opinión y se ganaron mi aprecio con sus hermosos reviews desde el primer capitulo hasta ahora, pues han seguido esta historia desde que comenzó:_

_*****__**dany14-black8  
* Anzu Hyuga  
* YamixTeaLover  
* Bi ' d Kaiba-97  
* hechizera  
* Tigrefan  
* Laura Andara  
* AkemiEvans00  
* Lady Ahome Taisho  
* AmericanDarkness  
**_**_* Selene Uchiha Hyuga_**  
**_* MagAnzu 16_**

*Y muchos otros que por le momento no recuerdo y no he podido ver bien porque el Internet me está fallando [¬¬]

_-Gracias a ustedes por comentar este fic, enserio…Más que nada, siento que a partir de este fic fue creciendo como escritora, pues gracias a esta que fue mi primera idea original, salieron muchas otras ¡Ya son 28 historias en Perfíl! [:D] Todo se lo debo a ustedes, mis amados lectores…Ustedes han hecho de mi una joven escritora que va evolucionando como un Pokemón [xD] Alrededor de 149 páginas con 72, 947 palabras en un documento de Word. De hecho, la fecha en que lo terminé fue el 10, pero lo subí el 11 porque el Internet me fallaba, aparte de que estaba lloviendo y ya era tarde..._

_*** ESTE FIC FUE PUBLICADO EL 25 DE DICIEMBRE DEL 2010 Y SE TERMINO EL 10 DE OCTUBRE DE 2011. **_

_***TODOS LOS DEERECHOS RESERVADOS ©**_

_-Sin más, creo que me despido, espero haberles dejado un buen sabor de boca con esta historia [:3] También espero seguir escribiendo fics Revo, mientras tanto, creo que tomaré un descanso…Aun así, nos seguimos leyendo, amado publico. ¡Cuídense mucho! Usen condón, se lo lavan, comen bien y hacen desmadre [;D] ¡Ja-ne!_

_Atte. Nadia Mutou_


End file.
